A Ilha do Amor
by tufano79
Summary: Bella Swan, reeling from the unceremonious ending of her engagement on her wedding day, heads on her honeymoon minus ONE groom. Edward Cullen, is 'sleeping' his way through the guests at the resort on Isle Esme. They meet on the island off the coast of Brazil but will they find love on a ilha do amor? The island of love?
1. Chapter 1

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**As always, pics, teasers and other goodness will be posted on my blog. Thank you to recklessangel007 for the amazing banner! She took my idea and put it into pictures! Much love, sweets!**

_**A Ilha do Amor**_

**Chapter One: Broken Fairy Tale**

**BPOV**

"Tyler and I want to thank all of you for being here for our special day tomorrow," I began. "We have so many people to thank. Dad, Mom, thank you for your generosity in helping us pay for our wedding. Mr. and Mrs. Crowley, thank you for the wonderful rehearsal dinner. Our attendants, thank you for being our friends and family."

"We have a few presents for everyone who has been involved in our wedding," Tyler said stiffly. He bent down and picked up the bags. He handed me the pink bags for my bridesmaids while he took the black presents for his groomsmen. We passed out the presents and our attendance oohed and aahed over the small tokens of our appreciation. Tyler wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple as we watched. I melted against him happily.

We'd been together for nearly four years. We'd met at an orientation meeting at the newspaper we worked at, the _Seattle Times._ Our relationship started off as a friendship then morphed into something more. The next thing we knew, we were having adult sleepovers. We didn't move in together because of Tyler's situation with a roommate. Then, Tyler proposed to me. I giddily said yes, excited to be with such a wonderful man. And he truly was. It wasn't whirlwind romance. It just flowed from one moment to the next. I couldn't wait to be his wife.

Tyler was smart, funny, good looking, friendly and genuinely nice. He was nearly six feet tall with a dark brown hair and tanned skin. That's his only fault is his love with the tanning bed. His eyes were dark and sharp. Tyler's smile was blinding with his set of perfectly white teeth. His body is muscular and he gave the best hugs. He didn't like to kiss a lot but he made up for it with his hugs. He was a notorious cuddler.

Tyler wrote for the sports section of the _Seattle Times_ while I was a writer for the gossip/entertainment section. Yes, I was one of those annoying journalists who pried into the private lives of the rich and famous but their lives are so interesting. Okay, fucked up.

I was looking forward to this weekend and the following three weeks. I was marrying my best friend and going on a tropical honeymoon on an island off the coast of Brazil, Isle Esme. It's also known as _Ilha do Amor_: the island of love. Totally appropriate for a honeymoon. _Can I go now? Where's Tyler?_

"As much as Bella would love to stay and chat with everyone," my maid of honor, Angela said, "she needs to go back to the hotel to get her beauty sleep. Early day tomorrow. Say goodbye to your groom, Bella."

I smiled and laced my fingers with Tyler's, dragging him to a quiet corner of the restaurant. "Tomorrow, baby," I said with a wide grin. "Tomorrow, I'll be your wife."

"I know," he said with a small grin.

"Kiss me, Tyler. One more time before we're husband and wife," I begged.

He sighed and dipped his head. His mouth brushed against mine chastely before he pulled away, leaning his head against my forehead.

"You can do better than that," I chided. "Is that what you want to give your fiancée before she leaves you for the night?"

Tyler took my face in his hands and he stared at me. His thumbs caressed my cheeks and he kissed my mouth again, slipping his tongue between my lips. I gripped his dress shirt and tried to pull him closer to me. He wouldn't budge, though. Tyler pulled away, kissing my nose and then my forehead. "See you tomorrow, Bella."

"Love you, Ty," I breathed, slightly dizzy from the kiss.

"You too, Bell," he said with one more kiss on my forehead. He guided me back to Angela. She looped her arm with mine, walking out of the restaurant and into a waiting cab. We headed to the Fairmount Olympic Hotel, where our reception was going to be held. I was staying with my mom and dad, Renee and Charlie, for the night before the wedding. It's kind of pathetic, but it was the last time I'd be under their care before I get married.

My mom was a teacher while my dad is a detective in Seattle. We used to live in Forks, but moved to a suburb outside of Seattle when my dad was offered a substantial offer from the Seattle PD to become a detective in their elite special victims unit. My dad's successful closing of a serial rapist investigation on the LaPush reservation garnered the attention of the police commissioner and the rest was history. We moved into a modest home and my parents still live there. After the wedding, Tyler and I will be moving into a larger apartment in downtown Seattle, near to Angela and her husband, Ben.

"Alright, Bella, I'll pick you up at eight in the morning," Angela said with a hug. "Sleep well, Bell."

"You, too, Angela. Give Ben a hug for me," I winked. She smirked before sauntering down the hallway to her room.

I changed into my pajamas, curling up into the queen-sized bed next to my parents. My dad was already snoring and my mom was reading on her Nook. I said my goodnights to them and picked up my phone. I texted Tyler before I decided to try and sleep myself.

_I love you, Tyler. I can't wait until tomorrow. I'll be the one in white. LOL – Babybel_

I flipped off my light after I set my alarm and fell asleep.

xx AIDA xx

"Bella, staring at your phone will not force Tyler into responding to your texts," Angela said. "He's on a golf course somewhere with his groomsmen. His phone is probably off."

"He normally responds, though," I frowned. I was sitting in a salon chair getting my hair curled and pinned up for my wedding. Our service was going to be at noon at Faith Lutheran Church near the hotel. Afterward, we were going to a small park for our pictures, then drunken and disorderly fun at the reception. "Am I overreacting?"

"Yes," one of my bridesmaids, Jessica, chimed.

"I feel like something is going to go wrong," I sighed, tossing my phone onto the stylist's station. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"He could not show up," said my other bridesmaid, Becca. She was a bit jaded in love. She had been dumped on, stood up and dealt every shit hand of cards in her love life. _Of course she'd say that. _

"Becca! Tyler would NEVER do that to Bella," Angela hissed. Becca shrugged and stared at her magazine. "Ignore her, Bella. Just because she's bitter doesn't mean the rest of us have to be."

"You've got a wonderful husband," Becca said. "So do you, Jessica. You don't know what it's like to be screwed over by a guy."

"Becca, behave," Angela snarled.

"She's right, you know," I said. "You both married your high school sweethearts. You didn't have to deal with the bullshit during college and in the real world. It sucks and at times, pretty fucking scary. Did I ever tell you about this one night at a club? Humper guy?"

"I don't think so," Jessica said. "What happened?"

"I was out with my sorority sisters at a club during spring break on Ebor City in Tampa," I said. "We wanted to cut back and have a good time. This one guy, a man we dubbed 'humper guy,' came up behind us and started grinding his miniscule penis into our asses until we shoved him off. But, he wouldn't stop. Ten minutes later, he'd be back, doing the same crap. We left shortly after three passes of humper guy but it was disgusting to have this short, smelly, Hispanic man rub up on me. I felt violated."

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" Angela said, wrinkling her nose. Jessica looked pale and disgusted. Becca was indifferent. "We did get lucky, Jess."

"Amen, sister," Jessica snickered. "Seriously, though. Relax about Tyler. It'll all work out."

"Kay," I said. The next few hours were spent getting beautified. My hair was curled, makeup perfected and veil placed on my head. On my right hand sat my engagement ring, waiting for its mate that will go on my left hand. It was a small ring but I loved it. It represented the love that Tyler had for me. Soon, he'd have his own ring to reflect my love. Smiling softly, I rubbed the small round diamond. I had only an hour before I was going to walk down the aisle to marry my dream man.

Upstairs in my room, my mom and Angela helped me into my strapless wedding dress. We took some pictures with the photographer before clambering into the stretch limo. The ride was short to Faith Lutheran Church, the congregation where Tyler attended. We were ushered into the spacious bride's room where more pictures were taken with each of the bridesmaids. My parents gave me a set of pearls to wear on my wedding day as my something old. They belonged to my grandmother. My something new was my dress. Borrowed were my shoes. They were Jessica's wedding shoes and since we wore the same size, it worked out. Finally, my blue was my garter under my dress.

"Bella, your purse is vibrating," my dad, Charlie grumbled. "You're getting married and you have your cell phone on you?"

"What?" I giggled. "I'm a reporter, Dad. I'd feel naked without my cell phone." I opened up my purse and saw that I had a new text. It was from Tyler.

_Babybel – I'm sorry. I can't do this. I love you but I'm not IN love with you. I'm in love with someone else. – Tyler_

"Oh, fuck no," I spat. "You do not get to do this to me, Tyler." I dialed his number and began pacing in the tiny room. "Pick up. Pick up! Damn it! Pick up your fucking PHONE!"

"Bella, what's wrong?" my mom, Renee, asked. She was wringing her hands. Charlie stepped behind her and wrapped his arm around my mom's waist.

I held up one finger and began speaking into Tyler's voicemail. "You coward! You're breaking up with me via text?! On our wedding day? Pick up your god damn phone, you prick!" I hung up and began typing away on my phone.

_You asshole! Who do you love? Why couldn't you have done this, oh, I don't know, a year ago? A month ago? WHY today? ANSWER ME, DAMN IT! - Isabella_

_Bella, I am a coward. I can't talk to you because I hate that I hurt you. I thought I could go through with our wedding but last night, when you asked me to kiss you, I realized that I couldn't do it. I'm in love with Eric. My roommate. We'd been fooling around for awhile now and I thought it was just a phase. It's not. He's my soul mate. I hope one day you can forgive me. But, I understand if you can't. – Tyler_

_Do you realize how much money my parents have spent on this wedding, Crowley? And you're bailing? To take it in the ass?! – Isabella_

_My parents have a check made out to your parents, Bella. Don't worry about the money. It'll be all covered – Tyler_

_I hate you, Tyler. You…you…you…I have no words for how I feel. I hope you and ERIC live happily ever after with your STDs and bullshit. Fuck. You! _

I threw my phone across the room and it shattered into a million pieces. I tore my veil from my head and collapsed onto the couch in the room. My heart shattered. He broke up with me. On our fucking wedding day. Wrenching the tiny ring from my right hand, I threw it across the room as well as tears fell onto my cheeks. My parents sat on either side of me, wrapping their arms around my body. I collapsed against my mom who gently caressed my cheeks. My dad couldn't sit for too long because he was ready to strangle Tyler. I was not upset when he left the room, screaming for Tyler's parents. Angela took his spot and laced her fingers with mine.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Angela whispered. "I never thought that Tyler would do this."

"Me neither," I sniffled. "He's been cheating on me."

"With who?" Renee asked.

"Eric. His roommate," I cried. "My ex-fiancé is gay! I turned him gay!"

"Bella, you did not turn him gay," Renee chided. "He probably already had those tastes before he met you."

"Not helping, Mom," I said dryly. "What am I going to do? I'm twenty-eight. I thought I was marrying my forever and now, this…"

"First off, you have every right to be pissed off and upset," Jessica said. "I always knew something was off with Tyler. He seemed more interested in talking to Mike than he did to you. Secondly, you are a young, beautiful, sexy and successful woman. You will be fine."

"Thirdly, you're going on your honeymoon," Angela chirped.

"What? No way. I'm not going to some tropical island where I was supposed to be celebrating my marriage all by myself. Are you nuts?" I snarled.

"Bella, it's a tropical island called _A Ilha do Amor_. Not everyone down there is going to be on their honeymoon. There's got to be some young, hot, sexy Brazilian man who wants to fuck your sorrows away," Jessica snorted.

"I don't want to come home with some exotic disease. Some mutation of the clap," I said flatly.

"Bella, I know this hurts but I think Angela and Jessica are right," Becca shrugged. "Have fun. Spend the three weeks away from this and you'll never know what will happen."

"But, what about the new apartment? I can't afford to live there on my own," I said. "Plus, I need a new job. I refuse to go back to the _Times._"

"Don't worry about the apartment, Bella," Renee said. "You can still move there. If need be, your father or I will help you. Tyler can stay with his roommate." Her nose wrinkled. "Don't make any hasty decisions about the job, though. You work in separate departments. The probability of you seeing each other after you return is slim to none."

"What about today? We have all of those guests," I sniffled.

"Your father will take care of that," Renee smiled, kissing my forehead.

xx AIDA xx

After Tyler unceremoniously dumped my ass, I got back into the limousine and drove back to the hotel with my bridesmaids. They stripped me out of the dress and we spent the night in the honeymoon suite, eating ice cream, watching bad 80s movies and re-working my wardrobe for my now 'singlemoon.' Well, we pretty much pitched all of Tyler's clothes that were packed in my bag and ended up getting me some new sexy dresses, heels and saucy lingerie. Even saucier than the goodies I got from my bachelorette party. Angela was determined for me to fuck some native Brazilian man and well, after a bottle of tequila, I felt the same way.

As I slept, I dreamt of my Latin lover and the wild things he'd do with his tongue. However, when I woke up, I had a hangover that would fell the strongest of men. The room was spinning, my head was pounding and well, I felt like ass because I remembered why I got drunk last night.

I was dumped.

Through a text message.

On my fucking wedding day.

I broke my phone because of said text.

Life sucks.

And I need a new phone.

Fuck. My. Life.

My parents met me in the lobby of the hotel and hugged me tightly. Charlie said that he received a check from Crowley's for the cost of the wedding. He also explained that he deposited it into my savings account to help pay for the new apartment that Tyler and I were supposed move to after we returned from the honeymoon. I tried to force them to take it back, but my dad said that the wedding was already paid for. The Crowley's check was retribution for the bullshit their son put me through. I thanked them and cried for their generosity. My parents were so awesome. Not many would have done that.

Before I went to the airport, I picked up a new phone. Thankfully, all of my contacts were backed on the company's servers and I didn't lose them. I did, however, change my cell phone number so Tyler couldn't get a hold of me. Not that he would have wanted to, since he dumped me. But still, I felt strangely free when I sent out the text to everyone, minus Tyler, my new phone number.

At the airport, I went through the rigmarole of security and explaining that it would just be on the flight. My companion would not be joining me. The man at the counter didn't really care. I scowled at him as he weighed my suitcase, charging me extra money for the luggage being overweight. He was a little too gleeful when he did that. I took my boarding pass and walked to security. I got through relatively quickly. Once inside the terminal, I picked up several books, magazines and a Sudoku book from Hudson News. I also bought one of those donut pillows to wrap around my neck so I could actually attempt to get some sleep. I had a four hour flight to Dallas and then another eleven hours to Rio de Janeiro. Somewhere in between was a three hour layover in Dallas.

Nearly an entire day for travel.

This is why Tyler and I scheduled our honeymoon to be three weeks long.

It's not a honeymoon anymore, dipshit. It's a 'singlemoon.'

I settled into the seat in business class and popped in my ear buds. I lost myself in the soundtrack of some feminist rock that Angela downloaded for me. I apparently fell asleep as I was jostled by my seat partner when they put up their tray table. My seat partner that should have been my husband. But, no. Now, it's some random fat man with a body odor problem and a receding hairline.

"Hey, are you okay?" Smelly asked.

_Shit, I'm crying. _

"I'm fine. Ignore me," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. _Please don't talk me. Spare me from your onion breath. _

"If you want to talk, beautiful," he said with a lecherous smile, "I've been told that I'm a great listener."

"No, thanks." I took out my book and shoved my ear buds back in my ears to ignore my new 'friend.' He grumbled under his breath that I was a bitch but I ignored it. I was acting like a bitch but you know what? I don't want some nasty-ass, smelly man hitting on me because I was crying. I'm better than this.

Aren't I? Is this what my life has been reduced to?

I bit my lip to quell the sobs from erupting. I just needed to keep it together until I got off this god-forsaken plane. Away from Smelly and his pathetic come-ons. Thankfully, the plane was landing as I was having the beginnings of an emotional breakdown. As soon as the doors were opened, I darted off the plane, clumsily grabbing my carry-on. In the safety of the ladies room, I sobbed at how pathetic my life had now turned.

"Did you know that the first toilet stall is usually the cleanest?" said a chirpy voice. "You picked the right one to have your crying jag."

"Excuse me?" I sniffled. I opened the door and saw a short woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She giggled and pulled me from the stall. "Um, yeah…who are you? Is there any particular reason why you're manhandling a stranger?"

"Because you need a hug," she said simply. "And I won't hug you until you wash your hands. Make sure you use the dryer thing. It'll kill all that bacteria on your hands." I arched a brow as she frog marched me to the sink to wash my hands. I scrubbed them and then stuck them under the dryer. Once my hands were dried, this tiny woman wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing the life out of me. "You need this."

"Thank you?" I said uncertainly. I gingerly patted her shoulder. "Um, normally before I like to be touched, I would like to know names. I'm Bella Swan."

"Shit! I'm sorry," the spritely woman said with a tinkling giggle. She let me go and dragged me out of the bathroom. I slung my bag over my shoulder, shocked at her over-zealous behavior. She linked her arm with me and we walked through the terminal like we were best buds.

"Sprite," I snorted. "I'd like to know your name."

"Sprite! I like that," she laughed. "My brothers usually call me Tinkerbelle or Fairy. My brother, Edward, he is partial to calling me a pain in the ass. However, my given name is Mary Alice Cullen. All of my friends call me Alice or Ali."

"Nice to meet you, Alice," I said, giving her a brief smile. She was a little bit shorter than me. Her brown hair reached the middle of her back and based off her clothing, she was a fashionista. She wore a pair of bright pink shorts, gray tank top and over her arm was a jean jacket. She held a very pricey bag on her other arm and in her hand was a bejeweled Blackberry. I looked like a total schlub compared to her. My jean shorts were two sizes too big and my multicolored Henley was loose on my slender frame. I plucked at my shirt nervously as I struggled to keep with this little bundle of energy. "Is there a reason why you're rushing, Sprite?"

"My brothers tease me that I'm always in a hurry," she laughed. "I'm early for everything. I mean, yes, I have a layover before an insanely long flight to Rio de Janeiro, but I want to make sure that I'm at the gate on time. You know?"

"You're going to Rio?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm visiting my family," she said with a wistful smile. "I'm going through a rough time right now and I need my parents and my two older brothers. Okay, one of my brothers, I want to kick his ass, but the other is always good for a laugh. What about you? Where are you going? I notice you have a passport in your carry-on."

I checked my bag, verifying that my passport was inside. The flap to my messenger bag was open and sure enough, my passport was on full display. "I'm also going to Rio," I explained, closing the bag. "I'm supposed to be going on my honeymoon."

"You are? Where's your hubby?" Alice asked, searching for a mystery man.

"No hubby," I sighed. "Um, about five minutes before I was supposed to walk down the aisle, I got a text from him saying that he couldn't do it. He was in love someone else."

"Shut the fuck up!" Alice squeaked. "What skank do I need to cut?"

"A 5'8" Asian man named Eric," I scowled.

"Your fiancé dumped you for a guy?"

"Talk about an ego killer," I grumbled. "After I left the church, my bridesmaids and I kind of figured out some huge triggers to indicate Tyler's sexuality."

"Oh, we need to have a few margaritas and you have to dish."

"No. No more tequila," I whimpered. "I became personally acquainted with Jose Cuervo and well, I'm still nursing a hangover."

"The best way to get rid of a hangover is to drink more," Alice laughed as she dragged me to the international terminal. We checked into our flight. We were both on the same plane and Alice used her frequent flyer miles to get me bumped up to first class with her so she could have a friend to talk with. I was ready to pay her but she said that it was an anti-wedding present. Finding a restaurant near our gate, Alice and I ordered a pitcher of margaritas.

_I'm so going to regret this. _

"Okay, what were these triggers?" Alice asked, leaning forward. "Inclinations that indicated that your douche of an ex was gay?"

"First off, he's prettier than me," I chuckled.

"Bella, you're gorgeous," Alice said, quirking a brow.

"I'd show you a picture of Tyler, but I shattered my phone when I got the text from him, breaking up with me," I chuckled. "Seriously, though. That man had more beauty products than me. Hair gel, moisturizers, bronzer, guyliner…he had a weekly appointment to get a manicure and a pedicure. He also got his brows waxed. Even I don't do that! That's why God invented tweezers. The weirdest thing is that he had his pubes waxed, too. It was pleasant when I did stuff to him, but odd to look at."

"What does Tyler do? His job?"

"He's a sports reporter for the _Seattle Times._ I'm a gossip/entertainment reporter for the same paper," I answered.

"OH GOODNESS! Any new news about that one couple from the vampire movies? You know the girl who cheated on the fuckhot guy with some pervy older dude?" Alice giggled. "Wait, your gay ex is a sports writer? Isn't that a contradiction in terms?"

"Focus, Alice. I'll give you the deets on that later. We've got an eleven and half hour flight to talk," I snorted.

"Okay, fine. Back to your confused man," Alice said, her face cracking into a crooked grin. "More triggers of his gayness. The first one is that he could open up his own cosmetic store."

"Right. The second indication that he preferred the company of the male persuasion was his PDA. Or lack thereof."

"Please tell me you're not a virgin," Alice guffawed.

"I'm not a virgin but I haven't had sex with Tyler," I frowned. "He wanted to 'wait' until marriage. The extent of our physical relationship has been a lot of cuddling, hugging, chaste kissing and a hell of a lot of blow jobs."

"Did he ever return the favor?" Alice whispered, her green eyes wide with shock.

"Not really. He tried to finger me once but said that he had a hang nail. Bullshit. He just didn't want to touch my pussy," I grumbled. "There, I do wax."

"How did you survive? I would die if I didn't have regular orgasms," Alice breathed.

"I've gone through six vibrators in the four years we'd been together," I said, wrinkling my nose. "I've got two packed in my bag that's heading to Rio."

"Fuck me," Alice sighed. "Six? Damn."

"Yep," I said as I downed the rest of my margarita. "My cooter was not feeling the love. My maid of honor said that I need to get me some Latin lovin' down in Rio with some Brazilian native."

"Whereabouts are you doing in Rio?"

"I'm not staying in Rio. I'm not that naïve," I chuckled. "Our honeymoon is going to be off the coast on an island called Isle Esme. Its nickname is…"

"A Ilha do Amor," Alice smiled. "I know. My parents own the island."

"Shut the fuck up," I squeaked. "You're going down to be there, too?"

"Yep," she replied, downing her drink. "We should probably head to our gate. They'll be boarding soon." We gathered our bags and headed to the crowded gate. Alice was tapping on Blackberry madly while we walked. "You'll thank me when we are safely ensconced in first class. It's supposed to be a full flight in coach."

"I already thank you," I breathed. "I still feel like I should pay you."

"Nonsense," Alice said with a wave of her hand. She pulled hair long brown hair back into a low braid. Her normal jovial face was more somber. Heaving a heavy sigh, Alice plopped down on the chair.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"I'll tell you more on the plane, but no," she frowned. We sat quietly until the flight crew began calling the first class passengers. Alice and I got settled into our lush, comfy seats. We didn't say much until we were in the air. Alice was too busy scribbling in a journal of some sort. I was reading until she felt comfortable to say something. An hour into the flight, Alice closed her journal and turned to me. "Thank you, Bella."

"For what?" I asked, arching my brow.

"Not pushing me. My family, I love them, but they are so nosy. When I told my parents that I was coming home, they wouldn't stop asking why," she sighed. "I tried to say that I missed them but they saw through the lie. Granted, I do miss them. However, I'm going home for a different reason."

"What's that, Ali?"

"Bad breakup," she sniffled. "What I wouldn't give for your situation? Minus the whole jilted at the altar thing. Sorry, I hope I didn't offend you."

"Alice, you're fine. Right now, I'm pretty raw about it, but in about a year or ten, this may be pretty funny," I chuckled. "I'm going on my honeymoon, minus one husband."

"But, hopefully gaining a new friend?" Alice smiled.

"Definitely. I hope we stay in touch after all of this," I offered, hugging her awkwardly in the seat. "Despite your inherent pushiness, you're a cool chick."

"Thanks," Alice giggled. "I am pretty pushy. It's one of the main reasons why I broke up with my ex." Her green eyes dimmed and she spent the next few hours talking about her ex-boyfriend, James, tried to stifle her bubbly personality and outgoing nature.

Shortly after graduating from college, Alice and James met at some event for work in Chicago. Alice was an event planner and she had successfully pulled together a charity event for the company that James was working for. They hit it off and began dating. Alice said that, at first, James was loving, kind, sexy, funny and everything that she ever wanted in a man. Then one night, a year into their relationship, after a particularly late event, James got all angry, demanding to know where Alice was. She explained that the event ran longer than anticipated and she needed to stay until the end.

James didn't believe her.

James threw a vase and became very violent. Alice left his penthouse apartment , angry and upset that this loving man could turn into a brutal monster so quickly. They didn't talk for about a week. After their fight, the roses of apology started showing up at work. Alice said she tried to ignore them. Her parents raised her that if a man raises his hand in anger toward you, he's inherently evil. James was persistent, though.

A month after their fight, James showed up at Alice's work and begged for another chance. Alice said that she'd consider it if James attended anger management classes. As if he knew, he produced a flyer of a group that he was a part of for stress and anger management. They started new and fresh. The James that Alice remembered was back and she couldn't be happier.

At first.

Then, James would try and control Alice's every move: what she wore, who she spoke to, what events she could plan…everything was under James' scrutiny. The thing was that it was subtle. His control over Alice grew over two years until she realized that she alienated her entire family. It was a visit from her oldest brother, Emmett that she realized what she had lost.

After Emmett left to head back down to Rio, James went apeshit. He tore up all of Alice's clothes, calling her slut and whore for going out with another man, albeit her brother. But the deal breaker was the damage that James caused to Alice's body and spirit. James beat the crap out of her, shattering her wrist and breaking her nose, cheek and jaw. If it wasn't for a curious neighbor, it could have been a lot worse. James was arrested for domestic abuse and Alice was admitted to the hospital. A year after that incident and after she testified against James, she moved to New York to work in the East Coast branch of her firm and for a fresh start. However, she didn't feel the same and she decided to take an extended leave from work to rebuild her soul with her family, down in Rio.

Alice finished her story and her cheeks were wet with tears. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and hugged her. She gripped her tiny fist on my shirt. We embraced until Alice's snot started soaking through my shoulder. When she pulled back, a gooey piece of booger was attached to my shirt and her nose, causing us to fall over in a fit of giggles. "I'll buy you a new shirt, Bella."

"Eh, it's cotton. It'll wash out," I shrugged, wiping the boogers off with a kleenex. "Besides, you looked like needed a good cry."

"I did. I haven't really discussed this with anyone," she said with a sigh. "Not even my family. They didn't even know that I was hurt or hospitalized."

"Why didn't you talk to them?"

"Like I said before, they're nosy," Alice said. "Loveable, but nosy. Besides, I'm the baby of the family. My brothers would have MURDERED James for hurting me. Emmett, especially, since it was his visit that landed me in the hospital. They are the reason why I didn't have a boyfriend until I was in college. God love them, but they are an intimidating pair."

"Tell me about them," I asked. "I'm an only child, so I have no idea what it's like to be a sibling. Or deal with siblings."

"Well, as I said before, Emmett is my oldest brother. He's huge," she laughed. "6'4" with brown hair and hazel eyes. He's built like a linebacker, but really, he's a teddy bear. He will be thirty in about a week. He just got married last year to his dream girl, Rosalie. She's okay, but a bit standoffish at first. I don't know her that well since they live mainly on the island and I haven't been there since I left."

"Okay, totally random question. Are you an American citizen?"

"I am. We have dual citizenship," Alice said. "My mom, Esme, was adopted by a Portuguese family when she was a baby. An affluent family who insisted that she go to the best schools in U.S. They actually owned the island prior to my dad purchasing it. Anyhow, she met my dad, Carlisle, in college. He's a doctor and they lived in New York until I was born. My mom's mom got sick and they flew down to care for her and unfortunately, didn't make it. My grandfather was in no shape to care for the resort. We made a permanent move down to Brazil. We had tutors and attended private schools before heading to American universities. Emmett went to USC. Edward went to Harvard. I went to University of Chicago."

"Oh, wow," I said. "And do your brothers live on the island?"

"They do. Emmett is the activities director. Rosalie handles destination weddings and concierge duties. Edward, my middle brother, works on the business side of it, since he got his degree in business administration and finance. My parents have semi-retired, letting Emmett, Rosalie and Edward handle the issues of the resort. But, they still play an active role in it. Just not AS active."

"What about Edward?" I asked, curious about the middle brother.

"Edward…Edward, Edward, Edward," Alice sighed. "I love him, but he's a douche. Steer clear of him. He's a manwhore with a bad attitude. He can schmooze millions out of the richest clients and visitors, but he thinks with his cock. Not his head. He's slept around with more women than we can count, most of them guests of the resort."

"Is that legal?"

"Legal, yes. Ethical? No," Alice snorted humorlessly. "But, Edward's slutty ways are due in part to a broken heart. He denies it, but he's so empty inside. His first love was fucking around on him at school and it just crushed him. I'm thinking that if he meets the right girl, he'll change. Now, onto more light-hearted topics. My sordid past and my family are fine and dandy, but we need to formulate a plan to get you laid."

_Oh lord…_

**A/N: There you have it. A new story. It's going to be lighter than some of the other one's I've got going. (More akin to ANSOL and Figure Eight, not as angsty as FLTM or APFL). Now, I'm going to warn you, Edward is going to be a douche at first, but Alice hit the nail on the head in saying that he has a broken heart. We'll hear from him next and get into his slightly screwed up little mind. Pictures of characters, the resort and outfits that Alice, Bella and the wedding party wore are on my blog. (Link in my profile). Also, discussions about this stories (and others that I've written) can be found on my Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Come join us! Finally, I've started a twitter account. (I'VE GONE TO THE DARKSIDE! BWAHAHAHA!). Same name: tufano79. Follow me and schtuff. **

**And leave me love? Reviews = faster updates! *nudge, nudge…wink, wink* Smooches!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**As always, pics, teasers and other goodness will be posted on my blog. Thank you to recklessangel007 for the amazing banner! She took my idea and put it into pictures! Much love, sweets!**

**Chapter Two: Tales of Manwhore**

**EPOV**

"No, I needed that delivery a week ago, Nahuel," I growled. "We need our alcohol for the bars and we're running dangerously low."

"Senor Cullen, our boat is not functioning," he said in a heavy Brazilian accent. "The part we need is on backorder. It won't be delivered until the end of the week. The earliest we can get out to the island is this coming weekend."

"Nahuel, that just won't work," I grunted. Despite the horrific phone call I was experiencing, I was getting the best blowjob. Ever. The girl sitting between my legs was sucking my cock and massaging my balls, staring up at me hungrily. I muted the phone call as Nahuel babbled in Portuguese. "Play with your pussy, beautiful," I commanded her. She groaned and her hand moved from my balls to between her legs. Her bare pink pussy was glistening with her arousal as she rolled her clit with her fingers and sucked my dick with her red lips. I turned back to the phone call, "Nahuel," I snapped, "If I don't have my alcohol in a day's time, we will get our supply of alcohol from Zafrina's from now on. I'll know you're response based upon whether or not your boat comes with my tequila, rum and vodka." I hung up on his yelling as I neared my release. "Come up here, baby."

She stood up and her bronzed body was sweating slightly. Her arousal was dripping down her thighs. If I was in a better mood, I'd fuck her pussy with my mouth, but honestly, I'm pissy. I wanted to get my release so I grabbed a condom from my desk drawer and slid it on my straining cock. I pulled her onto my lap, sliding easily into her heat. I fucked her with abandon, coming hard and fast. Her screams were deafening as she clenched around me and slumped against my body. "So, good, Mr. Cullen," she purred, playing with my hair. "Can I see you tonight? I'm leaving tomorrow with my husband and I want to have one last night with the best lover I've ever had."

"I'd love to, baby, but I've got to work," I said, lying through my teeth. I had another 'date' lined up to meet me in my luxury villa on Isle Esme. Another pussy to fuck. "Come find me before you leave for the states."

"Okay," she said as she slid off my cock. She quickly dressed in her skimpy bikini and sarong, winking as she left my office. The door clicked shut and I tucked my now flaccid penis into my khaki pants. _What the hell was her name? Another nameless, faceless fuck. _ I turned to my computer and looked up Zafrina's information. Nahuel's family had cheaper prices but this is the third time in the past year that damn boat crapped out on him. In order to run a successful resort, I need to fucking alcohol. I'm not about to try and make my own rum.

I dialed up Zafrina's number and spoke briefly with her. I explained my issue with Nahuel and my lack of alcohol. Zafrina said she'd be able to get my order to me by tomorrow, if I helped her. Okay, Zafrina is the female version of me. She wanted to fuck. If I had to whore myself out to get my booze, then so be it. Our arrangement was made and I had a date with Zafrina tomorrow evening at my villa. Plus, I'd have my alcohol.

I finished my day and closed up my office, heading out poolside to mingle with the guests. I had to find my next conquest since No-Name Wonder was heading home with her new husband tomorrow. My date tonight was one of my regular stand-ins. The sex was good but it was phenomenal.

_None of it is phenomenal, Edward. You're just using these women to get off. The only time it was phenomenal was when you were in love…_

Shut. Up.

No love. I can't ever fall in love. Never again.

Not after Lauren. That cold hearted bitch broke my fucking heart and well, now, I'm a manwhore.

"Mr. Cullen, I wanted to thank you for the free upgrade," slurred a young red-headed woman. "The villa is gorgeous. My husband and I have christened every surface."

_Rub it in my face, sweetie. Thanks. _"It's the least I could do for a couple on their honeymoon," I said in my warm seductive tone. "What's your name again? I've forgotten it. Though, a woman as beautiful as you should be unforgettable in my eyes."

"It's Rhiannon," she blushed.

"Right, Rhiannon," I said as I picked up her hand, kissing her knuckles. "How long are you here on the island?"

"Two weeks," she smiled coyly. "Though, I don't want to leave. It's so beautiful here."

"The beauty is only enhanced by a woman like you, Rhiannon," I purred, giving her my seductive crooked grin.

"Edward! I need you," came Rosalie's sharp tone.

_Fuck!_ "Excuse me, Rhiannon. I'm needed by my sister-in-law. If you need anything and I mean _anything_, please don't hesitate to contact me personally. This is my private line, beautiful." I slipped her my card with my cell phone number. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Okay," she said as she fanned herself. I kissed her knuckles again and turned to my scowling sister-in-law.

"What do you want, Rose?" I snarled.

"I wanted to stop you from fucking her on the pool deck," Rose retorted. "Jesus, Edward. You're getting worse. I'm surprised your cock hasn't turned black and fallen off."

"The wonder of condoms," I said snidely. "How's your rash?"

"Fuck you, Edward," Rose snapped. She turned and stomped away, presumably to find Emmett, my older brother. I would hear of my tantrum and probably get pummeled by him but it was worth it. I checked my watch and turned to leave the pool deck. I smiled and flirted with the female population until I was off the property of the resort. Slipping off my shoes, I walked on the sand to my large villa on the north side of the island. Sitting on one of the chaise lounges by my pool was my date.

"Hello, Victoria," I purred.

xx AIDA xx

"You look like hell, Edward," Emmett scoffed as he sat in my chair. His feet were lying on top of my desk, covering my paperwork with sand and shit.

"Get your feet off my desk, ass," I growled. I was grumpy and crabby. Not to mention sore as hell. Victoria has a propensity to bite, scratch and hit while we fuck. I had a few new bruises and scratches on my back and shoulders. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I visit my favorite baby brother?" he asked, fluttering his eyelids spastically.

"You're full of shit, Emmett," I said as I shoved him out of my chair so I could turn on my computer. Emmett laughed as I gingerly sat down, forgetting that Victoria had plunged her teeth in my right ass cheek. "Laugh it up, Chuckles."

"That's what you get when you fuck around with a goddamned vampire," Emmett snorted. "Why do you keep calling her up? You walk like a ninety year old woman after you are done with her."

I shrugged and checked my email. "Seriously, Emmett, why are you here? Don't you have a snorkeling excursion to run?" I asked.

"Not today. Carlos is taking it for me. Alice is coming home today. Don't you remember? Mom told you last week or have you had your brains fucked out your ass?" Emmett bellowed, playing with my guitar that was hung on the wall of my office.

"I completely forgot," I frowned. "Shit. What time does she arrive?"

"The boat comes at three with the new honeymooners and our baby sister," Emmett answered, smiling excitedly. I returned his smile, happy to see Alice. It had been nearly four years since I last saw her. It was her college graduation and I was still in my dark place.

_You're still there, asstard. _

"Yo! Skankward! Snap out of it!" Emmett said as he snapped in my face. "What's your deal?"

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Just having a rough morning and I'm stressed out about this alcohol issue we're having."

"Nahuel's boat broke down again?" Emmett asked.

"Yep. I've already called Zafrina, but her prices are so expensive," I grumbled. "I can always call her off if Nahuel's boat magically appeared at the dock this morning."

"Nope. Sorry, baby bro," Emmett said. He turned to leave my office but before he did, his friendly face changed to a menacing scowl. "One more thing, Edward. Stop picking on my wife. She's trying to keep the resort open and not your personal brothel. I was going to kick your ass this morning but seeing as you're bit, scratched, and bruised by Victoria, you got lucky. Next time, not so much. Keep it in your pants." He turned and slammed my office door shut, causing my guitar to fall onto the ground and shattering into a million pieces.

"Damn it," I growled. I swept up the pieces of my guitar and shoved them into the garbage can. Once the mess was cleaned up, I went back to work on maintaining the books and whatnot for Isle Esme, the honeymoon spot for the shamelessly in love.

_Love…who the fuck needs it? Not Edward Cullen. _

The sad thing was I used to be one of the saps. I saw what my parents had and I wanted it. So, when I was away at college, I met the girl of my dreams during freshman orientation at Harvard University. Lauren was tall, blonde and beautiful. On top of being everything I wanted physically, she was fucking brilliant as well. The fact that she wanted me was a shocker in my mind.

Prior to college, I was a bit of a nerd. I wore glasses, had a mouthful of braces and was quite lanky. The summer before I started college, my parents allowed me to get laser corrective surgery for my vision; my braces were removed and Emmett and I worked out, bulking up my form.

My outward appearance may have changed, but I was still an insecure nerd on the inside. Perhaps, I still feel that way. Who knows?

Lauren was my first real girlfriend and she was everything I had ever hoped for. She was kind, loving and generous. We shared my first kiss at the homecoming football game. I got my first blowjob on Halloween. I went down on her on Thanksgiving. Finally, we made love for the first time in her home in New York City while I stayed there for Christmas. I was a virgin and being with her was nothing short of heavenly. Now, Lauren was more experienced than me but she didn't judge me. She didn't laugh when I lasted only a few strokes inside of her. She was understanding and patient. After that first time, we were insatiable for each other and we stayed together for three years.

During our junior year, we had moved into an apartment together. I had every intention of proposing to her on Christmas Eve of that year and so when she suggested we get a place together, I jumped at the chance. Living the love of my life with regular sex? Yes and please!

However, something had changed with Lauren. She had become very distant after we moved in together. She explained that she was stressed out about her classes. Lauren was a pre-med major and she had to do some significant clinical hours during her third year of school. She was barely home. When she was home, she was sleeping or studying. Our once voracious sex life had since fizzled out to nothing. I was just as busy with classes as Lauren but I still wanted to make time for _us._

I did, too. I'd try to plan dates, alone time, ANYTHING with her. She blew me off. Lauren apparently didn't feel the same way. She didn't want to make time for us since she was making time for the rest of the junior class at Harvard. Specifically, the pre-med majors. I came home from my night class to find Lauren sitting in our living room next to her packed bags. Her blue eyes were red-rimmed and her face was tear-stained. I remembered the conversation as if it were yesterday…

"_Edward, we need to talk," she whispered._

"_What is it, baby?" I asked as I sat next to her. "Why are your bags packed? Are you visiting your family?"_

"_No, Edward," she sniffled. She handed me a piece of paper and wiped her eyes. "I'm moving out. I can't be with you anymore. I thought I loved you, but I don't. You're a sweet guy, but not the one for me."_

"_What's this?" I asked as I held the paper. _

"_You need to get tested, Edward," she said, unable to look into my eyes. "The nights when I was 'studying,' I was actually cheating on you. Unfortunately, one of my partners had an STD and I've contracted it. We may not have been intimate recently, but it's the least I could do before leaving. I needed to tell you. I don't want you to get hurt anymore because of my foolish choices."_

_I opened the paper and saw that she was indeed being treated for Chlamydia. I was seething. The girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with was fucking around behind my back? "How could you do this, Lauren? I love you," I growled. "I wanted forever with you."_

"_I know, Edward," she said as she brushed my hair away from my forehead. "But, I don't want this with you. You deserve someone who will love you more than I do." She kissed my forehead and got up, balancing her bags on her shoulders. With a sob, she left our apartment and that was the last I saw of her. _

I barely passed that semester. I went to classes drunk and high. I pawned Lauren's engagement ring to get money for pot. However, when my parents saw my credit card bill, they came up from the island to stop me from imploding. I was placed in rehab, took the second semester off from school for medical reasons and got my head together. I finished my degree in business and finance. However, the man that Lauren left no longer existed. I was now a heartless bastard who cared more about the dollar sign than the feelings surrounding anything.

"Mr. Cullen?" came the voice of the girl at the front desk over my intercom.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Zafrina is here. She has the order of liquor you purchased."

"Send her back, please," I sighed. I stood up and adjusted my loose khaki pants, white shirt and green tie. Despite my degrees in business and finance and my masters in business administration, I was pretty casual at work. I mean, shit, I work at a romantic resort off the coast of Brazil. Three piece power suits don't really work in ninety-degree heat and a hundred percent humidity.

As I waited for Zafrina, her heels clicked on the marble flooring. She didn't even bother knocking when she got to my office door. It swung open and the exotic beauty strode into my office. She closed the door and flicked the lock. Like a woman on a mission, she slithered my way until we were nose to nose.

"Cullen," she purred, gripping my hair tightly. She ran her nose along the column of my neck, licking my skin. She wrapped her lips around my earlobe and bit down harshly. I winced. "How long has it been, Cullen?"

"About a year, Zafrina," I answered.

"Are you still a bitch about the whole kissing nonsense?" she chuckled, sucking on my neck.

"Yes. No kissing," I replied. Kissing implied feelings. I had no feelings. I was a bastard with no heart. Feelings just got in the way.

"Hmmm, pity. You've got such sweet looking lips, Cullen," she purred. "I'd love to feel them on mine."

"I bet you would, Zafrina," I said as I pulled away, looking at her almond shaped eyes. I puckered and kissed the air. Zafrina laughed and walked away. "Did you give the front desk your bill?"

"I did," she answered as she began removing her clothes. However, she was stopped when my phone rang. Her face fell and she scowled at my phone.

I picked it up and growled into it. "This better be important," I snapped.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen but your parents have called a meeting with you and the rest of the staff," stammered the front desk girl. "You need to be in the conference room in five minutes."

I grunted and hung up the phone. Zafrina's body was already covered and her long, black hair was plaited down her back. "Zafrina, I'm sorry," I frowned. "I was looking forward to having fun with you today."

"It's okay, Cullen," she replied. "I'm assuming I'll be your regular liquor connection from now, right?"

"That would be affirmative. Here's the contract," I said as I handed her a file. "I just need your signature and we're golden." She smiled sweetly and signed her name on the paper. I pulled her in my arms and buried my nose against her neck, nipping at her spicy smelling skin. "Next time, Zafrina. We are fucking. You hear me?"

"Cullen, we have a date," she replied, kissing my nose. I wrinkled it. Too close to my mouth. She laughed and slapped my sore ass before she left my office, carrying her copy of our contract. I filed the contract and walked to the conference room in the main resort building. My parents were chatting with Emmett and Rose. Seated at the table were all of the front desk staff along with Rose's assistant, Maggie and Emmett's co-head of activities, a new hire, Jasper Whitlock.

"Ah, Edward," my dad smiled. "We can get started."

I nodded and sat down next to Maggie, who was blushing something fierce. I knew she had a crush on me but was scared shitless. She had every right to be. I ate sweet girls like Maggie for dinner, breaking their hearts just like mine was five years ago. I took out a pen and looked at my father who was standing at the white board of the conference room. His blue eyes were twinkling and he looked very much like my sister when she had a hare-brained scheme.

"So, what's the deal, Daddy-o?" Emmett snorted. "What's with this meeting?"

"We want to re-work the advertising campaign for the resort. It's currently toted as a honeymoon vacation dream location, but your mother and I would like to expand it to be a location for any adult looking for love," my dad, Carlisle, said. "We'd need to create activities for the singles to do a meet and greet and such. It'll be so much fun!"

"Dad, the island is called 'a ilha do amor,'" I said. "It's already a mecca for lovers."

"And STDs for Edward," Rose muttered under her breath. I shot her a look. _I'm clean, thank you very much! I'm fastidious about my wang. _

"What your dad is trying to say," my mom, Esme, popped in, "is that we want to cater to both the honeymooners and the singletons. Right now, it's primarily focused on the honeymooners. Besides, our website is due for an upgrade anyway. It'll give something for Edward to do." She smiled sweetly at me. My mom was definitely trying to cut into my pussy-time.

"Mom, I'm not an IT guy," I said. "Our website is just fine."

"Mrs. Cullen, I got my minor in computer systems. I can take a look at the website," Jasper said with a shy grin.

"Excellent. You and Edward can work on the website. Emmett, try and brainstorm some activities that will cater to the young single man and woman. Rose, work with Maggie and our daughter, Alice, on excursions on and off the island that are safe for visitors. Utilize the contacts that Edward has for on-shore vendors," Esme said.

"How long is Alice staying?" Emmett asked. "I know she's coming back today…"

"Indefinitely," Carlisle replied. "She was pretty cryptic on the phone when she was on her layover. However, she said that she befriended a woman who is coming to our island on what should have been her honeymoon."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

"This poor girl got stood up at the altar," Esme frowned. "Alice insisted on keeping Bella, the jilted bride, at her villa. I've since refunded Bella's entire trip."

"Shouldn't have you told me?" I asked, my temper flaring. "I could have rebooked that room and we wouldn't have lost that money."

"Edward, stop it," Esme said sternly. "This girl had her heart broken and we will not be taking her money if she's staying with Alice. In regards to her villa, you can rebook it easily. Post it on one of the discount websites. It'll get filled."

"Whatever," I pouted like a sullen teenager.

"That's it, everyone," Carlisle said. "If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to contact me or Esme. You're dismissed."

"Except for Edward," Esme snapped.

_Fuck. My. Life. _

"Busted," Emmett snickered as he smacked my head. I flipped him off as he left the conference room. Once the door was shut, my parents' faces dropped from the amiable owners of Isle Esme to those of pissed off parents.

"Edward, I got a phone call from Nahuel," Carlisle said sharply. "He said that you ended the contract with his family as the supply for our liquor."

"He's unreliable," I answered, looking at my dad. "We were running dangerously low on our supply and Nahuel was supposed to have it delivered last week. But his boat is up shit creek and will not be functioning until next week. Yes, his prices are better but the unreliability is not worth it."

"So, you go to Zafrina?" Esme asked, shame filling her green eyes. Zafrina was not liked by my parents. She and Alice were the same age and Zafrina made Alice's life hell while they were in school together.

"Would you rather I go to another distributor that would charge us an arm and a leg for generic liquor? With Zafrina and her sister, Senna, we get top shelf booze at cost," I replied. "Plus, they're reliable. I'm sorry you're upset that I'm using Alice's arch-nemesis as our new booze contact, but Nahuel wasn't cutting it anymore."

"Nahuel may lose his house if he loses our contract," Carlisle said.

"Not my problem," I said coldly. "Look, I've given him ample opportunities to remedy the situation, but he hasn't done it. We're finished. Our business relationship is now over."

"Edward, must you be so harsh?" Esme asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"When it comes to business? Yes," I replied. "After I took control of the contracts and the books, this place has increased its profit a tenfold. You both have enough to retire on for decades to come."

"But at what cost, Edward? We didn't raise you to be like this," Carlisle said, his voice betraying him. He was disappointed in me. "We miss you. We miss your smile. We miss your laugh…"

"We miss our sweet boy who loved," Esme cried. "What happened to you?"

"Lauren," I snarled. "Now, if this trip down memory lane is over, I've got to try and fill that room that you neglected to inform me that is now empty." I shot up and left the conference room. My mom's quiet tears were pulling at my heart but I pushed them back. I had no heart.

My heart was broken. Nothing could fix it. It would remain shattered in my chest.

I spent the rest of my afternoon holed up in my office. I was going through the accounts and making sure we had enough money for some minor repairs we needed to make to a handful of villas. Shortly after three in the afternoon, my cell phone chirped.

_Heartless asshole, your baby sister is here. Come say hello. We're in the lobby – Emmett_

I rolled my eyes and logged off the computer. I was essentially done for the day. I'll say hello to my sister and then go home, drink myself into a stupor. I pushed away from my desk and walked to the lobby of the resort. I nodded at the front desk staff before turning to the tearful reunion of the prodigal daughter.

My sister was wrapped in the arms of my parents and they are all sobbing uncontrollably. Even Emmett, the consummate male, has tears in his eyes.

_Pussy. _

When Alice pulled back, I noticed the light in her green eyes had dimmed. It wasn't because of the crying either. She had had her heart broken. She hid it better than me but she was in emotional pain. I frowned at the fact that my baby sister had been hurt and made a mental vow to kick whoever's ass hurt her.

"Edward," Alice said as she looked at me. Her face pulled up into a crooked grin before she skipped to me. Her arms were soon wrapped around my neck, holding me tightly. I embraced her and held her tiny body to mine. She felt thinner. Her ribs were poking through her shirt. "I've missed you, Edward."

"You too, Fairy," I whispered. Okay, I had a soft spot for my sister. She was my baby sister. Who wouldn't have a soft spot for her? She's hyper as fuck, loves to shop and tends to be a bit overdramatic, but she's my sister. The only woman in my life besides my mom who loves me. We separated and I finally got a closer look at her. Alice's nose looked different, like she had plastic surgery. I raised my hand to her face and she flinched. "Whoa, Ali. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sorry," she mumbled. Our interaction was undoubtedly witnessed by our family, who were freakishly quiet. She blinked a few times and then her smile was plastered on her face. "So, I want to introduce you to my new best friend. Everyone, this is Bella." Alice turned and gestured to a small woman with long brown hair, pale skin and deep brown eyes.

My dick twitched at her natural beauty.

My dead heart jumped when she smiled.

"These are my parents, Esme and Carlisle," Alice chimed. "My brother, Emmett and his wife, Rose. And the buffoon who's drooling is my other brother, Edward."

I wiped my face and I was drooling. Edward Cullen doesn't drool.

"Nice to meet you all," Bella said in a smooth sultry voice.

"Bella, here, sweetie," Esme smiled, handing her an envelope. "Alice called and said you'd be staying with her. Why should you pay for a villa that you're not even staying in?"

"Mrs. Cullen," Bella stammered. "It's no big…"

"Bella, we insist," Carlisle pressed. "We've already rebooked your room." He shot me a disparaging look. I rolled my eyes, earning an elbow in my ribs from Rose.

"Thank you," she said, her voice filled with appreciation. Then, she yawned.

"Emmett, can you bring Bella to my villa?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Sure, Fairy," Emmett bellowed. "Come on, Bella. The Fairy has the sweetest villa on the island except for Skankward."

"EMMETT!" I hissed. Emmett laughed and guided Bella away from the lobby. My parents had already left. Alice was the only one left, glaring at me. "What, Alice?"

"I saw how you're looking at her," Alice growled.

"At who?" I asked innocently.

"At Bella, asshole," Alice said as she poked me with her talons. "She's not one of your conquests. She got dumped on her wedding day but her gay ex-fiancé. She doesn't need your slutty ass fawning over her."

"What if she wants my slutty ass?" I countered.

"Oh, please," Alice retorted, rolling her eyes. "If she wants you, I'm a guy who likes to wear those nasty pants from the 90s…those Hammer pants. I'll even do the dance." She did a very lame version of the Hammer dance, shimmying her shoulders.

"Fairy, just stop," I laughed. I sighed and looked at her. She calmed down and was staring at me. "I'll stay away from your friend."

"You can go near her if you actually act like a human being and not like a pussy-seeking missile," she quipped. "I saw something in your eyes when you looked at her, Edward."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alice," I said as I brushed past her. Still a heartless bastard.

"I call bullshit," Alice said as she kept up with my brisk pace. She wrapped her hand around my wrist, pulling me to a stop. "Edward, you need to get over this crap you're dealing with. Shutting off your heart is not healthy. You cannot survive this world without feeling any love."

"Yes, I can," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Tell me, then. Why do you look empty? However, one glance at my friend and I saw a glimpse of my brother," Alice said forcefully. "You may fuck around but you want more."

"More means getting hurt, Alice. I don't want to be hurt again," I seethed.

"Edward, you got hurt by the first woman you said you loved. Obviously she was a bitch, but that doesn't mean that all women are the same," Alice said. "Not all women are out for a quick fuck either. Open your heart. Until you do, stay away from my friend." With that, Alice turned and stomped away, heading toward her villa.

I scrubbed my face and ripped my tie from my neck. I jogged back to my villa. Inside, I strode to my bar and took out my favorite bottle of vodka, Sakiri. I pressed the bottle to my lips and chugged down a large shot's-worth of alcohol. Carrying the bottle, I walked to my bedroom. It was white with navy blue accents. The windows were open and the salty breeze of the ocean filled the room. I stripped out of my clothes and lay down on the bed.

My cock was rock hard.

Why?

Because of Alice's friend. Because of Bella.

My sister was right, of course, too.

I knew nothing about this girl except that she was fucking gorgeous, had a douche of an ex-fiancé, and her voice was liquid sex. Not much to base a relationship on. However, there was something about Bella that made my shattered heart begin to mend itself.

"No! I can't. She's not worth it," I yelled. "I'll just get hurt again."

_No you won't, douche. Not all women are like Lauren. Have a little faith._

What the fuck ever.

I wrapped my hand around my cock and for the first time in a long time, I rubbed one out. You want to know my fodder for my fantasy?

Alice's best friend. Bella.

I have two options, really. Option one: stay a douche and avoid her like the plague; or option two: open my heart to let her in, if she'll let me.

**A/N: There's our first glimpse into Slutward's head. What do you think will happen between Bella and Slutward? Will he stay away? Will he crumble under Bella's hypnotic ways? Anyhow, you'll have to read to find out. Pictures of Edward's villa are on my blog (link on my profile). You can also check out my Facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Finally, I've got a twitter: tufano79. Up next will be Bella's take on Slutward and their first actual conversation. Leave me some lovin! Reviews are almost as better as a reformed Slutward. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**As always, pics, teasers and other goodness will be posted on my blog. Thank you to recklessangel007 for the amazing banner! She took my idea and put it into pictures! Much love, sweets!**

**Chapter Three: Flipping Out**

**BPOV**

"So, Bella, how did you get roped in with my crazy fairy-like sister?" asked Emmett. He was huge with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt with an embroidered logo of Isle Esme.

"She attacked me in a public bathroom," I shrugged.

"Do I want to know?" he snorted.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I wanted a shower, food and a bed. Not necessarily in that order, but I was staying at this luxury resort for free, I could at least talk to them. Erm, talk to Emmett. "I had a minor breakdown in the bathroom."

"Come now, pretty Bella. Tell Uncle Emmett all about it," he said, giving me a warm smile. He wrapped his beefy paw around my body and hugged me close to his muscular chest. _What is up with all the hugging? These Cullens appear to be huggers. Well, all of 'em except Edward. He's kind of creepy. _

"Um, well?" I stammered. "Long story short is that I was dumped on my wedding day. My ex said that he was gay and that he couldn't get married since he was in love with his roommate, Eric. On the flight down to Dallas, I was hit on a smelly, rancid man with a receding hairline, a suit that was probably made in the 70s, and onion breath. I thought I was going to puke all over him from his cheesy lines and body odor issues. I ran off the plane and I was sobbing at how pitiful my life had become, despite the fact I was on a plane to Isle Esme. Going on my honeymoon, without my groom."

"Where do you live, Bella?" Emmett asked, his hazel eyes growing cold. "Because, I'm going to kick his ass."

"That's what Alice said, too," I shrugged.

"Bella, right now, I know you're probably upset, pissed off and sad, but we'll make sure that your time here at Isle Esme will be filled with excitement and a lot of fun," Emmett promised. "You'll be so tired from all of the fun you'll be having that you won't have time to stress out about your situation with your ex-fiancé. However, a word to the wise…"

"What's that?"

"Stay away from Edward," Emmett said, his hazel eyes taking on a hard glare. "He has issues."

"Don't we all have issues?" I quipped. "I mean, my issue is my ex-fiancé likes to take it in the ass, which is all fine and good but I wish he would have told me PRIOR to our wedding day."

"This is true. Edward's issues are a bit more destructive," Emmett hedged. "He used to be a nice guy but now he's a douche. I love him because he's my brother."

"But?"

"But…well? Let's just say that he thinks with his little head and not the big one," Emmett explained. "He's driven by his dick."

"Lovely," I said dryly. "I'll steer clear and have my douche-dar on high alert."

"Douche-dar. I like it. Is it like gaydar?" Emmett smirked as he led me up the boardwalk to a huge villa.

"Probably. Hopefully it's a bit more reliable than my gaydar," I grumbled. "You heard about how well _that_ turned out."

"It'll be alright, Babybel," Emmett smiled as he hugged me. I was stiff in his arms. Tears threatened to fall as Emmett unknowingly called me Tyler's nickname for me. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Don't call me Babybel. Tyler, my ex, called me that," I sniffled, my voice thick with emotion.

"Fuck," Emmett choked out as he hugged me tighter. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know…"

"It's okay, Emmett," I said against his shoulder, trying to angle my head so I wouldn't snot up his polo shirt. "Look, honestly, I'm exhausted. I've been up for nearly twenty-four hours and I'm nursing a tequila hangover. All I want is to shower, eat something and then sleep."

"Don't blame you there," Emmett chuckled. "Let's get you set up in Alice's villa and you can relax. Okay?"

"What about Alice?"

"She'll be around. She's on the same mission as you," Emmett chuckled. "Sleep, food, bed." He opened the door and we walked through the massive space. It was a large three bedroom home with modern appliances but a homey feel. The walls were painted a deep salmon color and the décor had a tropical feel. _Very appropriate for a villa in a tropical paradise. _"This is the guest room, Bella." He opened the door and inside was an entire room lined with teak paneling and teak flooring. The bed was covered in white bedding with lime green and aqua accents. "Bathroom is just through that door and my parents have taken the liberty to stock the fridge. Help yourself, Bella."

"Thanks," I said as I dropped my carryon onto the chest at the foot of the bed.

"I'll let you get settled," Emmett said, giving me an impish grin. "I'll leave my cell phone number along with my parents' number on the kitchen counter. Call if you need anything." I turned and smiled. Emmett hugged me one last time and left the villa. I noticed my bags were already sitting next to the closet. I made quick work of putting them into the closet and dresser before pulling out a pair of pajamas and toiletries. Padding down the short hallway, I entered a bathroom that looked like it came from a catalogue. The walls were paneled with the same wood as the bedroom with white fixtures. The bath looked inviting but I wanted to be quick about my cleaning. A shower it is. I stripped out of my clothes that were smelly from traveling. I tossed them onto the floor and slid into the warm shower, allowing the water massage my stiff and sore muscles.

I finished my shower and changed into my pajamas. I did not care to be cute or adorable. I wanted comfort. So, I put on a pair of plaid boxers along with a white tank top. My hair hung loosely over my shoulders. Faintly, I heard the shower on the other side of the house. I walked to the kitchen and saw a note from Alice.

_Bella,_

_I'm tired and icky. I'm going to sleep after I shower. Help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen. Mom said she filled it with all of my favorites. I'm so glad you're here and tomorrow, we're going to spend some time by the pool. Bring your bikini, woman! _

_Love,_

_Sprite_

Rooting around in the fridge, I found some deli meats and pasta salad. I made myself a late lunch, early dinner. I sipped some water as I ate my meal and then went into my room after my dishes were put into the dishwasher. As much as I wanted to look out the window and feel the warm, tropical breeze off the ocean, I decided to close the window and shudders, efficiently blacking out my room. I fell into bed in a tired heap, not even bothering to get under the covers before I was snoring.

xx AIDA xx

My dreams were filled with oceans, palm trees, salty air and natives with bright green eyes who had an affinity to drool. One of the natives was getting ready to give me my happy ending from my massage when he opened his mouth. He started singing, 'I'm Sexy and I Know It.'

_What the fuck?_

I peeled back an eyelid and groaned when my cell phone was vibrating on the nightstand. The light from the screen dimly lit the room. I swiped the phone and glowered at the caller ID. _Parents_. "Shit! I forgot to call them!" I picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Oh good, you're alive and not dead in the gutter anywhere," Renee breathed.

"I could be tied up in a dark room and my abductors could be holding the phone to my ear," I snickered. My mom growled. "Kidding, Ma. I'm just kidding."

"Don't tease like that, Isabella. I would have been happier if you were going on your 'singlemoon' in the states. Not fricking Brazil," she grumbled.

"Awwww, are you jealous, Mom?" I snorted.

"I'm not jealous. I'm worried. My baby girl is a half a world away in South America with strangers."

"Mom, I'm not with strangers. I made a friend on the plane and ironically enough, it's her family that owns the resort I was going to staying at. She kind of adopted me and I'm staying with her, not at the resort. Plus her family refunded me the money of the trip since I'm not staying at the resort," I explained.

"Tell me about this girl. Your dad can run a background check," Renee said sternly.

"Mom, stop. Don't you trust me?" I asked, slightly hurt that my mom didn't trust my people reading skills. I mean, really. Alice's family owned a fucking island! Yes, her ex-boyfriend is a fucktard but Alice is a cool chick.

"Of course I do, Bella," she sighed. "Anyhow, Tyler came over to the house today."

"And I care about this why?" I snarled.

"He dropped off all of your stuff that you left at his apartment," Renee explained. "He also said that he and Eric are going to be moving to San Francisco for Eric's new job as a head chef. Tyler has already been offered a position at the paper in San Francisco in the sports department."

"Good for him," I said dryly. "Look, Mom. I'm tired. A day of travel kicked my ass. I was asleep when you called and I'd like to get back to sleep."

"Fine, Bella," Renee said. "Call if you need anything. Love you, baby girl."

"Love you, too," I replied, hanging up the phone. Too fucking bad that I was wide awake now. _God damn it. _I got up from the bed and slipped on a pair of flip flops. I looked at the time and saw the early hour. I wrinkled my nose as I padded out of the villa onto the beach just outside of Alice's home. It was just before dawn and the sun was just beginning to creep below the horizon. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun before I took off my flip flops to walk on the white sand. I strolled along the waterline, letting the warm water play with my toes.

I stopped about a half mile down the beach, at a scenic point where I could see a large cliff in the distance. Behind me, the rainforest was buzzing with activity. The din of birds, monkeys and insects was strangely comforting. I plopped down on the sand and stared out at the ocean, watching the sun begin to rise.

In the distance, I could see a figure walking down the beach. I mentally chastised myself for not bringing my pepper spray or something beat the person into a bloody pulp. My two dollar flip flops from Old Navy don't really pack a punch. I debated on hopping up and running back to Alice's villa. That was until I was able to discern who the figure was.

It was Edward.

He looked disheveled and freshly fucked. _Lucky bastard. _ His bronze hair that was a mixture of what Alice and Emmett had was standing up every which direction, as if a woman had been tugging on the strands in the throes of passion. His dress shirt was untucked and his belt hung open. In his hand, he held his black dress shoes. Despite his night of passion, he looked unbelievably sad. His eyes were downcast and his posture was defeated.

I shrugged it off and turned my attention back to the sunrise.

"You know, it's not wise to be out on your own," said the velvety smooth voice of Alice's brother.

"I'm a big girl," I retorted, still looking out over the water. "I could say the same for you." I shot him a look and really looked at him. He was a few feet away. Despite his overall sexed up appearance, his lips were not swollen as I had anticipated. They were pink and full but not raw from a night of passion.

"I'm a big boy who can take care of himself," he said gruffly, sitting down on the sand next to me. "You weigh, what, a hundred pounds soaking wet? Who could you hurt?"

"I could kick your ass," I snarled. "I'm the daughter of a cop who is versed in self defense and judo."

"I'm shaking in my shoes," he teased, wiggling his fingers. I narrowed my eyes and hopped up, stomping away from Alice's asshole brother. "Wait!" he called. I smiled wickedly and waited for him to approach me. Once he was close enough, I spun and grabbed him by his head, flipping him over my body. "Holy mother fuck!"

"Told you. Self defense," I said smugly, glaring at him as he breathed heavily. "Don't judge a book by its cover, Mr. Cullen. Enjoy your time on the beach." I sauntered away, adding a little sway to my hips as I left Edward on the beach. Ten minutes later, I was back at Alice's villa and surprisingly enough, she was awake. "Morning, Sprite."

"Morning," she replied, sipping some coffee. "I went to check on you and you weren't in your room."

"My parents called shortly before four to see if I was still breathing. I couldn't fall back asleep so I went for a walk on the beach. I watched the sunrise. I also ran into your brother, too."

"Which one?" Alice asked, arching a brow.

"The drooling one," I replied, taking the proffered cup of coffee. "He looked a little worse for wear."

"He's probably coming back from getting his fuck on," Alice said disdainfully. "He didn't hurt you or anything?"

"No. I did flip him over my shoulder, though," I giggled.

"Oh, this I have to hear," she said, hopping up on the counter.

"He was giving me shit about being out on my own. Then, he sat down next to me on the sand, saying I couldn't hurt a fly. I glowered at him and got up to walk back here. Edward called out to me and I waited until he was right next to me and I grabbed his head, flipping him over my shoulder. He landed on the sand with an 'omph' and a look of complete shock that little ole me could flip him."

"Holy shit!" Alice squealed. "What I wouldn't have paid to see that! Damn, Bella!" She smiled knowingly and hopped off the counter, hugging me tightly. She mumbled something against my shoulder but I couldn't understand her. "Come on, let's get our suits on and head over to the resort. It's still early but they start serving breakfast at seven. You have a day of relaxation of ahead of you, sweets!"

I nodded and headed toward my room. I took another quick shower to wash off the sand and sweat off my body that had accumulated during my walk. I finished my shower and grabbed a simple black string bikini along with a black and gray sarong. I braided my hair into a loose French braid before tossing sunscreen, books and magazines into my tote. I put my sunglasses on my head and headed out into the family room of the villa. Alice was already out there, adjusting her white sarong over her buttery yellow bikini. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore massively huge sunglasses that made her tiny face look even smaller.

"You look like a bug, Ali," I giggled.

"I know," she said, waggling her sunglasses. "We've got to boogie. I want to make sure we get the best chaise lounges by the pool. It fills up quickly." I slung my bag over my shoulder and we walked down the path to the main resort. Alice greeted several workers in Portuguese. They smiled at her, happy upon her return, apparently.

At the resort, we headed to the breakfast buffet. The hostess smiled and waved us through without documenting who we were. Apparently the owners and guests of said owners eat for free? Alice danced around the buffet as she made herself a plate of fresh fruit, yogurt and some toast. I decided on some eggs and bacon along with my fruit. We carried our plates to a table nearest the window of the restaurant. We sat down and Alice ordered some coffee for both of us. We ate in silence as the buffet filled up with resort guests and a few of the different staff members.

Alice was done with her breakfast and we were getting ready to go when we heard the booming voice of Emmett! "BELLA! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

"Emmett, Mom would kick your ass if she heard you swearing like that," Alice hissed.

"Sorry," he snickered. "You'll never who I ran into when I was getting the boats for the excursions this morning?"

"Let me guess," Alice said dryly. "Edward?"

"Yeah! He was walking like he was in pain, grumbling about some hot chick flipping him 'head over heels,'" Emmett snorted. "I asked him who and he said it was you, Bella. You made my baby bro fall for you, sweetie!"

"Whatever, Emmett," I said, rolling my eyes. "He said that I couldn't protect myself when I was on the beach earlier this morning. I just taught him that it doesn't matter what size you are, you can still kick ass. He should be grateful that I didn't knee him in the balls. Was he pissed?"

"Kind of," Emmett snorted. "However, I think he was more shocked than anything. Anyhow, I just wanted to see if you were here so I could hug the shit out of the girl who put Eddie in his place." With a wide smile, Emmett swept me out of the chair and hugged me tightly to his chest. My feet weren't touching the ground and breathing was proving to be an issue.

"Emmett…can't…breathe…"I choked out. He released me, kissing my forehead before skipping away from the buffet gleefully.

His wife watched him, rolling her eyes. "Overgrown child," she muttered, a half smile playing on her features. She plopped down next to Alice and gave her a full grin. "So, have your parents spoken to you about their new idea?"

"They have. I was told about it prior to my arrival," Alice explained. "However, I'm on vacation for the next week with my friend, Bella. Then, I'll start working on their new promotion. Relax, Rose. Besides, I'll need to work with Slutward and I'm not sure if he'll be too pleasant to be around since Bella kicked his ass."

"I know. I heard," Rose said, winking at me. "And you're right, Alice. Edward's being a bitch this morning. Besides, he looked like shit. Doesn't he own a comb?"

"Rose, he's looked worse," Alice said, giving her a sad smile. "Anyhow, we're going to the pool. If you finish early today, come hang out with us. We'll be the ones roasting next to the deep end."

"I have an easy day. That sounds like a plan," Rose replied. "I'll see you girls later. I'm going to laugh at Edward before my first appointment for the day. Later!" She left the table and we followed suit. Alice threw down some money as a tip as we left. As we walked to the pool, Alice yammered on about how her parents want to make the resort into some honeymooner's paradise/single person's mecca. It sounded intriguing but it would be a lot of work. Not in the sense of renovations but in the aspect of changing the format of the excursions and advertising. That's where Alice came in. Alice, while an event planner, majored in advertising and had a ton of different ideas regarding the proposed change.

We reached the pool and we removed our sarongs. Slathering on SPF 1000, we lay down on the chaise lounges next to the deep end of the pool, relishing the quiet and distant sound of the crashing waves on the nearby beach. Alice was snoozing on her chaise lounge and I was reading some trashy romance novel. If I wasn't getting fucked on my honeymoon, I may as well read about it. Perhaps get some fodder for my masturbation fantasies. Those guys in the books could go for hours and always got their women off.

An hour later, Alice had rolled over to get some rays on her back. I was dying from the heat and I decided to hop into the water to cool off. Unfortunately, getting into the water woke up my bladder and I needed to pee like a fucking race horse. I clambered out of the pool and jogged toward the ladies room near the pool. I took care of business and walked out of the bathroom. However, there was a slick spot right outside of the bathroom and was sent flying. I landed on my back, pushing the air out of my lungs. "Ungh," I groaned as I rolled onto my side.

"Don't move!" came the gruff voice of Slutward, erm, Edward. He crouched down next to me and he helped me onto my back. "Does anything hurt?"

"Just my pride," I grumbled. "Maybe my ass."

"Karma's a bitch," he joked. I growled as I sat up. However, I got dizzy and fell back onto the wet ground. "Did you hit your head?"

"Probably," I frowned. "This is so fucking embarrassing."

"Not as embarrassing as getting flipped by a girl," Edward quipped, his face breaking into a crooked grin. "But at least it was just the two of us on the beach. You've gathered quite a crowd."

"Fuck. Can the earth open up and swallow me whole?" I moaned, covering my face. Edward chuckled and gently helped so I was sitting. "I'm fine, Edward."

"Humor me. My dad's a doctor. Since you're dizzy, I want him to check you out," he said, his brow furrowing. He offered me a hand and when our fingers touched, my hairs on my arm stood on end and I shuddered at some unknown power that zinged me. "You okay, Bella?"

"Fine," I answered as I stood up. However, I was not sure on my feet. I stumbled and before I knew it, I was swept up in Edward's arms as he strode past the pool toward the front desk. The girl at the front desk opened the door and he carried me to a lavish office in the main building. He plopped me down on the leather sofa and sat down on the cocktail table. His fingers were gentle and probing as the felt around the back of my head. "I'm okay. I'd like to go back to the pool, Edward."

"That fall was nothing but 'okay,' Bella," he said tersely. "I heard your head smack the ground. You could have a concussion."

"Can I, at least, get something to wear? I feel kind of weird sitting on the couch in your office in my bikini," I said, arching a brow. Edward looked down and noticed my attire. His green eyes darkened slightly but he stood up abruptly. He swiped a cordless phone from his desk and then left the room. I heard him barking into the phone as he walked down the hallway. I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to hide my nearly naked body. _Fucking clumsiness. _Edward came back in a few moments later, holding a black t-shirt.

"Here," he said, thrusting the shirt into my hands. "My dad is on his way down. Do you want any ice or anything?" I pulled on the shirt, hissing as the fabric brushed against my scraped back. _Jesus, I was a mess. _"Bella? Talk to me, please?"

"I'm fine," I repeated, glaring at him. "I appreciate your help and for the t-shirt. I can assure you that I will not be suing your resort. You can stop laying on the pity bit."

"I'm not laying on anything," he growled. "I saw you fall and I'm worried. Obviously, my worry is misplaced."

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "You've been nothing but concerned and I've been an epic bitch."

"Yes, you have," Edward replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He sighed. "Seriously, can I get you some ice? Ibuprofen?"

"That would be great," I replied, feeling like crap for giving Edward shit for helping me. He got up and walked to another door in his office, presumably a bathroom. He came out with a bottle of ibuprofen and a water bottle. He then reached into a mini-fridge next to the desk and pulled out an icepack.

"Here," he said as he shook out two pills. I took them eagerly and chugged down nearly half of the water bottle. "Can I check your back? I noticed you wince when you put on the shirt."

"That's fine but no funny business," I chided.

"Strictly professional," Edward said as he gently lifted the shirt. "Shit. You did a number on your back, Bella. This is beyond Karma."

"As if my life could suck anymore," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked as he lowered the shirt.

"Nothing," I shrugged. "Can I have the icepack?"

"Sure," he replied, handing it to me. I placed it on my head and leaned forward on my knees. Despite my best efforts, tears filled my eyes as the pain of my fall finally caught up with me along with my embarrassment. I managed to not sob but fat tears rolled down my cheeks and onto the taupe carpeting. There was a quiet knock on Edward's door. He shot up and opened it. Carlisle, Alice's dad, came inside and he sat down next to me. "I'm going to, um, yeah…I'll be back."

"Thanks for calling, Edward," Carlisle said softly. Edward didn't respond. I heard the door click shut and more tears fell down my cheeks. "Okay, Bella. Tell me what happened. Edward gave me a run-down but he has a tendency to exaggerate."

I explained what had happened and Carlisle was surprised that Edward hadn't exaggerated and that I was this tremendous klutz. I glowered at Carlisle who just smirked. Then, he went about checking me over. I had some minor scratching on my back from falling on the pavement. In addition to that, I had a minor concussion which resulted in a nagging headache. There was really nothing that could be done except mild pain killers. I also wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. I was so embarrassed at having that fall right outside of the ladies room and to get carried to the office by Edward. Carlisle's brows shot up at that. I wanted to ask him about it but a very upset sprite came bursting into the office, carrying our bags.

"BELLA! Are you alright? Edward came and got me saying that you fell," she said as she jumped on me, hugging the shit out of me.

"I'm fine," I said as I pried her off my body. "Jesus, Alice. You're freakishly strong for a midget."

"Says the woman who flipped Edward over her shoulder," Alice quipped.

"I'm guessing there's a story there," Carlisle snorted. Alice explained to her dad about how I ran into Edward on the beach and how I flipped him over my shoulder, demonstrating my bad-ass ninja skills. I rolled my eyes and held the icepack to my head. Ten minutes later, Carlisle was in hysterics. He blew out a breath and wiped his cheeks. "Okay, Alice, you need to help Bella."

"Duh, Daddy. What do I need to do?" she asked.

"She'll need some of this cream applied to her back to prevent scarring and she's not to sleep for at least two hours. Yes, you have a minor concussion but it could escalate into an intracranial bleed or coma if you sleep."

"Got it, Daddy," Alice replied. "We'll be back for the luau tonight but I'm going to take her back to my villa to relax there, okay?"

"Just no sleeping," Carlisle chided. "Call if the pain gets any worse, okay?"

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen," I smiled.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he replied. "I'll see you both at the luau." He picked up his bag and left Edward's office.

The door shut and Alice was on me like white on rice. "Girl, my brother is so wrapped around your little finger. I'd never seen him so rattled before. Even with Lauren…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I rooted around in my bag for my sarong.

"He was really worried about you, Bella. I mean, Edward is quite honestly the most selfish, egotistical, arrogant bastard you'd ever meet. He always puts his needs before anyone else. However, he was shaking when came and got me by the pool. His eyes were wild and he looked genuinely worried," Alice said, giving me a wry little grin.

"Please. He was probably more concerned about getting sued or some shit like that," I said as I stood up. Again, the dizziness fell over me. I plopped back onto the couch. "Room spinning. Not. Good."

"Want me to get your hero?" Alice joked.

"Fuck off, Sprite. No," I replied, shooting her a look. "You told me to stay away from him. So did Emmett. That's what I'm going to do. Besides, you call him Slutward. I don't want to get hurt by some asshole again. From what I've heard from you and Emmett, that's what your brother is. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but it's my impression."

"It doesn't upset me, Bella. It's the truth. You want to know something else, though?"

"What?"

"I think that Edward is tired of his lifestyle and is ready for a change. My brother used to be a good guy and I'm seeing glimpses of that again," Alice murmured. Her gaze grew distant but a soft smile graced her features. "Come on. I know how we can spend our afternoon." She pulled me to my feet and wrapped her arm around my waist, preventing me from falling on my ass.

"I want to finish sunbathing, Sprite," I chuckled.

"We will. At my pool. But, afterward, I'm going to give you a makeover for the luau," she said, giving me a beaming grin.

"Just don't dye my hair purple," I laughed.

"Nonsense. It'll be pink," she said with a dark grin.

_Wait, what?_

**A/N: And I'm ending it there. We don't need the explicit details of Alice playing Bella-Barbie. Anyhow, what did you think about the whole Bella/Edward interaction? First the self-defense flip thing and then his reaction to her fall? Now, I know that Edward is coming off as being a jerk. I want to reiterate that he will change and his flaws will eventually melt away. Probably faster than they would if this was real life. LOL. Underneath his gruff, slutty exterior, is a guy who really does want to be loved and give his love to someone who is worthy. Will it be Bella? **

**As always, pictures and such are on my blog. (Link in my profile). I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Come join our little community of Twi-Pervs. We talk about good fics, share Rob Porn and bond over our obsession of Twilight. Finally, I'm on twitter: tufano79. Pic teasers are posted there, too. Follow me, please. **

**Leave me some lovin…more lovin means faster updates and that means the quicker Edward and Bella get together. ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**As always, pics, teasers and other goodness will be posted on my blog. Thank you to recklessangel007 for the amazing banner! She took my idea and put it into pictures! Much love, sweets!**

**Chapter Four: Head over Heels**

**EPOV**

_Did that hot brunette that came with my sister just fucking flip me? Over her body? That's, oddly, turning me on…_ Can we do it again?

I stayed on the sand as the sun slowly rose in the sky. It didn't hurt me, I think, but the shock that she had flipped my nearly 180 pound body over hers completely floored me. It wasn't until I started to hear the workers that I finally heaved my tired body off the beach. I went back to my villa to shower and wash off the evidence of my coupling with that cute little redhead that Rose cockblocked me from the day before.

Rachel?

Rebecca?

Raspberry?

Starts with an 'r.'

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Let's talk like a pirate. _

Fuck, I'm losing it. I really need to sleep more.

Fuck if I know…all I know is that she had a tight pussy and didn't scratch the hell out of my body as we fucked. But, I didn't enjoy it. I was getting tired of all of this. Despite my fear of getting hurt again, I wanted to let someone in. Seeing my sister forced that feeling. I wanted to open my heart to someone and feel whole again. The empty fucking and solitary existence of a bachelor was depressing me.

As odd as it sounds, I _want_ to kiss someone. Not pressing my lips to another person's in nearly five years was really hitting me. When Zafrina tried to kiss me, I almost let her. But, I didn't want her lips on mine. I wanted to feel someone's lips that I cared about, caressing them, massaging them, loving them.

_God, I'm turning into a pussy. Trying to get 'in-tune' with my emotions and now I'm Danielle Fucking Steele. _

Raspberry (or whatever her name was) tried the entire time we were together to kiss me but I couldn't. She was another man's wife and if I kissed her, that meant I acknowledged her feelings. I didn't want the feelings from her. I wanted the feelings from another. Someone who will _love_ me.

And not my family. I love them. I do. In their way, they love me in return even though I'm a douche. But, I could tell my behavior was embarrassing for my parents, not to mention highly unprofessional. _My ethics professor would adore me right now. Sleeping with clients is not exactly high on the list of things 'to do' to run a successful business. _I really need to stop this.

"EDDIE!"

"Fuck," I grumbled as I turned. Slowly, mind you. Bella actually wrenched my back when she flipped me. The action of turning made that abundantly clear. "Yes, Emmett?"

"You look like an old lady with her walker, asshole," he chuckled, clapping his hand on my shoulder. I groaned. "Another rough night with Victoria?"

"God, no. I think I'm done with her," I said as I rubbed my right ass cheek where she bit me two days ago. "I don't want any more scars on my body from her teeth. But, the reason why I'm walking like a little old lady is because I got flipped on the beach by this hot brunette."

"A guest?" Emmett asked, his eyes hardening.

"Alice's friend," I replied. "Bella." I smiled softly before turning back to Emmett who was laughing hysterically. "Yo! Douche, I got flipped by a girl and you're laughing?"

"Because it's so perfect!" Emmett snickered. "What happened? Tell me EVERYTHING, Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie," I said, arching a brow. "I'll tell Rose where you keep your pot stash."

"Sorry," he said, sobering quickly. "Seriously, what happened?"

I told him the whole story of how I was walking back to my villa early this morning. I had woken up from my drunken stupor because my phone was ringing around midnight. Raspberry wanted to meet up and I obliged. Three hours later, I was thoroughly fucked (literally and figuratively) and walking back home. However, on the way there, I saw Bella wearing a pair of short plaid shorts and a white tank top. It was quite obvious that she was not wearing a bra as the dusty rose color of her nipples was apparent under the nearly translucent top. As I walked toward her, I was blown away by her simple elegance, even in her casual sleeping attire. In addition to that, I could see that she had a story, too. Her eyes were sad as she looked out over the Atlantic Ocean.

Anyhow, that sadness was gone when she effortlessly grabbed my neck and flipped me onto the white sand. Her brown eyes were twinkling as she gave me shit that she could defend herself and sauntered off, shaking her ass tauntingly in my direction. And what a perfect ass it was.

Emmett was now rolling on the dock of the marina. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he laughed like a fucking hyena. "Ugh! You suck, Em," I growled as I started to stomp away.

"I do not suck," he chortled as he caught up with me. "Admit it, little brother. It's pretty fucking funny. It also solidifies that epic coolness that is Isabella Swan. She made you fall, head over heels, for her."

_Yeah, she did. _

_WHAT?_

"Go swim with the sharks, Emmett," I grumbled. "I've got to make sure we have the supplies for the luau tonight."

"The offer is still on the table, Edward. A thousand bucks if you wear the coconut bra and grass skirt," Emmett smiled as he walked toward the buffet. "You'd look hot, little brother. Shaking your money maker!"

"No, Em," I chuckled. "I'll talk to you later."

"Holy SHIT! Did hell freeze over? My brother actually chuckled," Emmett bellowed as he continued his trek to the buffet. I flipped him off and walked toward my office. I didn't want to deal with my insane family, so I sent out for some food to be delivered to my office. Unfortunately, it was delivered by Rosalie.

_Craptastic. Can my day get any worse? _

"So, instead of boning girls, you flipping for them?" she laughed, putting my omelet onto my desk.

"Bite me," I grumbled as I checked some inventory items that were brought to my attention. _Not so much, but it was fucking better than dealing with Bitchy Barbie. _

"Nah. I don't want to get rabies or crabs," she said, leaning against the edge of my desk.

"Don't you have anything important to do?" I asked, arching my brow. "Like your job?"

"Tormenting you is far more important at this moment," she snorted. "The fact that little Bella flipped your skanky ass is a fucking miracle. What I wouldn't give to have seen your face, Edward!"

"Enough belittling your boss-type person," I grouched. "Don't make me pull rank."

"I'm shaking in my Manolos," she quipped. "Edward, it is pretty funny. Admit it."

"Shocking, yes. Funny, not when you have sand up your ass crack," I retorted.

"I hope that Bella does a repeat performance when you try and get in her panties," Rose said with a sweet smile. "You know she's not going to fall your shit. That girl already has you pegged and she's been here only a day."

"Probably because Emmett and Alice told her all about my nefarious ways," I said, feeling incredibly ashamed at that moment. I was a slut. I wanted to be a better man. This was getting to me, the empty sex, shame from my family and my gruff behavior…I'm twenty-eight, turning twenty-nine in a week. It's time to grow up.

Despite my rocky relationship with Rose, she actually looked at me and frowned. Not out of pity but out of concern. "Edward, I know that for whatever reason you have, you made your choices to be the way you are. I don't know what those reasons are because you've never told me and I've never asked…"

"I got burned, Rose," I said quietly, barely above a whisper. "Third degree, deep scarring, I'd-rather-kill-myself-than-deal-with-the-pain burns."

"When?" she asked.

"When I was a junior in college," I replied. "I had a ring, Rosalie. I was ready to propose and she hurt me beyond all recognition." I shook my head and the wall that crumbled slightly quickly repaired itself. My tone was icy and I felt slightly bad in returning to my dick-like ways. "But, I made my bed and I need to lie in it. You have an appointment in ten minutes. You better be ready. This client is paying big bucks for their wedding on the sandy beaches of our resort."

With a sigh, Rose left my office and slammed the door. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

_I can't keep doing this. Something has to give. That something is me…_

I shook off my pity party. Turning back to my computer, I checked on the upcoming schedule for the staff. Several workers had upcoming requested time off and I had to do some creative scheduling. I was buried in the spreadsheet when my phone rang. "Cullen," I said brusquely, pissed off that my time creating the schedule was interrupted.

"Senor Cullen, this is Anita, down at the bar by the pool," she said in her heavy accent. "I was checking the inventory and we are down several bottles of alcohol that were here yesterday. I think that the bar was robbed, sir."

"Who was on at closing, Anita?" I asked, my temper flaring. Whoever closed the bar down will be called into my office…no one steals from me.

"Huilen," Anita replied.

"I'll be right down, Anita," I answered. I hung up the phone and slipped my cell into my pocket. I flew through the lobby and down the stairs to the pool deck. Several guests are lounging by the pool, including my sister, who is snoring on her belly. Three or four guests are in the water. I check to see if one of them is Bella. Sure enough, she's getting out of the pool as I looked.

_That bikini should be illegal. _It was black and barely covered all of the important parts of her. Her breasts, which I caught a glimpse at through her tank top this morning, were standing at attention with rivulets of water running between the perky peaks. _Did I really just think that? I'm such a fucking moron. _

"Senor Cullen…"

Anita, right. Someone stealing our liquor. "Yes, Anita," I replied, turning to the tiny Brazilian woman. "Do you have a list of what's missing?"

She handed me a list that contained the names of ten bottles of top shelf liquor. In addition to that, roughly a thousand dollars was missing in American money and Brazilian real. "There is also about fifteen limes taken, too. But I was unsure if you wanted that listed since limes are so inexpensive."

I picked up a pen and added the limes to the list. "Thank you, Anita. I appreciate you bringing this to my attention so quickly. I'll have my brother or Jasper come with the new bottles of liquor to replenish your inventory," I said tersely.

"Do you think Huilen took the inventory, Senor Cullen?" she asked.

"I don't know. But, I fully intend to find out," I answered. "Call if you see anything else suspicious." She nodded and went about getting the bar ready for the rush of guests from the pool. I left the bar and sent a text to both Jasper and Emmett to see if either one could deliver the alcohol to Anita. Jasper answered, saying that Emmett was on an excursion and that he'd bring the bottles of booze. I quickly sent him the list and he promised to deliver it before the lunch rush. Pocketing my cell phone, I turned and walked toward the stairs to go back to my office. However, as I was walking, I saw Bella slip on a slick spot outside of the women's room.

Her feet flew out from underneath her slender body. Her back and head made contact with the limestone rock that served as our patio for the pool, making a hard slap against it, followed by a hollow thump as her head slammed against the rock. She groaned and rolled onto her side, displaying her perfect ass in my direction.

_Tool…she just fell and cracked her head open and you're daydreaming about her body? That's just fucked up, dude. _

You're so right. Think with the big head.

"Don't move," I shouted as I ran toward her. Gingerly, I helped her roll onto her back. Her face was pulled into a deep grimace, in obvious pain from her fall. "Does anything hurt?" I wanted to slap myself for that. Of course something hurts. She fell on limestone. Fucking moron.

She made some smart ass retort and I rubbed it in her face that Karma was a bitch. _No, you're a bitch, Eddiekins. _However, I softened my stance and asked if she hit her head. I knew she did. The hollow thump on the ground was the clear indication. As she lay on the ground, her face was covered with a deep crimson blush. It deepened when I mentioned that she had gathered a crowd outside of the bathroom from her fall. She hid her face from me and mumbled something about the ground swallowing her whole. I helped her to sit up and she stared at me. She insisted she was fine but I knew she wasn't. Dad had to take a look at her.

Yes, he hadn't practiced medicine actively in several years, but he could at least see if she needed more extensive medical care. I stood up and offered my hand to her. She placed her tiny hand in mine and I felt something travel through me. My stomach was assaulted with butterflies. My tanned cheeks were a bright pink. My dress pants were tight. In a good way. Easily, I helped her to her feet but she was unsteady. After she took a few uncertain steps, I picked her up in my arms. She was small and delicate, smelling of chlorine, sunscreen, and strawberries. Her skin was damp from being in the pool and it was making my polo shirt wet. I didn't care. Normally, I'd pitch a fit if my clothes were less than perfect but something about this girl caused me to want to be better?

_You've shared a handful of conversations and she flipped your fat ass. Now you want to be a better man for her? Man, you must want to get laid. Badly. _

I shook my head at my inner-musings. I didn't want to get laid. That was the thing. I was done 'getting laid.' I wanted to make love again. Show a woman how I felt with my kisses, body and affection.

_Fucking pussy. Should we legally change your name to Danielle? Or would Ms. Steele work?_

Carrying her the short distance to my office, I checked her body for injury. She had several scratches and cuts on her back along with a nasty bump on the back of her head. I felt that when I ran my fingers over her scalp. Her hair was soft and curling as it dried. Bella insisted that she was fine but I knew otherwise. Her eyes were glazed over and her physical responses were slow. After some prodding, she agreed to have my dad check her out. But, I had to get her something to wear. She was sitting in my office in nothing but a skimpy black bikini. It was a sin to cover up that beautiful body but if she was uncomfortable, I'd make sure I would abide by her wishes.

I grabbed my cordless phone from my desk and dialed my dad. I shut the door as I left, speaking to my father. "Dad, you remember Alice's friend?" I asked.

"What did you do, Edward?" he asked angrily.

"What?! NOTHING!" I growled. "She fucking fell on the pool deck. I need you come to check her out. She's got some scrapes on her back and a nasty goose egg on the back part of her head."

"I'm…I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to assume…" he murmured.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Carlisle," I snapped. "I'm not a complete asshole and I can control myself." I was epically pissed at my dad thinking that I'd purposely hurt this girl. I may be a manwhore, but I would never raise a hand in anger toward a woman. "Are you going to come and check her out or do I need to arrange for a boat to take her to Rio?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes, Edward. I'm so…"

I hung up on him, not wanting to hear his pathetic excuse of an apology. I clipped the phone to my belt and went to the gift shop. I picked up a black t-shirt with the Isle Esme logo on it and tossed some money toward the young girl manning the till. I walked back into my office and handed Bella the shirt. As she put it on, her face registered pain. I wanted to take that pain away.

"Bella? Talk to me, please?"

"I'm fine," she said, giving me a hard glare. "I appreciate your help and for the t-shirt. I can assure you that I will not be suing your resort. You can stop laying on the pity bit."

"I'm not laying on anything," I growled. "I saw you fall and I'm worried. Obviously, my worry is misplaced."

"I'm sorry," she sighed resignedly. "You've been nothing but concerned and I've been an epic bitch."

"Yes, you have," I replied, crossing his arms over his chest. I sighed. "Seriously, can I get you some ice? Ibuprofen?" _A hug? Kiss? You've got the most kissable lips…_

STOP. IT. I don't know this girl. She is just like the rest.

Isn't she?

"That would be great," she replied. Her gaze was focused on my cocktail table. She appeared to be berating herself for being so cranky at my help. I got up and walked to another door in my office. From the bathroom, I pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen and a water bottle. I reached into a mini-fridge next to the desk and pulled out an icepack.

"Here," I said as I shook out two pills. She took them eagerly and chugged down nearly half of the water bottle. "Can I check your back? I noticed you wince when you put on the shirt." For the first time in a long time, I wanted to care for a woman. I knew I felt something for Bella and it wasn't animalistic lust. I mean, I'd like to be with her in every way, but the overriding emotion was to care and protect her.

"That's fine but no funny business," she chided. Her brown eyes were glinting and she was blushing furiously.

"Strictly professional," I said as I gently lifted the shirt. All along her spine, there were scrapes and cuts. In addition to that, there was a light amount of bruising on her ribcage. It took all of my power to not run my fingers along her marred skin. "Shit. You did a number on your back, Bella. This is beyond Karma."

"As if my life could suck anymore," she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I lowered the shirt.

"Nothing," Bella shrugged. "Can I have the icepack?"

"Sure," I replied, handing it to her. She placed it on my head and leaned forward. I could hear her cry. Tears were falling off her face and onto the carpet. I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and hold her while she fell apart. I also knew that this was not because of her fall. Something more happened to this girl and I was determined to find out. My sister and idiot brother knew. I was certain of it.

There was a quiet knock on my door. I shot up and opened it. On the other side was my dad. His eyes were apologetic but I didn't want hear it. I moved aside to let him in. He walked toward Bella and sat across from her on the table. He placed a bag next to him, looking at this wisp of a woman who was falling apart on my couch. "I'm going to, um, yeah…I'll be back." I turned and left my office, heaving a sigh as I collapsed against the door.

I pushed against the door and went to find my sister. She probably would want to be with her friend after she got hurt. Besides, Alice had all of Bella's stuff. On the pool deck, Alice was talking to Jasper. Rather, she was flirting with Jasper. I didn't whether to be upset or happy about this development. However, I pushed it to the back of my mind and focused on the injured woman in my office. In my mind, seeing her fall was on repeat and each time she came in contact with the ground, I flinched. With renewed purpose, I walked over to Alice and sat down on the chaise lounge covered with Bella's belongings. "Ali," I began, "Bella fell and she needs you."

"What did you do, Edward?" she growled.

"FUCK! What is it with everyone? I didn't do anything. She slipped and fell on some water outside of the bathroom. I just brought her to my office. Dad's checking her out now," I replied hotly. I glared at her and she shrank under my scrutiny. "Now, I have to make some phone calls about a theft in the pool bar. I'll be…" I shook my head and turned on my heel to use the office off the pool deck while Bella was cared for in mine.

I stayed hidden in the office off the pool for the rest of the afternoon. I received several phone calls on my cell phone from both my dad and Alice. I ignored them.

It also appeared the Huilen was ignoring me. When I called her phone, it went straight to voicemail. I called her emergency contact. It was disconnected. Every means of reaching Huilen had been removed and now I was stuck with ten missing bottles of top-shelf, high-end liquor and a thousand dollars stolen from the hotel. I wanted to call the authorities, but they were so corrupt, it would have been a fruitless effort. I'd have to pay three times as much to get them involved, if not more.

Tabling the search for Huilen, I left the office and headed back up to the lobby. Rose was setting up some decorations for the luau. I knew the kitchen staff was working tirelessly to prepare the authentic feast, complete with a pig that was roasted in the ground. Yes, it wasn't Brazilian but it was tropical and we want give our guests a tropical getaway that they won't forget. "Edward, you need to change," Rose said as she eyed my rumpled polo. "You're wrinkled. Did you get some?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "No," I seethed. "Alice's friend fell and I carried her to my office. She had just gotten out of the pool and was wet."

"Sorry," Rose mumbled as she shifted in her sandals.

"Do you all really think that little of me? If that's the case, I'll just leave," I growled as I stomped away. Yes, I was having a tantrum but this was the third person who thought that I got some or that purposely hurt Bella. I stormed past the front desk and into my office. I slammed the door with so much force that one of the paintings near crashed to the ground. To make matters worse, I could still smell Bella's strawberry-chlorine-sunscreen scent in my room. I was so upset, I could scream.

So, I did.

I thrust my hands into my hair and let out a guttural scream, falling to my sore ass on the carpet. I curled up on the floor and for the first time in a long time, I cried. I sat there, huddled in a ball until I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Edward, let me in," said my mom. Her voice was filled with concern. I wanted to ignore her, not wanting to deal with yet another person who didn't believe in me. "Please, Edward. Your dad told me what happened and…"

I stood up and opened the door, glowering at her. "And what? He told you how he accused me of hurting Alice's friend? Just like Alice and Rose accused me of as well? I'm so glad that you all have so much faith in me. Am I that much of a fuck up?"

Esme moved past me and shut the door. Her eyes were on fire. "Edward, I know that you would never hurt a fly. Despite your choices, you still have a good heart," she began. "I understand that your feelings are hurt…"

"Hurt? Hurt doesn't even begin to describe how I feel, Mom. I feel betrayed. No one trusts me," I said, the fight leaving my voice as I slumped against the wall. Slowly, I slid back to the ground and felt my eyes prick with tears again.

"Edward, I trust you," she said quietly. "I knew you wouldn't have hurt Bella. But, I also know that you are still battling what Lauren did to you. It's been a long time since she's been a part of your life, baby. You need to move past this."

"I want to," I mumbled, looking up at her.

"Come on, my sweet boy," Esme said lovingly. "Talk to your mom. Your wall is crumbling and I want to be there to help collect all of the pieces before you store them away. Permanently."

"The luau…" I hedged.

"Will be taken care of. Edward, you need time to sort out you. My sweet boy has been buried for so long because you've been focused on your career and, um, other things…"

"Nailing anything with boobs?" I quipped, shooting her a glance of apology.

"To put it mildly," she laughed. We sat down on the couch and Esme took my hand. "First off, tell me what happened with your dad, Alice and Rose."

I told my mom about all of their jumped conclusions, how I supposedly hurt Bella when in reality, I helped her. I wanted to do more for her, but I offered what I could. After I spoke to her for over an hour, I looked at my mom. She was smiling softly. "What?"

"Would you have cared what your dad or the others had thought prior to today?" she asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Probably not."

"Why do you think that is? Do you feel ashamed of your behavior prior to this?"

"I can see what it's doing to you and everyone around me," I answered quietly. "I'm tired of being the 'black sheep' of the family. I want what you and Dad have. What Emmett and Rose have, minus the bickering."

"They do bicker a lot but it works for them," she said as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Why did you have this change of heart?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore, Mom," I answered honestly.

"And did helping Bella cause this epiphany?" she asked.

"Seeing Alice. Helping Bella. One too many empty one night stands," I replied. "I think seeing Alice was the biggest trigger. My behavior really alienated myself from her. Ultimately from the family, too." I barely got the last part out when my mom crushed me to her chest. She was crying and mumbling her love for me. She also was saying that she was proud of me for coming to the realization before I self-destructed.

However, in a way, I already had. These past years were my self-destruction. Each one-night stand, each woman I blew off, each time I ignored my family…but no more. I wanted to finally rejoin the land of the living. I wanted to finally give myself to another person and receive that same feeling in return.

"Okay, my sweet boy. I'm glad you have finally come to your senses. It took you long enough," she teased. "But, now, we have to go work. Do you have a Hawaiian shirt here?"

"I can get one from the gift shop," I chuckled as I plucked at my rumpled polo. "Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you down on the pool deck."

"Sure, sweetie," she said as she kissed my cheek. "I love you, Edward. You deserve happiness. I hope you find the woman who can give you that happiness and importantly, love." Esme left and I let out a deep breath. Talking to her was amazing. I felt a thousand pound weight lifted from my shoulders. For the first time since the debacle with Lauren, I felt at peace.

I went to the gift shop and picked out a Hawaiian shirt. It was black with palm trees and flowers in shades of green, blue and white. It matched my gray khakis. I paid for my shirt and headed back to my office to change. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to tame it but to no avail. I put on some fresh deodorant and dabbed on some cologne before finishing up in my office. I popped in a piece of gum as I left, locking up the office.

The luau was in full swing. Polynesian music was being piped through the speakers. The servers were wearing bikini tops along with grass skirts, flowers tucked behind their ears. The men were in khaki shorts and Hawaiian shirts. Guests were in their tropical gear, wearing leis and flowers. The scent of plumeria wafted over the pool deck along with the food that was set up on a buffet.

Rose handed me a lei of palm tree fronds which I pulled over my head. She looked somewhat sheepish as smiled at me. I nodded at her and plastered on a fake smile, making the rounds on the pool deck. I asked how things were going for the guests and they were happy. Raspberry was giving me puppy dog eyes and I felt badly for what I did to her. I shouldn't have slept with her. She was here on her honeymoon and barely into their new marriage, she cheated on her husband. I was no better than Lauren with my behavior.

I walked to the bar and saw that Anita was there. She should have gone home long ago. "Anita…you're shift ended hours ago," I chided.

"Huilen didn't show up for her shift. Dr. Cullen asked me to stay," she said. "Besides, I got a new bathing suit out of the deal." She spun around displaying her new floral bikini. "You like, Senor Cullen?"

"It's you, Anita," I smiled. "And enough of this Senor Cullen business, you can call me Edward."

"You sure, Senor…um, Edward?" she asked, a fearful tone coloring her voice.

"I'm positive. I'm turning over a new leaf, Anita," I chuckled.

"Well, have a tequila sunrise to celebrate your new beginning," she smirked, handing me a large tropical drink. "Congratulations, Senor Cullen…erm, Edward."

"Thanks, Anita," I said as I sipped the drink. I put a tip in her 'fishbowl.' Then, I wandered around the pool deck, acting like a gracious host. However, I was looking for Alice and Bella. After my abrupt departure, I didn't see them and I wanted to know how Bella was doing. I hoped that she felt up to coming to the luau, but I'd understand if she didn't.

I was rounding the corner when Raspberry took my hand. _What the hell was her name?!_ She dragged me to the activity shed a hundred yards away from the pool deck. Her eyes were wild and she looked desperate. "Edward," she breathed as she stood on her tiptoes, kissing my neck. "Last night was…no words…please say that we can do that again." Her hands were roaming all over my body. Before, I would have been hard as a rock and ready to rip her panties off, burying my cock in her to the hilt. Now, it sickened me.

"R-r-rhiannon," I stammered. _Got it!_ "Rhiannon, stop."

"Why? Don't you want me?" she asked, her pink lips were pulled into a pout.

I blew out a breath and pinched my nose. "Rhiannon, last night was great. But, you're here on your honeymoon."

"My husband is an asshole. Our marriage is one of convenience," she purred, nuzzling my jaw. "No spark. No connection. But, with you…it was magic."

"I can't do this, Rhiannon," I whispered. She stiffened and pulled away. "You deserve someone better than me."

"You asshole," she seethed. "Was I just a means to an end? Just some bitch you could fuck?"

"At the time, yes," I answered honestly. "I'm fucked up, Rhiannon. I'm sorry that I hurt you…" She slapped me. Hard. _Ow. I totally deserved that. _

"You…YOU! I can't believe it! The owners will be hearing of this," she fumed. "You'll get fired!"

"Rhiannon, I am the owner of the resort," I said. "Or rather, my family is. They already know what I did." _Not really, but it doesn't matter. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf._ "The cost of your honeymoon will be refunded to you and your husband. I am truly sorry."

With another hard slap across my face, she stomped away. I leaned heavily against the shed. My face was hurting from her hard hits against my skin. With a sigh, I slid off my sandals and walked toward the ocean. I plopped down onto the still warm sand, staring out into the darkening skies. In the distance, I could see a storm brewing. Flashes of lightening were over the Atlantic, giving the horizon a foreboding look.

A few feet away, I noticed something move. I turned to see what it was and it was Bella. She was curled up on the ground, looking out over the ocean. Just like me. "What is it about us and the beach?" I quipped.

"Who knows?" she chuckled. "Are you hiding?"

"Sort of. You?" I asked.

"Definitely. Seeing all of those lovey-dovey couples were making me nauseous," she cringed. "Plus, Alice was getting her flirt on with some blonde dude. Jenkins? Jason?"

"Jasper," I replied as I got up and moved closer to her. "He works with Emmett in the activities planning department. How's your back and head?"

"Back is smarts. Hence, the halter dress," she laughed, gesturing to her long blue, green, black and white dress. "Head is okay. However, when Alice was curling my hair, I could feel the bump."

"Do you need some ibuprofen?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," she answered. "Who are you sort of hiding from?"

"A mistake," I muttered. "Actually, a ton of mistakes."

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, looking at me.

"I don't know…" I hedged.

"Come on. Talking about it will make you feel better," she said as she bumped my shoulder with hers. "We can trade sordid tales, then get drunk and go skinny dipping."

"You probably shouldn't get drunk, Bella. Your head?" I said.

"Shit," she frowned. "We can still share our sad sob stories and then go skinny dipping. No alcohol needed."

"Are you drunk, Bella?" I asked.

"Just a smidge. Seeing all of those fucking loving couples made me realize that everything I had planned is no longer a reality," she spat, stabbing at the sand with her shoes. "I'm going to be alone with my thirty cats because of…"

"Because of what?"

"Because the guy I thought was my forever dumped me on my wedding day for his roommate, Eric," she said quietly. "This was supposed to be my honeymoon. But, now, it's not. I'm here, all by myself, while everyone around me has coupled up. Even my 'kindred spirit,' your sister. She was sucking face with Jasper."

"Is that your sordid tale?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm a jilted bride here on my honeymoon, minus one groom," she sighed. "What's your story?"

"I'm a fuck up," I answered, staring out at the brewing storm. It was getting closer. We could hear the thunder.

"Not that much of a fuck up. You helped me with the pool debacle," she said, softly.

"What has my family told you about me?"

"To stay away. That you're a male slut," Bella said quietly.

"I am. Or rather, I was," I sighed. "But it wasn't arbitrary. I slept around because I was hurt tremendously by an ex-girlfriend. I thought she was my forever, too. She was fucking around with half of the junior class at Harvard University. I had a ring picked out and I was going to propose on the anniversary that we made love for the first time. We never got that far. She moved out before I could propose and well, I fell apart. I barely passed my classes that semester. I went to classes high, drunk and hung over. My parents came up from the island and convinced me to take the next semester off to get myself together. Once I was back in school, my slutty ways kicked into high gear and I began making my rounds through the school. It continued when I moved back here, except it was new brides on their honeymoon."

"Okay, don't get pissed at me, but how many women have you been with?" Bella asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"A lot. Triple digits," I said, hanging my head shamefully.

"Closer to quadruple digits or not?" she squeaked.

"Not that many," I laughed humorlessly. "Probably around two hundred."

"Holy mother fuck," she breathed.

"That's what got me into this mess in the first place," I muttered. "I wanted my girlfriend to be the only woman I had slept with and when she told me that she was screwing around on me, I lost it and figured I'd retaliate the only way I knew how. By acting like her."

"So you said that you were a male slut. When did that happen?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"Pretty recently. Like four hours ago," I shrugged. "I'm tired of the empty flings and meaningless sex. I want to care and love someone."

"Ah," Bella said. "Are you going to stay on the island?"

"I don't know," I replied, doodling in the sand. "The job market in the states is pretty dismal. With an MBA, I'm too expensive to hire. I make good money here at the resort and all of my living expenses are covered."

A flash of lightening shone overhead with a deafening clap of thunder. Bella and I looked up just as the skies opened up. "FUCK!" she squealed. We both stood up and began running. However, we had traveled further down the beach that I thought.

"Come with me," I yelled, taking her hand.

"Where?"

"My villa. It's closer," I shouted, dragging her along the beach to my villa. We got to my villa and I opened the door. We both were soaked. Our clothes were clinging to our bodies. "That came out of nowhere."

"Yeah," she said, wrinkling her nose. She plucked at her soaking dress, trying to keep the wet fabric from her skin. "Do you have something I can wear?"

"Sure," I replied. "I'll be right back." I ran into the laundry room and stripped off my clothes. I swiped a pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt from the dryer for myself. I also grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt for Bella. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she blushed. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, second door on your left," I answered. She smiled gratefully and walked into the bathroom. My house phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Edward! Is Bella with you?" Alice breathed.

"Yeah. We were talking on the beach and got caught by the storm," I answered.

"Okay. Look, the roads are washed out and it's supposed to last all night. Can she stay with you?" Alice asked. However, I could hear the soft sounds of another person through the phone line.

"Of course she can, Alice," I replied. "Are you getting your swerve on?"

"Shut up, Edward! How can you know?"

"I hear the distinct sound of slurping and my guess is that Jasper is sucking on your neck," I chuckled.

"You suck, Edward," she snarled. "And behave around Bella. Don't try and fuck her. She's fragile."

"I promise," I said. "Use a condom."

"Fuck you!" she squealed as the phone call ended abruptly.

"Who was that?" Bella asked from behind me. I turned and saw her wearing my clothes. It was too much. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and her face was washed of her makeup. "Yoo hoo? Edward? The phone? Who was it?"

"Um, it was Alice," I said, hanging it up. The lights flickered. I darted into the kitchen and pulled out a few candles, setting them around the house. "Sorry. The storm is a doozy and it's supposed to last all night. We've got one more nasty thunder crash before…" _CRASH!_ And the lights flickered off, leaving us in the warm glow of candlelight."The lights go out," I chuckled in the darkness.

"How am I going to get back to Alice's?" she asked, the waver in her voice unmistakable.

"You're not. You're staying here. The roads are washed out and these storms are harsh," I said as I moved closer to her. She was freaking out. Her eyes were darting all over my villa. "Bella, are you afraid to be alone with me?"

"Kind of?"

"I promise you, I won't hurt you," I said, shame filling my head and heart. "I've got four bedrooms in here…"

"Edward, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," she said as she walked toward me. She put her hand on my forearm and looked up at me. "It's just that…we're staying in your villa, in the dark, while a thunderstorm is going on…I don't want you to get the wrong idea that I…"

"Bella, I won't touch you," I whispered. "I'm trying to be a better man. Plus, I'd never force myself on a woman without her consent. I may be a slut but I'm not a rapist." I turned away and tried to hide the bitterness in my voice. I stood at the sliding door, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I keep saying the wrong thing," Bella mumbled. "I never insinuated anything like that, Edward. I'm sorry if it came off that way." I could feel her warmth behind me. Another flash of lightening and deafening boom of thunder filled my villa. Bella squeaked and hid behind me, pressing her face between my shoulder blades.

"Are you afraid of storms?" I asked.

"Deathly," she whimpered. "We get a lot of rain up in Seattle, where I'm from, but never storms like this. My ex would always hold me during the rare occasion we'd have a storm and I'm kind of freaking out that I don't have the security blanket right now." I turned around and wrapped my arms around Bella. Another thunder crash rattled my home. Bella whimpered, burying her face into my chest.

"It's okay, Bella," I whispered, leaning my cheek on her wet hair.

"Is it going to be like this all night?" she asked.

"Probably," I replied, trying to hold back that laughter in my voice from her fear.

"Great, I'm not going to sleep tonight," she grumbled. "I'm still completely jet lagged and exhausted. Now, this storm?"

"How about this, I have some ice cream and we can stay up, getting to know each other until the storm dies down," I suggested. "I don't want my ice cream to melt because the power's out. There's got to be more to you than your ex and the shitty way he dumped you."

"Okay," she said against my pec. "Do you have chocolate sauce?"

"And caramel sauce," I smiled. "You game?"

"You're feeding me ice cream, chocolate and caramel sauce? Hell yeah!"

**A/N: I'm ending it there. Also, I don't normally rehash chapters in the other point of view unless they have something unique to add. I hope it's not completely obnoxious that I reviewed the fall in EPOV. Edward's not that much of douche after all. He's definitely ready for a change in his life. And no, it wasn't because of Bella. It was a combination of things. You'll find that out in the next chapter. I've touched on it in this chapter, but will expand in the next chapter. Anyhow, pictures from the chapter are on my blog (link in my profile). In addition to that, you can check out my Facebook Group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I also post pic teasers on my twitter: tufano79. The next chapter will pick up where we left with Edward's chapter: the storm and ice cream 'getting-to-know-you.' Leave me some lovin'!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**Chapter Five: Stormy Weather**

**BPOV**

"I have chocolate chip cookie dough and moose tracks," Edward said as he led me to his spacious kitchen. "What's your poison?"

"Moose tracks is with peanut butter, right?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm addicted," he said, giving me a crooked smile."I love peanut butter. Whenever I don't want to make myself a meal, I usually grab a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. Voila! Dinner for slackers all around the world."

"Note to self. Don't eat your peanut butter. I don't want Edward cooties," I teased.

"I don't have cooties," he pouted as he put out two cartons of ice cream. "Issues, yes. Cooties, not so much. So, which one?"

"I don't want to deprive you of your peanut butter," I smirked, reaching for the cookie dough carton. He smiled widely and handed me a spoon. We dug into our ice cream and moaned simultaneously. "This is good. Probably the best ice cream I've ever tasted."

"It's made here at the resort," he replied, his mouth filled with his the frozen treat. "The kitchen staff has some secret recipe that makes our ice cream kick ass."

"It's too good to cover with sauce," I said as I hungrily ate another spoonful. "Better than fucking sex. Not that I'd know…"

"You're a virgin?" Edward squeaked. Lightened flashed and really punctuated Edward's shocked expression. I jumped when the thunder boomed.

"What?" I retorted. "NO! My ex wanted to 'wait' until marriage. However, he was too busy fucking his male roommate to fuck me. I lost my virginity when I was fifteen in the bed of a truck that belonged to the star quarterback. It sucked. I had splinters in my ass from the shit in the truck and doofus didn't lay down a blanket or anything."

"Wow. What a douche," Edward snorted.

"Yep. What about you Mr. Two-Hundred? When did you lose your virginity? At some insane age like thirteen?" I joked.

"Actually, no," he blushed. "I was nineteen and unlike you, I lost my virginity in an actual bed with my then girlfriend."

"The bitch that stabbed you in the back?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Yeah," he frowned. "Like you and your ex-fiancé, I thought she was my forever. We met when we were freshman at Harvard University. I was honestly shocked we were together since in the back of my head, I was still nerdy, geeky Edward Cullen. Lauren was gorgeous and funny and everything that I wanted in a woman at that time. I still felt like a geek, though. "

"You? A geek?" I replied, raising my brows in shock. "Despite your slutty ways, Edward, you're kind of hot."

"Um… a… erm…well?" he stammered. "What?"

"You are," I said, dipping my spoon into the ice cream. "I don't see the geek."

"Hold that thought," he said as he darted away. The lights were still off and I heard him run into something, cursing a blue streak that he stubbed his toe. Ten minutes later, he came back with a small photo album. "No one, I mean, NO ONE has seen this since I graduated from high school. It's been buried under my bed in a shoe box, bonding with dust bunnies." He sat next to me at the breakfast bar and pulled a candle close to us. "Don't laugh." Edward appeared nervous as he pushed the photo album toward me. I smiled reassuringly as I took it, slowly opening it up.

Inside there were pictures of Edward that were less than flattering. Apparently, he had a penchant for wearing this fugly rainbow sweater, hand knit scarves and really thick black glasses. In addition to that, he had a mouthful of braces. With the head gear. I looked at the sexy as fuck man sitting next to me and back again at the geek. "This isn't you."

"I assure you. It is," he said, biting his lip. "We had a vote at my private school that wasn't exactly broadcast to the staff members by the students, but I was voted most likely to stay a virgin for my whole life."

"Damn," I said as I ran my fingers over the pictures, shocked at how long Edward's hair was. "Obviously, you changed. Physically, that is."

"Yeah. Eventually, I got the braces off," he said. "Though, I do still have to wear the retainers at night." He popped out two retainers and blushed. "Those braces cost a pretty penny and I do NOT want to deal with the pain of them ever again." He put the retainers back in his mouth and ran his fingers through his hair. "I also got corrective eye surgery to get rid of the glasses. I was a step away from being blind. However, my dad's connections with the medical community got me into some clinical trial for Lasik and I'm currently without glasses. I also got a haircut and discovered the wonders of gel and pomade. Alice helped me with that."

"Now, I'm going to turn into Dr. Phil on you," I quipped.

"Please don't. I would be scarred for life," he laughed. "You're this incredibly beautiful woman and to see you morph into that bald headed man with a mustache and deep southern accent is seriously fucked up."

_Did he just call me beautiful? _

_NO! Bella, he's a slut. Yes, he's acting like a normal human being right now, but he could easily go back to his manwhoring ways. _

"Ha, ha, Cullen," I snorted. "Seriously, though. Do you still feel like you're this guy disguised as, um…erm…"

"A whore?" Edward asked, arching his brow. "A slut?"

"I didn't want to say it," I muttered. "Just like you said that I was more than just a jilted bride; you're more than that: a slut or geek."

"Thank you," he whispered. "You're the first person besides my mom who sees it. And to answer your question, I do feel like I'm playing a part. I'm still _him." _He pointed to the picture and frowning deeply. "Yes, my outward appearance changed but I'm still a geek. I just hide it well."

"Did your ex-skank see the geeky side of you?" I asked.

"Not really," he shrugged. I kept staring at him and he blushed. "She didn't. She never knew that I wore retainers. I waited until she was asleep before I put them in. I woke up before her to take them out. She certainly never saw these photos. She would have laughed at me just like every other girl in my high school."

"Why do you feel comfortable enough to show me that you wear retainers and that you had some really bad taste in clothes and wore coke-bottle glasses?"

He opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He had a deep furrow between his brows, obviously in deep thought. "Because I want to let someone in," he answered quietly.

"Great," I said. "Why me?" I was pushing him. I knew that. "What about me makes me so trustworthy?"

"Because you don't put up with my shit," he answered. "Fuck, you flipped me over your body, throwing me for a loop. You're asking hard questions now and not backing down. My sister would have shrugged it off. My dad would have said that I was full of shit and not believe me in my sudden turnaround. Emmett is a moron and would have just laughed at me. And I'm not going to start on Rose. I'm tired of being a fuck up and tired of feeling empty."

"So, you open up to a woman, that you don't really know, but who you know is completely safe, in your mind, to spill your problems to," I offered.

"Safe? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I'm here on my 'singlemoon,' and not looking for any sort of attachment. I can be this sounding board and friend that you so desperately need until I leave in three weeks," I retorted, stomping away from him, moving to the window. I was getting mad because I was falling into the 'friend-zone.' So many of my guy friends ALWAYS turned to me for advice because I was such a good 'friend.' Half of those guy friends, I wanted to fuck. Despite Edward's skanky ways, he was fucking hot and probably fantastic in bed. I was intimidated by him and freaking out that I was in his house during this storm, but…

"Bella, I'm sorry," he murmured. He was standing behind me. I could feel his body heat. "You're right, in a way. But, you are the first person that I've opened up to besides my family since Lauren broke my heart. I was twenty-one and next week I'll be twenty-nine. Eight years is a long time to be on your own. Plus, my family isn't the most accepting of my ways. Jesus, today, my dad, Alice and Rose thought I deliberately hurt you."

"WHAT? Don't make me cut a bitch," I growled, turning toward him. "While I was standoffish toward you, you were nothing but gentle and caring after I fell. Not to mention professional as well. I'm planning on saying a few words to my new friends tomorrow about their behavior toward you. They let their prejudice toward you cloud their judgment. But, my question for you is what are you going to do to change their opinion of you? Get them to stop calling you Slutward?"

"Stop acting like a slut?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. As he said that, lightening lit up the sky and thunder reverberated through the house. I screamed, throwing my arms around his waist. I put my ear against his chest to listen to his heart like I did with Tyler. "Shhh, I've got you, Bella."

"This sucks!" I wailed. "I hate thunderstorms."

He guided both of us to the living room. Gently, Edward put me on the couch. "I'm going to put the ice cream away and then I'll be back, okay?" I nodded, tears falling down my cheeks. I was such a fucking coward. Rocking on the couch, I tried to calm myself but the storm was getting progressively worse. The wind had picked up and the lightening was flashing like strobe lights. The thunder was deafening. Edward came back with a tray. On the tray, he had two candles and two glasses of some alcoholic beverage.

"What's that?" I asked, nodding to the two sifters on the tray.

"Cognac," he answered. "You need something to calm you down. I usually drink this when I'm upset and can't sleep."

"Thanks," I replied, taking the proffered glass.

"Bella, I know that you're not happy with my assessment of us being friends. I know my sister and brother probably told you all about my skanky ways but I do want to change. If I can start that change with building a non-sexual relationship with you, then that's a step in the right direction."

"Prior to your change of heart, would you have tried to fuck me by now?" I asked as I sipped my drink.

"I wouldn't have tried. I already would have," he said cockily. "I'm nothing if not driven. My brother said it was my way of compensating for my nerdiness. I was always very ambitious and driven. Lauren took that away from me after she left. However, once I got my head together, my ambition reared its head in a different way: by fucking. Feelings meant nothing. It was all about the pleasure of getting off."

"Damn, you really were a whore," I mumbled. I clapped my hand over my mouth. "Shit! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," he said with a sad laugh. "It's the truth. I even went so far as never kissing any of my conquests."

"Really? In all of those women you were with, you didn't kiss one of them?"

"Nope. The last and only woman I kissed was Lauren," he said sadly. I gaped at him. "You've seen _Pretty Woman, _right?"

"What woman hasn't?" I chuckled. "We all want our own 'Edward' to sweep us away with jewels, penthouse hotels, and shopping sprees."

"What did Vivienne NOT do with her Johns?" Edward asked, arching a brow.

"She never kissed on the mouth," I replied. "It avoided the feel…feelings!"_This Lauren bitch really raked this poor guy over the coals._

"Right. I didn't want to feel anything for the woman I was with," he said shamefully. "All I wanted was to get off and that's it…I never had ANY concern for them, or their needs." He put his glass on the table, curling up, resting his head on his knees.

"Now, you're ready to change," I offered. "You don't want to be alone?"

"No. I want to be loved and love in return. I've shut off that part of my heart for so long, it's going to take time but I'm drained of the meaningless sex and empty one-night stands," he said. With a sigh, he looked at me. "I'm sorry for dumping this all on you. It's just, I haven't had a friend or anyone to talk to since my self-made seclusion. You're easy to talk to but offer advice and cutting comments. Are you a shrink?"

"Ah, no. Quite the opposite, really. I'm a gossip columnist for the _Seattle Times,_" I laughed. "I dish on the fucked up lives of the rich and famous."

"Sounds like fun," he smiled.

"I hate it," I grumbled. "I went to college to be a journalism major and write Pulitzer Prize Winning articles about wars, world peace and our government, NOT who was cheating on whom or Britney is having my love-child. However, the job market is pathetic and my job is steady, pay's good and allows me to travel." I yawned and put my empty sifter onto the table. "I may see if I can put in for a transfer when I get back to the states. There's now an opening in the sports section since my ex is moving to San Fran with his lover."

"I can't believe he strung you along for so long, only to say it wasn't going to work on your wedding day," Edward said. "That's crap."

"Tell me about it," I sighed. "But, after he made his confession, his sexual preference was like a blinking, neon sign indicating 'I'm Gay! I'm Gay! Woo HOO! I'm Gay!'"

"What was the biggest indicator?" Edward asked.

"He loved blow jobs and he never would go down south on me," I answered bluntly. "Mouth OR fingers."

"How long were you with this douche?" Edward snorted.

"Four years," I replied.

"Four years without sex?"

"I went through six vibrators," I said flatly. "Though, it's not the same. A vibrator is so mechanical whereas a man is so not. He knows what buttons to push and to lick that perfect way to make you scream. I miss it." Edward shifted on the couch and I could see him adjust his bulge between his legs. "Sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You're fine," he said tightly. "In a way, we're kind of dealing with the same thing but in a different manner."

"Yeah, that makes no sense to me. You're a nymphomaniac and I'm fucking nun. How is that even REMOTELY related?"

"I was fucking anything that walked for that empty orgasm. You were in a relationship that was empty and you had to give yourself those empty orgasms. In a way, we're both missing the same thing," he said.

"What's that?"

"Intimacy," he answered simply. "Both physical and emotional intimacy. It's what we both crave and desire."

_For a nympho, he's pretty fucking smart. God damn it, I'm so tired._

"Are you okay, Bella? You're eyes are at half mast," he chuckled.

"I'm exhausted but I'm afraid that as soon as my guard is down, the storm is going to get me," I cringed.

"I promise not to bite, but you can put your head on my shoulder," he said, giving me a shy smile.

"No funny business," I mumbled sleepily.

"Scouts honor," he said as I curled up next to him, putting my head on his shoulder. I grimaced. "What?"

"You're shoulders are bony. Legs down, Cullen. I'm putting my head in your lap. Keep that monster under wraps." I pointed to his junk. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he laughed. He put his legs down. I used his thigh as a pillow. Just before I drifted, I heard Edward's smooth voice murmur, "Sleep well, Bella."

xx AIDA xx

The next morning, I was in a bedroom. I sat up and noticed that the sun was shining. However, the warmth in the room indicated that the electricity was still off. The windows were open and a warm breeze was blowing the curtains. I rubbed my eyes and padded around the room to find a bathroom. Thankfully, there was one inside of the bedroom I was staying in. On the counter, there was a folded note in neat, block writing.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I'm not here when you wake up. All of the staff was called in due to the damage of the storm. It's all hands on deck to clean up the debris and mess left behind. In addition, the electricity is not functioning at this present time. Emmett and I have a date with our generators to salvage all of the food in our coolers. _

_I took the liberty of hanging up your dress. It's in the closet. Also, there are fresh towels and all the necessities you might want or need to shower in the bathroom. I don't know about you but it got sticky last night and I woke up a sweaty mess. Granted, I had another human drooling on my leg, but that's neither here nor there. _

_Finally, there's food in the kitchen. I don't have any coffee (no power= no coffee maker) but I do have some pretty strong black tea that should work in a pinch if you're a caffeine addict like me. If you come to the resort, come find me. Talking with you last night was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want to continue to build our friendship/relationship, Bella. _

_Yours, Edward_

_PS – In addition to the drooling, you also talk in your sleep. Your sleep conversations were quite humorous. _

"Oh GOD," I moaned. "What did I say?" I smacked my head. "Me and my stupid mouth." First, I drooled then I talked? Kill. Me. Now. Grumbling, I decided to shower and wash off the grime and sweat from last night. The grime was from running in the rain on the sand. The sweat was from sleeping without air conditioning. I finished my shower and quickly plaited my hair while it was still wet. After my body was clean and my teeth were brushed, I put my dress on from last night. I decided to not put on my panties from the night before since the idea of putting on dirty skivvies on my clean body just squicked me out. Commando it was.

I ate a quick breakfast in Edward's villa. He left out some fresh fruit, a few of the black tea bags and bagels. I ate some of the fruit and swiped a bagel before putting the rest of the food in the non-functioning fridge. I left Edward a brief note, thanking for moving me into the bedroom and for breakfast. Once I finished that, I headed out of his villa and was shocked at the amount of destruction there was on the island. Edward's pool furniture was tossed all over the patio and there were trees that were split from lightening, debris littered all along the beach and an angry sea crashing against the coast. "Damn," I mumbled.

Carefully, I walked back toward to Alice's villa. I couldn't really put on my shoes since they were wedges and it would have been more dangerous to wear those than go barefoot. A treacherous ten minute walk later, I was back at Alice's villa. Inside, there was a whole other set of debris: in the form of clothes strewn all over the living room furniture. _At least someone got some. _

I heard a girlish giggle from Alice's room and a low rumbling growl. "Jazzy, stop it!" she squealed. "That tickles!"

"Dear God," I moaned. I'm going to end up sleeping on the beach if this shit is going to happen on a nightly basis. I tiptoed toward my room and was nearly to my door when Alice shrieked.

"Freeze, Ms. Swan!" she laughed.

"Oooh, busted," came the rich deep voice of presumably 'Jazzy.'

"You better not give me shit, Sprite. You called Edward's villa and asked for me to stay there since the storm was fucked up," I chided.

"I wasn't," she smiled. "I wanted to know if my douchetard brother behaved himself."

"He was a perfect gentleman," I replied.

"He didn't try to grope you or get into your panties?" Alice asked, arching a brow. I shook my head, staring at her.

"Damn. That's a first," Jazzy snorted. "He's always got some female flirting with him or fucking him. Brilliant mind, but let's his dick do the thinking around women."

"Alice, can I talk to you?" I asked, giving her companion as icy glare. He shrank bank and stuffed his hands into his khaki shorts.

"Sure, Bella," she replied. "You probably need to go to the resort to help with cleanup, Jasper. Bella and I will be there soon, okay?"

"I'll see you soon, darlin," Jasper said as he dipped her, fucking her with his mouth. _Gag. Me. _With a smirk, Jasper left her villa and sauntered away.

"I think I'm in love," Alice said dreamily.

"Great, I'm happy for you," I spat bitterly, turning on my heel. I am going to end up on the fucking beach.

"Bella," she whined as she followed me. I went into the closet and pulled out a bathing suit, a pair of shorts and a gray tank top. "Don't be upset."

"I'm not upset at you. I'm just having a bitter, jealous harpy moment," I growled. I pulled my bathing suit bottoms up my legs and quickly removed my dress, putting on my bikini top. "But, isn't you're behavior a little hypocritical? I mean, you give Edward shit for having one night stands and you do the same thing."

"Jasper and I aren't a one night stand," Alice explained. "He's my soul mate. He understands me in a way that I never anticipated, Bella."

"Be careful, though, Alice," I said. I quickly finished dressing and slipped on a pair of flip flops. "Jasper may be great now, but he could change. Or turn out to be gay."

"Trust me, sister. He's not gay," Alice giggled.

"Now, not to sound like a bitch, but Edward told me about how you, your dad and Rose all assumed he hurt me. What the fuck?" I snapped. "He's a manwhore but I never got the vibe that he'd intentionally hurt a girl with his hands."

"I know," she sighed. "We all were very harsh on him. My dad is planning on pulling him aside to talk to him sometime today. I'm going to do the same."

"I talked to him last night, Alice. He seems genuine that he wants to change. I mean, he was a perfect gentleman and actually really sweet last night. Storms, especially like the one last night, scare the ever-living shit out of me. We stayed up and ate ice cream. He shared his story about his ex-girlfriend, Lauren and I told him about Tyler."

"Wait, Edward willingly told you about Lauren?"

"He did. Why? Is that a bad thing?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"The whole story?"

"I think so," I answered. "Seriously, Sprite, why is this a bad thing?"

"It's not bad," she murmured. "No one really knows the whole story. Even my parents don't know it. The only indication that they knew something was wrong was Edward's grades and his credit card bill. He must really trust you."

"I have no idea why," I snorted with disbelief. "I think he sees me as safe since I'm recently single and I don't know…I'm talking out of my ass." Alice stared at me and her green eyes narrowed. Her lips pursed and she tapped her cheek. "Sprite, you're freaking me out. What's with the constipated professor look?"

"Hmmm, I know I said that you should stay away from Edward, but I think that you need to spend more time with him," she said quietly. "You're good for him, Bella."

"Psh," I replied, rolling my eyes. "You just want more time Jizzper."

"I do want more time with JASPER but seriously, you and Edward, makes sense," she said.

"You're like all cryptic, Ali. Anyhow, since I'm staying here for free, I'm going to help out cleaning up the mess on the beach. It would behoove you to do the same, slacker," I smirked. "If we finish early, maybe we can have some fun in the pool."

"Let me change," she said, plucking at her skimpy negligee. "I don't think cleaning up the beach in this would be entirely appropriate."

"Probably not," I said dryly. She blushed and darted out of my room so I could finish getting ready. I slathered on sunscreen and grabbed my aviator sunglasses, putting them on my head. When I exited my room, Alice was wearing a bright pink tank top with a pink and white bikini underneath. Her denim shorts were insanely short, making her legs look a mile long. "You suck, Sprite with your perfect looks and shit. Ugh, you make me look like a troll."

"Shut it, Bella. You're gorgeous," Alice said as she put her bug-eye sunglasses on her face. "Last night, a number of men were staring at your goodies."

"Minor technicality, Alice. They were all MARRIED," I laughed. "Not going to be with a married man. The only two single guys at the luau were your brother and Jasper, who you took home with you to have wild gorilla sex. I mean, really, Alice." I gestured to the living room. "I get passion, but pick up after yourself." I bent down and picked up something from the floor. "Crotchless. Nice. But the crotchless panties indicate that you don't really need to take 'em off, Sprite."

"Give me those," she laughed. She swiped the panties and tucked them into her pocket. "Let's go sweat our asses off." We walked out of the villa and toward the main building of the resort. All of the workers were on the beach, the pool deck or in various spots around the resort. Some of the couples were griping at the poor service while they were sitting on their asses at the pool. However, do they NOT see the epic mess around them? Lazy fuckers.

Rose was on the pool deck and was working on cleaning up the remnants of the luau. She looked pissed off to high heaven. Her blonde hair was piled into a messy bun and she wore a pair of bright blue shorts, white tank top and a bikini underneath. "Hey, Rose," Alice said. "How is it going?"

"A mess. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle are fighting a losing battle with the generators. Food is going to spoil if we can't get the power working in the next day and the guests are being assholes," she snarled.

"Do you know when and if the power is going to go back on?" I asked.

"We have a transformer on the island and it was fried," Rose sighed. "The government said that the soonest they could have a crew here was the day after tomorrow. For now, we need to run on generator power, but it's not working."

"How was Dad with Edward?" Alice asked, shooting her a sheepish look.

"Extremely apologetic," Rose explained. "So was I, but he was very cold and indifferent towards us."

"Do you blame him?" I muttered. Rose glared at me, shocked that I knew. "I spent the night at his villa because of the storm. And no, we didn't end up in bed. We just talked."

"It's only a matter of time before he tries to fuck you, Bella," Rose said with a derisive snort.

"Rose, be nice," Alice chided. "Something is different about him. He seems like he's given up his previous lifestyle. He seems tired of it."

Rose opened her mouth like she was going to say something biting toward Edward but decided to keep her mouth closed. She began tossing the garbage into the can with a little more force than necessary. Alice gave me a sympathetic look. I shrugged and walked to the beach, picking up a garbage bag before stepping onto the hot sand. I worked on gathering debris, garbage and other crap on the beach for nearly an hour when I heard the distinct sound of men yelling.

"We keep doing the same god damned thing and nothing's working, Carlisle," Edward snapped. "We need to approach this from another angle to get the fucking generators going."

"Well excuse me, Edward. Not everyone can be as smart as you," Carlisle bit back. "Maybe if you spent less time screwing around and more time maintaining the equipment, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Dad, calm down," Emmett hissed. "That was a low blow."

"You're right. It was," Edward snarled. I heard the rustling of the leaves and the mutterings of a pissed off Edward coming toward me. I panicked. _Do I move or just pretend I didn't hear it? Be a caring friend? CRAP! _My inner-mumblings were broken by a very upset Edward coming through the forest. His eyes were on fire with anger and his hands were clenched in tight fists. I focused on picking up the debris, hoping he would calm down. "How much of that did you hear?"

_Shit!_ "Um, all of it," I answered, turning to him. He was ready to fight. His jaw was tight and his entire body was taut for an attack. "I'm sorry…is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you have some magical cure-all to open the gas tanks for the generators, then no. They're stuck," he said as he sat down heavily on the ground. His hands were buried in his hair and everything about his posture indicated he was defeated. I put my bag down and sat down next to him. He was very sweaty and obviously ruffled. "He apologized earlier today but obviously, that meant nothing. I'm still a fuck up in his eyes."

"This is not your fault," I said. "When was the last time you had a storm of this magnitude and you were forced to use the generators?"

"Five years ago?" Edward replied.

"So, those caps have been rusting for five years," I said, pushing my sunglasses into my hair. "In hindsight, should you have checked them prior to this? Probably…"

"We had just done a safety inspection last week. They were fine," Edward sighed, tangling his hands into his hair. "The generators turned over with no problem and the caps were easily opened. It almost seems like the caps are glued on or something."

"Are they plastic?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Take a spike, roughly the size of the cap and a hammer and break it," I suggested. "You'll get access to your gas tanks to fill them up. It's not exactly scientific. More like MacGuyver-ish, but you can fill up the tanks and use the generators."

Edward blinked at me and he seemed shocked. Then, his face broke into a wide, beaming grin. He crushed me to his sweaty chest. "Thank you! It's brilliant!"

"Damn right, it is," Emmett boomed behind us. "Bella, can you help us? You have tiny fingers and obviously a mind where you can think outside the box, unlike our dad." Edward growled. "I'm pissed at him, too, Eddie. This is not your fault. I called Mom and she's already on the warpath because her garden was trampled. She's ready to rip Dad a new asshole for treating you that way. Your extracurricular activities never prevented you from doing your job." I shot Emmett a look. My eyes narrowed as I tried to get him to shut up. He got the clue. "I'm going to find a hammer and something to break the caps."

"You'll also need something to cover the gas line once you fill it," I said. "Something inflammable." Emmett nodded and jogged off toward the main resort. I turned back to Edward and tentatively put my hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"No," he answered. "But, I can't really do anything about it right now."

"You're changing, Edward," I whispered. "They have yet to see or believe it, but they will soon."

"I don't know if I can handle the constant ribbing. They never acknowledged my, um, ways like this before," he said in a meek voice. "And Emmett was right. I never let my actions cause me to neglect my duties here at work. I…I…hate this. Maybe I should leave…"

"Not yet," I comforted, massaging his neck. "Give them the opportunity to see what you're fully capable of, Edward. You're obviously very smart, motivated and driven. This place is successful despite the shitty economy all over the world and you helped make it that way. Besides, Alice and you have to work on that campaign for turning this place into a resort for both newlyweds and people who want to find their soul mate."

"Bella! Eddie! Come on," Emmett yelled. "I've got the supplies."

Edward turned to me and gave a crooked smile. "Thank you," he said, kissing me on the cheek. Gracefully, he stood up. "Let's get this place running." He offered his hand to me and I was pulled to a standing position. I stumbled against Edward's chest. He chuckled and kept his hold on my hand as we walked to the large generators located in the forest. Emmett was holding a hammer and crowbar. "So, how do we do this?"

"Very gently. You don't want any plastic in the gas tank," I said. "Tap the crowbar until the cap cracks and then pry it off."

"Let me do it, Em," Edward said. "You are not known for your tenderness."

"Rosie would say otherwise, Eddie," Emmett purred.

"What you and your wife do is your business, Emmett," Edward shuddered. "I don't want to know."

Emmett snickered as he handed Edward the crowbar and hammer. Slowly and meticulously, Edward tapped until the cap cracked. Then, he forced the tip of the crowbar into the crack and began tapping again. Fifteen minutes later, the cap was gone off the gas tank and it was glued on. Someone had sabotaged the generators and it looked like it was done recently. Possibly even last night during the storm.

Once the cap was removed, the tanks were filled and the generators were turned on. To save gas, power restored to the kitchen, the pool filter and the lobby for the computers. Each individual villa had its own generator and were currently be filled up by the workers.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved," Emmett said as he rubbed his belly. "I think they're setting up a buffet poolside. I'm going to get something to eat. You all coming?"

"In a minute, Emmett," Edward said quietly. He nodded and left. "Thank you, again, Bella."

"Obviously your male egos and testosterone were causing you not to think properly," I quipped.

"You're right," he chuckled. "But, thank you for after. I mean, for not judging and listening…" He was blushing and looking down at his sneakers. He was obviously very stunted when it came to interactions with women. I mean, real interactions. _Not fucking. _"For being a friend."

"I don't know what it's like but I'm here if you ever want to talk, Edward," I said. He looked up at me shyly then smiled radiantly. He nodded, looking like a little boy and not the nearly thirty-year old man he was. "Now, like Emmett, I'm hungry."

"Me too," Edward said with a boyish grin. "Want to get lunch?"

"You'll have to face your family," I said, arching a brow.

"I know, but I need to prove to them that I'm bigger than that," he said fervently. Offering me his arm, he smirked, "Shall we?"

"We shall," I giggled. We walked to the pool deck. In the shade, there were buffet tables with food set up. Unlike the buffet from the luau or even breakfast yesterday morning, the plates and silverware being used was paper and plastic. Guests were scattered around the deck, eating the food. Under a large umbrella, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were sitting with their meals as well. Edward stiffened. "You don't normally eat with them, do you?"

"I eat in my office," he murmured.

"Well, you're joining the land of the living, Edward," I said, dragging him to the buffet line. We piled up our plates with leftovers from the luau and some other Brazilian delicacies. We grabbed bottles of water from the coolers and walked to the table with his friends and family. Alice smiled at me, patting the chair next to her. I sat down. Edward woodenly sat next to me. I leaned over, "Do you feel like an exhibit at the zoo?"

"Yep," he said softly.

"Just eat. You'll be fine," I said, nudging his side.

"Bella, we heard that you had the brilliant idea to fix the generators," Rose said.

"When the guys said that the caps were plastic, I figured it would be worth a try," I shrugged. "Thankfully, it worked."

"Unfortunately, we think that the caps were intentionally glued on," Emmett said. "Why? I have no idea."

"Is it fixable?" Alice asked.

"We'll have to remove the caps and get new ones. But, it is fixable," Edward said quietly as he pushed around his food. "I'll probably have to go to the mainland to get the caps."

"Oh! I want to come. I need to go shopping," Alice chirped. "Bella, you should come, too! There's these cute little shops for bathing suits, sexy dresses and jewelry."

"I'll come," I responded. "Sounds like fun."

"Why don't we all go and make an overnight trip of it?" Jasper suggested. "We'll pick up supplies for the resort while the girls go shopping and then we can go to a club in the evening!"

"I'm there!" Emmett said, smacking his hand on the table. "Rosie?"

"I'm cool," she smirked. "I'll make arrangements at the hotel. However, it'll have to be tomorrow. I'm back on the schedule the following day."

"Woo hoo! Trip to RIO!" Alice squealed. "Rose, book three rooms. One for you Emmett, one for me and Jasper and the third for Bella and Edward."

Both of us looked at Alice like she was certifiable. Rose was up and off before we could stop her. Emmett shot up and threw away his plate while Jasper and Alice snuck away to make out.

"Did that really just happen?" I squeaked.

"It appears so, roomie," Edward snorted.

I'm so going to kill Alice.

Maybe?

Perhaps?

Turning toward Edward, his green eyes were glinting mischievously.

Definitely.

**A/N: They're building a 'relationship.' Do you think there is an underlying attraction there? I mean, authentic attraction or just lustful man-urges. OH! And raise your hand if you want to smack Carlisle? Talk about rude and mean to his son. Anyhow, next chapter we're going to find out some more about Edward and what's going inside his brain. In addition to that, we're going to have some fun times in Rio di Janiero with shopping, clubbing and hotel time. **

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog (link in my profile). In addition, you can find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We talk about fics, life and the smexiness that is Robert Pattinson. Finally, find me on twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**Chapter Six: Chicken and Confessions**

**EPOV**

"Edward, do you want to go to Rio tonight or wait until early tomorrow?" Rose asked. "Alice seems really anxious to go. Plus, I have a great deal from the Fasano Hotel in Rio."

"Book it for tonight and tomorrow," I said as I quickly finished my work on my laptop. "I'm going to call mom and let her know that we're going to the mainland to get the new caps, among other things. I'm also going to check on a new distributor for our food and alcohol. I was crunching numbers and Zafrina isn't going to work. She's too expensive"

"You could always go back Nahuel," Rose said.

"He wasn't reliable," I sighed. "Besides, this is something that I should have done a while ago. Emmett and I talked about it and we're going on the hunt for new distributors for food and drink while you, Alice, Bella and Jasper spend the day shopping and such in Rio."

"But you will let my husband out to go clubbing, right?" Rose asked, arching a brow.

"I may even come, too," I said, shooting her a tentative grin.

"You won't be pulling any of your skanky tricks, will you? There were only three rooms left in the hotel and you're rooming with Bella. Oh and it's a king bed."

_I'm going to implode from too much sexual tension. GAH! No humping the beautiful woman that will be sharing my bed. Friends. I need to be friends. _

"Nope. Rose, I'm done with all of that. You may have a hard time believing it, but it's the truth," I said wearily. _Friends. Friends. Friends._ "I want someone to share my life with. I'm going to twenty-nine next week and it's time I fucking grow up."

"Good. It's about time," Rose said smugly. "But keep in mind, you can still have fun, Edward. When you get off the phone, come join us at the pool. Don't spend all of your time in your office."

"Kay," I sighed. "Thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome," she said as she turned on her heel. "Oh, one more thing, is this a business trip?" She used air quotes around 'business.'

"Yep. Charge it to the resort," I smirked. Rose smiled widely, skipping out of my office. Now, I had to call my parents. Or rather, my mom. I was too pissed off at my dad for a multitude of reasons to speak to him. I needed to tell her that we were going to the mainland tonight and be gone for two days to get supplies. In addition to the supplies for food and drink, there was some damage done to the villas and we needed to repair them as well. I also wanted to hire a cleaning crew to finish up the beach and private pools.

After Bella's brilliant idea with the generators, we got them going and I was able to charge my cell phone in my office. I had several phone calls from the Brazilian government regarding our transformer on the island. They would be out tomorrow to do the necessary repairs. I was grateful for that since we only had gas for two more days of power in the main resort. Remembering that, I added gas on my list of supplies we needed to obtain. _I hope we have enough room in the yacht. _I made mental note of checking the cargo hold on the _Brazilian Princess_, the yacht for the resort and purchase when Alice was born, to see how much we could legitimately bring back with us.

I was going to pick up my cell phone when it shrilled in my hand. I nearly dropped it but managed to keep it from shattering on the floor. I picked up. "Hello?"

"Edward, it's Mom," she said. Her voice had an edge to it. Clearly, she wasn't happy.

"Hi, Mom. How are you?" I asked.

"Pissed off. My garden was completely wrecked. Somebody trampled all over my flowers," she growled. "It was like a herd of elephants stomped on my begonias."

"Sorry, Mom. I'll pick you up some fresh begonias when we go to the mainland tonight," I said, biting my lip.

"You're going to Rio? Excellent. I have a list of things I need. I'll text it to you," she said.

"You're not mad?"

"God, no. Edward, this storm was a doozy and it caused a lot of havoc to the island. I kind of gathered that you'd have to go to Rio to pick up some things. Also, I heard that Alice's friend, Bella, helped with the generator issue. She seems like a smart girl. Pretty, too."

"Gorgeous," I murmured. "She's gorgeous." My mom hummed. "Anyhow, do you think you and Carlisle can man the fort while we're getting the necessary supplies?"

"Yes, DAD and I can take care of things," she said sternly. I growled lowly. "Look, Edward, I know that your dad said some pretty mean things to you. He's sleeping on the couch for the next week or until he REALLY apologizes to you. But, he's still your father."

"Did he tell you what he said?" I asked, my temper quickly escalating. "He said I was too busy fucking around to do my job. The issue with the generators was not due to my sex life. Someone glued the damn caps to the gas lines."

"Sabotage?"

"Possibly. Though, I don't know who would sabotage our generator," I snapped. "But that's neither here nor there. What he said to me hurt me. A lot. I know I may be naïve in thinking that I can change overnight, but I'm done with the empty existence from before. And I never, EVER let my 'relationships' affect my job. I'm good at it and take pride in what I do here. If Dad can't see that, then, consider this my two week's notice."

"Edward, no," she sniffled. "I know that you are proud of what you do at the resort. So does your dad."

"He's got a shitty way of showing it, Mom," I growled. "Look, I'm upset and perhaps being away from here will be good for me."

"I agree. When was the last time you took a vacation, Edward?" Mom chided.

"Um, never?" I snorted.

"I know that you have things to do for the resort, but you need to have fun, too. Tomorrow is for work but the day after is for play. I do not expect you back or the others back until two days from now. You hear me?"

"Yes, Mom," I said. "Anyhow, I'm going to go. The power company will be here tomorrow in the morning. I'll leave the key for the transformer gate on my desk."

"Thank you, Edward. Call me when you get situated in your hotel in Rio. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom," I said. I hung up the phone and shut off my laptop. Once that was done, I packed it into my messenger bag and went to change into my swim suit. I could hear my brother and sister in the pool, along with Rose, Jasper and Bella.

God, Bella.

That girl was going to kill me. She was everything I had envisioned when it came to a 'soul mate.' She was smart, funny, gorgeous and didn't deal with my bullshit. She asked all of the hard questions when she spent the night at my villa during the storm. And she didn't back down. But, she also had this softness about her that made me want to protect her. Her irrational fear of the storm really brought that to light. When she jumped into my arms, she felt so right. I never really wanted to let her go, but she just got out of a long-term relationship. A relationship that would have ended in marriage if her ex-fiancé hadn't told her that he was gay. I'm just getting over this man-slut-whore phase and who would want to be with me? Certainly not a good girl like Bella. She deserves someone sweet and loving, who can give her the world and who isn't fucking broken like me.

Fucking Lauren. Fucking ruined my faith in love. Evil wench.

But, I wasn't any better than her with my 'phase.' If I wanted to land a girl like Bella, I'd have to curtail the skanky sleeping around. I'd also have to not objectify women or something. God, I'm like a retard when it comes to relationships. I don't know how to do them. The one real relationship I had was with Lauren and that was fucked up to high heaven. I honestly don't know how to act around women that I don't want to fuck. Or rather, I want to fuck but I want to have more with them…God, this is so confusing.

My head hurts and my dick is hard from imagining Bella and her sexy little whimpers from last night. Her long brown hair was cascading over my leg and her pale skin was flushed from the heat of my villa. Her features perfectly feminine with high cheekbones, adorable button nose, deep, sultry eyes and soft, pouty lips.

Not to mention when she totally copped a feel of my junk. Bella was a sleep-groper. It was after I got an inadvertent hand job, I gently picked her up and carried her to guest bedroom. I lay her on the bed and she pouted slightly, murmuring my name. My heart swelled when I heard her whisper 'Edward.' I kissed her forehead and left her to sleep, going to my own room. In the dark, I beat one out before crawling into bed and falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of the beautiful brunette who was afraid of thunderstorms, who smelled like strawberries and vanilla and who groped in her sleep.

"Eddie, you're drooling," quipped my brother. He was standing in my doorway, soaking wet and getting chlorinated water on my carpet.

"Dude, you're going to ruin the rug," I said as I hopped up, pushing him out of my office and onto the tile flooring. "And I'm not drooling." Emmett stuck out his tongue and his thumb wiped underneath my lip. _Crap, I was drooling. _

"Yes, you were. I'm also a hundred percent positive that you are sporting a woody, too," Emmett joked. "Day dreaming?"

"No," I said sullenly.

"Liar. You had a dreamy expression on your face. Or you had gas," Emmett shrugged. "Anyhow, you coming into the pool?"

"Let me change and I'll be right down. Also, we're heading out to Rio tonight," I explained. "I would like to be docked by seven tonight and at the hotel by eight."

"We'll be golden, Eddie," Emmett said as he pounded on my back. "Change and be prepared to have some fun." He turned and darted back to the pool. I went into my private bathroom and changed into a pair of board shorts and a wifebeater. I locked up my office and stowed my laptop bag at the front desk before heading down to the pool deck. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were goofing off in the water, playing a very competitive game of chicken. Bella was laughing, taking pictures with one of the waterproof cameras we sell in the gift shop. Her feet were dangling in the water.

I plopped down next to her. "Why aren't you playing?"

"Because I don't want some random stranger's head between my legs, next to my snatch," she snorted. "If I was romantically attached to someone, hell yeah, I'd be kicking BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!"

"What-the-fuck-ever, Swan," Rose barked as she pulled on Alice's hair. "You're just afraid that you're going to lose."

"I know I'd win, Rose," she said as she snapped another picture. Just then, Rose tugged on Alice and she was sent tumbling into the water with a squeal. Bella and I got sprayed by Alice's fall.

"Come on, Bella. Hop on Edward's shoulders. His mouth is facing the other direction. And he told me that he's going to become a monk," Rose quipped.

"A monk?" I choked out.

"I don't want to put Edward in an uncomfortable position," Bella said quietly. "And Alice and Jasper are getting ready to do the nasty in the shallow end."

"Am not, slut!" Alice chirped. "We're canoodling."

"Chicken," Rose and Emmett began taunting. Rose began flapping her elbows and acting like an annoying rooster with its head chopped off.

I slid into the water. _Holy shrinkage, Batman!_ "Come on, you can't let Bitchy Barbie get away with this shit," I said. I slipped under the water and got my hair wet. "Let's kick some ass. Flip her like you flipped me on the beach."

"Edward, I'm a fat ass," she groaned. "I'll hurt you."

"Nonsense. I carried you to bed last night and you were dead weight. No problems at all. Do you doubt my muscles?" I prodded, taking her hand. She bit her lip and blushed. The obnoxious clucking from my brother and sister-in-law were hopefully swaying her.

"Oh, fine. You're going down, Blondie," Bella snarled. She hopped in the water and dunked herself. "Fuck me, that's cold." _Yes, it is. You can cut glass with those nipples…DAMN IT, BEHAVE!_ "How do you want to do this? I climb up your back or you go underwater?"

"I'll go underwater. Just don't drown me," I said, shooting her a crooked grin.

"I'll drown you if we lose," she said, smacking my shoulder. I rolled my eyes before I went under the water, grabbing her legs. She balanced her hands on my head as I stood up. Thankfully, Bella wiped my hair from my face and patted my head nicely. "Very smooth, Cullen."

"Thanks," I sniffled out. I put my hands on her thighs and walked toward my brother. "Emmett, this a fight between Bella and Rose. No tripping me, ass."

"Fine," he grumbled.

"THAT'S WHY WE LOST?" Jasper bellowed. "I want a re-do!"

"After we win this match," Rose smirked. "You're going down, Swan."

"That'll be you, Cullen," Bella growled above me. "Shake? In honor of sportsmanship."

"Sure," Rose said as she confidently held out her hand. I felt Bella chuckle as she took Rose's hand, pulling her off-balance, causing Emmett to stumble. "NO FAIR!"

"Game's on, Rose," Bella laughed. Her legs tightened around my head and I could feel the power between the two women. _Not to mention the power between Bella's thighs. Shit, I'm going to hell._ Rose definitely had an edge with her height and strength. However, Bella, was shorter and obviously trained in some sort of self-defense, or martial art. Emmett was trying his usual tactic of trying to stumble me but I danced away from his wandering feet. "Emmett, behave or we win by default."

I moved back toward Rose and Emmett and the sparring women went back at it. Bella nearly fell off twice but I managed to keep her on my shoulders. She did grab onto my head, holding onto my hair tightly and quite possibly giving me a bald spot. _Ow._ Shortly after the hair grab debacle, Bella twisted her body and knocked Rosalie awkwardly. With one more tug of her hand, Rose was sent into the pool. "WOO! Eat that, Blondie! We won!" Bella screamed from my shoulders.

"You're scrappy, Bella," Rose snickered as she stood up in the water. Emmett was sputtering and heaving. "And fucking nuts but you won. Fair and square."

"Hail the conquering champions," Bella laughed, holding her arms up above her head. Rose rolled her eyes, swimming to the edge of the pool. Emmett gave a half-hearted cheer, upset that he lost. He NEVER lost. Alice and Jasper were too busy 'canoodling.' Bella's legs moved from my shoulders and she slid down my body, every inch of her skin coming in contact with my back, shoulders and arms. _Dear God. Do not get hard. Mom and Dad having sex. Lauren gang banging the football team. PHEW! No boner. _"Thanks, Edward," she said as she kissed my cheek. I smiled and felt my cheek flame from where her lips touched my skin. It took all of my power to not touch my cheek.

"You're welcome," I said quietly, almost to myself. Bella heard me and gave me a warm grin, squeezing my hand under the water before getting out.

"How long do we have before we have to get on the boat?" Alice asked, breaking away from Jasper's mouth.

"An hour or so?" I answered, wrinkling my nose. I swam to the edge of the pool. Bella held up a bottle of beer. I nodded and she gave it to me as she sat down at the edge.

"Not enough time to get your freak on, Sprite," Bella said dryly. Alice stuck out her tongue at Bella. "You still need to pick up the disaster area that is your living room. You have a present for 'Jazzy' in your front pocket. One word: crotchless."

"That's right," Alice squealed. "A memento of our evening together, Cowboy." She jumped into his arms and ran her fingers through his hair. He was pinching my baby sister's ass and growling lowly.

"Oh, gag," Rose said.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled.

"Sprite, I will move my lily-white ass out onto the beach if I see you humping your cowboy," Bella warned. "Hump each other in the privacy of your room. Have pity on the poor recently singled bride."

"Sorry, Bella," Alice said quietly. Bella got up and walked over to Alice. They hugged and said that they were going to pack their bags for the few day stay in Rio. Also, I think that they were going to talk about Alice's new relationship and possibly, its affect on Bella. Even though Bella was teasing my sister, the underlying hurt was evident in her voice and her eyes. Rose left as well, saying she was going to pack for her and Emmett.

"You like her?" Emmett said as he leaned against the pool wall.

"Who?" I asked, feigning innocence. _Not working based off the smirk on Emmett's face. _

"Bella," Emmett chuckled. "You have that swoony look in your eyes that you had when you were with Lauren, but it's even more swoony now. Or is it swoonier?"

"I do not have a swoony look," I frowned. "Swoonier. You're an idiot."

"Sure, Eddie. And I'm a chick with double-D tits," he quipped. "I'm not an idiot. I got a 4.0 GPA at USC, spank you very much." He nudged me with his elbow, probably giving me a bruise.

I sighed. "Even if I do like her, it's not like we could have a relationship. She just got summarily dumped on her wedding day by her gay fiancé. I'm trying to become a reformed player. It's not the right time. Besides, she's too good for me," I murmured. _I'm the diseased one, now._

"Hypothetical question," Jasper began, easily sitting on the ledge of the pool, "if you and Bella had met, she was single, you were single and the _timing_ was right, could you see yourself with her? And not just fucking, either. Like, having a relationship, holding hands, cuddling, canoodling or making love?"

The wonderful thing was that I could see myself with her. I wanted every one of those things that Jasper described. But, was what I was feeling lust? The need to fill my bed with a warm body? Or were these feelings genuine? "I don't know. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm this guru with relationships because I'm not. I'm stunted in the relationship department. I still feel like I'm the nerd from high school in a this body with tanned skin, muscles and hair gel."

"Okay, I don't want to sound like a douche, but what was it that your ex, Lauren, did? You were fine when you left for your junior year of college, then you had to take a medical leave for the second semester and you turned into Edward Cullen, super-man slut," Emmett said flatly.

"I was going to propose, Em," I whispered, the feeling I felt when Lauren dumped me, radiating through my chest and causing me deep emotional pain. I closed my eyes and sighed. "I was going to propose over Christmas break, on the anniversary when we first made love. But, that never happened."

"What happened that you didn't propose?" Jasper asked, his brows furrowed.

"We had moved in together at the beginning of junior year and I had noticed that she was never home. When she was, she was 'studying' or sleeping. Our once active sex life was non-existent. Just before Thanksgiving, I came home and found Lauren sitting on our couch. Her bags were packed. She said that she couldn't be with me anymore. I wasn't the guy she thought I was. I was too sweet and she needed someone different. In addition to that, she said that she had been cheating on me and was being treated for an STD. She told me to get tested and left. I fell apart. I went to class drunk, high and hung over. I sold her engagement ring to get pot and alcohol. I barely passed that semester and Mom and Dad had to come get me when they saw a large charge to my credit card from a liquor store. Dad said I was taking a medical leave and I was put into rehab. I got clean and I haven't touched the drugs since. Alcohol, is still tempting but I know my limits now. However, my addiction when I got out of rehab was sex."

"And you turned into an asshole and a manwhore," Emmett said.

"Yep," I sighed, ashamed at my actions. "I turned into her. Everything that she did to me, I did to myself. Well, minus the STD thing. I'm fastidious about my dick. No glove, no love."

"You're clean?" Jasper asked, arching a brow.

"As a whistle. I got tested every time I did a supply run to Rio," I said giving myself a sarcastic cheer. "I'll probably go again tomorrow, too."

"Why did you feel it necessary to act the way you did, Edward?" Emmett asked. "I don't get it."

"I thought that Lauren was my forever and my future. However, she took my love and threw it back in my face by screwing around on me. It was then, in college that I decided to not deal with relationships. The possibility of being hurt was too great and I didn't want to deal with it. Now, I just can't do _that_ anymore. I really can't," I said, sighing loudly. "Plus, my behavior was obviously alienating me from you guys and I'm just done."

"You realize, Edward, that this is the longest conversation we've had since you came home from school," Emmett said sadly. "I never realized how much Lauren hurt you, emotionally. You could have talked to me, man. I may be a goofball but you're still my brother and I love you. I could seriously smack a bitch for her actions. I could seriously smack you too for acting like a slut because one girl broke your heart."

"Edward, I may not know you very well because you've kept me and everyone else at arm's length. You're extremely smart, shrewd and level-headed. I can also tell that when you do care about someone, it's not 'halfway.' You love with your whole body, mind and soul. Right?"

"I guess so," I shrugged. Jasper stared at me, his eyes piercing through my uncertainty. "I do. I'd kill to protect my family."

"You're also a Cullen," Emmett chortled. "When you fall in love, it's permanent and forever. When I saw Rose, I knew she was going to be my wife. Same thing with Dad. Now, with Lauren, did you feel that 'forever' click?"

"I don't think so," I answered. "I was just excited that she wanted to be with me. She was pretty, driven and smart. I thought I loved her."

"Do you feel stronger feelings about another person now?" Jasper asked. "Do you feel strongly toward Bella?" He stared at me with an intensity that was shocking.

"Yes," I answered, without thinking. "What?" _How did he do that?_

"I'm guessing that there is an underlying attraction from Bella toward you, too," Jasper smirked. "Go with the flow, Edward. You might be surprised with how it might turn out." With a lazy smile, Jasper hopped out of the pool, walking toward his own tiny villa.

"I agree, Eddie," Emmett said. "Bella's a sweet girl. She could do you a world of good."

"What happens when she leaves?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"You cross that bridge when you get there. If it's meant to be, then you'll be able to be with her. However, the fact that you're 'scared' that she's going to leave indicates the depth of your feelings for her already and it's not just physical, either. Like I said earlier, swoony look," Emmett chortled. "I'm a prune. Meet you at the dock in forty-five minutes, Eddie."

"Got it," I said, giving him a smile.

"And, Edward, I do mean it. You're my baby brother and I love you. I hate that you were hurt. I also hate that you didn't feel like you could talk to me. I'll always listen," Emmett said. "Probably give you shit for being an emo girl, but I'll listen."

"Thanks, Emmett," I replied. "I'll keep that in mind and I love you, too."

"Excellent. Can I get a hug?"

"If I say no, will it stop you?" I laughed.

"Nope. Come here!" Emmett boomed as he picked me up, swinging around wildly. He then kissed my cheek, blowing a raspberry into my skin.

"Ugh, Em," I grimaced. He snorted and left, walking toward his villa. I put on my wifebeater and began my trek down the beach. It was pretty deserted since there was so much debris. However, a few people were still laying out on the beach and under the palapas. I managed to get back to my villa without anyone stopping me, or running into any scorned women. I rubbed my cheek where I got slapped the night before by Rhiannon and it still stung. I deserved it. Just like I deserved all the shit from my previous 'life.' However, the cheek that Rhiannon slapped was also the cheek that Bella kissed. I could feel her soft lips against my stubbled skin. I wanted more of it but I was terrified.

Terrified of rejection.

Terrified of completion.

Terrified of being hurt irrevocably.

Terrified of being loved.

_I so need therapy._ _Lots and lots of therapy. _Unfortunately, the downfall of living on the island is that getting therapy would pose a problem. I'd have to go to the mainland for therapy and we can't afford to have the yacht go back and forth to Rio on a weekly basis in addition to the taxiing of new guests to the resort.

"Edward!" called my sister. "You're spacing out."

"Sorry," I chuckled.

"You were just standing in front of your bed, staring at your halfway packed bag," she said as she danced into my room. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Fairy," I said as I wrapped her in a hug.

"Hmmm, I forgot how you gave the best hugs," she smiled. "Despite your 'issues,' you were always so affectionate with me and so sweet."

"It's because I love you, Ali," I whispered. "Mom gets the same hugs, too."

"Good, Edward," she giggled, nestling in my arms.

"Did you have a good talk with Bella?"

"She did and I get why she was snippy with me. I mean, she's staying with me, trying to get over her ruined relationship and I'm flaunting my _new_ relationship in front of her," Alice said. "Jazzy and I are going to tone down the public displays of affection. Plus, if we're going to get it on, we'll do it at his villa. Not mine."

"That's very nice of you. I'm certain Bella will appreciate it. So will I," I snorted. "Seeing my sister be groped by another guy is somewhat off-putting."

"Plus, you're horny," Alice teased.

"I'm a guy. Of course, I'm horny," I quipped back. "But, I am going to try and not act on those horny feelings."

Alice looked at me, taking my face in her hands. Her green eyes stared into mine. Her brow furrowed as she stared at me. "Alice, you're freaking me out. Please stop?"

"I have a feeling," she said, her face breaking into a crooked grin. "A good feeling, Edward. Life is going to look up for both of us, big brother. We've both found our loves of our lives."

"Ali, you're turning into Miss Cleo. What the hell does that mean? Has your life sucked prior to coming home?" I asked, very confused by my sister's cryptic conversation. Her green eyes darkened and the sparkle faded away. "Alice? You're freaking me out."

"I'll tell you on the boat. Emmett's driving it, right?"

"Yeah. You know I can't control that thing," I said.

"We'll talk on the ride to Rio," Alice said, smiling sadly. "Come on. Let's head out. Are you packed?"

"I think so," I replied.

"Whatever you don't have, I'll buy for you while I shop with Bella, Rose and Jazzy," Alice snickered, tugging on my arm. _Has she been working out? My sister is fucking strong! _Like an obedient puppy, I followed her out of my villa, locking it up as I went. After we swung by the resort, I picked up my laptop and we walked to the marina to where the _Brazilian Princess_ was docked. Our bags were stowed and Emmett began flipping on switches, causing the yacht to come to life. Expertly, he maneuvered it out of the dock after Jasper and I removed the ropes and lines, tethering it to the dock. Jasper sat up in the cockpit with Emmett while Rose and Bella chatted in the main cabin. Alice and I went into one of the bedrooms on the yacht and she told me her story.

I wanted to pummel, burn, murder and maim this James character for what he did to my sister. He tried to snuff out my sister's light with his controlling ways and abusive nature. I wanted to find the neighbor who walked in on them and kiss them senseless. They saved my sister. Now, despite her strides to get better, I could still tell that she was not all there yet. As she told her story, her eyes were dead and her voice soft and robotic. I couldn't even touch her while she told her story. If I tried, she'd freak out.

Once she was done, Alice patted my hand and left the bedroom, walking toward Bella. Seeing the sadness in my sister's eyes, Bella allowed her to cuddle next to her. Bella knew the story. For the remainder of the trip to Rio, Alice stayed next to Bella and was very quiet. I watched as Bella calmed my sister and I could tell that she had a great deal of love and respect for Alice. Bella's reaction caused stirrings in my heart that I hadn't felt in years. The walls I had so carefully built around my feelings were beginning to crack and I wanted something more.

By the time we arrived in Rio, Alice had returned to her usual chipper self. Emmett docked the yacht and we headed toward the large garage where we stored cars for when we were on the mainland. Since we had so many people with us, we all piled into the Land Rover. The sun was setting, casting long shadows along the highway I was driving on. Bella was sitting in front with me while the others were making out in the backseat.

"It's like our very own Skinemax porno back there," Bella quipped. "Complete with the moaning and fake thrusting."

"Would you rather we really thrust back here and get spunk all over the leather?" Emmett laughed. "Mom and Dad would _ love that_."

"Emmett, you're so crass," Rose snorted. "It's a wonder why I'm still with you."

"You're with me because I know how to use my equipment and I can make you laugh," Emmett said, kissing her cheek. "Oh, and my hot bod."

"Damn right," Rose growled.

"I think she swallowed his head whole," Bella hissed at me.

"Which head?" I asked conspiratorially. Bella smacked me and her cheeks were a bright red. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"If I see that of Emmett's, I'd be screaming bloody murder."

"Me, too," I shuddered. I pulled up to the hotel and used the valet to park the car. Rose sauntered up to the front desk and got us our rooms. She distributed room keys and we were all on separate floors.

"I'm hungry," Emmett grumbled.

"You're always hungry, Emmett," Alice quipped. "You guys want to get something to eat?"

"Yes!" Emmett begged.

"Emmett, I don't know about you, but I'm tired and the last thing I want to do is get dressed up to go out to eat. We're getting room service," Rose said sternly, dragging him away. His face fell comically as he followed her.

"I'm with Rose," Bella said, wrinkling her nose. "Sorry, Sprite."

"It's okay. We'll go out tomorrow," she said, waving her hand. Jasper and Alice laced their fingers together and walked toward a bar, leaving Bella and I next to the front desk.

"Are you sure that you're okay with sharing a room with me?" I asked.

"It's a king sized bed," Bella said. "We'll be fine. Anyhow, I want to get up to the room, shower and eat some dinner before crashing. I've never had such a horrible time with jetlag before. It's frustrating as all hell."

I bent down and picked up Bella's bag, much to her many protests. We rode up the elevator to our floor and walked to our room in a comfortable silence. Well, comfortable for her. I was getting harder by the second, smelling her strawberry shampoo and vanilla perfume. Using one of the keycards, Bella opened the door and pushed it open. Inside, it was one of the nicer suites in the hotel. "Dear, God," she murmured. "I don't have the money to pay for this…"

"Bella, this is a 'business trip.' It's being covered by Isle Esme," I explained. "You don't have to pay for anything."

"I feel like a total freeloader," she grumbled, sitting down on the huge bed.

"You're not," I said as I put the bags down next to the closet. "Alice adopted you and my parents probably love you like a daughter already."

"I still feel like a freeloader," she sighed. "Even my parents are giving me 'free' money. After the whole wedding debacle, my ex's parents paid my parents the cost of the wedding. However, my dad deposited it into my bank account since I'm moving into this bigger apartment. I can't break the lease because it'll be more expensive to do that than to just stay there. Plus let's not forget the refund your parents gave me since I'm staying with Alice…Freeloader."

"I'm assuming that the bigger apartment you were supposed to chair with the ex?" I asked.

"Bingo," she said, flopping onto the bed. "A three bedroom, two bathroom apartment for just me. Perhaps I'll just get a hundred cats and I'll have constant companionship."

"You don't seem like a cat person," I chuckled, sitting next to her.

"I'm not. I'm deathly allergic," she said dryly. "But at least I won't be alone. Ugh, sorry about my pity party. I'm not normally this bitchy. Just seeing Alice with Jasper and Emmett with Rose, reminds of what I never really had and what I won't have anytime soon." She sat up and walked to her bag. "I'm going to shower and change."

"What do you want from the room service?" I asked.

"I'm pretty flexible. Whatever you want," she shrugged before ducking into bathroom.

I called down to the front desk, ordering a couple of cheeseburgers and French fries along with some local beer. After I ordered the food, I logged onto the internet and did some research for some new distributors for food and alcohol. I jotted down a few names and addresses so I could put them into my cell phone. I also sent Zafrina an email regarding our contract. Her response was immediate, saying that she understood why we couldn't continue doing business. Plus, it wasn't lucrative for her to haul her boat out to the island every couple of weeks. She barely made a profit. Zafrina did ask for a hookup which I promptly shot down since I didn't want to deal with that.

Bella came out of the shower and her hair was tossed into a messy bun. Her face looked pinker than usual and there were tear stains on her cheeks. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"I'm fine," she said, her voice sounding hoarse. "Just having a moment, you know?"

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and sat down on the couch, curled up in a tiny ball. "What did you order from the room service?"

"Cheeseburgers," I answered. "And beer."

"Good. I need to get drunk," she said sadly, looking out the window.

"Bella, I know we barely know each other but I hope that you know that you can talk to me. I shared my horrific tale. I'd like to help you like you helped me," I said as I sat down next to her.

"I know," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "It just kind of hit me in the car ride to the hotel. I'm alone and I'm pissed off. I should have seen the triggers that Tyler was gay. This could have been stopped before it escalated to _this. _Plus, in my head, I am starting to think that I turned Tyler gay. Am I that disgusting?"

"Quite the opposite, Bella," I said as I took her hand. "You're far from disgusting. You're beautiful, smart, kind, caring and loyal. Tyler was the fool in stringing you along for as long as he did. Trust me when I say that I know what you're feeling with all of the lovey-dovey couples. Welcome to my world…"

"No wonder you slept around," she said before smacking her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Don't be. It's the truth," I said, grimacing slightly. "I slept around to fill the void that I felt by seeing Rose and Em and my parents constantly canoodling. It's gag-worthy. Before it used to piss me off, now, it's what I want."

"Me, too," she sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on hers and we sat in silence until there was a knock on the door. I got up and ushered the bellhop into the room. He set up the food on the table near the television. I slipped him a few Brazilian real and he nodded thankfully.

"Dinner's ready," I said.

Bella walked to the table and we ate a quiet meal. She was still incredibly sad and I wanted to do something to make her smile. "So, Edward, what's your plan for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Find some new food and alcohol distributors, pick up fresh linens, and go to the doctor," I answered. "Has my sister told you about her plan of attack yet?"

"Ugh, yes. Thank goodness I packed comfortable shoes," Bella grumbled. "Is she always like this with the shopping?"

"For as long as she's been alive, yes," I snorted. "I'm surprised she's not a fashion designer or something."

"God, that's like waving a needle in front of a drug addict or Twix bar in front of a chocoholic," Bella giggled. She sighed and looked up at me, her brown eyes twinkling slightly. "Did Alice tell you why she came home?"

"Yeah," I said, running my hand through my hair. "Did you know?"

"She told me the whole story on the flight down to Rio," Bella said, pulling on a piece of hair that fell out of her bun. "I'm shocked that such a strong woman like Alice would fall for the tricks of James."

"I am, as well," I breathed.

"She said that you and Emmett were very protective of her," Bella smirked.

"Emmett more than me. He's got the brute force behind it all. I could just wipe out their bank account with my geeky ways," I snorted, wiggling my fingers.

"Do you still geek out?" Bella asked, leaning forward on her hands.

"What do you mean 'geek out?'"

"Do you have weird fetishes with _Star Wars_? Secret stashes of comic books? A closet gamer?"

"Ah," I chuckled. "Not so much. I'm more of a trekkie than a _Star Wars_ fanatic. But other than that, not so much," I shrugged.

"What's your favorite _Star Trek?_"

"Hmmmm, that's a tough one. They all have redeeming qualities," I said as I leaned back in my chair. "I'm not a Kirk fan. I'm partial to Picard and Sisko."

"_The Next Generation _and _Deep Space Nine_," Bella nodded. "I liked _Voyager_. The idea of a female captain was bad ass. Plus, I had a girl crush on Seven of Nine."

"I think everyone had a crush on Seven of Nine," I laughed. "Even Emmett, who hated _Star Trek_, stopped and ogled her when I was watching it as a kid."

"She was hot," Bella said.

"She was, but I liked Dax," I blushed.

"Ezri or Jadzia?"

"Um, both?" I smirked. "I had some pervy fantasies of having a threesome with the two actresses playing the parts."

"Such a guy," she laughed as she began putting the food onto the tray. "You done?"

"Yeah," I answered. She gathered the food and put the tray outside. I watched her as she bent down, displaying a small sliver of skin between her t-shirt and shorts. My dick twitched in my gray shorts as I watched her. _Behave, asshole. _

"I'm sorry, Edward," she murmured as she sat back down. "I'm really tired and I know that your spritely sister will want to be up at the ass crack of dawn to go shopping. I'm just going to head to bed."

"Of course, Bella," I said. "I'm tired as well. I was up early with the phone call from my dad about the clean up and I'm honestly, very sore. I'm going to shower and then I'll be right behind you." She smiled and walked to the bed. Crawling between the sheets, she curled up under the white duvet cover. I went into the bathroom and quickly washed my body. I also yanked one off, day dreaming of the woman sleeping in the bed a few feet away.

I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, padding into the bedroom. Bella was sleeping soundly, curled around a pillow. It didn't feel right climbing into the bed with her, so, I grabbed a pillow and walked to the couch, making a rudimentary bed. I set my alarm clock on my cell phone before falling into a fitful sleep on the lumpy couch.

A few hours later, I felt something soft caress my cheek. "Edward, wake up," came the husky voice of Bella.

"Huh," I said intelligently.

"Come and sleep on the bed, Edward. You're too tall to be jammed on the couch," Bella scolded. "I'm smaller. I'll take the couch."

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes. She took my hand and pulled on it. I stood up and let her guide me to the bed.

"Sleep," she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," I chuckled. "You know, this bed is plenty big enough for both of us. That is, unless you're a bed hog."

"Not really. I don't really move," she shrugged. "Also, thank you for not presuming anything earlier. It was very gentlemanly of you. Though, you could have gotten in bed with me and I wouldn't have known. I was out like a light." She climbed back onto her side of the bed. "I honestly wouldn't have even noticed you weren't in bed if I didn't have to go to the bathroom like a frickin' race horse."

"Well, thank you for letting me into the bed," I said, yawning widely. "My back thanks you."

"Good night, Edward," she said sleepily.

"Good night, Bella," I replied, watching her drift in the dark room. Soon her breaths were deep and regular. She was asleep. I watched her face like a creeper, staring at her beauty. However, it wasn't just her physical beauty that was the siren's call to me. It was her heart and her kindness. Reaching across the bed, I gently caressed her cheek as I tucked an errant hair that flew across her face. She sighed and pressed her face into my hand. I quickly withdrew it and rolled to face away from the beauty that I shared a bed with. Sleep eventually came.

Along with erotic dreams

xx AIDA xx

The next morning, I woke up with something resting on my chest. That something was warm and smelled like strawberries and cream. Opening my eyes, I saw that Bella had found her way into my arms and was nestled against my chest. Her legs were tangled with mine and she was still dead to the world. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and reveled in the few moments of happiness with her cuddled up to me. Unfortunately, that happiness was going to end soon. My alarm on my cell phone was going to go off and I'd have to step away from Bella. As much as it pained me to let her go, I had to.

Gently, I moved her so she was resting on my pillow. I ran my finger down her cheek and grabbed some clothes to wear for the excursion with Emmett. As I was brushing my teeth, Emmett sent me a text saying that he would meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes. I left Bella a note with my cell phone number in case she needed to get a hold of me. _Unlikely. _

When I got downstairs, I noticed that Jasper was with Emmett. Apparently, the idea of shopping with my sister was not high on his list of things to do. We got some breakfast and left the hotel. The morning was spent looking for food and alcohol distributors. We found a company that had some pretty competitive prices to what Nahuel used to offer. It was slightly more expensive but that was due to the fact the food and alcohol they provided was top shelf and unique to Rio. With a smile, a handshake and a signed contract, we had a new food/alcohol supplier that was going to deliver our standard order every two weeks. Special orders needed to be placed in advance but that was pretty standard.

"Hot dayum!" Emmett bellowed. "I just got a text from Rose."

"Is she fully clothed?" Jasper asked.

"Barely. The girls are getting dresses to go to a club tonight. Look," Emmett said as he thrust his phone in my face. Rose was in a green dress that clung to her body like a second skin.

"Very nice," I said as I pushed his hand out of my face.

"I wonder what Alice is wearing?" Jasper asked as he pulled out his phone, tapping out a message to my sister. A few moments later, Jasper groaned. "My pants just got too tight."

"Dude, that's our little sister," Emmett growled. A phone was thrust into his face. "Alice is not wearing that. It barely covers her ass."

"I'll cover her ass," Jasper snorted.

"Don't make me hurt you," Emmett and I grumbled simultaneously. Emmett held out a fist and I quickly pounded it.

"Edward, look at this," Jasper said as he held up his phone. On the tiny screen was Bella wearing a deep fuchsia strapless dress. She wasn't looking at the camera and seemingly unaware that she had her picture taken. She looked fucking gorgeous and my shorts got tight.

"Nice boner, Eddie," Emmett snorted.

"Fuck off," I growled. "This is the longest I've gone without sex since college."

"What has it been? Two days?"

"Almost three," I said sullenly. My cheeks flamed and I felt the shame again. "Can you do the rest of the errands without me? I have to go to the doctor."

"Sure, Edward," Emmett said as he clapped my shoulder. I nodded and drove to the clinic I've gone to previously. Clambering out of the Land Rover, I walked into the clinic and watched my brother and our friend drive away. I used the same pseudonym as I had used before, 'Anthony Masen.' I filled out the paperwork and waited to be called. Two hours later, I left the clinic with a clean bill of health from the doctor.

I caught a cab back to the hotel and inside of my room, there was a garment bag hanging on the closet along with a note attached to it.

_Dear Edward,_

_We're going out tonight. Wear this. You're coordinated with Bella. She actually picked out your shirt. (Bought it, too. She's feeling guilty about something so I didn't stop her. Neither will you, Edward!) We're meeting at the restaurant downstairs at eight then we're going to Fosfo Box Club_.

_Love you, _

_Fairy Sprite Girl_ _(AKA your sister)_

I rolled my eyes and opened up the garment bag. Inside, there were a pair of slim fit black pants and a deep fuchsia dress shirt that matched the dress that Bella wore in the picture. I even had shoes, black belt and a watch attached in a tiny bag. Looking at the time, I only had an hour or so to get ready to go out. I jumped into the shower and washed away the grime of the day from the trek to get new food suppliers to the nastiness of the clinic. I took the time to shave my stubble and put on cologne, wanting to smell nice for the evening out. The last step was putting some product into my hair. I artfully tousled it the way I liked it before I got dressed.

I finished getting ready just in time. I swiped my wallet, cell phone and room key before heading down to the lobby to meet up with everyone. Jasper and Emmett were sitting in the lobby, both looking a little pissed off. "What's wrong?"

"I was kicked out of my room," Jasper grumbled. "It was turned into makeover central and I had to get ready in Emmett's room."

"And this is a bad thing because?" I pressed.

"I clogged the toilet," Emmett snorted, "and it overflowed."

"Oh, gross. EMMETT! That's just nasty," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"I'm a big guy. I've got big shits," Emmett shrugged.

"We had to go into another room while they cleaned up Emmett's room and let's just say that I have the smell of crap in my nose," Jasper snarled. "We should just give you a bucket, Emmett. You're a menace to plumbing everywhere."

"Will you guys quit gossiping and tell us how beautiful we look?" Rose asked from behind us. We all turned and standing before us were the three most gorgeous creatures we'd ever seen. However, my eyes drifted to the woman wearing the same shade as me. Her hair was curled and pinned up in a sexy ponytail with tendrils framing her face. Her makeup was soft and sultry. Her dress was strapless and it was cinched at the waist with a rhinestone belt that matched the dress.

"Rosie, baby, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Emmett said dramatically, dipping her in a deep kiss.

"No words, Ali-cat," Jasper murmured, kissing her sweetly.

"You don't have to say anything, Edward," Bella whispered. Her brown eyes fell to the ground and she bit her lip, fumbling with her silver purse.

"I don't have to but I'm going to anyway," I said as I stared at her. Gently, I guided her chin back to look me in the eyes. Her skin flushed a deep pink. "You're gorgeous and every straight man will be ogling you all night long. Maybe even some gay men, too."

"Will you be ogling me?" Bella countered, smiling saucily.

"Hell yeah. But, I'm lucky. You're my date for the evening, gorgeous," I said as I held out my arm. Bella smiled wider but blushed at the same time. We walked to the restaurant in the hotel and were seated at a large table. We all ordered our food and drinks, talking about our day out in Rio. Bella said that she was shocked at how Alice shopped and how much she had bought in such a short time. The ironic thing was that most of the purchases Alice got were for other people.

I paid the bill for our meal, using the Isle Esme credit card. We headed out of the restaurant and got into a waiting limo to take us to the Fosfo Box Club. It was about a ten minute drive from the hotel. Emmett exchanged phone numbers with the driver and the car left. The club was hopping. The sounds of the samba rhythm spilled out onto the street. We went into the club and got a table. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand, dragging him onto the dance floor, much to his chagrin.

"Who wants a drink?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, me!" Rose squealed. "Something fruity and will get me drunk fast."

"I'll have a beer," I replied.

"Okay, so I have a foofy, girly drink, a beer…Bella? What's your poison?" Emmett asked.

"Hmmmm, beer sounds good," she replied. "But I do want some tequila, too. Later, though." Emmett nodded and he waded to the bar. Bella sat down on one of the stools while Rose was moving sensually to the music being pumped through the club.

"You want to dance?" Rose asked Bella.

"Do you see the death traps Alice put me in? I'll be lucky if I don't break anything," Bella quipped. "I don't have a particular desire to go to a Brazilian ER with monkeys and chickens, thank you very much."

"You are not going to just sit here, are you?" Rose frowned.

"No, she's not," I said. "We'll get her out there."

"Well, it's your feet and your funeral," Bella shrugged. "I'm a klutz. In heels. Your toes will hate me in the morning. Where's Emmett with the booze?"

"Right here," Emmett bellowed. He put a bottle of beer into Bella's hands. Rose grabbed her blue drink and began chugging it down. I just leaned against the table, sipping my own beer. After sucking down her drink, Rose dragged Emmett onto the dance floor and they began doing dance moves that were probably illegal in 49 out of the 50 states in the U.S.

"I never knew that Emmett was so bendy," Bella quipped as she picked off her label from her beer. "And he can move his hips. Shocking."

"My parents insisted that all of us take dance lessons," I grumbled. "We all know the basics when it comes to partner dancing. Some of us took it a step further and can imitate fucking on the dance floor."

"So you know how to dance?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I do," I said, wrinkling my nose. "I don't like to brag but I'm the best in my family."

"Are you just saying that so I can break your toes with my heels?" Bella laughed.

"No," I smirked.

"Liar," Bella snorted.

"Okay, a little bit is telling you to get you on the dance floor. The rest is God's honest truth," I said, holding up my right hand. "I can dance with Alice or Rose to prove a point if you don't believe me."

"Relax, Edward," Bella said as she bumped my shoulder with hers. "I'm just giving you shit. Give me a few more beers and then I'll go out on the dance floor. I need to not be able to feel my feet in order for them to work effectively."

"Got it," I winked.

We sat in silence, listening to the music of the smoky club. "Edward?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"You know, you're a good guy," Bella said quietly. "When I came here, Emmett and Alice warned me to stay away and that you were a total douche. But, you're not."

"I'm trying to change, Bella," I said, looking at her. "I was a douche. A lot of my exes would agree that I'm a douche. I mean, the night we met up on the beach before the storm, I got slapped because I ended a mistake. I used women for my pleasure, never caring about their feelings."

"Do you want to go back to that?" Bella questioned, putting her hand on my arm. I shook my head. "Do you regret what you did in the past?" I nodded and felt a lone tear trail down my cheek. Bella's thumb caressed my cheek, wiping it away. "You're a good guy." She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you," I said as I turned to kiss her forehead.

Alice and Jasper came back up to the table and ordered drinks, including a round of shots of tequila. Rose was trying to get us to do body shots but Bella put the kibosh on that notion, saying she didn't want lick anyone. Rose scowled at Bella, obviously pissed off that she couldn't find a reason why to strip Emmett of his black dress shirt to lick his abs for the body shot.

After our shots of tequila, Emmett grabbed Bella and physically carried her onto the dance floor. On the floor, she stood there as Emmett danced like a elephant with some rare dancing disorder. Rose and Alice drank some more alcohol while Jasper tried, in vain, to reel them back in. However, Rose had the constitution of an ox and my sister, the fairy girl, didn't. Rose was slightly buzzed while Alice, who was following Rose, drink for drink, was completely blitzed.

Bella came back and sat down next to me, hiding behind my shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Emmett looks like a spastic camel," Bella hissed. "He's all Rico Suave with his wife but with me? He's dancing like Pee Wee Herman on crack."

"Do you want to dance?" I asked.

"With someone who will _dance_. Not that. What the hell is that? A combination of the Electric Slide, Chicken Dance and Hokey Pokey?" Bella laughed.

"That's embarrassing. Come on, Swan. I'll dance with you since you want to," I said as I held out my hand.

"I'm still afraid about breaking your toes," Bella said sheepishly, putting her hand in mine. We walked, hand in hand, to the dance floor. The opening chords of 'Scream' by Usher filled the club. Some of the regulars of the club were already moving in some intricate dance patterns. Bella was pulling away from me. "I can't do that."

"Relax, Bella," I said as I twined my fingers with hers. "Just follow my lead. You'll be fine, gorgeous."

"Says the man who may lose his toes in the next ten minutes," she growled. I rolled my eyes and pulled her into a tight dance hold. My hand was splayed on her back, molding her body to mine. "Holy crap."

"Trust me," I said, staring into her deep brown eyes. She nodded and smiled shyly. Slowly, I moved my feet and she joined me, following my footsteps. When she had the steps down, I added in some of the arm movements. Bella grew more confident and I was able to improvise with her. She followed easily and we were moving like the couples who were dancing on the floor earlier. Toward the climax of the song, I dipped Bella, stopping her body from falling to the ground. She squealed as I twisted her back up, holding her to my body. The song continued and once it ended, Bella wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her by the waist. Her feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Wow," she breathed in my ear. "You really know your shit." I placed her on the ground, steadying her body with my hands.

"I told you I was the best in my family," I snickered, brushing her hair away from her face. "No spastic camels?"

"Fuck no," she giggled. "That was awesome, Edward." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. Her lips lingered on my skin longer than should have considered polite. "I'm going to go to the ladies room. I'll meet you back at the table." I nodded and she left my arms. No sooner than she was gone, then Alice jumped in front of me.

"What, Sprite?" I asked, using Bella's name for Alice.

"You liiiiiiiiiiike her," Alice sang.

"Yes, I like her," I said. "Did your boyfriend tell you this?"

"No. I can tell by the way you're acting around her," Alice snickered. "It's fate, Edward."

"What's fate?"

"You and Bella," she said as she dragged me back to the table. "She's exactly what you need. What you want."

"Why would she want me?" I asked, frowning deeply. "I'm a skank."

"With a heart of gold," Emmett laughed. I shot him a look. "Look, Edward. You are a good guy. A little lost and confused, but overall a good guy. We are going to help you win over Bella. But, based off that dance, it might not be that difficult."

"Edward, just because you got burned in the past, doesn't mean that history will repeat itself," Rose said. "Hell, if that was true, I'd be living with my parents, afraid of my own shadow. The guy I dated before Emmett makes you look like a kitten. Royce liked to take without asking and he did take from many, MANY women. Myself included. But, long story short, I got over it and I met Emmett. The rest is, as they say, history."

"You know my story," Alice frowned. "But, I got my happy ending."

"Me too," Rose smiled. "Despite your past, Edward, you deserve happiness, too. And love and that mushy crap."

"And we're going to help you get it," Emmett said, clapping me on the shoulder. "But if you hurt her…"

"We'll hurt you," Jasper growled. "She's been through hell with her ex-fiancé."

"I'll gladly accept your pain if I hurt her. I'd deserve that and more," I chuckled nervously. "But, I don't want to hurt her."

"You want to love her," Alice sang.

"And kiss her…" Rose added.

"And hug her…" Emmett bellowed.

"And…shit, you guys took all of the good ones," Jasper frowned. "Speaking of Bella, where is she? Shouldn't she be back from the bathroom?"

Yes, she should.

**A/N: Minor cliffy…we'll find out what happened with Bella in the next chapter. Anyhow, pictures from this chapter are located on my blog (link in my profile). Extra teasers are posted on there along with other goodies. In addition, come check out my Facebook Group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or find me on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin. Hugs!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**Thanks to Patty for her help in planning the goodness in this chappie!**

**Chapter Seven: A Relational Shift**

**BPOV**

I had to get away. Dancing with Edward in that smoky club in Rio was hot and I was turned on, immensely. Honestly, I think I needed new panties because the ones I was currently wearing were soaked with my arousal from feeling Edward's hard body pressed against mine and the sensual way he moved his hips. Seriously, though, I wanted to turn my face when I kissed his cheek and shove my tongue down his throat. I wanted to rip off his clothes and fuck him, right on the dance floor.

But, he's trying to turn over a new leaf.

Public fucking would not bode well for the reformed sex addict. _Is he a sex addict?_ He's fucked 200 people. He's damned sex addict. _A hot sex addict…_I need some serious help.

Plus, he wanted to fuck. I could feel _it_ against my hip when we danced. Edward was hard. Not to mention, a big boy, too. _Makes Tyler look like a mere tyke. Edward is ALL man. _

Stop it, Swan. You're friends. Edward doesn't want you that way.

"Hey, sexy," I heard over my shoulder. I saw a tall guy standing near the exit of the bar to the patio I was standing on, leering at me. "You look a little lost, sexy. Perhaps I can help you?" His words were heavily accented and he had a 'I'm-going-to-take-you-into-the-back-alley-and-we'll-never-see-you-again' look.

"I'm fine," I said curtly. "Just getting some fresh air but I'm going to go back in, now."

He blocked the door with his hulking body. "Come on, sexy. I can show you a real good time. Have you experienced a real Latin lover," he purred, his dark eyes looking predatory and staring at me like I was naked. "I'm Jacob, sexy. Make you sure you remember it. You'll be screaming it all night."

"Nah. It'll be what I tell the police when you don't let me pass," I spat. "I'm not interested." I skirted past him. His hand wrapped around my bicep and he squeezed tightly. I stared at his hand, narrowing my eyes. "Unless you want the heel of my shoe permanently embedded in your balls, let go of my arm, asshole."

"I'm bigger than you, sexy," he snarled. "You can't fight me off."

"But we can," came the angry voice of Edward, standing at point along with Emmett and Jasper. "Get your meaty paws off her, fucktard."

"Or what?" Jacob hissed. "You'll attack me with your hair gel? With your designer shoes?" Jacob's hand tightened around my bicep painfully and I whimpered. He loosened his hold enough so I could reach down, grabbing my shoe. I hit Jacob's face with the heel and he pushed me to the ground. "You fucking whore!"

Edward ran between me and my attacker, ready to kill Jacob. "You have thirty seconds to get the fuck out of this club before we call the cops," he growled.

"She's not worth it," Jacob spat as he wiped at his bleeding face. "Bitch." He stomped past us.

Edward crouched down and he looked at me, his green eyes filled with fear and anger. However, they softened when they saw me on the ground. He tentatively waved his hands over me. "Are you alright, Bella?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, but my shoe's not," I said as I held up my now broken heel.

"Bella that was bad ass. You hit him with your shoe!" Emmett guffawed. "You are one tough chick. Though, I could kick your ass for wandering off on your own."

"I have another heel, Emmett. Don't make me use it on your hard head," I said dryly as Edward helped me to my feet. Tenderly, his fingers grazed on the bruise that was undoubtedly growing from where Jacob grabbed me. "Edward, he didn't hurt me. I bruise really easily."

"He touched you without your permission," he said quietly, his ire evident. His green orbs were black with anger. His thumb brushed over my arm and it ignited my skin. Then, Edward pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I was shocked at his affection and his worry. However, I felt so safe with him. I returned his embrace, cuddling against his rock-hard chest. I don't know how long we stood there, Edward holding me tightly, trying to protect from the world, but I was in heaven. Or maybe, was it hell? I loved being held and protected by him but I'm not in a place to start anything. Especially with a man who is trying get over his womanizing ways. What type of future do we have? In three weeks, I'm flying back to Seattle and he'll still be here in Brazil.

_Obviously, since you're thinking about a future with him, your feelings are growing for this guy. Despite his slutty ways, he's being sweet and caring toward you. What harm would it be to have a little fun?_

I don't want to hurt him. Edward's been through enough with his ex. It's all or nothing. You know?

_You've also been hurt, Bella. Go for nothing. Less likely of a repeat performance in the pain department…_

"Do you want to go, Bella? Back to the hotel?" he asked, brushing his fingers along my cheek, breaking me from my reverie.

"I'm missing a shoe," I chuckled against his chest. I pulled back slightly, holding up my broken heel. _Damn, these were actually pretty cute._ "Can you imagine how nasty ass that floor is? So as to save my feet from a foot fungus, I'll say yes."

He laughed lightly, looking at me. "How can you make a joke after what happened?" he asked, sobering up quickly.

"Because, why dwell on something that is no longer an issue?" I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Jacob is no longer here and I'm fine."

"He left a bruise on your arm," Edward sighed, wrapping his warm hand around my bicep. Unlike the last guy who touched me there, Edward's touch was more of a caress, trying to soothe the dull ache in my arm.

"You look at me and I bruise," I said as I pulled back, taking off my other heel. "Yuck, nasty floor germs. I'm so showering when we get back to the hotel. Blech!" Edward smirked and bent down, picking me up in his arms. "Edward! Put me down!"

"You don't want nasty floor germs," he said, staring at me. "Problem solved."

"What about everyone else?" I countered. "Maybe they want to stay. Plus, I have to get my purse before we go." I wiggled in his arms. "I can walk, Edward. Jacob grabbed my arm. Not my foot."

"I don't want your feet to be attacked by those nasty floor germs," he quipped.

"Put me down, Cullen," I said. He sighed and gently placed me on the ground. "But, I do want to go."

"Okay, gorgeous," he said, brushing my hair away from face. "We'll go." He took my hand and we walked back into the smoky club. Alice was singing the 'Barney' song in French, while dancing around Jasper. Rose was laughing hysterically as she filmed it on her phone. "Guys, we're going to go and from the looks of my sister, she needs to go too."

"I told you," Jasper said as he scooped up Alice, flinging her over his shoulder.

"Alice is hysterical when she's drunk," Rose snickered, smacking Emmett's shoulder. "Come on, baby. Let's go back to the hotel and fuck."

"Do they know what happened?" I asked Emmett.

"They are blitzed," Emmett sighed. "We could tell them that Edward was a girl with a tattoo of a purple two-headed cow on his left ass cheek and they'll believe it. I'll tell Rosie tomorrow when she wakes up from her drunken stupor."

"Edward has a tattoo?" Alice chirped from Jasper's shoulder. "Where? I wanna see!"

"It's not for public view, Sprite," Edward said blandly. "Emmett, did you call the limo?"

"He's waiting outside," Emmett said. We gathered our stuff and headed out of the club. Edward never let go of my hand, even twining his fingers with mine as we walked to the stretch limo. Inside, he held me to his side. I actually cuddled next to him. It felt right.

"Do you really have a tattoo?" I asked quietly. He nodded, giving me a tiny smile. "Can I see it?"

"Possibly," he chuckled. "It truly isn't for public view."

"Is it on your wang?" I teased.

"No," he snorted. "It's on my hip. Very low on my hip, close to my wang."

""What is it?"

"A dragon. I got it when I was with her," he said, frowning slightly. "She said that tattoos were hot on guys. So, I sat through two hours of agony for her and I have a dragon on my hip that I stubbornly refuse to remove because it hurt going on and I've heard that it hurts more coming off. Do you have any tattoos?"

"I'm afraid of needles and I get squeamish around blood," I answered. "So, no."

"Bella, I love you!" Alice sang from Jasper's lap. "You're my best friend! You know that?"

"I love you, too," I chuckled. "And you are one of my best friends, too, Sprite."

"Yay! Oh, and Edward liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you, Bella. Really likes you," she giggled. "You two are soul mates. Can I plan your wedding?" Jasper clapped his hand over Alice's mouth. I could feel Edward warm up next to me. I shot him a quick look and his cheeks were deep red, matching his shirt. He untwined his fingers from mine and he searched for something. He found it in a bottle of water, which he chugged down.

"Hey," I whispered. "You okay?"

"Fine," he said curtly.

"Are you mad?" I asked, putting my hand on his arm.

"Not at you," he said, giving me a tiny smile. "At my sister, yes."

"Let's talk when we get back to hotel, okay?"

"I'd like that," he murmured. I moved my hand down from his arm and laced my fingers with his. He visibly relaxed. A short ride later, we arrived back at the hotel and we all went to our respective rooms. Rose had passed out in the limo and Emmett was carrying her. Alice was yammering in some foreign language that I didn't recognize. Jasper looked confused as he guided her out of the limo. Edward and I were the last to get out of the limo. Once out, he swept me in his arms. I arched a brow. "No funky foot fungi."

"Thanks," I giggled. "But admit that you like carrying me."

"I do," he laughed nervously as he walked through the lobby. As we waited for the elevator, his smile fell. "Shit, I don't know what I'm doing, Bella…"

"Let's get up to the room and we'll talk, Edward," I soothed. He sighed and nodded as we got into the elevator. After a quick ride up to our floor, Edward walked us to our room. Inside, he put me on my feet. "I'm going to scour my toes and change. Then, we can talk?" He nodded, still looking very sheepish. I swiped a pair of shorts and a tank top, ruffling Edward's hair as I walked past. "Relax, Edward."

"I'm trying. I'm also trying not to puke," he joked lamely. "I could seriously kick my sister's ass right now."

"Don't. She's drunk," I snickered. "I'll be right back." He sighed, giving me a nervous smile. I slipped into the bathroom and inside, I fell against the door. The brevity of what Alice said in her drunken state was just now hitting me. I kept it together for him but now the fact that he _likes _me is causing me to hyperventilate. "Breathe, Swan." I sat down and methodically scrubbed my feet of the foulness from the club, the limo and the hotel room. I changed into my pajamas and washed my face of the makeup Alice slathered on my skin. I released my hair from its ponytail and walked out to the room. The balcony was open and Edward was sitting on the chaise lounge outside. I put on a pair of flip flops and walked outside. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a wife beater tank top.

"Your feet all clean?" he asked, giving me a confident smirk.

"Yes. No more creepy crawlies burrowing between my toes," I said as I sat down next to him on the chaise.

"I got some ice for your arm," he said as he held up a bag. Wrapping it in a towel, he gently placed it on my bruised bicep. "I'm sorry about my sister's big mouth, Bella."

"I'm not," I said, looking at him. "That is if what she said wasn't true."

"It's true," he said uncertainly. "But, I don't know what I'm doing. Also, what I'm feeling is definitely more than a crush…God, I feel like I'm in middle school all over again."

"Don't remind me of middle school. That was hell. You had your dorky moments in high school. Mine were in middle school. Two words: bad perm," I joked. "I looked like a poodle."

"You probably cute as hell," he said his lips quirking up in a crooked smile.

"I had a white-girl afro," I snorted. "I wanted to kill my mom for making me get the damn perm but she insisted that I'd be adorable."

"I'd love to see a picture," Edward said. He sighed and shifted the icepack on my arm. "Bella, I do like you. As a friend and as something more. I have this need to protect you even though you don't necessarily need it as you demonstrated on the beach and again later tonight at the club. Plus, you're gorgeous, funny, smart and so kind. Unfortunately, I'm broken and a girl like you probably doesn't want a guy like me. Additionally, you're going to be going back to the states in a few weeks and I'll still be here. Not to mention that you were engaged up until a few days ago…It's like the first time in forever I find someone that I can see myself with and all of the card are stacked against me."

"Edward, I like you, too," I said as I turned to face him.

"You do?" he asked, his eyes filled with trepidation.

"Yep," I smiled. "The timing and distance is not ideal but there's an attraction I feel toward you that is definitely more than just friends. When I first met you, I was kind of disgusted by your womanizing behavior but that was just a front. It was covering what was truly hurting you…Inherently, you're a good man. You have a good heart." I pressed my hand to his chest, right above his frantically beating heart. His warm hand covered mine and he breathed shakily. His eyes were closed and he looked almost pained. "What is it?"

"Like I said earlier, I don't know what I'm doing," he muttered. His eyes opened and I could see the fear behind them. "I'm so used to being _that_ guy who used women for one thing…sex. I don't know how to do the whole wooing, dating thing. The last time I did it, I was nineteen and clueless. Now, nearly a decade later, I'm still clueless."

"Edward, you've been doing great so far," I said as I pulled my hand away.

"By what? Carrying you from the limo to the hotel room?" he asked, pulling up his legs, resting his head on his knees.

"You were gentle and sweet when I fell, cracking my head open," I chuckled. "Then, again with that Jacob douche in caring for my arm."

"I don't like seeing you in pain," he said, looking at me. "I'm afraid that by knowing me, I'll cause you pain."

"You'll only cause me pain if you dump me on my wedding day and say that you like men," I said flatly.

"Well, I don't like guys in that way. And we haven't been on a date, Bella. It's a little soon to be planning the wedding," he snorted.

"Not according to your sister," I giggled.

"I still want to kick her ass," he grumbled.

"If she hadn't said anything, would you have mentioned it or would you have suffered in silence until I left?" I asked.

"Suffered in silence," he sighed.

"What do you want to do now?" I pressed.

"Kiss the shit out of you," he chuckled. "Romantic, right?"

"Extremely," I deadpanned. "If you want to kiss me, you have to take me out on a date, Mr. Cullen."

"Bella, will you do me the honor of joining me for a date tomorrow?" he asked, his face turning a bright red.

"I'd be honored," I smiled.

"Really?" he replied, looking excited as a kid on Christmas day.

I nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"Let me do some work and I'll let you know tomorrow," he said, his smile was beaming radiantly. I couldn't help but be excited with him. This was not the same man I'd met a few days prior. His legs dropped and he wrapped me into a warm embrace. "I'm so happy you said yes, Bella." He nuzzled my hair and gently rubbed my back.

"Me, too," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. _Just don't hurt me._

"You ready for bed?" he asked, brushing my hair back over my shoulders. I nodded and stood up. Offering my hand to him, I pulled him up from the chaise lounge and walked into our hotel room. We climbed into the bed and switched the lights off, lying on each other's sides, staring at each other.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, gorgeous," he replied smoothly.

"I want to makes something clear…yes, I'm on vacation. But, I'm not a type of girl who has random flings," I said in the darkness. "If something happens between us…"

"Bella, like I said earlier, this is more than just a mere crush," he chuckled nervously. "I'm attracted to you on many levels. I think the biggest attraction has to do with your patience and kindness from a couple of nights ago during the storm. You listened to me when no one else would. I don't intend to hurt you because I want this so badly. It's so close but so far, you know?"

"What happens when I leave?" I asked, tears pricking my eyes. _Stop it, Swan. _

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. He gently pulled me toward his body. I cuddled against his chest, pressing my ear above his heart. "A perfect fit."

"It is," I giggled. He kissed my forehead and held me closely. "Sleep well, Edward."

"You too, gorgeous," he murmured against my hair.

xx AIDA xx

The next morning, the sun was attacking my face. I grumbled as I covered my head with a pillow. "Too fucking bright," I mumble unintelligently. However, I felt something against my cheek. It was not a pillow. "What is this?" I sat up, glowering at the bright sunlight shining in the hotel room. I also noticed that I was down one Edward. _Where is he?_

Perhaps the note that poked me in the face addressed to 'Bella' will tell me. What a novel concept. I opened the note and inside was the clearly masculine handwriting of Edward.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you this morning. But, I wanted to get some things squared away for our date. Anyhow, I took the liberty of scheduling you a spa appointment (along with Alice and Rose) for a massage, manicure, pedicure and some girly pampering. Emmett suggested it. Why he knows this, I have no idea but I figured I'd try it. Your appointment is at noon. Afterward, I'll be meeting you in the lobby for our date. Dress comfortably but stylishly…we have reservations at Aprazível which is a fairly nice restaurant in Santa Teresa. _

_God, I sound like a businessman. I have no doubt that you will be the most beautiful woman there, Bella. I also know that I'm very, very, VERY excited for our date tonight. It's been a long time since I've had a date and I'm so grateful that it's with you. _

_I'm counting the minutes until I see you, gorgeous. _

_Until then…_

_Yours, Edward_

I smiled and crushed his note to my chest. For someone who doesn't really know what he's doing, Edward's doing phenomenally. Hopping out of bed, I go to shower. I scrubbed my body, again focusing on my feet. I was still squicked out by the creepy crawlies that could be burrowing beneath my skin from that nasty club. I finished my shower and walked out into the room. Sitting on the bed were Rose and Alice. They looked a little worse for wear. "Morning, darlings!" I said, smirking at them.

"Too loud, Swan," Rose growled.

"Don't give her shit," Alice snarled. "She had a rough night last night. Are you okay?"

"Rough night?" I asked, curious.

"The bruise on your arm," Alice replied, putting her hand on my bicep. "Jasper told me that you were attacked?"

"Not attacked," I sighed. I walked to my bag, pulling on a pair of panties under my towel. I thought about what she said. "Kind of attacked? A guy at the club wouldn't take no and he grabbed my arm. However, his face came in contact with the sharp end of my heel, ruining the new shoes you got me, Ali." I found the shoe and held it up.

"I'll gladly take a broken heel as opposed to my friend," Alice said as she hugged me. "I'm glad you weren't hurt too much. Did Edward take care of you?"

"He was great, but he was ready to tan your hide, Sprite," I giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked, scratching her head.

"You don't remember?" Rose guffawed from the bed. "You outed your brother."

"I said that Edward was gay? He's so not gay," Alice said, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, you spilled the beans about his crushy-poo on our dear Miss Swan," Rose said.

"I did?" Alice squeaked. "Dear God. Edward must be so pissed at me. Jasper told me that he and Emmett had a long talk in the pool prior to the boat ride to Rio about his attraction toward you, Bella. Wait, he admitted it to you?"

"We talked once we got up to the hotel. We have our first date tonight," I blushed. "Though, you were funny last night. You outed Edward and then you asked to plan our wedding. No weddings. Not any time soon, Sprite. We have bigger fish to fry with the fact that we live in separate continents…if this attraction pans out into something else, you know?"

"It'll pan out," both Alice and Rose said.

"Need I remind you that you both warned me off Edward when I came to Isle Esme," I said. "There's also a part of me that's afraid that he'll revert back to his man-slut ways."

"Bella, let me tell you something about Cullen men," Rose said, putting her arm over my bare shoulders. Yeah, I was still just wearing a towel and lacy panties. "When they fall, they fall fast and permanently. Emmett was following me around like a lost puppy dog within a day of meeting me. Carlisle was the same way with Esme. My guess is that Edward has fallen. Hard. You will forever have an Edward-shaped shadow following you around. I've never, EVER seen him look at a woman the way he looks at you. I was bombed out of my head last night and I recognized that. He's been bitten by the Cullen Love Bug."

"My brother is a good man but he's been wandering aimlessly for eight years. I think, finally, he's found the person to guide his movements and give him the direction he needs," Alice said, giving me a crooked smirk.

"As enlightening as this conversation is, I'm wearing a towel. Can I get dressed please? Then, we have a date at the spa," I said.

"Thank goodness…I need to get my cooter waxed," Rose said. "Shaving is not nearly as smooth as having the girly bits waxed."

"Maybe I should do that, too," Alice said. "It's been a few weeks for me. Bella, are you getting waxed?"

"Nope. I got waxed a few days to my wed…my wedding day," I sniffled. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Rose asked.

"I was supposed to be married. This was supposed to be my honeymoon and now I'm going on a date with another guy," I said, wiping my tears from my cheeks. "How fucked up is that?"

"Bella, do you like Edward?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. He's a little lost but he's a good guy. He has a good heart," I murmured.

"Good looking, too," Rose said, waggling her brows. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some clothes, darting into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Once I was dressed, I brushed my teeth and put on some light makeup. I headed back into the room and grabbed my wallet, room key and cell phone. "Let's get some breakfast before we get beautified. I need some hangover food."

"So do I!" Alice chimed. She grabbed my hand and tugged me out of my room. We went down to the restaurant and ordered a ton of food. Well, they did. I ordered an omelet. I didn't drink all that much and the experience with Jacob was quite sobering. Over our breakfast, I told them what happened with Jacob and how the guys came to save me, Edward leading the charge. Rose smiled knowingly and Alice was already picking out my colors for our fall wedding.

I wanted to smack her.

No weddings.

Let me get through the first fucking date, Sprite.

Alice paid for breakfast and we headed to the spa for our day of pampering. The spa was insanely gorgeous and from what I saw, very expensive as well. At least, I think it was expensive. Everything was written in Portuguese and the monetary amounts were in Brazilian real. However, Alice told me that everything has been paid for by Edward. My brows shot to my hairline. How did she know that?

Apparently, Edward paid for all of our treatments. When Alice tried to slip her credit card to the attendant, she insisted that everything was covered by Mr. Cullen. The day was spent in complete bliss. I was massaged, buffed, polished, coiffed and made over.

"Bella, I have your outfit for you," Alice said. "It's one of the skirts you got yesterday."

"Cool," I said as I took the garment bag from my friend. "Have you heard from Edward?"

"I have. He's so adorable, Bella. I've never seen him this excited," she said, her green eyes brimming with tears. "Even when we surprised him with tickets to a Star Trek Convention when he was a junior high school, he wasn't this giddy. And Edward is an insane Star Trek fanatic. A Starry?"

"Trekkie, Alice," I giggled.

"Whatever," she said, waving her hand. "All I know is that my brother is head over heels for you, girl." I blushed and ducked into the locker room to change into my outfit. It was an a-line skirt in cream, dark gray, soft coral and aquamarine with a matching aquamarine tank top. My accessories are all silver and my shoes match the cream in the skirt.

I walked out of the locker room. Alice was bouncing on her toes while Rose was smiling. "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful, Bella," Alice said as she hugged me. "Your date is waiting for you out in the lobby."

"God, I'm so nervous," I said. "Look at my hands." I held up my hands. They were quaking slightly. "I've never been this nervous about a date. Ever."

Rose took my hands and rubbed them between hers. "Just have fun. I can understand your nerves. This is the first date you've had with a guy who isn't your gay ex-fiancé."

"Do you think Edward is as nervous as me?" I squeaked.

"Oh yeah," they both laughed. "He's pacing in the lobby. The concierge is looking at him like he's a crazed mad man," Alice added. "Please, put him out of his misery, Bella."

I nodded and picked up my purse. "Is my camera in here?"

"Yep," Rose replied. "I had to dig through your skivvies to get to it but the camera is inside of your purse." The girls wrapped their arms around me, wishing me a good time on my date with Edward. Steeling my resolve, I headed out into the lobby of the hotel. As they described, Edward was pacing in front of the concierge desk. He looked delicious in a pair of black pants and a light gray shirt. His hair is sticking up every which way. In his hand, he's holding three lavender roses.

"Hi, Edward," I said, blushing deeply. He stopped his pacing, staring at me.

"Bella," he croaked out, his voice cracking slightly. "Wow, you look…there are no words…so gorgeous…these are for you." He thrust the flowers toward me. _He really is nervous and relationship-challenged. _

"Thank you," I said, taking the roses. "They're beautiful."

"They pale in comparison to you," he said quietly, moving closer to me, caressing my cheek. "God that sounded so incredibly cheesy."

"Some cheese is good for the diet," I laughed.

"But too much is not good at all," he said, dropping his gaze to the flowers in my hand. "Did you know that flowers have specific meanings?"

"I did, but I don't know what a lavender rose means," I said, smelling the sweet smell of the flower.

"The vendor said that it means enchantment, majesty and love at first sight," he whispered. "You've definitely enchanted me. You also have a majestic air about you that is so elegant and lovely. And in regards to love at first sight aspect, I definitely feel something _more_ for you than I'd ever felt for any one before. Even Lauren…"

_Did he just say that he may or may not have fallen in love with me at first sight? Wait, what? _

"Relax, Bella. I can see the hamster moving in your head," he laughed.

"I'm just panicking, slightly," I tittered.

"If you're thinking that I just said that I loved you at first sight, I can imagine why. I've fallen into like at first sight," he said. "I may be a relationship retard but even I know you don't proclaim your love for your date within the first ten minutes."

"Okay," I sighed, collapsing onto the couch. "I like you a lot, too. Please don't think that I don't."

"We're battling our own demons," he said, lacing his fingers with mine. "You're dealing with the rejection of your ex-fiancé. I'm just dealing with the realities of a relationship and not just fucking. The whole 'wooing' aspect of it all. I'm hoping we can work through all of this together."

"Me too," I said, looking into his deep green eyes. "And there is something else I want you to know…you're not a rebound. If anything, Tyler was the rebound that stuck around for four years."

"That has got to be a story," he joked. "You can tell me in the limo, gorgeous."

"Limo?"

"I don't want to be distracted while I drive. Having you sit next to me would definitely be a distraction," he said as he helped me to my feet. I blushed and looked down at his chest. Tenderly, he cupped my chin and raised my face to look at him. "It would. You are so incredibly beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you," I whispered. "And you're doing really, _really_ well with whole wooing thing. You've given me more compliments in the past ten minutes than Tyler did in our entire relationship."

"Good. Because I intend to keep doing so," he said as he kissed cheek. _Aw, I want his lips. _ "Soon, gorgeous. You said that you won't kiss me until we've had a date. The date is just starting…"

"So, I'll get a kiss goodnight?" I asked, smiling happily.

Edward is guiding me through the lobby. His smile is secretive. "I hope so. I so want to feel your pretty, pink lips against mine," he murmured, not looking at me. Outside of the hotel, he caged me with his body, pressing me against the wall. His hand moved up to my face, lightly rubbing my lips with his thumb. "These lips, Bella."

"I'm willing to bend the rules," I whimpered.

"You may be, but I'm not. I've waited a long time to kiss someone, to _want _to kiss someone. I've lived a life of instant gratification and you, my dear Bella, are worth the wait," he whispered, running his nose along the column of my neck, ghosting soft kisses along my skin. I was becoming putty in his hands. So much, that he had to wrap his arms around my waist to prevent me from falling. "Everything okay, gorgeous?"

Not trusting my voice, I nodded. He chuckled, hugging me to his body. I eagerly accepted his embrace, cuddling against his chest and inhaling his unique scent. It was clean but spicy at the same time. "Did you just smell me?" he laughed.

"I love your cologne," I laughed as we slid into the limo.

"Thank you. It's something that's made at the spa at Isle Esme," he explained. "Sandalwood, musk and cinnamon with a touch of orange blossom. My mom created it for my dad but he couldn't stand it. I loved it and so I have a ton of it in my villa."

"It's you," I said as I sat back on the leather seat of the limo.

"Just like strawberries, vanilla and warmth are you," he said, lightly caressing my bare knee. "Now, that's a scent I want to bottle up."

"Philosophy Strawberry Milkshake shampoo and Bath and Body Works Warm Vanilla Sugar body spray," I responded.

"So, it's already bottled," he chuckled. "Damn, that would have sold millions." He pulled me close to his side, resting his cheek on my head.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked, idly tracing circles on his thigh.

"You'll see," he replied cryptically. "My brother and Jasper helped in the planning of this. I also called in a few professional favors from some of our vendors for our excursions."

"You're not spending a ton of money on me, are you?" I chided.

"Define a ton," he laughed. I pulled away and glowered at him. "Relax, gorgeous. Since my family and the resort provide a constant stream of tourists to these locales that I'm taking you, we're going at a significant discount but with some added perks."

"Significant discount?"

"Just enjoy this, gorgeous," he said as he looked at me. "Please?"

I nodded, cuddling up against his warm body. He kissed my forehead and we sat quietly until the limo stopped. The driver spoke quickly and in Portuguese. Edward responded in kind and it went straight to my lacy panties. "What did you say?" I asked.

"Just verified that he was going to pick us up in an hour and half," Edward chuckled. He smirked at me. "You're looking at me like a steak dinner."

"That's fucking hot," I purred. "Do you know any other languages? Other than English and Portuguese?"

"I'm fluent in Portuguese, obviously but also Spanish, French, Italian and German. I can also have rudimentary conversations in Danish, Japanese and Mandarin," he replied, blushing slightly. "I've always had an affinity for languages. It's definitely useful when dealing with various clients and guests for all over the world. Come on. I don't want us to be late for our first part of our date."

"We're on a timeline?" I quipped.

"For the first part, yes," he said as he opened the door and gracefully sliding out of the limo. Gallantly, he offered his hand to me as I got out. "You can leave your purse in the limo."

"I want my camera," I said as I reached inside to grab my Nikon Coolpix camera. "I'm a bit of a photo junkie."

"I'm glad. Because I want to remember this evening," he said as he twined his fingers with mine. He turned to the driver who was leaning against the limo. "_Desculpe-me? Podia tomar nosso quadro? Eu gostaria de lembrar-se da primeira data com a mulher que eu sei que eu casarei..._"

He nodded and took the camera from Edward's hand. Edward pulled me in his arms, sneaking behind me, putting his chin on my shoulder. "Smile, gorgeous." I turned to look at him; his face so close to mine and smiled at him. His jade eyes were twinkling and he had a crooked smirk on his features. "At the camera, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his nose before turning to look at the driver. He had a knowing grin as he snapped the picture, handing the camera back to me. "Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," he said in a heavy accent. "I'll see you in an hour and a half, Mr. Cullen," he finished in Portuguese. "Have fun."

"What did you say to him, Edward? With the camera?" I asked.

"I asked him to take a picture of us," he replied, smiling innocently. He grabbed the camera from my hands and he flipped through the photos. "And he did. I want copies of these, Bella."

"He took more than one?" I squeaked. Edward held up my camera and the entire exchange we had in front of the limo from Edward putting his chin on my shoulder to my kissing his nose to where I finally turned to face the camera were on the tiny screen. Based off the photos, we didn't look like a couple on their first date. We looked like a couple that was comfortable with each other and very much in love. "These are awesome…If you want, I can load them onto your laptop when we get back to hotel."

"I'd like that," he said, his excitement palpable. "That one," he pointed to the one where I was kissing his nose, "is my new desktop wallpaper." I blushed and punched his shoulder. I turned off the camera and finally saw where we were.

"Sugar Loaf Mountain?" I breathed.

"I've been told that it's beautiful at sunset," he said. "I haven't been up here at sunset but the views are exquisite."

"Why haven't you been up here at sunset?" I asked, arching a brow.

"It's an iconic romantic location and prior to you, I didn't want to have a romantic bone in my body," he said sadly as we walked to the tram that was going to take us to the summit of the peak. "Remember? Manwhore?"

"Even though you thought with your little head as opposed to your big head, you must have done some romantic things," I said.

"Nope. Not really. All I had to do was flash a smile, a wink or lick my lips and women would come flocking. Hell, they probably still would," he said bitterly.

"Do you still want that?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"No. Honestly, the only woman I want right now is the one standing next to me," he answered honestly, looking into my eyes. "But, I want to do this right, Bella. I don't want to rush this…"

"My time on the island is limited," I frowned.

"I'm certain that if this is something we both want, we'll make it work, gorgeous," he breathed, leaning his forehead against mine. Our little bubble was broken when a woman approached us. She spoke quietly to Edward in Portuguese. He nodded and led me to a private tram. We sat down on the benches. Well, he sat down and guided me to his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What do you want?" I asked as we slowly ascended to the summit.

"You," he answered simply.

"That's kind of a vague answer, Cullen," I teased him.

"In my head, I know what I want but if I say it, I'm afraid you'll run away screaming," he sighed.

"If I run away screaming, I'd die. We're in a tram heading to the top of Sugar Loaf Mountain," I quipped.

"You know what I mean," he said dryly, rolling his eyes. "Are you always so literal?"

"Not usually. I am a perpetual smart ass, though," I laughed. "I have to be because of what I do. I write about the lifestyles of the rich and famous. Most of what I write is tongue in cheek so I'm never too far away from some snarky remark."

"I'll keep that in mind," he smiled as he kissed my shoulder. "Did you always want to be a journalist?"

"Yeah, but not what I'm currently doing," I said. "I wanted to write the next _big_ story and get my Pulitzer Prize. I was the editor of my college paper and it was award-winning during my tenure. Most of the stories that earned the prizes were the ones that I wrote or that were scoped out by me. I'm a damn good journalist and I want more from my job. Unfortunately, I've put in for transfers into other departments like the crime beat, political, local news, national news…anything but entertainment but I've been pegged as a 'tabloid reporter' and it's a hard stereotype to shake."

"Do you ever publish anything that isn't true?"

"No. Never. However, when you're covering the stars, the biggest story is who is fucking who, the latest cheating scandal, who's in rehab, that sort of shit; nothing really engrossing unless you're into that. I'm not but I have to be since I write about it."

"If you could write about anything, what would it be?" he asked.

"Crime division," I answered. "My dad being a cop really piqued my interest in keeping the cities safe, crime rates and such. If I wasn't a journalist, I'd probably follow in his footsteps and become a cop or detective. Unfortunately, my queasiness around blood makes that kind of hard. What about you? What's your dream job?"

"A lot of people would say what I do," he chuckled. "But, I'd love to open my own company, focusing on technology, web design, and oddly enough, travelling. Put my knowledge of languages to good use."

"What types of technology?" I asked.

"Computers, laptops, tablets and stuff similar to that," he answered. "I also enjoy tinkering with web design, graphic design and such. However, that's by necessity. I'm the webmaster of our website. Everything on there I learned from an online course from University of Phoenix."

"The website is amazing. It was one of the reasons why the ex and I chose this place for our honeymoon," I said. I clapped my hands over my mouth. "Sorry…"

"Bella, don't be sorry. Prior to you, I'd be fucking those brides on their honeymoons," he said, smiling sadly. "I may have even approached you, regardless of your status and lured you into my bed. God, I'm such a monster."

"Stop," I said as I took his face in my hands. "You were a douche. I'm surprised your dick is still attached to your body. It was all a front, though. You were hiding behind the manwhoring to hide the pain you were in because of your ex-girlfriend. But, are you going to keep doing it?"

"No."

"Are you going to change?"

"I already am."

"How are you going to handle this in the future?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Ignore them. Think of you," he said as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Good. Because, one thing that takes me from zero to epic bitch from hell is cheating. You should have heard the words spewing out of my mouth at the church when Tyler told me he was fucking around on me with his roommate, Eric. I think I'm banned from all Lutheran churches for eternity. You're not Lutheran, are you?"

"No," he laughed. "We went to a Methodist church as children but I haven't been in a long time. So, I think you're good."

"Phew…" I said, wiping my brow. Nestling into his embrace, the rest of the ride up to the top Sugar Loaf Mountain was quiet. His fingers were gently gliding over my forearms. It was completely innocent but very arousing. I was squirming. A lot.

"You okay, gorgeous?" Edward asked laughter evident in his voice.

"Your fingers are driving me crazy," I chuckled. "In a good way. A very good way." I turned to look at him and his eyes were black with desire. "Can I have my kiss now?"

"Not yet," he growled out. "It's taking all of my restraint to not kiss you, Bella."

"Why?" I pouted.

"Because I want to do this right," he murmured, running his finger over my lips. "Also, the tram is stopping. We're about to get off."

"Cockblocked by a tram," I snorted.

"It's not really cockblocked since I don't want to kiss you with my cock," he bellowed. "More like lipblocked."

"Semantics, Cullen. All semantics," I said as I got up from his lap while the tram docked. His hand found mine and we left the tram, walking along the abandoned walkway. "No one's here."

"I kind of arranged for us to have some private time up here," he blushed. I shot him a look. "I didn't want to be interrupted. Come." He took my hand and we walked a few hundred yards to a scenic spot, all of Rio in front of us. The sun was just beginning to dip below the clouds, giving the city a heavenly look.

"Wow," I whispered. "This is exquisite."

"It is, but seeing you with it only enhances its beauty," he murmured. "Give me your camera."

"I don't want to be in the picture by myself," I grumbled.

Edward looked over his shoulder and the woman who drove the tram was a few yards away. He kindly asked her to take our picture. She happily obliged, snapping photos of the two of us. A few moments later, she handed back the camera to us and I took some more pictures of the sunset before us. I also snuck some pictures of Edward in there too. There wasn't a lot of talking up on the mountain. I think both of us were enjoying the reverential beauty of the sunset.

I don't know how long we stood on the mountaintop but Edward was never NOT touching me. A majority of the time, he was standing behind me, holding his arms around my waist. Just as the sun was about to dip below the horizon, he kissed my neck. "Thank you, Bella."

"For what?" I asked, twining my fingers with his.

"For giving me a chance. For not prejudging me for my actions. For helping me in a way that my family and friends have never been able to do," he said as he brushed a wayward hair from my face. He stared at me and his fingers glided down my cheek, running along my jaw. He licked his lips and his green eyes moved from mine to my lips. _Was this it?_ Tenderly, he took my face in his hands and he looked so shy, so unsure. Nothing like the confident man I met when I first arrived. In so many ways, Edward was so pulled together but in this aspect of his life, he was so lost.

My arms snaked around his waist and I stared into his eyes. Slowly, he moved closer to me. Our noses were touching. He inched forward, his mouth centimeters away from me. I closed my eyes, wanting to enjoy this. I felt a tentative brush on my mouth. His lips made contact with mine. A million butterflies attack my belly as his mouth languidly moves over my lips. A second later, his mouth is on mine again and it's more confident. His two lips capture my bottom lip and gently suck on it. Pulling away, Edward cupped my neck and stared at me. "I never knew, gorgeous," he murmured.

"That it could be like this?" I asked as my hands moved up his shoulders, tangling in his copper mane.

"I finally get it. I finally know," he smiled as his mouth descended on mine again. This time there was nothing tentative about it. It was still gentle but there was a confidence in his movements that wasn't there before. It was almost like he was made to kiss me. He automatically knew what I liked and he did it perfectly. His kisses were soft, gentle and commanding. I felt his tongue trace my lower lip, asking for entrance. I eagerly opened my mouth for him and his tongue slid between my lips. Our tongues danced inside my mouth as Edward's hand tightened their hold on my hair. Unfortunately, the overwhelming need to breathe caused us to break apart. But, his mouth never left my skin as he kissed down my neck, reaching the spot behind my ear that caused me to melt. His tongue circled along my pulse point and I gripped his shoulders to prevent myself from falling.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"Don't worry, gorgeous," he soothed. "I've got you." He pulled back and he smiled crookedly. "Thank you, again."

"For what?" I laughed as I gathered my bearings, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Being the best kiss," he said, a warm blush tinting his cheeks. "Amazing. Phenomenal. I hope you don't expect me to NOT kiss you now, Bella."

"Well, within reason, Edward," I giggled. "In the morning when I have dragon breath, no kisses. Once my breath is minty fresh, then go for it."

"I don't fucking care if you have dragon breath," he laughed, hugging me to his chest. "More likely than not, I'll be in the same boat. It cancels each other out." He picked me up and held me tightly. Then, putting me back on the ground, he kissed every inch of my face, earning a chorus of giggles from me. Before he kissed my lips, he looked up at me, giving me a wink. I moaned loudly as my hands found their way into his hair. Our mouths moved with each other until the woman cleared her throat. We broke apart and she muttered something in Portuguese. She shot Edward a sheepish look. He nodded and turned back to me. "We've got to go, gorgeous. Our time on Sugar Loaf is swiftly coming to end." I pouted. "We'll come back, Bella."

"Okay," I said. We started walking back to the tram. Just before we went inside, I stopped him. "Before we leave, I wanted to thank you."

"Why?" he asked.

"For giving me a perfect first kiss from you," I said. "It was well worth the wait." I stood on my tiptoes, pressing my mouth to his. "Like you, I will have a hard time keeping my mouth away from you."

"You won't hear me complain," he mumbled against my mouth.

"Señor Cullen," the woman said exasperatedly. He growled and pulled away, dragging me into the tram. Inside, he held me in his lap while we descended back to sea level. He would randomly kiss me, humming happily. He was very affectionate and I was reveling in it. None of my previous dates had ever been this affectionate. And Tyler…well, we're not going there.

Back on the ground, we could see the droves of tourists getting onto the waiting trams. I was shocked that Edward was able to arrange for us to spend nearly an hour and a half on the mountain with little interruption. We got into the limousine and the driver pulled away from the mountain. "How were you able to do that?" I asked.

"Like I said, I called in a bunch of favors," he said as he picked up my hand, brushing his lips along my knuckles. "The woman, her name is Rosa and she works with our resort exclusively for romantic tram rides like the ones we just had. However, it's not for nearly as long as we had. Plus, it costs a pretty penny to get any sort of quiet time up on the mountain. Isle Esme charges nearly two grand for fifteen minutes at the peak."

"With or without the tram ride?" I asked.

"It's fifteen minutes on the peak. The tram ride is not included," he chuckled. "Typically, we've had couples propose up here or they shared some exciting news like a new baby or milestone anniversary."

"Two thousand dollars," I mumbled. "That's crazy…so, how much would our time up on the summit cost?"

"About ten thousand," he answered. "But, I didn't pay anything since I renewed our contract with Rosa for another three years at a three percent profit increase each year. It worked out in the long run. With the amount of business we do with them, they'll make that money back within the first month of our new contract."

"You didn't barter your first born, did you?" I quipped.

"Nah. I'd do that for our second date," he teased, nuzzling my neck, gently sucking on my earlobe.

"You're incorrigible," I sighed. "So, where else are you taking me?"

"There's a very trendy area called Santa Teresa with cable cars, shopping and al fresco restaurants. I'd figure we'd go there and wander around before our reservations at _Aprazível," _he answered.

"What type of food is at _Aprazível_?"

"A fusion of Brazilian and French," he answered. "It's incredibly delicious and comes highly recommended."

"Sounds wonderful," I replied, clapping my hands. "Well, the restaurant. The shopping? Not so much."

"Not a shopper?"

"Nope. My friends back home tease me that I'm missing the shopping gene and that I'm some sort of mutant," I shrugged. "Not all women like to shop. I happen to be one of them. Give me a book and a glass of wine and I'm a happy camper."

"Any other quirks, Swan?" he asked.

"I hate dressing up. I'm a jeans girl. But, I love the color pink," I blushed.

"So do I. Especially when your cheeks are this shade of pink," he said, running his fingertips along my cheeks.

"How about you? Any quirks?"

"I hate sports, except baseball. But, I like to work out. I have a fear of the ocean, especially swimming in the ocean where I can't see the bottom. It's completely irrational," he laughed. "When I step in for Emmett for the snorkel excursions, I feel like I'm in hell."

"Then, why do you do it?"

"He has to have a day off sometimes," Edward replied. "However, he usually schedules the snorkeling/water excursions on the days he's on but on the rare occasion, I do have to step in for him on the water."

"Anything else?" The limo stopped and Edward helped me out of the car. I slipped my purse over my shoulder and we began strolling along the streets of Santa Teresa. "Edward?"

"It's not really a quirk. More like a talent," he said as he held my hand. "However, I haven't really done it since Lauren, but I am also a musician."

"Oh! What do you play?" I asked.

"Piano, guitar, some singing but I'm not that good," he said, looking at me. "I have a piano in my villa but I rarely touch it because the last time I played was just prior to the break up with Lauren."

"Do you think you'll ever play again?"

"I've got a few ideas floating in my head right now," he said. "So, I hope so because I want to put these down on paper and see where they go."

"I hope I get the honor of hearing them," I said.

"You will, gorgeous. You were the inspiration," he said as he took my chin in hand, kissing me softly. We walked aimlessly along the streets, stopping at various street vendors. As we walked, I noticed a jewelry store that had a very unique stone. I stopped in front of the window and looked at the necklace and its stone on the pendant. "It's called drusy."

"It's pretty," I said. "I've never seen anything like it." He smiled widely, dragging me into the jewelry store. "Edward, I was just making a comment."

"Do you like the pendant?" he asked.

"I do but…"

"But nothing. I want to do this," he said as he motioned for a worker.

"You've already done so much, Edward," I admonished. He jut out his lower lip and looked downright pitiful. "Breaking out the big guns?"

"A guy wants to spend money on you and you want to deny me this one thing?" he chided.

"I just know that this _one_ thing will turn into many," I deadpanned.

"So?" he smirked. "Please? Pretty, please? With a kiss on top?" He put his head on my shoulder, blinking his eyes and waggling his protruding lower lip.

"God, that is downright pathetic," I snorted. I tweaked his lip and then kissed it. "One thing, Edward."

"Yay," he smiled, turning to the salesperson. In Portuguese, he quickly told the worker what he wanted. They quickly darted away and grabbed the necklace, laying it on a small jeweler's folder. "Do you like it?" I lightly ran my finger over the gold and silver pendant. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen and I loved it. I smiled and nodded. Again, in Portuguese, Edward told the salesperson that we'd take it, handing over his credit card.

In broken English, the salesperson handed over the card, the pendant and the slip, "Your wife is very beautiful…"

"We're not married," Edward said. He looked at me, grinning knowingly. "It's our first date."

"First? I see much love between the two of you. Don't let it go," he said as he smiled at us. "Have a lovely evening." He turned and we left the store, carrying the bag with my pendant. I was very quiet as we left, pondering what the salesman said. First, the pictures and now the salesman; what was it about our connection that made us appear to be so close?

"Is everything okay, gorgeous?" Edward asked as we walked to the restaurant.

"Fine. I'm just thinking," I said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Thank you for the pendant. I'll treasure it always."

"Would like to put it on?"

"If it's not too much of a hassle," I smiled. Edward eagerly opened the bag and removed my pendant, putting it around my neck. I ran my finger over the unique stone. The man who bought it for me was just as unique, with rough edges but his beauty shined despite of his flaws.

"Beautiful," he said as he traced his fingertip along the thick chain of the pendant. "Thank you letting me get this for you. I wanted you to have a souvenir of our night together."

"You didn't have to get this for me. The memories and the pictures alone would have been enough," I said as I gently pecked his cheek.

"You can do better than that," he goaded. I rolled my eyes and caressed his lips with mine, tracing his mouth with my tongue. He growled as his mouth opened, sucking my tongue inside. We made out until we were breathless. I hadn't had this much fun sucking face since I was in high school, playing Seven Minutes in Heaven with Johnny Sawyer in my best friend's basement. For a guy who hasn't kissed since he was in college, he definitely knows what the hell he's doing. "Bella, gorgeous, we probably should stop," he said huskily.

_I don't wanna! *Stamps foot and pouts.*_

"None of that," he laughed. "Did you just stamp your foot?"

"You're an amazing kisser, Edward," I scowled. "I don't want to stop."

"Bella, I've said this before and I'm going to say it again. I want to do this right. I don't want to rush this," he said quietly, taking my face into his hands. "First off, we were turning into porn stars in the lobby of _Aprazível_. It's not appropriate to fuck in the middle of a restaurant. Secondly, when we do make love, I want to take my time with you. I want to make you feel cherished, like you deserve. Will it happen while you're on this trip? I don't know. A lot of that aspect is on me. I don't to have sex with you just because you're leaving. I want it to finally be something beautiful. Finally, I want make sure that the next woman I have sex with; make love to is the woman that is my forever."

"Oh," I said quietly. "Do you think that's me?"

"I'd like it to be," he murmured. "I'm in like at first sight and I want to see if this attraction grows into something more. Based off our kisses, I'm thinking that it's a yes." I bit my lip, looking up at him. "Shit, too soon. I shouldn't have said anything…"

"No! Edward, relax," I said, covering his mouth. "I get what you're saying. I'm on the same page, too. I want all of that and I can understand your trepidation. Hell, I'm having my own issues and I think that it's something we need to talk about. Now's not the time, though. I want to enjoy the rest of our date and then, head back to the hotel to cuddle with you."

"I like the sound of that," he said, his shoulders relaxing. "Perhaps we can talk tomorrow on the boat ride back to the island?"

"It's a date," I quipped. The host led us to a secluded corner of the restaurant. The breeze was lightly swaying the palm trees and it was getting cooler. I shivered, wishing I had brought a sweater or jacket. Edward saw that I was cold and he sat next to me in the booth, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Thank you."

"I don't want you getting sick," he cooed.

We ordered our meals and the food was amazing. The French/Brazilian delicacies were different but so tasty. Plus, Edward's knowledge of wine made the meal even more special since he suggested the best bottle to go with our meal. Once our food is cleared away, we closed down the restaurant as we talked about everything and nothing. I learned that Edward has a very dry sense of humor but can be silly at times. He learned that I had a secret love of Will Farrell and _Ron Burgundy_. He chuckled and said that a few years back, Will came to the resort with his wife, renting the largest villa.

Unfortunately, the manager kicked us out of the restaurant at around two and we headed back to the hotel. I was dozing in Edward's arms while he hummed quietly. At the hotel, Edward thanked the driver, giving him a hefty tip. I was barely coherent as I leaned against the doorway of the lobby. Edward, the gentleman that he was, carefully picked me up and carried me through the lobby to the elevators. My eyelids were drooping. I was fighting the need to fall asleep.

In our room, I quickly changed into my pajamas, hanging up my outfit. I crawled into bed and Edward held me in his arms as I quickly drifted into the Land of Nod. However, before succumbing to my exhaustion, I realized three things. 1. Edward has really bony shoulders but a squishy chest. 2. He has this weird fetish with wanting to carry me everywhere. Why? I have no fucking clue. And 3. After our first date and I think I've already fallen for him.

**A/N: Another beastly chapter…BUT, they kissed. Again, thank you to Patty for her help with planning the date. Pictures and such are on my blog (link is on my profile). Also, thanks for everyone who's reading this! You are awesome and if I could send each of you your own Edward, I would. For now, I'll just keep writing them. Finally, if you want, you can check out my Facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or find me on twitter: tufano79. **

**Just a heads up…the next chapter will probably be drama filled (not major angst or anything but more drama-y than previous chapters). Some women scorned will come back to haunt our favorite Slutward. Plus, we haven't seen the last of Jacob. And finally, who is stealing from the Cullens and who sabotaged the gas tank? Leave your guesses in a review.**

**Translations: Normally, I'd like to add these in the actual text but you have to work for this one…bwahaha!**

_**Desculpe-me? Podia tomar nosso quadro? Eu gostaria de lembrar-se da primeira data com a mulher que eu sei que eu casarei... - **_**Excuse me? Could take our picture? I'd like to remember the first date with the woman I know I'm going to marry... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**Chapter Eight: Trouble in Paradise**

**EPOV **

I watched Bella as she slept. I felt like a total creeper but I had to keep my eyes on her. I wanted visual, tangible proof that she was here and wanted to be with me. Her tiny body was pressed against mine and her lips were puckered as she nuzzled on my chest.

And, well, drooled on my chest, too. She also groped me. Again.

Not that I was complaining…

God, when I kissed her lips, it was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Lauren was my first real kiss. Yes, I'd kissed Rachel Domascewicz on the playground when I was in second grade. Following that, I got punched by her and my glasses were shattered. I was scarred until I met Lauren, avoiding girls like they had the plague. Our kisses were okay. Soft and somewhat sloppy, relying a lot on major tongue action and fishy, watery lips. Nothing compared to what I felt with Bella. Her mouth was soft and sweet. She didn't wear that goopy shit that most women wear. Lip gloss? Her lips were naturally pliant and the most perfect shade of pink. Her mouth was sweet and I could have kissed her forever. When she opened her mouth to allow my tongue slide through her pretty pink lips, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. My heart was stammering in my chest. My stomach was being assaulted by bat-sized butterflies and let's not talk about the issue I had in my pants. As soon as her lips touched mine, my dick shot straight up and was desperately searching for her warmth.

It was a pussy-seeking missile.

_Not happening, buddy. Not anytime soon. _

"Edward," she moaned, tightening her arms around me. "Hmmm…great kisser." Her eyes were still closed and she was sleep-talking.

"You're better," I chuckled, kissing her forehead. My eyes fluttered shut as I inhaled her strawberry, vanilla scent. I'd definitely have to purchase some of that body wash and perfume for when she left. I don't fucking care if I get called a pussy. Anything to keep her scent and memory of her close to me.

Crap, she's leaving in two and half weeks. She has a job up in Seattle. I have a job here in Rio. How can we make this work? Even before that, what is _this? _Is she my girlfriend? Would she want more from me? Could we handle a long-distance relationship?

"Edward, you're thinking too much," Bella chided, sleepily. I looked down at her and she was still dead to the world, slightly drooling on my naked chest. "Fuzzy." She rubbed her cheek along my sternum where I had a smattering of chest hair.

I snickered quietly, hugging her closer to me. Her sleep ramblings were dead-on. I was thinking too much. I'd always been such a reserved child and it transferred over to when I was an adult. I guess that's why I chose to be business major in college. It required a lot of thinking, creativity and a calm demeanor. I had it all. However, it didn't transfer over well into my personal life. I did tend to over-think everything and I was never spontaneous. Even my 'dates' were carefully planned. I had certain times when I knew I could 'fool around'; certain locations, certain girls. All of that stopped. I didn't want it. I just wanted the gorgeous woman in my arms who was using my left pec as a pillow and humping my leg. It wasn't helping my control, but obviously she was having some pretty hot dreams based off her moans and whimpers.

Hopefully, I can live up to her dream man.

With one more kiss to her hair, my eyes slowly drooped and I fell into a deep slumber, wrapped around Bella.

xx AIDA xx

The next morning, the alarm went off and I groaned. So did Bella. She burrowed under her pillow, mumbling something that was incoherent. I laughed and pulled her to my chest, spooning her body. "What was that?"

She poked her head out from the pillow, glowering at me. "Alarm clocks are fucking evil," she said, her voice husky from sleep. Her hair was a riotous mess and her face was marred with pillow lines, but she looked so sexy. My cock twitched as I looked at her. He was screaming for some action.

"I'm sorry, gorgeous," I snickered, brushing her hair from her face. "We have to get back to the island early. This little excursion was phenomenal but a lot of stuff needs to be done back there."

"You have to go back to work," she frowned.

"I do," I said as I ran my fingers down her cheek. I leaned forward, brushing my lips against hers. She moaned and tangled her fingers into my hair. Her leg wedged in between mine and she swiveled her hips against my morning wood. "Bella…"

"Sorry," she murmured, pulling back. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You're weren't making me feel uncomfortable. You were hitting all of the right spots and let's just say if you continued, there would have been a sticky mess all over the sheets," I blushed.

"Oh, oops," she giggled. "Do you want to shower first?"

_We could save water and take one together…STOP IT!_ "That would be awesome," I said as I kissed her chastely. "Thanks, gorgeous."

"Yeah, I'm gorgeous," she deadpanned. "I bet I look like a crazy lady. My hair is a mess and I don't think I even took off my makeup." I rolled us so I was hovering over her. She squeaked and put her hands on my arms. "Edward!"

"You. Are. Gorgeous," I said, punctuating each word with a kiss. With one more searing kiss, I hopped up and walked to the bathroom, leaving Bella on the bed completely befuddled as to what happened. My shower was quick and quite cold. Even the temperature didn't quell my erection. I had to rub one out with my dream girl less than fifty feet away from me. Once I was done with my shower, I brushed my teeth and began packing my toiletry case. I was finished in fifteen minutes and I let Bella use the bathroom. She had already packed her overnight bag. It was on the bed.

A half hour later, we were down in the lobby and checking out of the hotel. I paid for all of the rooms using the Isle Esme corporate card and we piled into the Land Rover. The girls were going to prepare the boat for departure while Emmett, Jasper and I were organizing the delivery of our supplies to the cargo hold. We were nearly finished when the salesman from the jewelry store walked up to the dock. I furrowed my brow when I saw him. Speaking in Portuguese, I greeted him. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," he said. "I bet you're surprised I'm here."

"Honestly, I am," I chuckled. "Did I leave my credit card at the shop?"

"No, sir," he replied. "I found out that you were the son of Dr. Cullen who helped with my Didyme and that you had a slip here at the marina. I wanted to give you something. In my line of work, you meet a lot of people but it's rare to see the connection that you have with your girlfriend. I had it with my late wife. My sweet Didyme. I miss her everyday and I want to foster that feeling in you and your beautiful girl. Please accept this and give it to her when you say you love her."

"What is it?" I asked, arching my brow.

"The rest of the drusy quartz set," he replied. "And when the time is right, I'll design your engagement ring for her. She's a special woman who deserves a special ring."

"Thank you," I murmured, taking the bag from him. "Thank you so much…I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"Marcus. Marcus Volturi," he replied with a smile. "Love her, Mr. Cullen."

"I already do," I said, hugging the bag to my chest. We shook hands and I took his card for future reference. Emmett and Jasper looked at me, with knowing smiles. "What?"

"Who was that?" Emmett asked.

"Um, Marcus," I replied. "He was the jeweler that sold me Bella's pendant. He wanted to give me the rest of the set." I could feel my face flame under their scrutiny. "Come on, guys. We've got to head back." Emmett smirked and ruffled my hair while Jasper just whistled as he leisurely got on the boat. I took a few deep breaths before getting on board, putting the bag with Bella's jewelry into my bag. Jasper and I worked swiftly to remove the ropes from the mooring. With a few hand signals, Emmett began pulling away from the dock and we were underway to our trip back to Isle Esme.

In the main cabin, I could hear the girls bombard Bella with a litany of questions about our date. Bella was a good sport and answered them, keeping it deliberately vague. I walked over to them and smiled at my sister and sister-in-law. "Can I borrow her for the trip?"

"Aw, Eddie," they both whined.

"Please don't call me Eddie," I whined back. Bella giggled and followed me to the bedroom on the yacht.

"Can I call you Eddie?" she asked, looking up at me through her lashes. Her voice was low and seductive and that hated nickname didn't sound half bad falling from her lips.

"Only you," I said as I took her face in my hands. I kissed her sweetly. "Hi."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around me, "Hi, back."

"We probably should talk," I said, leaning my forehead against hers. I wanted to know where this was going and what the implications could be for us when we got back to the island.

"Yeah," she sighed, taking my hand and sitting us down on the couch in the room. "God, this is awkward."

"A little bit but it needs to be done," I said as I laced my fingers with hers.

"Edward, I'm afraid," she said quietly. Her eyes closed and she breathed deeply. "I like what we have going right now, away from the island, but when we get back..."

"It'll all change," I said as I sat back on the couch. "I'm terrified, too."

"Like I said yesterday, I don't want this to be a rebound. Tyler was the rebound," she snorted humorlessly.

"Okay," I said, scratching my head.

"Tyler was the first guy I met outside of college. I had a few dates but nothing really substantial," Bella explained. "A few one-night stands, handful of bad first dates and a few relationships that lasted a couple of months, but not that gut-wrenching, fall-on-your-knees love."

"I have to ask. How many guys have you slept with? You know my pathetically high number," I cringed.

"Fifteen," Bella replied. "Out of all of my friends, I was the slut. My best friend, Angela, married her first and my other best friend, Jessica, married her second. And well, I never had sex with Tyler as he claimed he wanted to wait until marriage. Bullshit, he was playing hide the sausage with his roomie."

"Hide the sausage?" I laughed. Bella shrugged and smirked at me. "Bella, gorgeous, please don't ever refer to having sex as hide the sausage again."

"Can I when I reference my ex? It's the only way I can actually admit he fucking cheated on me without having to castrate him with a rusty spork," Bella said seriously. I bit my lip to not laugh at her description but I nodded. "Thank you. Anyhow, Tyler and I met at orientation at the Seattle Times. We hit it off and we were just comfortable with each other. Our relationship was an evolution, not the fireworks you'd usually associate with the person you'd might want to marry. To be honest, I feel those fireworks with you, Edward." She blushed a deep red, hiding behind her hair.

"Don't hide from me, baby," I said as I brushed her hair back. She looked at me. "I feel them, too. For the first time since Lauren, I feel something other than lust. It's so much more than anything that I'd ever felt, Bella. I'm exhilarated by it, terrified of it and anxious to explore it. I'm just so scared that when we get back to the island, my past is going to come back and haunt us. Additionally, I only get you for another two and half weeks."

"Our situation sucks, that's for sure," she groaned, leaning her head against my shoulder. "Do you see this, our relationship, panning out?"

In my mind's eye, I could see it all. I could see Bella by my side at all times, a ring on her finger, walking down the aisle, her belly swollen with our baby… "I do, Bella. I don't want this feeling to stop. If you're willing to make it work, then so am I. What we have is too special to lose, gorgeous."

"I'm afraid that when I leave, you'll go back to your, um, previous ways," she muttered. "Out of sight, out of mind, you know?"

"Bella, I promise you that I will never, ever betray your trust like that," I said fervently. "I've made a commitment to myself to give up that way of life. It was empty, self-destructive and selfish. I'm twenty-eight, going to be twenty-nine in two days. I've got to grow up."

"Your birthday is in two days?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I don't like to celebrate it because, well, I didn't really have much to live for," I said.

"If I ever see this Lauren chick, I'm so going to play whack-a-bitch," Bella snarled. "She really fucked you up in the head, Edward. You are an amazing man. A little lost, but amazing, nonetheless. What do you want for your birthday?"

"An evening alone with you," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"That's doable. But a present, Edward. Something I can wrap up and stick a bow on," she quipped.

"You," I said, kissing her neck. "A big pink bow on your head, right here." I tied her hair around her neck, earning a sweet giggle. Then, she smacked my chest.

"Be serious, Edward," she deadpanned.

"I am," I laughed. "I don't want for anything. I just want to spend the night with you, Bella." She turned and looked at me. I leaned down and kissed her perfect mouth, massaging her lips with mine. We broke apart, panting heavily from the intensity of our kiss. "Will you grant my birthday wish?"

"Yeah," she whispered. We sat quietly, watching the calm ocean out the window. My lips were pressed in her hair. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are we?"

"Whatever you want us to be," I replied.

"Bullshit cop-out answer," she giggled.

I breathed deeply, inhaling her strawberry, vanilla scent. "I want to be everything to you, Bella. Your best friend, your lover, your boyfriend…that's if you want that."

"I do," she said, snuggling into my embrace. "But, be forewarned, you cheat on me, your dick will be tossed into the Atlantic Ocean to be piranha feed."

"Got it, gorgeous," I snickered. "I promise you that I will not cheat on you. You're way too special to me."

"What about when we head back to the island? Surely, there are going to be past lovers on there who will be pissed that their gravy train has dried up," Bella said, her eyes dark with anger.

"I know of at least two still on the island. The one who slapped me and another woman, Victoria. I've ended it with her but she has a difficult time understanding the word no," I said, feeling great shame for my actions. "I'll just avoid them."

"Edward, I know you told me why you did what you did, but I'm just surprised that you would abuse your body like that? Did you really have that low of self-worth?" Bella asked.

"I felt like I was nothing, Bella," I sighed. "I still do, to an extent. I feel that I'm going to wake up from this dream and find out that you were nothing but a figment of my imagination. I don't deserve you or your kindness, but by some grace of God, you want to be with me…"

"Edward, you are a conundrum," she said. "In many ways, you're this confident, self-assured business man with some seriously smooth moves. In other ways, you're so not."

"My business acumen is that of someone my own age, twenty-eight, twenty-nine. Emotionally, I stopped at twenty-one because of what Lauren did to me. I know that. I should address it with therapy or something but it's not really feasible. Not unless I take a leave of absence from the island and seek medical attention."

"You don't want to do that?"

"I don't want to leave the resort in a lurch without a business manager," I said. "I do a lot for the island: the books, website, scheduling, ordering, payroll, and overall maintenance of the villas and buildings."

"Edward, your health and well-being is more important than the resort," she said, her chocolate eyes boring into mine. "My mom said that if you can't love yourself, how can you love someone else? Right now, it sounds like you are struggling with that."

"You're right," I said as I held her closer. "I'll consider it. I'd have to make a ton of preparations and find a facility that suits my needs."

Soon, the island came into view and I knew our little bubble of happiness was going to be burst. I had to go back to work and Bella was going to resume her vacation. I wanted to just be with her like we'd been for the past few days but I had a job to do. "Bella?"

"Yeah," she responded.

"Will stay with me? In my villa?" I asked.

"Let me ask Alice. I don't want her to think that I'm ditching her for you," she said quietly. "If she's okay with me moving into your villa, then I'll stay with you. If she throws a fit, I'm staying with the sprite."

"Kay," I said, kissing her temple.

Emmett docked the boat and we clambered off the deck. My mom and dad were standing on the marina, waiting for us. My mom had a smile on her face and my dad looked contrite. However, I was not in the mood for his bullshit if he was going to question my work ethic again.

"Did you kids have fun?" Esme asked, hugging us all.

"It was great," Emmett barked. "We got all of the supplies that we needed, plus arranged for some new vendors to deliver our food and alcohol. Eddie was amazing as he negotiated the contracts."

"In the long run, it'll save us roughly ten percent in our overhead costs," I said quietly. "Here are the new caps for the gas tanks." I tossed them to my dad and turned to begin unloading the cargo hold of the boat. Several of the workers were already there with dollies to take the food, drinks, and linens to the main resort building.

"Edward," I heard behind me. I turned and saw my dad. He was fumbling with the caps.

"Don't drop them in the water, Carlisle," I said coldly. "I don't want to go back to Rio to get new ones."

He stuffed them in the pocket of his pants and looked at me. "Edward, I want to apologize. What I said to you was completely inappropriate and out of line. I should have never insinuated that you let your job on the island slip because of your lifestyle."

"You think that one apology is going to fix what you said?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "Dad, you hurt me. Probably more than Lauren." His face flushed and he dropped his gaze to the dock.

"Edward?" Bella called softly. I turned and saw her. I wanted to gather her in my arms and hug her closely. She'd make me feel better. She must have noticed my distress. Her hand reached for mine, twining her fingers with mine. "You okay?" I stared at her and shook my head minutely. "I'll meet you back at your villa. It'll be okay, Edward." She kissed my cheek, brushing her lips against my ear. "I'm moving my things into your place." I smiled and hugged her. With one more soft kiss on my cheek, Bella turned to leave.

"You two seem cozy," my dad commented. His tone was actually friendly. "Are you two an item?"

"I hope so," I murmured. "Are you going to give me shit about it?"

"Edward, I'm so sorry," he said, wringing his hands. "I was tired and frustrated. I took it out on you and I spoke before I thought. It was never my intention to hurt you. You have to know that I proud of what you've done here on the island and in your life. Yes, you've made some questionable decisions, but you never, ever let those decisions affect the resort."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Dad, I accept your apology but it'll take time for me to be okay with you," I said honestly.

"I've got some more groveling to do?" he asked, chuckling nervously.

"Essentially," I said. "Look, I've got to these supplies into the storeroom and check on a few things before heading back to my villa. I'll be back to work tomorrow. I'll start working on that new promotion you and mom had for the singles part of the resort."

"Okay," he replied, looking somewhat defeated. He turned and left me to finish unloading the boat. Once all of the supplies were out, I walked to the resort and checked to see if all of the supplies were being stored properly. As I was walking, Anita ran toward me.

"Señor Cullen," she called to me.

"What is it, Anita?" I asked.

"I'm so glad you're back," she said. "We had another theft."

"We did? What was taken? From where?" I barked.

"One of the bars on the beach," she explained.

"Did you tell my parents?" I asked as I walked toward the bar.

"I did but Señora Cullen told me to tell you," Anita rambled. I shot her a look, appraising her motives. "It wasn't me. I swear. I need this job. I love working for you and for your family."

"Who was the last person scheduled on this bar?" I asked, still leery about her response. She swiped the clipboard and frowned. "Is it not on there?"

"They didn't log in," she said, nervously fidgeting with her braid. "I worked here in the morning and then, Gustavo was after me. The bartender after Gustavo didn't log in."

"I can check the computer since I made the schedule," I sighed. "Do you have a list of what was stolen?"

She handed me a list of the missing items. It was mainly alcohol and some currency. "Thank you. Now, Anita, I'm sorry for insinuating that you were the one who stole the items. It's just that each time it's been brought to my attention, it's been you who tells me."

"Señor Cullen, I mean it when I say that I love working here. I understand why you think that it's me," she said. "I can assure you that it's not. What can I do to prove that it's not me?"

"Just do your job," I replied, putting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded and went about getting the bar ready for opening. I jogged back to my office and logged onto my computer. I checked the schedule and saw that it was Huilen who was scheduled to work for that shift on the beach bar. However, Huilen had been a no-show for her last few shifts. I dialed up her phone number and it was disconnected, just like before.

I don't know how long I sat in my office but I heard a quiet knock on the door and Bella poked her head inside. "Hey, you've been here forever," she quipped.

"What time is it?"

"A little after six in the evening," she said as she walked inside, leaving the door open. I scooted back on my desk chair and held open my arms. She walked toward me and plopped down on my lap. Wrapping my arms around her, I kissed her neck, nuzzling her pigtails. "Hmmmm, you smell like sunscreen."

"That's because I was out in the sun," she giggled. "Alice and I were relaxing by the pool and talking about you." She tossed her hair back and adjusted her half-plaid button-down shirt. I could see a hint of red through the buttons. Her skirt was insanely short and she was wearing cowboy boots.

"Dear God. Should I be afraid?" I chuckled. "Nice outfit by the way."

She blushed and fluffed her pigtails. "No," she said, playing with my hair at the nape of my neck. "She said that she's happy that you are moving past your man-slut phase and that I'm the one you're moving past it with. She, also, is still planning our nuptials. Alice is insistent that we're going to be married relatively soon. I just shoved her into the pool."

"Smart girl," I chortled.

"Honestly, all of her talk of weddings and whatnot freaks me out." I blanched. "Breathe, Cullen. It's not like I don't want to marry you. I mean, Jesus, we just had our first date yesterday. We've got awhile. Anyhow, my last wedding didn't exactly pan out and well, I'm a little gun-shy. I'm not saying that I don't want to get married. I just don't want to jump into something without being making any rash decisions. You know?"

"I get it," I said. "Do you want me to talk to Alice? Maybe dunk her in the ocean?"

"I think she got the picture since I told that anytime she said wedding, marriage, or engagement, I was going to push her into the nearest body of water, regardless of what she was wearing," Bella said seriously. "As I was walking back to the resort, Alice, who had freshly showered, started blathering on about my wedding dress. I scooped her up and dumped her into the deep end of the pool, complete with her designer shorts and fancy tank top."

"Shit! I would have paid money to see that," I bellowed.

"I was proud of myself," she said, brushing her fingertips on her shoulder. "Alice is slightly pissed at me but I don't think she'll mention our future nuptials any time soon. Anyhow, I've been sent in here to drag you out of your office. There's a barbeque on the pool deck and you need to make an appearance."

"Ugh, I'm not really dressed appropriately," I said as I plucked at my t-shirt and shorts.

"You look incredibly handsome," she said as she stood up, pulling me with her. She skipped to the door and reached out on the counter by the lobby and tossed me a plaid button-down that matched my outfit. I arched a brow and she smiled, "When I dropped off my suitcases, I swung by your closet to get you appropriate cowboy gear. It's too hot for jeans, so I swiped that."

"The shirt you're wearing looks familiar, too," I chuckled.

"It's also from your closet. I didn't bring my cowgirl clothes with me so I borrowed one of yours," she smirked, turning around adorably. _She was wearing my clothes. Holy hell!_ My cock jumped when she mentioned that. I took a few calming breaths before I locked my computer and we headed out to the pool deck. I shrugged on the plaid shirt. Bella swiped a cowboy hat from the table and stuffed it on her head. I looked around and all of the debris from the storm had been cleared away. Country music was playing through the speakers and most of the guests were dressed in country western gear from hats to pigtails and square dancing dresses and jeans. Jasper strolled past us and plopped a cowboy hat on my head. "He's totally in his element. I think Jasper even is going to lead a line dancing class."

"And you're going to be in the front row, Edward!" Jasper laughed. I scowled in his direction as he walked toward the buffet line.

"Don't like to line dance?" Bella quipped.

"Not particularly. It's so repetitive," I grumbled. Bella laughed and kissed me, dragging me down to the buffet line. As we were walking, I could see Rhiannon staring at me. She had this look of absolute disdain and hatred. Her husband was chatting with another couple while Rhiannon was sending me death rays with her eyes. Then, she noticed my hand laced with Bella's. Her death glare moved to Bella. _Shit. _It's too soon for my past to come and bite me in the ass. "Bella, do you want to go?"

"No, we just got here," she said, looking up at me. "What's wrong?"

_The pissed off red-head who's stomping over here. That's what's wrong._ "Um, yeah…remember how I said my past might come back to haunt us?"

"Do I need call the Ghostbusters?" Bella asked. I nodded.

Rhiannon tapped my shoulder harshly and I turned around. She glowered at me. "Who's your friend?" she spat.

"Hi," Bella said cheerfully. "I'm Bella Swan. Edward's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," Rhiannon said slowly.

"Shouldn't you be with your _husband?" _Bella asked. "You know, that handsome man with the receding hairline?"

"You never said that you had a girlfriend, Edward," Rhiannon spat.

"At the time, I didn't," I replied. "This is recent and I'd like you to please be respectful of my girlfriend. I haven't mentioned our tryst to your husband. But, I'm thinking he's beginning to suspect." I shot a look to her husband who was staring at our interaction with rapt attention. His eyes narrowed and he left the party abruptly when Rhiannon turned around.

"NO!" she screamed as she ran off after him.

"Busted," Bella snickered. I frowned deeply, knowing full well that I ruined their fledgling marriage. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. It takes two to tango. She went into the whole situation, knowing that her husband could have found out that she was fucking around on him."

"I hate that I was the fucker in the situation," I said quietly, removing my hat. Bella growled lowly and dragged me away from the party and shoved me onto a chaise lounge by the smaller of the three pools on the property. She straddled my legs and took my face in her hands. My lips were smushed and I could barely breathe. "Beffa, fwhat are fyou schdoing?"

"Was that English?" she laughed. "You speak how many different languages and you can't get out one sentence in English."

I removed her hands and arched a brow. "What are you doing?" I asked as I kissed her fingertips.

"I'm preventing you from falling into a funk," she said sternly. "I could see you beat yourself up because of that chick who fucked around on her hubby. Yes, you were the fucker but she was the fuckee."

"Why are you being so blasé about this?" I asked. "Because of my actions, their marriage is in the shitter."

"Like I said before, it take two to tango. Would you have felt this guilt before?"

"No," I replied.

"It's proof that you're changing," Bella said as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Edward, you are an incredibly strong man and you need to have faith in yourself. Have you made mistakes? Yes. You're human. We all make mistakes. However, I'd question your sanity if you kept making the same mistakes and not learning from them." She smacked my forehead and glowered at me. "Snap out of it!"

I wrapped my hands around her waist and flipped her onto the adjacent chaise lounge. I was in between her legs and smiling wickedly. "You're looking at me like I'm a steak, Edward. I'm not a cow or any sort of meat product," she giggled.

"No, but you are mouthwatering," I cooed, leaning down to kiss her lips. I loved kissing her. I never wanted to stop. I wanted to lose myself in the feeling of her mouth. Her tongue traced my lips and I eagerly opened up. Our tongues fought for dominance and I could feel myself become harder and harder.

"Get a fucking room," Emmett laughed.

We broke apart and I ended up on the ground. "You are an ass, Emmett," I grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked as she helped me up.

"I'm fine. Just startled at my loudmouth brother," I hissed, glowering at him.

"I stopped you from fucking your girl in public," Emmett said. "No one wants to see your lily white ass, Eddie."

"I do. But, he does have a point," Bella said, rubbing my shoulder. "Public fucking…not a good idea."

"I wasn't going to fuck you," I pouted. "We were just making out. Something I haven't done in forever."

"And we'll do more of it. In your villa. After the party. Once I've had my ribs and corn," she said, hopping up. "Come on, Cowboy. Your little darlin' needs some vittles. Feed me!" I stood up and flung her over my shoulders. She squealed and kicked in my arms as I carried her back to the party. Bella loaded up a plate filled with food for the both of us. We sat with Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett, sharing our dinner and feeding each other morsels of food. After dinner, Jasper did his line dancing clinic. True to his word, he dragged me to the front and used me to help demonstrate the dance.

My entire family laughed at me as I stumbled over my feet learning how to do some version of the Electric Slide. Despite the repetitiveness of the dance, I couldn't do it. Ask me to do some sultry rumba, I'm your man. Some country hick line dance, and I'm a mess. Despite my horrific display of dance abilities, I did have a lot of fun. I gave into the silliness and began skipping around the pool deck. I swiped a hobby horse and rode it, earning guffaws from the guests, my family and Bella.

The rest of the evening was spent dancing with my girl. Some of the most romantic love songs are country and so whenever I could, I gathered her in my arms and we gently swayed to the music. The last slow song of the night was 'Amazed' by Lonestar. My cheek was pressed to Bella's and I began singing quietly. Now, I'm not a phenomenal singer by any stretch of the imagination; I can carry a tune but I wanted to sing to her.

_Every time our eyes meet__  
__This feeling inside me__  
__Is almost more than I can take__  
__Baby when you touch me__  
__I can feel how much you love me__  
__And it just blows me away__  
__I've never been this close to anyone,__  
__Or anything__  
__I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams___

_[Chorus]__  
__I don't know how you do what you do__  
__I'm so in love with you__  
__It just keeps getting better__  
__I want to spend the rest of my life,__  
__with you by my side__  
__Forever and ever__  
__Every little thing that you do,__  
__Baby I'm amazed by you.___

_The smell of your skin,__  
__The taste of your kiss,__  
__The way you whisper in the dark.__  
__Your hair all around me,__  
__Baby you surround me__  
__Touch every place in my heart__  
__And it feels like the first time__  
__Every time.__  
__I want to spend the whole night__  
__In your eyes_

I felt tears on my shoulder and I mentally chastised myself. I made her cry. Shit! "Bella, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't you dare apologize," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly. "I'm not sad, Edward. The opposite, really."

"Why are you crying?" I asked, pulling back, looking into her watery eyes.

"No one's ever serenaded me," she replied, running her fingers along my jaw line. She stood on her tiptoes and gently caressed my lips with hers. Our kiss quickly became heated and our hands were roaming all over each other's bodies. Nothing x-rated. Just frantic tugging at clothes. "Let's get out of here before your family decides to push us into the pool."

I nodded and we said our goodbyes to the guests and my family. We left the resort and leisurely walked back to my villa, kissing and making out as we walked back home. However, back at my villa, I had an unexpected visitor.

Rhiannon was sitting on one of my chaise lounges, looking upset, distraught and honestly, quite scary. I pulled Bella behind me and scowled at her. "What do you want, Rhiannon?"

"He left me," she said quietly. "He suspected something wasn't quite right after our night together, Edward. Then, he saw me with you the night before the storm and again today. I'm left with nothing."

"I'm sorry, Rhiannon, but you knew that prior to our, um, affair," I said. "Yes, I flirted with you but you went into this with your eyes wide open that you could get caught. Your display earlier today was anything but discreet."

"You led me on, Edward. You promised me everything," she said, her voice becoming more hysterical. "My marriage was a sham and you promised me romance and intrigue."

"I never promised anything to you, Rhiannon. I know I'm going to sound like an ass, but what we had was just sex. Prior to Bella, that's all I wanted. I wanted to get off. I'm sorry that I used you like that and that you assumed I could save you from your marriage," I said. "Now, you're trespassing on private property. This villa is not on the resort property. I'll have to ask you to leave before I call security."

"Is he fucking you, Bella?" Rhiannon asked, her breaths erratic and her eyes crazed.

"No. We've only kissed," she said from behind me.

"You kissed her!?" Rhiannon screamed, jumping to her feet. "You wouldn't kiss me. Why? WHY? Why is she so fucking special?"

"Señor Cullen, is everything okay?" asked one of the security guards from the resort. "We heard yelling."

"No. This woman is trespassing on my property," I said, gesturing to Rhiannon. "Please escort her from my home and from the resort. She's no longer a guest or welcome here."

The guard walked over to Rhiannon and guided her off my pool deck. She was screaming like a banshee, clawing at the guard. My heart was stammering. I just knew that Bella was going to realize that I wasn't worth the trouble and go back to Alice's villa. Once Rhiannon was gone, I pulled away from Bella, my shame smothering me like a wet blanket.

"Edward, I know what you're thinking," Bella said as she grabbed my hand.

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding hollow and broken. A few traitorous tears streaked down my cheeks. I hastily wiped them away. "What am I thinking?"

Bella walked in front of me and removed the ridiculous hat from my head. She looked up at me. I tried to look away but she was stubborn and held my gaze. "This isn't going to push me away. Yes, you fucked up with her and fucked her. Should you have slept with her? No. However, did you ever suspect that she'd go all psycho-bitch on you? Probably not."

"Why aren't you running away from me?" I asked. "I'm a monster." I dropped my gaze to the pool behind her and a few more tears fell from my eyes. Then, the unthinkable happened. Bella threw me into the pool. I spluttered the surface, only to get a mouthful of water from Bella jumping in after me. She surfaced next to me and I noticed she was wearing significantly less. Her skirt and shirt were on my pool deck and she was in the water in her red bra and panty set. "Why did you do that?"

"You wanted to wallow. You can wallow in the water," she shrugged, swimming to me and wrapping her legs around my waist. "Edward, you have learn something quickly about me. I don't dwell on the past. Maybe it's unhealthy or whatever, but you can't change what happened a minute ago. You can't rewind time and prevent me from tossing you in the pool. You can, however, learn that I will have no doubt in tossing your scrawny ass in the water when you start having your pity parties and you can run away from your evil girlfriend who likes to dunks the ones she cares about. My time with you is limited. While, I'm hopeful that our relationship will withstand the distance and time apart, I want to get the most out of the two weeks that I'm here with you."

"Two and a half," I said as I held her in my arms. "Don't shorten the time, gorgeous."

"Two and a half," she quipped. "Now, you've got to be uncomfortable in all these clothes."

"My girlfriend tossed me into a pool while I was fully dressed," I snorted. She smiled sweetly and pushed my plaid shirt over my shoulders. "Bella?"

"At least get down to your skivvies, Cullen," she laughed as she tossed the shirt next to her clothes. "If I'm in my underwear, it's only fair that you do the same. Besides, this is La Perla and fucking expensive. It's getting ruined by the chlorine of your pool."

"I'll buy you more if you promise to wear more of it," I said as I glided my hands up and down her back. She unwrapped her legs from my waist and pulled my t-shirt over my head. Then, she moved my hands to her ass. Her bare ass. _Dear God, she's wearing a thong. _"Shorts are so staying on, Bella."

"Got wood?" she quipped, swiveling her hips against mine. I blushed and nodded. "Edward, if it's any consolation, I'm wet, too."

"Duh, Bella. We're in a pool," I teased. Her eyes darkened and she took my hand. Hitching her leg over my hip, she guided my fingers to her warmth. She pulled aside her panties and placed the pads of my fingertips along her folds. Despite the water of the pool, I could feel her arousal. It was substantial warmer than the water and coated my fingers. "Fuck." I breathed deeply and moved my hand away from her pussy. "You're going to kill me, Bella."

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said as she righted her panties. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm incredibly attracted to you, physically, and I don't want you to think that I'm with you because of that. I know you're trying to work past the 'fucking' thing and what I did was completely inappropriate." She backed away and looked very upset.

"Oh, no, you don't," I said as I hugged her to my bare chest. I gently cupped her face and forced her to look at me. "Bella, thank you for thinking about my feelings and how I would react. I'm also incredibly attracted to you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me and I want to do everything with you. I want to make sweet love to you. I want to fuck you until you're screaming in ecstasy. I want to lick every inch of your skin. I want to make you come with my fingers, my tongue and my cock."

"Not helping the wetness factor, Edward," she said, laughing weakly. I took her hand, placing it on my arousal over my shorts. She squeaked. "Not helping you, either."

"I'm telling you this because I want you to know that I'm not turned off by anything about you. I just don't want to jump into a physical relationship too quickly. I want to get to know you. I want to know what makes you tick, what makes you Bella," I said as drew her closer. Her hand moved and she gripped my shoulders.

"I don't want to rush this, either. But, I'm also feeling insecure," she murmured. "Part of me thinks I'm defective because my ex is now gay. Am I gross?"

"No, baby," I said as I kissed her. "You're a beautiful, smart, sexy, snarky woman who has captured my heart. It's your ex that was defective. He strung you along when he should have set you free. He should have recognized that he didn't love you."

"I think he still does love me and that's why he called off the wedding," Bella said. "I'm glad he did, though. I met you."

"I will forever be grateful for your ex playing hide the sausage with his roomie," I chuckled. Bella let out a tinkling laugh and jumped in my arms. "Now, I have a chance to make your dreams come true, gorgeous."

"They already have," she said as she tightened her hold on me. "And that was incredibly cheesy, Cullen."

"I'm trying, Swan," I quipped. "A little rusty in the romance department."

"If this is you acting 'rusty' I'd give my left boob to see you on your 'A-game.'"

"Your left boob? Why not the right one?" I asked as I stared at her bra covered breasts. "You'd be lopsided. I'd still think you're the most beautiful woman in the world, but lopsided." She smacked my chest and laughed.

"I'm glad that you don't just like me for my tits, Edward," she said dryly. "Come on, lover boy. I'm turning into a prune. I'd like to pick up where we left off before we were interrupted by the psycho. After a shower, of course."

My lips crashed against hers in a searing kiss that I could feel all the way to my toenails. After two very quick showers, our making continued until the early hours of the morning. We fell asleep around three or so. When my alarm went off at eight, Bella hardly stirred. I got up and showered, getting ready for work. I made fresh coffee for Bella and left breakfast for her on the island. I wrote her a quick note, leaving it next to breakfast along with some fresh flowers. Before I left, I kissed my girl's forehead and nuzzled her soft hair.

"Hmmm, my Edward," she murmured.

"I'll always be yours, gorgeous," I whispered back as I kissed her lips. She smiled and hugged my pillow.

As I left my villa, I wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and curl around the woman that had wormed her way into my heart. Bella was beautiful, smart, graceful, sarcastic and perfect, in my eyes. She knew how to handle my intense, brooding nature with finesse and humor. Most importantly, she had accepted me, disgusting flaws and all.

Sitting down at my computer, I loaded it up and saw my desktop picture of Bella kissing my nose on Sugarloaf Mountain. I knew I couldn't be without her. She was quickly becoming my world and my heart beat for this funny, endearing, gorgeous and amazing woman. "I've fallen in love you with you, Bella Swan," I murmured, caressing her picture on my computer screen.

**A/N: They left Rio and are back on the island. Also, they're back to the reality of facing Edward's past. I can assure you, Rhiannon is gone. But, Zafrina and Victoria are still out there. (Yes, Zafrina is a 'bad guy.') No real picture teasers for this chapter. I do have an outfit for the BBQ (check out my Polyvore site for that ~Tufano79 is my screen name). Up next will be Edward's birthday and a special treat from Bella. **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts. Who do you think is stealing from the Cullens? Will Lauren come back? How about Tyler? James (Alice's ex?) Jacob? Anyhow, check out my blog (link on my profile) for extra teasers. I also post teasers in my Facebook Group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on my twitter: tufano79. Hugs! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**Additionally, I want to address a few issues. First off, I want to thank my readers from Brazil who have pointed out some errors on my part. I did not know that when addressing someone, the tilde (~) was not used in saying senhor or senhora. I did learn how to add it to the 'n' by using ALT + 164 on the number lock (in case you were wondering). Also, I never meant to offend anyone with the monkeys and chickens comment with the ER (stated several chapters back). It was meant to be a tongue in cheek comment, not an actual fact. My biggest fear is to go to the hospital when I'm away from home. In fact, I did several years ago in Portland. I hated it because I had to go over my entire history since they didn't have it on file (like they would at my hospital). I didn't see a doctor that I was familiar with and let's not get started on the billing…GAH! Bella has inherited my same fear and she uses her snark to try to bring that across. Her snarky comment offended some and I do apologize but it was not intended to be prejudicial or offensive, but funny.**

**Thanks to ****vampirekissrocks for their awesome review. You know what you did and you made me smile ;-)**

**Chapter Nine: Happy Birthday, Mr. Cullen**

**BPOV**

"Alice, I need your help," I said as I sat down next to her by the pool. She was hiding behind a pair of obnoxiously large sunglasses.

"With what?" she asked, smiling crookedly. "And why should I help you? You ruined my Alexander McQueen shorts."

"Because you love me," I said, batting my eyelashes at her. "And you want to make your brother happy."

"Aw, hell," she grumbled. "You go and pull the brother card."

"Alice, it's his birthday tomorrow and I want to make it special. He told me yesterday that he didn't really have anything to live for and he never celebrated his birthday. So, I want to make it extra special to prove to him that he's got so much to live for and enjoy," I said fervently.

"Put a bow around your body and call it a day," Alice snickered. I smacked her. "OW! Bitch, hitting me is not going to get me to help you."

"I'm pretty certain that Edward doesn't want me objectifying myself for his birthday," I said flatly. "He planned this incredibly romantic date for us in Rio and I want to do the same here on Isle Esme."

"What have you got so far?" Alice asked as she pushed her sunglasses up.

"Um, nothing?" I giggled. "I'd love to spend the day with him and spoil him rotten. Mr. Workaholic is working…"

Alice held up her finger and pulled out her phone. Pressing a button, she placed the phone on her knee. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom," Alice said. "You know tomorrow's Edward's birthday."

"Yes, dear. I definitely know this. I went through twenty-two hours of labor with him," Esme quipped. "He was such a difficult baby to push out."

"Ugh, Mom," Alice snorted, wrinkling her nose. "Anyhow, Bella wants to do something special for him."

"Really?" Esme asked her smile evident.

"I do, Mrs. Cullen," I said into the phone. "But he's working…"

"Nonsense," Esme said. "He's off tomorrow, even if I have to drag him from that office by his hair. My middle son is such a hard worker and he deserves some time off. And didn't I ask you to call me Esme, Bella?"

"Sorry," I chuckled.

"You know what? I'll call you back," Esme said as she hung up. Alice and I looked at each other, confused by her mom's reaction. Then, Alice let out a tinkling laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"I bet my mom is forcing Edward to take a vacation," Alice snickered. "Ever since he graduated college, he's never taken any time off. Now, it's time for him to relax and enjoy time with his girlfriend. I also know that he'll fight her tooth and nail. Edward's a workaholic." Alice's phone rang and she picked it up. "Yeah?"

"Edward's spitting nails but he's off for the remainder of Bella's stay at Isle Esme. Your father is going to step in as business manager until Edward is done with his vacation," Esme said. "He'll finish out today but is off for the rest of the time that you're there, Bella."

"Wow," I breathed.

"He's deserves it and besides, Carlisle has some major ass-kissing to do with Edward because of his comment he made to him after the storm," Esme guffawed. "Also, the day after tomorrow, we're having a family dinner at the house for Edward's birthday. You celebrate it with him on the day of, okay?"

"Sure, Esme," I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Also, my son loves cheesecake," she snorted, hanging up the phone.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Alice. "Looks like you're making Edward a cheesecake," Alice smirked. I nodded. "You can use my kitchen to make it and I'll deliver it to his house while you're doing whatever you're doing tomorrow."

"Yeah, still don't know what that is," I said dryly. "I have a few ideas, but nothing truly concrete." Alice gave me a wide grin and we spent a majority of the morning planning Edward's birthday. We had most of it planned by lunchtime and a very surly Edward came out onto the pool deck. He plopped down next to me, giving me the hairy eyeball. "Don't look in me in that tone of voice, Cullen."

"So, I get this phone call from my mother, telling me that I'm on vacation," he said, glowering at me. "Is this not your doing?"

"I did nothing," I said, holding up my hands.

"Fairy?" Edward grumbled.

"I just called her. Mom's insistence that you take some time off was her brainchild," Alice said. "You need it. Enjoy your two weeks off."

"Yeah," I said as I elbowed him. "I'd like to see more of you than after work, lunch and cuddling at night."

"Sorry," he said. "I just can't imagine NOT working, you know?"

"You can do it, Edward," Alice said as she fell back onto her chaise. "Find an empty lounger, slather on some sunscreen and veg. It'll do your mind, body and soul some good."

"Besides, tomorrow, I've got something incredibly special planned for your birthday," I said, giving him a seductive glance. "You're mine all day and you will be so relaxed when I'm done with you." Edward's brow arched and he blushed slightly. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Cullen. You're not going to get a massage with a 'happy ending.'" _Okay, so maybe he was, but he doesn't need to know that…_

He snorted and shook his head. "You said it. Not me," he chuckled, leaning over to kiss me. When his lips covered mine, I sighed contentedly. He also visibly relaxed. "Hi."

"Hey, baby," I giggled against his mouth.

"You want some lunch?" he asked, nuzzling my cheek with his slightly scruffy face.

"Sure!" Alice chirped as she hopped up. She put on her cover-up and ruffled Edward's hair. He glared at her. "Deal with it, Eddie. Jasper's on an excursion and Emmett's taken several guests to the mainland. I'm your third wheel."

"Why couldn't I be an only child?" Edward teased. Alice growled and stuck out her tongue at him. I snickered at them and tossed on my pink cover-up. We left our bags on the chaise lounges, walking to the poolside restaurant. We ordered a massive plate of nachos, piña coladas and some fresh fruit. Reluctantly, Edward went back to the office after lunch to finish out his day. Alice and I spent another hour at the pool, working on our tans before heading back to her villa so I could make Edward his cake.

The one thing I did learn while cooking with Alice is that she could seriously burn water. That girl is a menace to anything culinary. She had this beautiful kitchen along with some high-end cookware. She had no clue what to do with it. I made the cheesecake while Alice watched me. She tried to help with the strawberries but put salt on them as opposed to sugar and it tasted foul and nasty. I had to send her to the kitchen of the resort to get new strawberries since she ruined the ones that were in her fridge.

The cake was done and sitting in Alice's fridge, ready for delivery tomorrow. I finished making arrangements with Emmett, Jasper and Rose for Edward's present. After finalizing my arrangements, I went back to Edward's villa to shower and take a short nap. Despite being on the island for a few days, I was still slightly jet lagged. When I woke up, I felt something curled around me and I noticed it was Edward. He had stripped down to his boxers and was cuddled with me. I took the time to ogle him because, damn, he was gorgeous.

He obviously took immaculate care of his physique. His torso and arms were muscled and lean, but not beefy. That was Emmett's department. I ran my hair through his tousled hair, amazed at the different colors and facets it had. The base color was a unique bronze with blonde, gold, and red highlights from being out in the sun. His skin was lightly sun-kissed but not orange like so many people that were staying on the island. His features were masculine but unbelievably beautiful. He had high cheekbones, pouty lips and insanely long lashes.

Why is it that men have long fucking lashes? I'd have to layer on mascara and shit to make my lashes even remotely as nice as Edward's.

"Why are you huffing, gorgeous?" Edward asked, opening his eyes, revealing his jade orbs.

"Your eyelashes," I grumbled. "They're so long. In fact, your eyes are insanely perfect."

"In high school, I was blind as a bat and had to wear thick glasses. You saw the pictures," he snickered, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I was shocked he could. We were already intertwined like a human octopus-pretzel thing. "So, I'm off for the next two weeks thanks to my sister and my mom. Whatever shall we do?"

"Well, tomorrow, I've got something special planned for your birthday, ya old fart," I laughed, toying with his hair.

"I'm not that old," he scowled. "Twenty-nine."

"Older than me," I said. "By like four months. I'll be twenty-nine in September."

"Hmmm," Edward said, smiling secretly. "I may have to take another vacation in September to visit my beautiful girlfriend in Seattle. Spoil her for her birthday. What day?"

"September thirteenth," I responded. His smile widened and he kissed my mouth softly. Internally, I was squealing like a moron at the label of 'girlfriend' he said. I was Edward's girlfriend. Yes, I'd said I was his girlfriend to that red-headed chick but it was so amazing to hear HIM say it.

"Why are you squeaking?" Edward asked, laughing slightly.

"Just having a girly moment. You called me your girlfriend and I love it!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck. He laughed heartily and held me close to his body, nuzzling my neck. Unfortunately, my stomach decided to do its bear impression and snarled hungrily. Edward squeezed my sides, earning a shriek from me. "Evil, Cullen! No tickling your girlfriend."

"Duly noted," he snorted. "Come on. I've got dinner cooking in the kitchen. It's pretty simple but based off your monster in your belly, you're hungry, yeah?"

"You cooked?"

"Reheated," he said, slipping out from the bed. He swiped a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "I'm not much of a cook but I can handle a mean microwave." He offered me his hand and helped me to my feet. I adjusted my tank top and shorts before walking out to the kitchen. On the table, there were two candles and a white table cloth. Some wine was chilling in a bucket next to the table. "It's chicken Florentine with pasta and a salad." He walked to the microwave, taking out the two plates, placing them onto the table. Then, he swiped a bowl from the fridge, putting in the center of the table. "Sit, gorgeous." He guided me to the table and helped me to sit down. "Would you like some wine?"

"What is it?"

"It's a white wine made in Portland," he said, pulling out the bottle. "It's perfect with this meal." I recognized the bottle as my favorite brand from home. "You're smiling."

"I love this wine. I have a case of it at home," I said. "Have you tried their Pinot Grigio?"

"No, I haven't," he said as he poured himself a glass. "We've only imported the Sauvignon Blanc."

"It's to die for," I gushed.

"I'll have to order some," Edward said, his eyes sparkling. Picking up the wine glass, he grinned crookedly. "I'd like to propose a toast."

"Okay," I said, lifting my glass to clink with his.

"To new beginnings," he said quietly. "Bella, you've given me a chance when most wouldn't have even considered it and I'm eternally grateful." I lightly tapped my glass to his before sipping the wine.

"Can I also propose a toast, too?" I asked. He nodded. "To Tyler…if it weren't for him playing hide the sausage with Eric, I would have never met you, Edward." He was taking a sip of his wine when I made my toast and subsequently spit it out as he laughed hysterically. My face was completely serious because it was the truth. If it weren't for Tyler, I'd be in a mediocre-farce of a marriage to a closet gay man as opposed to sharing a romantic vacation with a sexy, recovering sex-addict. _Okay, that last part doesn't sound very appealing but he's been nothing but respectful and caring toward you, Swan. _However, there was something Edward that drew me to him and I didn't want to lose it. I loved it. I loved him…

_Wait, WHAT?_

"Phew, Bella," Edward snickered as he wiped his face. "You definitely keep me on my toes. Never a dull moment with you, gorgeous."

"It's the truth," I said, quietly. I was shocked at my mental musings that I admitted to myself that I could possibly love him. We'd only known each other for less than a week. _Love? _ "In all seriousness, Edward, I'm so happy with you. Probably the happiest I've ever been in a relationship. Despite our respective pasts, I feel closer to you than I have to any other of my ex-boyfriends or my ex-fiancé. You're funny, smart, driven, handsome, and so kind, it's hard to believe you're real. Are you perfect?"

"Definitely not!" Edward snorted. "I was the devil prior to you."

"Well, your devil horns are holding up your halo," I quipped. "You've got a good heart, Edward. Beautiful soul. Loving ways and for all intents and purposes, perfect for me. I pray that we can make this work, despite the distance and time apart." _I don't think I could handle it if you broke my heart. I'm already in too deep…_

"I promise you, Bella. It will work. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you," he said as he reached across the table from me. Our fingers twined together and I felt my heart stammer against my chest. His eyes were so genuine and certain. Also, there was something else twinkling behind his green orbs. I wanted to know what it was and I prayed it was the same feeling that I had. That he loved me, too. I couldn't help but believe him about us working because I just knew that he would make it work. He loved me.

I hope.

We ate dinner, conversing about what happened today at the resort. Edward explained that his dad was going to fill in for him while he was on vacation. They spent the afternoon going over what needed to be done on a daily basis. When Edward left to pick our dinner, Carlisle was sufficiently overwhelmed and Edward was smirking as he left.

I cleared the dishes once we were done eating and Edward said that he wanted to spend some time with me in his hot tub. Changing into my bikini, I joined him in the hot tub and we spent a majority of the evening relaxing in the warm water, talking, kissing and just being. We headed back into the house and showered separately before sitting on the couch to watch one of Edward's many movies. I don't remember falling asleep but I woke up in Edward's king-sized bed. I made sure that I set my alarm so I could get up early to make Edward breakfast, among other various things as well.

The next morning dawned a bit dreary and I internally panicked because of all of Edward's birthday surprise was revolving around being outside. My cell phone beeped from my pocket and it was Alice.

_Don't worry about the weather, Bella. It'll be sunny – Sprite_

_Oh, thank the LORD! I was freaking out, Sprite – Bella_

_I'll drop off the cake to Edward's this afternoon. Anything you want in the fridge for your dinner with him? – Sprite_

_His fridge is pretty well stocked. Thanks, Ali! Love you bunches, girlie! – Bella_

I pocketed my cell phone and went about making Edward French toast. I finished and piled it all onto a tray that was on top of his fridge. Padding into his bedroom, I placed the tray on the cedar chest by the foot of his bed. He was curled around my pillow, mumbling quietly. Based off his eye movements, he was having a dream. I gently ran my fingers along his spine before climbing into bed, spooning with him. I pressed soft kisses to his shoulders, neck and just behind his ear.

"Hmmm, my Bella," he murmured.

"Wake up, baby," I cooed in his ear, nipping at his lobe. "You've got a treat…" His face scrunched up and he shook his head. "Please? I made you breakfast in bed for the birthday boy."

He cracked open one eyelid and turned around, gathering me in his arms. He was so delightfully rumpled and cute. "I've got all I need right here," he said as he nipped at my neck. His stomach snarled angrily. I giggled, rubbing his belly. "The food does smell good."

"Sit up, Cullen," I said as I pulled away, kissing his lips sweetly. He scooted up on the bed. I swiped the tray and placed it over his legs. "Enjoy, birthday boy!"

"I seriously hope that you're going to help me," he snorted. "This is a ton of food, Bella."

"I'll be right back, but yes, I'll help you," I replied. I left the room and made sure that all of my plans would go off without a hitch. Emmett explained that the mode of transportation was delivered and parked outside of Edward's villa. The rest of the day was also set up all around various sites on the island and I squealed excitedly before skipping back to Edward's room.

"Were you channeling Alice?" he asked as he held up a piece of fruit for me on his fork. I eagerly accepted the bite and snuggled next to him. "You were squealing, gorgeous."

"Just making sure our plans are set and ready to go," I said as I kissed his bare shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?" he asked as he fed me another bite. "What to wear? What to do?"

"Wear shorts but have a pair of swim trunks with you. I'm bringing a bathing suit," I explained. "Do you have a backpack?"

"Sure. Every so often I'll lead our excursion to the center of island for zip-lining," Edward said. "Are we zip-lining?"

"Ah, no. I'm deathly afraid of heights and yeah, I'd be screaming like a girl if I ever do it," I laughed nervously.

"Bella, I hate to burst your bubble but you are a girl," Edward teased, wrapping his arm around me and tickling my side. I squeaked, jumping slightly. I scowled at him. "Aw, baby, don't be mad."

"No tickling, Edward. Seriously, your breakfast will be all over the damn bed if you tickle me and that will be a bitch to clean up," I said. "Eat!"

"Help me," he snorted, holding up another forkful. I eagerly wrapped my lips around it, humming deeply. Edward's skin flushed pink and his Adam's apple dipped in his throat. "You're killing me, Bella. The sounds you make are downright pornographic."

"Oops," I snickered. He wrinkled his nose adorably. "Edward, trust me when I say that I'm not doing this intentionally. It's just damn good French toast." He rolled his eyes and pushed the tray away. Moving his legs, he placed the tray on the floor and straddled me over his legs. I smirked, toying with his hair. His lips met the juncture where my shoulder connected to my neck. I hummed appreciatively. "Feels good, baby."

"I'm glad," he murmured against my skin. He kissed up to my lips and caressed them languidly. Pulling back, he leaned his forehead against mine. "I never want to stop kissing you, Bella."

"Me neither," I breathed, tightening my hold around his neck. I pecked his pink lips. "I'm going to shower since I didn't after our dip in the hot tub. Be ready to go in an hour."

"Still not telling me where we're going?" he asked.

"It's on the island," I replied, standing up. I bent down to grab the tray but Edward swiped it from me. "It's your birthday. You do not get to lift a finger…"

"Nonsense. You cooked. I clean. Go shower, gorgeous," he said as he put the tray onto the bed, lightly smacking my ass. I glowered at him as I walked to the closet to grab my clothes. I swiped a pair of jean shorts, a purple halter top and a matching purple bra and panties. I also swiped a purple plain bikini to put into the backpack. I showered and let my hair to dry naturally, allowing it to curl. I put on some light makeup and headed back into Edward's bedroom. On the bed was a backpack. Inside of the backpack was a pair of black swim trunks, several towels and a baggie of sunscreen. I slipped my cell phone along with my camera and some massage oil.

Edward strolled back into the bedroom and his shorts were slung lowly on his hips. I could see a tiny bit of ink poking out from the waistband of his boxer briefs. "You're staring, gorgeous," Edward said.

"I noticed your tat," I said, gesturing to his hip. "Or a part of it."

"Do you want to see it?" he asked, his face flaming.

"Only if I don't make you uncomfortable; your cheeks are pink," I said.

"I want you to see it," he whispered as he walked toward me. He unbuttoned his grey shorts and eased them over his hip. The tattoo was of a small black and red dragon that was very close to his manly bits. It looked odd on his pale skin of his hip. It didn't fit there. Tenderly, I touched the tattoo and Edward let out a shuddering breath.

"Sorry," I said as I withdrew my hand. "I was curious if the texture of your skin was different because of the tattoo."

"No, it felt good," he said. "My pervy brain was thinking about if your hand was about three inches to the right."

"Maybe later, stud," I snickered. His eyes widened and I winked at him. I knew we needed to take things slowly, physically. But, it didn't help that I was a born-again virgin. I desperately wanted some action but it wasn't about me. It was about Edward. He needs slow. I turned and stuffed my bikini into the bag, zipping it up. Mentally, I was chastising myself for my behavior. I did not want to make Edward feel like a piece of meat. Nor, did I want to disrespect myself.

"Bella?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I mean, I'm awful and I don't want you to think that this is purely physical. I am so attracted to you but we need to go slowly. Plus, it's been a long time for me and I don't want to push you into something…" I rambled.

"Bella, love," he said as he turned me around. "Breathe, baby. You're hyperventilating."

"Sorry," I whispered, staring at his bare chest.

"Look at me, Bella," he said sternly, guiding my face to look at his. I looked up at him and his eyes were soft. "I understand what you're saying. I also appreciate your concern for me and my comfort. I'm not ready to make love to you. Reason being is that I want to give you ALL of me. Right now, it wouldn't be appropriate. Can we do more than kiss and make out? I certainly hope so. However, it will be at the pace that's comfortable for both of us." He leaned down and kissed my lips. "I do want to make you feel good, Bella. Your ex was a fool and so selfish for not giving you the same pleasure you gave him. I intend to give you an orgasm tonight, gorgeous. My birthday wish is to see you as you come…"

"Only if I get to return the favor," I murmured. His green eyes darkened and he nodded minutely. "Good. Now, you get to carry the backpack. After you put on a shirt, though." He chuckled and swiped a light blue v-neck shirt from his closet. He finished his look with a pair of sneakers and sunglasses. I stuffed my feet in a pair of purple converse before dragging Edward out to his garage. Parked inside was a black Ducati 2011 Monster with two helmets. Little did Edward know that I knew how to drive one of these bad boys.

"Why is there one of Emmett's motorcycles in my garage?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Because, we need it to get to where I want to take you for your birthday," I said as I sauntered over to the bike, picking up one of the helmets. "Put this on, baby. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You know how to drive this thing?" he asked.

"Yep. One of my ex-boyfriends was a biker dude. He insisted I learn," I said as straddled the bike. "Hop on!"

"Emmett is letting you use his bike," Edward said in disbelief. "He didn't ask for anything huge, did he? Like your first born child or a puppy in exchange for this?"

"He asked if I would let him name my first born but I said no since I didn't want my first kid to be named Beefcake or Studmuffin," I said dryly. "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you," he said warily.

"Bullshit," I snickered. "You look like you're about to crap your pants. I'm an extraordinarily safe driver and I love riding my bike at home. It's black with pink accents. My dad wanted to kill me since he thinks they're two-wheeled death machines, but I've never had an issue." I started the bike between my legs and revved the engine. Edward jumped slightly. I smirked as I put my helmet on. Edward followed suit and clambered on behind me. "Hold on, baby." He eagerly wrapped his arms around my waist and I pulled out of his garage and onto his driveway.

Alice had given me instructions to a private waterfall and lagoon on the other side of the island. It was romantic, secluded and perfect for an afternoon of canoodling and bonding as a couple. The only way to get there was on motorcycle since the cars were too big for the trails and ATVs would disrupt the wildlife. Emmett was the one who suggested his motorcycle. He said that Edward loved the bike but was too afraid to get one for himself. Little did Edward know that Emmett was going to gift his bike to Edward for his birthday. Emmett had special ordered a pair of bikes for Rose and him for their anniversary and they were going to be delivered just prior to my departure from the island.

A half hour after we left Edward's villa, I managed to find the waterfall. I got lost but thankfully Edward deduced our location and he managed to give me directions. Parking the bike, we clambered off and walked the several hundred yards to where Jasper had set up a picnic along with my present I had arranged for Edward. Well, one of two gifts. The second gift, I was going to give him tonight. Today, though, I was giving him a book that Alice mentioned he wanted for awhile but hadn't gotten around to purchasing. Ironically enough, I saw it at the airport and bought it, originally, for myself but never got around to reading it since Alice was chatting my ear off. So, I had it wrapped up by Alice and delivered to the lagoon along with a picnic lunch and a sound dock.

"Bella," he whispered when we reached the lagoon. A blanket had been spread on the ground and the picnic basket was placed on top of it. Some quiet jazz was playing on the battery powered sound dock and my iPod that I had given to Jasper to set up. Next to the picnic basket was a gift bag with my book for Edward. I turned to look at him anxiously; my cheeks a bright red as I was so nervous that he'd hate it.

"Surprise," I said, gesturing to the lagoon.

"How?" he asked, pulling me to his hard chest.

"Your sister helped," I answered, toying with the collar of his shirt. "I have a very special day planned for you. We'll start with our picnic. Then, we'll go swimming in the lagoon. Alice said it's warm, like bath water. After that, I want to give you a massage. I have massage oils packed in the backpack. Finally, we'll head back to your place for a special dinner I had arranged for you before I give you birthday cake and final present."

"Let's not forget my wish," he purred, nuzzling my hair. His hands snaked down my body and took purchase on my ass. "That's all I want, baby. All I need…"

"You'll get that and more," I replied breathily. I kissed him, biting down on his lower lip and flicking it with my tongue. "Imagine that a little lower, stud."

"As much as I want your mouth on me, I don't think I could handle that," he said. "I've been so selfish for so long; taking my pleasure from women. It's now my turn to give it and give it I shall." I furrowed my brows. "I want to focus on you, love. I want to make you come in every way imaginable."

I pulled back from him, blinking wildly.

_Oh my! _

Edward chuckled and he pulled close to his body. I was floored…shocked…ASTOUNDED at his, um, wish. He kissed my forehead as he put my arms around his body. I was too flummoxed to move. "Bella, if you don't want me to, it's okay," he said against my hair with a slight twinge of disappointment in his voice.

"I don't want to put you in a situation where you're…um, well?" I squeaked.

Edward laughed nervously and guided me toward the picnic. He sat down, holding me in his lap. His green eyes were contrite and sad. "Bella, I want you to understand that prior to this, to us, it was never about what the woman wanted," he explained. "Yeah, there was some foreplay on my part, but just enough to get her ready for what I wanted which was sex or a blowjob. Additionally, I'd just use these." He wiggled his fingers. "I didn't want to go down on any of them because, again, it was too intimate for what I had planned."

"And with me?"

"All I want to do is give you pleasure, happiness, love, joy…everything," he murmured. "My needs are on the back burner because I want to make you feel good." Leaning forward, Edward kissed behind my ear, sucking lightly on skin. "I want my lips on your pussy." I whimpered, slumping against his chest. "I want to feel your body quiver with ecstasy as you scream my name. I want to feel _all_ of you, baby."

"All?"

He pulled back and his eyes were black with desire. "All of you…" His hand moved to my ass and I squeaked. My brows shot to my hairline. I'd had anal sex once with my boyfriend in college and well, suffice it to say that it was not my cup of tea because he wasn't very gentle. "I can see you thinking, love."

"I did that once and it wasn't very good," I frowned. "It hurt."

"I promise to be so gentle with you, baby," he said as he kissed my lips. "But, for now, I'd like to enjoy this picnic you've arranged for us."

"Ugh! You go from talking about cunnilingus and anal sex to food?" I snorted. "I'm quite honestly, very, VERY turned on and you are thinking with your stomach."

"I'm a guy. We either think with our stomachs or our cocks," Edward said, arching a brow.

"No brain?" I asked, twining my fingers in his hair.

"Only at work," he replied, kissing my lips softly. "So, what's for lunch?"

"Finger foods," I answered, scooting off Edward's lap. I opened up the insulated basket and pulled out veggies, various dips, cheese, crackers, sausages and fresh fruit. Also, there was a bottle of wine inside as well. I made a plate for both of us and we tucked into our lunch.

"So," Edward said as he popped a carrot into his mouth, leaning back on his elbows. "I know what month your birthday is but what exact day? I want to make sure I'm there with enough time to spoil my girl."

"It's several months away, Edward," I said as I nibbled on my lunch.

"I can just come for the entire month of September and celebrate your birthday each day," he chuckled. "Imagine all of those presents I can get for you."

"September thirteenth," I said quickly.

"Now, was that so hard?" he quipped. I rolled my eyes and reached behind the basket. I picked up Edward's present and placed it on his lap. "What's this?"

"A present," I said. "Duh!"

"I didn't want anything, Bella. Just being here with you, spending the day together…that's all I could have wished for."

"And wanting to see me 'come,'" I said, shooting him a look. He smiled widely. "After dinner, Sexward. Open your gift."

He looked back at the present seated on his lap. Reaching inside, he pulled out the card. "Uh, Bella. Why does my card have a picture of two naked men on the front?"

"Read it, Edward," I giggled.

"'Life is all about asses…you're either covering it, laughing it off, kicking it, kissing it, bushing it, trying to get a piece of it or behaving like one…Now, get your ass in gear and celebrate! Happy birthday! Love, Bella,'" he laughed. "So appropriate."

"Emmett had it and told me to give it to you. It's perfect," I giggled.

"I have no doubt that my brother was going to give this to me. I have been an ass for too long," he said, putting the card next to his leg. "Not anymore. At least not to my friends and family. Rude guests and ignorant people? Probably but the people I care for and love the most, don't deserve it."

"Now, for the present, Alice said that you were looking for this for awhile," I said, nudging the bag closer to him.

"I've been waiting my whole life for you, Miss Swan," he said smoothly.

"I'm not in the bag, Mr. Cullen," I teased.

"So, it's not a calendar of you in various stages of undress, beckoning me to make love to you?" he taunted.

"We met less than a week ago, Edward," I deadpanned.

"Wishful thinking," he smirked. "Maybe for Christmas?"

"We'll see, Edward," I said. "Now, open your damn present!" He laughed heartily and pulled out the ton of tissue paper from the bag. Once he reached the book, he flipped it in his hands to reveal the cover.

"Wow, I've been wanting to get this forever," he mused. "I saw it online and I was going to order it, then I got pulled into a meeting with Rose and a couple getting married here. I never got around to actually ordering it. That was nearly three months ago."

"I picked it up at the airport but never got around to reading it since your sister talked to me for the entire flight," I said.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms. I hugged and he kissed me senseless. "Turn around, gorgeous." His legs were on either side of me with the book in my lap. "Let's plan our ultimate vacation. If money, time and work were not issues, where would we go?"

We spent nearly two hours pouring over his book, planning our trip. The vacation would be nearly ten years long, spanning the entire globe. "You're quiet, Bella," Edward said as he kissed my shoulder.

"Just thinking. The vacation sounds like fun but my dream is to build a home with someone," I said thoughtfully.

"Meaning?"

"Finding someone special, getting married, building or moving into a house where you can see raising children and building a future," I whispered.

"Do you want children?" Edward asked.

"Eventually," I replied. "You?" He blushed and nodded. Then his eyes darkened, swirling with sadness. "You never thought you'd get that? Find someone to be with you like that?"

"Not really. I thought that Lauren was that 'someone' and you saw what happened there," he spat bitterly. "Then, I fucked myself with my choices and I'm afraid of the future for us. If something happens where we don't make it, I don't know what I'd do…"

"Do you want what I described with me?" I pressed.

"More than anything in the world. I know it seems super fast, but I close my eyes and I see what you described. Yes, I do want to travel the world with you, gorgeous, but to build a family, a home, a future with you; I'd give just about anything to make it happen," he murmured. "Do you want that with me?"

I closed my eyes and I could see it. A warm, two story home with bronze-haired, green-eyed children running around the yard. Edward playing with our children with a dog yapping at his ankles while I was pregnant with another child. His green eyes sought mine and he smiled crookedly. 'I love you, Bella.'

"I love you, too," I whispered out loud.

"What?" Edward asked.

_Shit! I was responding to my day dream._ "Um," I blushed. "Uh…"

"Don't worry," he said quietly.

"No!" I turned around and straddled his waist. His eyes were downcast and clearly upset. "Edward, listen to me. I closed my eyes and I saw my wish, my dream. You were the man in the dream and in my mind, you smiled and said you loved me. I was responding to you. Well, 'dream' you. But, I what I said is the truth. I love you, Edward Cullen. We've known each other for less than a week but I love you more than any other man I've ever been with."

Edward's cheeks were flushed and his green eyes were brimming with tears.

_It's too soon! Bella, you really fubared this, you fucking moron! Fix it! Tell a joke. Take off your clothes! SOMETHING to prevent this man from being hurt. _

I tried to move from Edward's lap but his arms tightened around my body. "Don't move, Bella," he said, his voice breaking slightly.

"I'm sorry. So sorry," I rambled.

He pulled back and stared at me. "Why are you apologizing? Do you not love me?"

"I do, Edward, but you're crying," I muttered, wiping his tears away.

His lips curled up and broke into the most beautiful grin. Tenderly, lovingly, he took my face in his hands. "Bella, I'm not upset. I'm happy. So happy. Do you want to know why?" I nodded. "Because the woman that I love more than my own life just said that she loves me. Bella, I know it's fast, but I feel it here." He pressed my hand to his chest. His heart was stammering against his chest. "I love you, so much, Bella. I never thought I could feel this. Ever."

"But, Lauren…?"

"Lauren, I didn't feel what I feel with you with her," he answered. "I thought I loved her but it was just the allusion of love. In my family, the Cullen men fall hard, fast and forever with their loves. Carlisle knew within an instant that he was going to be with Esme for his whole life. Same thing with Emmett. I knew when I picked you up after your fall that I had feelings for you but it was the night of the storm that I knew that I could and did love you. You saw past my swagger and fucked-up façade, breaking through my walls with one smile and an irrational fear of storms which forced me to touch you in a non-sexual way."

"I'm glad that your walls broke down, Edward," I said as I toyed with his slightly damp hair from sweat. "So happy that you let me in because you have such a good heart and warm soul. Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Thank you for seeing me and not the mistakes," he said, smiling crookedly. We kissed; our lips moving in concert with each other. Each pass of our mouths were loving and perfect. My own heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest. Edward's tongue swept over my mouth, begging for entrance, which I eagerly gave him. His arms held onto me tightly, almost to the point of pain but I needed to be close to him. Just like he needed to be close to me.

Unfortunately, our need to breathe broke us apart and we panted heavily, staring into each other's eyes. We were also pretty sweaty. The humidity had kicked in and sitting on another person was, now, not that pleasant. I wrinkled my nose slightly. Edward laughed. "I know, gorgeous. You want to go into the water?"

"Yeah," I said as I hopped up. I dug through the bag and tossed Edward his suit after I grabbed mine. Edward wrapped a towel around his waist and stripped out of his shorts and boxers. He pulled up his suit and removed the towel along with his shirt. I took off my shirt, revealing my sexy purple bra. Edward's eyes popped out. "What?"

"I just can't believe that you're mine," he said as he crossed over to me.

"Oh, no, buster. I'm sweaty and gross. No touchy touchy until we're in the water," I quipped, turning around to remove the bra. I covered my breasts, tossing it onto the ground and pulling the purple bikini top on. Edward grumbled as he plopped back down onto the ground. I walked behind a swath of bushes to put on my bikini bottoms since I was wearing a thong. After I changed into my suit, I sauntered back over to Edward. "Come on, baby."

His eyes darkened when he saw my suit and his smile was wickedly sexy. He stood up and slung me over his shoulder. "EDWARD!" I squealed. He laughed and carried me to the water, treading carefully on the slick rocks. I managed to wriggle out of his embrace and into the warm water. He dunked himself and pulled me to his body, wrapping my legs around his waist. "You're sneaky, Cullen."

He shrugged and kissed me. "Do you blame me for wanting to hold the woman I love?" he asked.

"Nah," I giggled against his mouth. "I like being held by the man who loves me."

"God, I will never, EVER tire of hearing that," he growled, kissing me deeply. His tongue plunged into my mouth and I moaned, tangling my hands into his wet hair. "In the few days that I've been with you, Bella, you've healed me in so many ways."

"I helped but the healing was all on you," I said as I kissed his nose.

"In the time you've been here, I've kissed you, proclaimed my love and pretty much laid my intentions toward you at your feet," he said as he held me closer to his body.

"Your intentions?" I asked.

"I want a home, a future, everything with you," he whispered reverently. "I want to share my whole life you, Bella. You're it for me."

**A/N: Don't hate me. I realize that this is highly unlikely, but hell, it's a work of fiction. However, I know several people who have proclaimed love on the first date and they're still together! Anyhow, I wanted to finish out Edward's birthday in his point of view because I want to be inside of his head while these two have their first citrusy (truly citrusy) moment. It won't be a full lemon. Edward has some more healing to do before that, but it will be pretty hot. **

**Pictures from the lagoon/waterfall and such are on my blog. The link is on my profile. Additionally, extra teasers are posted in my Facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Apprecation and on my twitter profile: tufano79. **

**Leave me some! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**Chapter Ten: When a Man Loves a Woman**

**EPOV**

Bella loves me. She said that she loves me! I love her too. This has been the most wonderful birthday. I never want it to end. I just want to take my girl in my arms and never let her go. She loves me!

"Baby, you're spacing out," Bella quipped as she folded up the blanket from our picnic.

"Sorry, just thinking back from when you said you loved me," I smirked. "I'm still in shock."

"Don't be, Edward," she said as she crossed over to me, wrapping her arms around my bare chest. We had just spent an hour and a half in the lagoon but were getting ready to head back to my villa. "You're easy to love."

I bent down and captured her lips with mine, pouring all of my love, affection and devotion to this woman into our kiss. She moaned, snaking her hands up my body and tangling them into my rapidly drying hair. My hands found their way to her ass, lifting her up. Bella's legs wrapped around my waist and she clung to me for dear life, all while darting her tongue with mine. She pulled away, panting heavily but I couldn't stop kissing her. My mouth moved to her neck, suckling lightly on her fragrant skin. "Bella," I murmured against her flesh. "I love you so much, gorgeous."

"Fuck," she breathed, wiggling her body against mine. I could feel her heat through her tiny jean shorts. "Edward, I love you, too but if you don't stop, I'm going to impale myself on your schlong."

I pulled back and arched a brow at her. "My schlong?"

She wiggled again and my dick twitched at her taunting movements. I blushed, gently putting her on her feet. "Come on, birthday boy," she said as she handed me my shirt. "We're going to head back to your place. You get to take a nap while I make you dinner. I've got a special treat for you for dessert."

"You plus a bottle of whipped cream?" I quipped.

"Maybe later," she said, kissing my cheek. We finished cleaning up the picnic, loading what we could into my backpack. What didn't fit in there, we left at the lagoon. Bella sent a text to Jasper, asking him to pick up the sound dock and picnic basket. Once we were cleaned up, Bella put on the backpack, handing me the keys to the bike. "I know I'm going to get lost, baby. You drive us back."

I nodded and put on Bella's helmet, followed by my own. She scrambled onto the bike. I followed suit. Her arms eagerly wrapped around my waist and I took off like a shot, heading back to my villa. I drove faster than Bella on the motorcycle. I could tell that she was slightly freaking out based on how tightly she was gripping my waist. However, I was a safe driver, like her. Besides, she was the most precious cargo. I'd do nothing to hurt her, intentionally.

Unintentionally was a different story. I'm just waiting for my past to explode in her face. We were lucky with Rhiannon. I just know that Victoria or Zafrina are going to come back to torture me.

_Stupid, Cullen. You are such a fucking MORON!_

I needed to stop dwelling on what could happen and focus on the happiness I'm feeling now. I could do that. I had to do that. It was the fixation on the sins of the past that got me into trouble in the first place. I fucked around because of my broken heart. Not anymore.

I pulled up to my villa and parked the bike in my garage. There wasn't much in there since I didn't really need a car on the island. It was basically used for storage. On the mainland, I did have an Aston Martin in the garage for going out and a Volvo for tooling around Rio.

Bella shoved me toward my bedroom, telling me to relax, read a book or take a nap. I wanted her with me but she obviously had other ideas in mind as she skipped to the kitchen, proclaiming it off limits until she came to get me. She did tell me that I needed to be ready by no later than 6:30. Alice had apparently laid out an outfit for me to wear. _Of course she did. _Sure enough, laying on my bed was a pair of black pants, white dress shirt and boxer briefs.

I decided to take Bella up on her offer to take a nap. I stripped off my sweaty clothes and lay down on my bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. My dreams were floaty and romantic. At first. They were of Bella and me, making love, getting married, having children, building a home, building a future…I so wanted it. I never wanted anything more in my life. The Cullen Love Spell was wrapping me tightly in its web, staking its claim on my heart for Bella Swan. However, just as I was going to reach for our dream child, the nurse holding him turned, revealing herself to me. It was Lauren. "I may be gone but I'll be back, lover," she cooed. She threw the child at me and cackled evilly.

"EDWARD! EDWARD! Wake up!" I heard in the distance. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Bella, leaning on my bed. Her eyes were wild and her brow was creased with worry. "You were screaming, baby."

"Sorry," I rasped. I sat up and saw that I was drenched with sweat. My heart was ready to beat out of my chest.

"Don't apologize," she cooed. "You were having a nightmare. Want to talk about it?"

_Do I?_

"It started off beautifully. Our lives. Happy, content, filled with love and joy," I said as I smiled wistfully. "Then, in the dream, you had a baby. Our baby. The nurse was one of the women from my past and she promised to come back, throwing the baby at me." A lone tear fell from my eye and I sighed.

"Edward, it was just a dream," she soothed as she brushed my matted hair away from my face. "If your past comes back to haunt us, I'll kick their asses in my stilettos. Remember Jacob? I wield a scary shoe."

I snorted and pulled her tightly against my chest. I smothered her face with kisses. "I love you so fucking much, Bella," I mumbled in between kisses. "I don't know if I can let you go at the end of your time here." She didn't respond except to hold me tighter against her body. She mumbled something that was unintelligible before pulling away. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she replied, blushing slightly. "I'm going to shower and then, finish up dinner. When I'm done, you can get clean as well, changing into your clothes that Alice put out for you."

"Sure, gorgeous," I said as I kissed her nose. She straddled my waist before heading into the bathroom. I didn't even notice that she was in just a fucking towel. Just before she slipped through the door, the towel fell to the ground and I saw a glimpse of her delicious ass. I groaned, flopping back onto the bed as she teased me with just enough to fuel my fantasies.

Ten minutes later, Bella came out in a t-shirt and nothing else (presumably). "All yours, baby," she chirped as she skipped out of the room. I sauntered into the bathroom. Inside, I was immediately hit with the aroma of Bella. Her strawberry vanilla flavored bath gel wafted into my nostrils, causing my dick to twitch painfully in my boxers. I wanted to run out to the kitchen, bend her over the counter and sink my cock into her warm folds. _No! Cherish her, Cullen. She's not one of your hussies who spread their legs because you're adorable. _I shook off my caveman feelings of wanting to fuck my girl and went to wash off the grime of the lagoon off my body. I also masturbated to take the edge off.

I finished getting ready, dressing in the black pants and white shirt my sister laid out for me. I tried to fix my hair, but failed miserably. _I should just shave it off. Damned cowlicks. _"You better not shave your head," Bella said as she fluffed her hair over her pink dress.

"I said that out loud? I thought I was saying it mentally," I chuckled.

"You muttered it," she said as she walked over to me. "Come here." She guided me…okay, DRAGGED me into the bathroom and pushed me onto the closed toilet seat. She picked up my hair gel and put some into her hands. With a concentrated look on her face, she fussed with my hair. With one more flick of her wrist, she smiled. "Done! Now you're all pretty!"

"Bella, I'm a guy. Guys aren't supposed to be pretty," I deadpanned as I stood up. I looked up at my reflection as I was behind my girl. She had somewhat tamed my mane but still kept it disheveled. I then looked at her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. "You're the pretty one. Beautiful. Exquisite. Perfect." I moved her curls over her shoulder and kissed her neck. My eyes never left hers as I suckled on her silky skin. My hands moved up and down her torso, just gliding next to her breasts. She was whimpering quietly, pressing her ass against my burgeoning arousal.

"We better stop," she said breathlessly. "I don't want to burn our dinner."

I pouted as I laid my chin on her shoulder. "To be continued?" She blushed and nodded. "Thank you for fixing the mess on my head. I look 'pretty' thanks to you, gorgeous."

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Nope," I smirked, blowing a raspberry against her neck. "Go cook for me, woman!" I smacked her ass, earning a girlish shriek. She laughed as she danced out the bathroom. I put on some cologne and went to slip on some shoes. When I walked out into the kitchen, my nose was assaulted by all of these delicious smells and flavors.

"Can you grab the champagne and bring it out to the beach?" Bella asked as she finished dishing up our food.

"Beach?" I squeaked.

"Yes, the beach, Edward," she laughed. "That sandy place next to the water."

"Smart ass," I deadpanned as I picked up the bucket filled with the champagne and two champagne flutes.

"You love me!" she shouted.

"More than you know, Bella," I yelled back as I slipped through the backdoor. Just off the patio, on the gazebo on my property, was a haven of loveliness. Surrounding the gazebo were a ton of candlelit luminaries. On the table inside of the gazebo were tea light candles along with flower petals. I stood at the edge of the gazebo in shock at how she was able to do this. Isabella Swan was an amazing woman and by the grace of God, she wants me. She _loves_ me.

"Are you surprised?" she asked as she breezed past me, putting plates down onto the table.

"Doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling," I choked out.

She turned and took the bucket from my hand, placing it on the small side table next to the dining table. "I know that you're thinking that you probably don't deserve this," she said as she twined her fingers into my hair.

"I don't," I whispered.

"Bullshit," she said as she smacked my head with her hand. "You deserve all of this and more. Wait until you turn thirty! Huge blowout! Dancing bears, hula girls, Emmett in a coconut bra, elephants trumpeting, clowns!" I shuddered at the mention of clowns. They're fucking creepy. "Okay, no clowns. They scare living daylights out of me. Give me the willies. Seriously, though we'll have a big to-do for your thirtieth. Perhaps…PERHAPS, if you're a good boy, you'll get a blowjob."

I barked out a laugh as I crushed her to my chest, burying my face into her chestnut curls. I sobered up quickly as I realized that she wanted to be with me to possibly celebrate my thirtieth birthday. All of my birthdays…"I don't want all of that. All I want is you, gorgeous," I murmured against her hair.

"You're all I want, too," she said softly, kissing my neck. "I love you, Edward. Nothing can change that unless you start fucking around with Jasper. Then, I'd have to cut off your dick." I let out a guffaw and pulled back. "Still a teensy bit bitter over the end of my engagement."

"Bella, I assure you that I will never, EVER fuck around with Jasper or any other man because, ew…I'm straight. I do not want to have some dude's schlong up my ass," I smirked.

"But you want to put your schlong up _my_ ass," she quipped.

"Only if you want me to," I said as I nipped at her lips. "I'm determined to erase that one bad experience from your memory."

"I'll agree to that," she replied. "I do want a better memory of getting it in the ass." I smashed my lips together, glowering at her as she giggled relentlessly. "I'm sorry, baby." She wrapped her arms around my torso, kissing my chin. I melted under her gentle kisses. "I love you. I want to be with you. In every way. When you're ready, though."

"Kay," I said as I tipped her chin up, pressing my mouth to hers.

"Sit, sit!" she said as she pushed me into a chair.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Mushroom ravioli with pancetta and pesto sauce," she said as she put a plate in front of me. "Plus a special treat for dessert."

"Looks and smells delicious, gorgeous," I said as I put my napkin onto my lap. She opened the champagne, pouring both of us a glass. She smiled widely as she flipped her curled hair over her shoulders, revealing her pink halter dress. Nestled between her collarbones was the necklace I gotten her. Seeing her necklace reminded me of what Marcus said to me on the dock. He told me to give her rest of the set when I said that I loved her. Would it be too much too soon?

"You're spacing out again, Cullen," Bella said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I smiled as I held up my glass. She followed suit, giving me a shy grin. "Thank for a wonderful birthday celebration, Bella. It's the best one I've had. Ever."

"I'm glad, Edward," she replied. "You have a lot to celebrate and I'm glad that you are here, sharing your celebration with me." We clinked our glasses, taking a sip of the champagne.

"There's nowhere else I want to be, love," I said, my heart bursting in my chest.

"Me neither," she whispered. "Now, enjoy your birthday meal."

"Yes ma'am," I laughed. We both tucked into the delicious meal that Bella prepared for my birthday. Little did she know that she had made one of my favorite foods in mushroom ravioli. Dear God, it was delicious, too. I'd never had the Italian delicacy prepared this way and it was the best I'd ever had. "Are you a gourmet chef, Bella?"

"I dabbled with the idea of going to culinary school when I was in high school. My freshman and sophomore year, I took a ton of cooking classes because I loved to cook to de-stress. However, my cooking teacher asked me to write an article for the school newspaper about the wonders of the culinary arts. It was run with minimal editing and the advisor begged me to join the school paper. I was placed on one of the most desirable sections of the paper since I had written an awesome article for my cooking class. But, I realized I got bitten by the journalism bug and didn't turn back."

"And you majored in journalism in college," I smiled.

"Yep. With a minor creative writing. I keep my cooking for my loved ones and family. It's still my main de-stresser. When Tyler said he couldn't get married to me, I desperately wanted a kitchen. I needed to make brownies, lasagna or pigs in a fucking blanket, but, I settled for tequila," she shrugged. "I'm glad you liked the ravioli, Edward."

"Liked it? I loved it," I said as I patted my full belly. "I'm going to gain a ton of weight if you keep cooking like that for me."

"Good. You could gain a few pounds, Cullen," she quipped. "Too skinny." I rolled my eyes. She snickered as she picked up my plate. Gently, she kissed my nose. "Don't move, baby. I've got your cake and your last present."

"You in a bow?"

"It's under the dress, " she shouted over her shoulder. "I'll be right back." She jogged away, her hair swishing along her bare back. I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing the happiness I felt to further permeate into my soul. It wasn't until I smelled Bella's unique strawberry vanilla fragrance that I opened my eyes. Sitting in front of me was a cheesecake covered with strawberries and a ton of candles. "Don't laugh at me."

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't sing but I'm gonna try," she blushed.

So, my Bella has one flaw. She's tone deaf. But her pitiful attempt to sing to me made my heart swell that she felt comfortable enough to do it for me. "Thank you, gorgeous," I said as I pulled her into my lap. "But don't quit your day job."

"I warned you," she said. "Now, blow out the candles before the cake decides to bake some more from the thirty candles I put on there."

"Baby, I'm twenty-nine," I said, arching a brow.

"One to grow on," she smirked. "Blow, Cullen!" I chuckled, inhaling deeply to blow out the litany of candles on the cake. With one blow, the candles were extinguished. "Your mom said that you love cheesecake. I added the strawberries since you think I smell like them."

I nuzzled her neck and inhaled deeply. "You do, gorgeous," I said against her flesh. "Care to share a piece with me? I don't think I could eat an entire slice since I'm so full from your delicious ravioli."

"Sounds heavenly," she said as she quickly cut us a slice of the cake. She fed me the cake, which was a slice of pure decadence topped with strawberries and goodness. We finished our cake, feeling completely sated. "Ugh, I didn't need to eat that."

"Neither did I but it's my birthday," I said as I tightened my hold around her waist.

"Oh, don't squeeze. I'm so full that I'm about to burst," she laughed. "Oh, by the way, here's your other present."

"Bella, you didn't have to get me anything," I said. "The book, the day, the meal…they were all perfect."

"Hush. Let your girlfriend spoil you," she said as she put a box in my hands.

I sighed and opened up the box. Nestled inside a leather folder was a brown braided leather bracelet with silver accents at the clasp. It was simple but elegant at the same time. "Bella, it's so perfect."

"You got me the necklace," she said as she ran her fingers along the drusy quartz. "I got you this. Granted, prior to you getting me the necklace. Alice told me that your birthday was coming up when we went shopping for our club wear in Rio. I saw this in a jewelry store and figured you like it. Now, you have something to remember me by when I leave."

"Who says your leaving?" I quipped, pulling her closer to my chest. "I don't ever want to let you go."

"You keep saying that and I might never leave," she breathed, her face dropping into a slight frown. She picked up the bracelet and fastened it to my right wrist. Flipping over my hand, she kissed right at my pulse point. I cupped her face with my hand, guiding her to look at me. Her eyes were filled with sadness, tears brimming at her lids. "I'm sorry, Edward. This is a happy day and I'm turning into something sad."

"No, you're not," I said as I wiped away a stray tear that fell from her eye. "Bella, it's the truth that you're leaving in two weeks. We're going to make the most out of the time we're together and we'll battle through the distance thing until we figure something out that's more permanent. Whether it be me following you up to Seattle, crashing on your couch while I search for a job or you moving down here and being my live-in cook."

"You'd move up to Seattle?" she asked.

"If you want me to, I'd do it in a heartbeat, Bella," I whispered. "I could dip into my trust fund…"

"Wait a minute! You have a trust fund?" she squeaked.

"Yeah. We all do," I shrugged. "In case you haven't really noticed, my family owns a fucking island. We're kind of, um, rich."

"I thought that was your parents," she said, eyeing me warily.

"Yes, my parents are well-off, but we all have a stake in the island and the resort. This is in addition to our trust funds left to each of us by my grandparents on my dad's side," I replied. "Anthony Cullen was a shrewd bastard who made billions in the stock market after his initial investment from his time as a doctor, a surgeon. I actually have a lot of him in me. That's why I've such focused so much of my time on my job. I want to retire at the age of forty like Grandpa Cullen with billions in the bank."

"Your grandfather's name is Anthony?" Bella asked.

"Was. He passed away when I was fifteen," I sighed. "When he passed, he set up a trust fund for each of us kids with a healthy stock portfolio. I'm the only one who has continued investing like Gramps. I've made a good chunk of change for myself, followed by Alice and then Emmett."

"Fuck," she breathed. "Are you some savant in the stock market?"

"Not really. I just have my Gramps' voice in my head. He taught me well," I chuckled. However, Bella was staring at me with her mouth agape. Her eyes were wide in shock and I don't think she was breathing. "Gorgeous, you have to breathe. It's essential for life."

"Are you a billionaire?" she blurted, then smacking her hands over her mouth. "Shit! I'm sorry. Lack of oxygen tends to cause Bella to talk out of her ass."

"Am I billionaire? Not yet," I chuckled. "Close, though." She blinked at me and she stopped breathing again. "Baby, breathe. Please!"

"I'm breathing," she whispered. Closing her eyes, she inhaled sharply then slowly breathed out. "I'm okay. It's just that my boyfriend is a gazillionaire."

"Not a gazillionaire," I said as I nuzzled her neck. "Multi-millionaire." She slumped against me. "What is it, baby? Why are you so shocked?"

"Because I feel wholly inadequate," she frowned.

"What? Why?!"

"I don't know. Part of it has to do with the fact that you're successful, handsome, pulled-together and brilliant," she said. "The other part of it has something to do with me, my insecurities."

"Bella, yes, I'm successful and smart. But, I was lonely and afraid," I said. "With you, I finally feel complete and whole. You've healed the fissure in my heart that was made by Lauren. You made me realize that I'm worthy of being loved and of loving someone else. I look forward to loving you. Do not feel insecure about anything. You're perfect, amazing and I never want to spend a moment without you. I love you, gorgeous. The money, the island, it's nothing and not worth anything if I don't have you. If anything, I'm the one who feels insecure. I'm terrified that you're going realize that I'm not worth it with all of my exes."

She stared at me with tears streaming down her face. "How is it that you know exactly what to say to make me feel like a blubbering mess? But in a good way?"

"I just speak from the heart," I answered, blushing furiously. "It's the truth, gorgeous." She grabbed my cheeks and pressed her lips to mine. Her hands moved to my hair, tugging on the strands. Angling her head, she plunged her tongue into my mouth. My arms wrapped around her tiny body, holding her perfectly feminine form to my chest.

"Are you cashing in on your wish?" she mumbled against my mouth.

"Not out here," I replied, breathing heavily. "I want you in my bed, Miss Swan."

"Dear God," she moaned as she bit down on my lower lip. I chuckled darkly, sweeping her in my arms. I knew that I wasn't going to make love to her but I wanted to give her so much pleasure that she'd be screaming, BEGGING for more. I wanted to taste every inch of her skin, starting with her lips. I'd continue tasting her until I came to her core. I was throbbing painfully at the mere thought of having my mouth between Bella's legs, licking her slick sex. "Shit! The cake! The candles!"

"Don't worry about it," I growled.

"Nonsense. I want the cake for breakfast," she snickered, hopping out of my arms. She picked it up and sashayed into the kitchen, depositing it into the fridge. Then, she ran back to me, staring up at me. "Aren't you going to do the Prince Charming thing again?"

"Now you want romance?" I bellowed, barely able to keep a straight face. "You were so hell-bent on getting that cake!"

"Do you realize the hoops I had to go through to bake that damn thing? I had to work with ALICE! She can seriously burn water," Bella wailed. "I asked her to do ONE thing. ONE! Make the strawberries. Mix them with sugar, Grand Marnier and a dash of rum. She drowns them in an entire bottle of rum and salt. I sent her to the kitchen at the resort to get me new ones."

"I'm sorry, gorgeous," I said as I smiled. Bending over, I flung her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"EDWARD!" she squealed, pounding on my back. "This was SOOOOOOOO not what I meant!"

"Beggars can't be choosers," I quipped as I carried her through my darkened villa. I felt a sharp twinge on my left ass cheek. "Did you just pinch my butt?"

"I did," she giggled. "If you don't put me down and turn into the prince, I'm going to get mouthful of Cullen's ass."

"You're so adorable," I deadpanned. "Just what I always wanted: my girlfriend taking a hunk out of my gluteus maximus with her teeth."

"Five…four…" she laughed as I reached my room. "Three…" Easily, I flipped her onto the bed, hovering over her lithe body. "Damn! You're fast, Edward." She smiled, moving her hands up my arms.

"I'm motivated. I want your mouth on me but not on my butt," I smirked.

"Where?" she breathed.

"Kiss me, Bella," I begged. "I want your lips on mine, gorgeous."

"Gladly," she cooed, pulling my face to hers and brushing her lips against mine. As her velvety soft lips touched me, my body was jolted in pleasure. "I love kissing you, Edward. You have the most perfect mouth." Her tongue delved between my lips and she tightened her hold on my neck, massaging my muscles.

"I love you, Isabella," I whispered in the darkness. With one more soft kiss, I pulled back. "Don't move." She sat up, leaning on her elbows. I reached into my dresser and took out a flame thrower. I lit several candles around the room, bathing it in a warm, romantic glow. I turned back to her, unbuttoning my shirt but leaving it on. "You wanted romance. Here's your romance, gorgeous."

"Edward, I don't care about all of this. I was just teasing you," she chuckled. "We could spend the night curled up in your bed and I'd be happy."

"But we're not," I said, arching a brow. "I want my wish. I want you to scream my name because of the pleasure _I'm_ going to give you. Not one of your exes. Not a piece of plastic. Not your own hand. Me. My fingers. My tongue. It's all about you, baby. I will not stop until you've come apart at the seams out of ecstasy."

"Shit," she whimpered, rubbing her legs together. I crawled up her body, spreading her thighs apart. "Edward…"

"I'm giving you your orgasms, Isabella," I purred seductively. "Now, answer this. Are you wet?"

"Dripping," she gulped. I smiled, slow and sexy. Grabbing her hands, I stood her up and spun her around. I gently moved her hair over her shoulders, revealing the clasp of her dress. My lips made contact with her shoulder as my hands glided over her torso. Using just my fingertips, I slid them down her arms. Bella shuddered against me. "You're a tease, Edward."

"Not when I intend to follow through," I growled lowly against her ear. I made another pass lightly along her arms before moving up to her clasp of her halter dress. "May I?"

"If you don't, I'll be ripping this dress from my body," she mewled.

"Don't do that, gorgeous. I'm certain that Alice, who picked out this dress, would be very, very upset with you if it was in tatters," I chuckled, sucking behind her ear.

"I love your sister but I could care less about the damn dress," Bella grumbled. "Please?"

"So impatient, Miss Swan," I murmured as I released the clasp of the dress. The straps fell forward and her shoulders were bare. All I had to do was pull down and her form would be revealed to me. But, I didn't. My hands slid along her smooth, porcelain skin. Tenderly, I ran a single finger down her spine. She let out a shuddering breath. Just below her shoulders, was the zipper to the sexy dress.

"Baby, I'm dying here," she rasped out. "Touch me. Please! Touch me."

"Good things come to those who wait, Bella," I said as I caressed her skin again. "I want you to explode when you do feel my hands on your breasts…" She whimpered. "Your hips." Her breath was panting out of her pink lips. "Your thighs." She mewled, pressing her ass against my arousal that was threatening to burst through my zipper. "Your succulent, wet pussy."

"FUCK!" she yelled. Her skin was flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Did you just come, baby?" I asked, my voice a husky growl.

"I'm on the cusp," she choked out. "My panties are soaked from your voice, Edward."

"Hmmmm," I crooned satisfactorily. Slowly, I lowered the zipper of her dress and it loosened around her body. "Do you want to come, gorgeous?"

"Yes! YES! _YES!_" she chanted.

"Good, because you'll be coming all night long," I replied as I lowered her dress from her body. It fell to the floor in a soft thud. She was standing with her back pressed to me in nothing but a pair of pink thong panties. Her breasts were perfection, heaving as she moaned quietly. Her nipples were a dusty rose, pebbled in excitement. My hands moved to her slender waist. Her skin was on fire. It was glistening with her perspiration from my seductive teasing. I was sweating, too. In self-restraint. I wanted nothing more than to rip the panties from her body and plunge into her body.

But, no. I do not want to 'fuck' my girl. I want to make love to her. Tonight, I will be. I'll cherish her with my fingers. My tongue. My love. My heart. I'll give her pleasure that she's only ever dreamed of.

Achingly slow, my fingers moved to her breasts. Using just the fingertips, I gently pulled on them. "Oh, shit!" she breathed. Her body arched, wanting to press further into my hands. I cupped her breasts fully, massaging her pert mounds with my palms. She turned her head and pressed her mouth against mine, sucking her tongue between her soft lips. "Tell me…what are you feeling right now?"

"How much I love you," I said as I pulled back to look into her deep, chocolate orbs. She smiled tenderly at me and gave me the most wonderful kiss. Her mouth was gentle, massaging mine. Her hands were twined with my fingers, palming her breasts together. Then, Bella giggled against my lips, moving my right hand from her breast. My palm grazed over her flat belly until my tips of my fingers reached the lace of her panties. "My, aren't you forward?"

She smirked and urged my hand further down into her panties. I could feel her bare skin, just above her pussy. Moving further down, I was greeted with a smattering of soft curls against my finger tips. I loved that. Too many women were bare and it made them look like little girls. I like my women to look like women, but groomed. "I can take off the panties," she said as she smiled at me sweetly.

"Oh, no. I want to take them off, gorgeous. They stay on for now," I growled. "Spread your legs."

She obliged immediately as my finger dipped between her folds. She wasn't lying when she said she was dripping. Never in all of my life had I felt a woman this wet. I choked out a growl as I circled my finger along her swollen clit. "These panties are ruined, Bella," I crooned in her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

"I've been wet all night but as soon as you started your smexy talk, the poon juice started flowing," she quipped breathily. I slipped my middle finger inside of her drenched folds. She stumbled against me. "Oh, GOD!"

"I think you need to lay down, gorgeous," I said as I removed my finger from her body. I turned her around, sucking my finger into my mouth. _Fuck me. She's exquisite. I could fucking live off her body. _I picked her up gallantly, carrying her to the bed. I laid her on the white duvet cover. Her curls fanned around her head like a mahogany halo.

"It's not fair," she said.

"What?" I asked as I lay down next to her, tracing idle circles on her bare belly.

"I'm just about naked save for my skimpy panties and jewelry. You're still fully dressed," she said, arching a brow.

"Do you want me naked?" I quipped.

"At least down to your boxers, Edward," she pouted.

"Good point," I said. "If I'm naked and you're naked…"

"Sensory overload," she said. "Don't come a-knocking if the bed is a-rocking."

"Right. Hell, I'm in sensory overload right now," I sighed, laughing at her joke. "You're so beautiful, Bella." She blushed, ducking her head. "You are, baby."

"Thank you," she whispered. Her hands moved to my shirt and pushed it over my shoulders. I shrugged out of it and tossed it on the floor. She ran her hands over my chest, giving me goose bumps along my skin. Her eyes were piercing through mine. The motions swirling behind them were so defined and for lack of a better term, beautiful. She fucking LOVED me. God, it was so soon but I'd die for the woman laying next to me. Her soft, sweet voice broke me from my reverie. "So are you. Inside and out, Edward. Lauren was a fool for breaking your heart. You're an amazing man and I'm so blessed to have you."

"I'm the blessed one," I said shyly. "You are my angel and it'll take heaven and earth for me to let you go." She frowned slightly before wrapping her arms around my neck. Her bare breasts were pressed against my chest. "I know that at the end of two weeks, you'll go back to Seattle. Bella, you have to know that as soon as I'm able, I'll find a way up there."

"Maybe, I'll finagle my way down here," she quipped, kissing my lips softly.

"Whatever the case maybe, Bella, you're _it_ for me," I whispered reverently. "Now, I want to have my wish granted, gorgeous." She blushed, hooking her leg over my hip. Her warmth was pressed against the crotch of my pants. The only thing stopping us from making love were her panties, my pants and boxers. Three tiny layers.

"Lose the pants and you've got a deal, Cullen," she giggled. "I still don't like the fact that I'm nearly naked."

"In about five minutes, you'll be fully naked," I said as I reached for my belt. "My mouth is going to be on your pussy, licking you until you scream."

"Oh, fuck," she mewled. My pants quickly joined my shirt on the ground and I was left in my black boxer briefs. Bella bit her lip, looking up at me through her lashes. "You're going to get your taste. Can I get one, too?"

The mere thought of Bella's mouth on me sent me into overdrive. _No, I want her. My needs are secondary to hers. _"Not tonight, love." She pouted. "My wish is to see you come. Not me."

"Okay," she muttered petulantly. I laughed lightly as I pressed my lips to hers. At first, her mouth was unmoving. She was obviously pissed off that she couldn't go down on me. However, I used my powers of sexual persuasion to get her relax. My hands moved freely along her back, pulling her closer to my body. Eventually, her lips began dancing with mine, teasing me with nips, bites and low growls. "For someone who hasn't kissed another person in ten years, Edward, you're really fucking amazing at it."

"I have a fucking amazing woman to kiss," I muttered against her mouth. Rolling us, I moved Bella onto her back and I nestled between her legs. Her fingers were moving restlessly against my arms and back as I swiveled my hips against her heat. Unfortunately, the nagging need to breathe forced me to break away from her mouth. She was upset as well. Bella whimpered as my lips moved from hers, trailing down the elegant column of her neck. My tongue moved along her sweet flesh of her collarbones as my hands were gently cupping her breasts. My thumbs were grazing over her erect nipples. I continued moving down her body, latching onto one of her perfect breasts. The tangy flavor of skin made me more aroused. My cock was threatening to poke through my boxers. Bella's back arched, pushing her breast further into my mouth. With my hands, I gently massaged her other breast.

"Oh, baby," she whimpered. "I love your mouth on my tits."

I growled when she said that. Bella's got a dirty mouth. So. Fucking. Hot.

"I love my mouth on your tits," I said, biting down on her swollen nipple. She yelped quietly. "Perhaps, I should just give all of my attention to your delectable breasts." She frowned slightly but hid it quickly. "But, you and I both know that I won't do that."

"Good. Because, if you weren't going to do something about the situation I have between my legs, I was going to get my vibrator and go to town," she deadpanned. "Fuck myself silly with my Rabbit."

"Tonight, I'll be fucking you with my tongue, Isabella," I said sternly as I kissed down her taut belly. "No plastic toy will be coming near your body, baby. Just me."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she laughed, wiggling her hips.

"Not a damn thing," I said as my fingers wrapped around the tiny strap of her thong. I pulled her panties down her long, lean legs, revealing her body to me for the first time. My Bella was the most exquisite creature on the planet. As I said before, her legs were long and shapely. She was slender but wasn't rail-thin. She looked like a woman, tiny waist, hips and the most wonderful set of tits I'd ever seen. However, I wanted to taste her, devour her. I looked up her body and smiled seductively. "Now, this is the dessert I've been waiting for."

She bit her lip and blushed. All over her body. I sat up on my haunches, picking up her right leg. Never breaking my gaze with her deep brown orbs, I kissed, licked and nibbled up her smooth skin. Just inside of her thigh, I stopped. Bella pouted when I put down her right leg and turned to her left. I repeated the motions up her left leg before I lay down on my stomach with her drenched folds in front of me. I'd only done this with Lauren. Even then, I didn't like it because…I don't know.

However, with Bella, I wanted to. Her smell was intoxicating. Her flavor, diluted on my finger from the brief stint between her lips, was the most mouth-watering taste I'd ever experienced. Leaning forward, I inhaled deeply before I pressed soft kisses along her hips. With each kiss, I moved closer to her dripping folds.

"You are such a tease," she whimpered.

"No, I'm not," I said as I ran my tongue along the entire length of her sex. _Holy. Fucking. Christ. _Her flavor exploded on my tongue. It was salty with a bit of spice mixed in with it. The feeling of her arousal on my lips was like nothing I'd ever experienced. I had been tentative earlier. Now, knowing how she tasted, I dove into excitedly to her sex. The tip of my tongue found her clit, swirling around it. Bella moaned loudly, tangling her fingers into my hair.

"Fuck, Edward," she hissed. "Your tongue is fucking amazing! MORE!"

I smiled against her lower lips, moving to where her entrance was located. I spread her folds with my fingers and dipped my tongue inside. My thumb was pressed to her clit, making slow tortuous circles around the swollen nub. Her body was reacting by coating my mouth, face and tongue with her juices. Her hips and body moved with my tongue and fingers, undulating under my caresses. I kissed back up to her clit. My left hand moved up to her breast, gently scraping her nipple with my short nails. My right hand moved to her pussy, easily sliding inside of her tight body. My fingers moved inside, curling upwards to her g-spot. I hummed happily as her movements became more and more jerky.

"Oh! God! Shiiiiiiiit!" she screamed. "EDWARD!"

Her muscles were fluttering around my fingers. Her arousal was pouring out of her freely, coating my face and dripping onto the bed. I moved my hand faster inside of her pulsating pussy, earning another guttural yell. She was thumping on the bed with her fist as she pressed her hips into my face. A renewed stream of arousal spilled onto my lips. She chanted my name over and over again as she ground her body against mine. With a loud scream and a stream of profanities, Bella's muscles clenched tightly around my fingers. Her body was seizing in pleasure. I kept my mouth on her body as I curled my fingers inside of her. From feeling and hearing her, my own body reacted and for first time since I was a teenager, I came inside of my boxer briefs with a low grunt.

I don't know how long Bella came from my mouth and fingers, but she eventually calmed down. Her breathing was heavy. Her limbs were strewn akimbo on the bed, reduced to the consistency of jelly. I removed my hand from her body, slurping up her residual arousal from my fingers. I pressed a kiss to her entrance and another on her clit, earning a squeak. "I'm super sensitive," she giggled.

"Good?" I asked, crawling up her body, careful that my now damp boxers stayed away from her skin.

"Good doesn't even begin to describe it," she replied, giving me a lazy grin. Her tiny hand wrapped around my neck, pulling me to her lips. We languidly kissed each other as Bella came down from her orgasm induced high. Hell, I was coming down, too but her mouth kissing me was awaking the beast in his spunk filled cloth prison. I pulled back, smiling softly at her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I've got change my boxers. I got a little too excited and well…"

"You came?" she smirked.

"Yeah," I blushed. I felt like such a moron. I'm twenty-nine years old and I can't fucking control my orgasms.

"Edward, stop," she said as she nestled closer to me. Her thigh was wedged between mine and I know that she could feel the dampness in my boxers. We were a tangle of arms, legs and sweaty bodies. I loved it, despite the discomfort of my jizz-filled boxers. "You gave me the first orgasm, not by my own hand or a piece of plastic, in four years. It felt incredible. Amazing. I saw stars. Baby unicorns frolicking. Puppy dogs and rainbows. Everything beautiful, sexy and wonderful in the world. Do not feel ashamed about coming because God knows that I'd be doing the same thing if my lips were wrapped around your cock."

"Fuck," I groaned as my cock twitched at her description.

"As I bob my head on your dick, I'd play with my pussy," she said as she kissed my jaw. "Make myself come."

"Bella, stop," I hissed. "If you keep that up, I'll be ready and raring to go. My self-proclaimed sex ban would no longer be in existence."

"Shit, I'm sorry," she whispered, pressing her naked body to mine. "I didn't mean…please forgive me."

"Bella, there's nothing to forgive. I'm the socially stunted moron who thought with my penis for eight years," I chuckled humorlessly. "Now, I need to think with my heart and my head. My heart wants to wait because I want to truly cherish you. Make love to you. My head doesn't want to rush it because of our situation and your leaving. I also want to make sure that you are in it as deeply as me. I've got the Cullen Love Curse that bound me to you."

"It's not a curse, Edward," she replied, looking at me. "It's a gift. A very treasured gift. It's fast, but you can't deny how we feel. Can I share a secret?" I nodded, staring at the beauty in my arms. "Even though I was to be married…" I growled and frowned. "I'd never REALLY be in love before. Like, yeah. Lust, definitely. Love, nope. I said the words to Tyler but I didn't believe them. In here." She put her hand on her chest. "I was going through the motions of what a good girlfriend, good fiancée, or good wife would be. With you, my entire being is on fire. When we're together, I want to touch you, kiss you, cuddle with you and never leave your side. When we're apart, I'm sad and mentally trying to figure out ways to get back to you. That level of 'devotion' is borderline unhealthy, but I crave your company. I love being with you. I love YOU! I want you. Always."

Now, it was my turn to cry. A lone tear fell onto my cheek and Bella kissed it away. "I may come off as a bit of a bitch or hard ass, but with you, that all falls away. We'll fight. We'll argue. But we'll grow and we both will that regardless of the situation, we both love each other. Edward, I may be leaving in two weeks but that departure is temporary and I will everything in my fucking power to get back to you. I should be gun-shy and filled with trepidation from my previous situation, but I know in here…" she pressed to her heart along with putting her other hand on my chest, "…you're it for me. And that Alice will be planning our wedding." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

I crushed her to my chest, covering her face, neck, ears, and finally her lips with kisses. She squealed happily as I proclaimed my undying love for her. However, I did need to address the problem with boxers, plus I was hungry, despite feasting on Bella's delicious pussy. After a few more kisses, I got up from the bed. Bella, looking thoroughly sexed up and desirable, frowned at me. "Where are you going?"

"To fix this," I said as I plucked at my boxers. "And to get some of the cheesecake. I'm hungry."

"You just had a feast," she purred, running her fingers along her thigh, inching closer to her pussy.

"That I did, but I want some of my birthday cake," I smirked, walking to my dresser to pick up a fresh pair of boxers. With a wink, I dropped trou. Bella gasped when she saw my semi-hard penis, then smiled seductively. "Like what you see?"

"Definitely. I can't wait until I get my taste," she said, giving me a sexy grin.

"You will, gorgeous," I replied, pulling up my fresh boxers. "After hearing what you were saying about giving me a blowjob and how you'd play with yourself, I'm not going to deny you or me that pleasure."

"Good," she said as she hopped up. Swiping my shirt from the floor and wrapping it around her tiny body. "Now, I'm hungry too. Having an orgasm of a lifetime will do that to a girl. You. Me. One cheesecake. Let's go!" She skipped past me but I caught her by the waist.

"Bella?" I whispered against her ear.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, so much. Thank you for the most perfect birthday," I said thickly.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, Edward," she replied. "I love you, too." She turned and gave me a searing kiss, causing my toes to curl before she darted away. "CHEESECAKE!" Her laughter filled my home and I knew, right then, that I couldn't be without hurt. I'd find some way to be with her. Forever.

I was ready to enjoy the gift, the treasure, of the Cullen Love _Spell_. It wasn't a curse. The person who I wanted to enjoy it with was Isabella Swan. My one true love.

**A/N: Cheesetastic, huh? I know I got sappy at the end (after the lemon wedge) but that's how I'm feeling today. Anyhow, up next will be dinner at Esme and Carlisle's for Edward's birthday. Additionally, some more clues as to who is stealing from the resort. Picture teasers of Edward's gift, the lemon wedge and the birthday dinner setup is on my blog (link in my profile). The teasers are also posted on my Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction and on my twitter: tufano79. **

**I do apologize for the time-span between each update. RL is challenging right now due to some work stressors, lack of time and overall exhaustion. I want to maintain the same 'tempo' of my updates (one every few days) but I just cannot make that happen due to the RL drama I'm dealing with. I also want to ensure that I'm giving you a quality update and not crap. Please be patient with me. Thanks oodles! **

**Leave me love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**I forgot to mention…yeah, this is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not mine. Dag nabbit. :-(**

**Chapter Eleven: Insecurities and Water Sports**

**BPOV**

I felt soft butterfly kisses along my back. Smiling, I burrowed further into the pillow. The kisses continued up my spine until my hair was moved from my neck. Edward's lips wrapped around my earlobe while his hands glided up and down my side. "Wake up, beautiful," he purred. His bare chest was pressed against my naked back. His hands were moving down to my ass, gently cupping it with his palm. "I know you're awake. I see you smiling."

"This is the best wakeup call. Ever," I said my voice rough from disuse.

"Really?" he asked, kissing down my shoulder and swirling his tongue along my spine. "What about this?" His fingers slid between my ass cheeks to my pussy. I moaned, spreading my legs to allow him easier access to my body. "Hmmmm, you're so wet, Bella. Were you dreaming?"

"I was dreaming, Edward," I said as I turned to look at him. His green eyes were lust-filled. I smirked. "Of you."

"Really?" he asked. "What were you dreaming about, love?" His fingers were swirling over my slick folds. "Was I doing things to your body to make you scream with pleasure?" His mouth was attached to my neck, suckling on my skin. I nodded. "What was I doing?"

"Making love to me," I whimpered. He let out a strangled groan. I so wanted him. "Touching me. Teasing me. Making me come."

"You're killing me, Bella," he whispered against my skin, languidly pressing his fingers into my pussy. "You have no idea how badly I want you."

_What's stopping you?_ I mentally chided. Then, I internally smacked myself. This cannot be about physical gratification. He'll make love to me when he's ready. Obviously, he's not or else he'd be naked, slipping on a condom and sliding between my folds. I rolled over, pushing his hand away. With a kiss to his lips, I darted to the bathroom before I lost it because of my stupidity. I felt so guilty about how I was feeling. Yes, I was horny but he's trying to change. I closed the door and flipped the lock.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice filled with worry. "Baby, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, trying to calm myself. "I'm fine," I said shakily. Tears were falling down my cheeks as I berated myself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I say that he was making love to me? Moron. You're a fucking moron, Swan. _I banged my head against the door, pulling at my hair.

"You sound upset," he said in a small voice. "Did I do something?"

"No. It's all me," I sniffled.

"Bella, baby, please. Let me in," he begged. I frantically searched around his bathroom for something to wear. After our midnight cheesecake snack, we spent more time fooling around. Or rather, Edward was focusing his attention on me. He used his fingers and his tongue on me twice before we fell asleep. And let me tell you, that man was amazing at doing wonderful things with his tongue. It should be dipped in platinum. However, my clothes didn't magically reappear. I was naked, trying to hold back sobs in his en suite bathroom. On the edge of the tub was Edward's t-shirt he wore yesterday at the lagoon. I slipped it on over my head, pulling it over my naked body. It was tight and barely covered my ass but I was covered for all intents and purposes. I hastily wiped my tears and opened the door. Edward was standing outside, frowning deeply. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just beating myself up," I said, giving him a half-hearted smile. "I'm a fucking idiot who…" Tears spilled over my cheeks. "You're trying to be different and I'm acting like this major whore slutbag, begging you to…God!" My face crumpled and I sat down on the edge of the tub, crying into my hands.

"You're upset because you want me to make love to you?" he asked, sitting on his knees in front of me.

I looked down at him, biting my lip and nodding. "I feel horrible," I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks unabated.

"Bella, don't feel bad," he said as he took my face in his large, warm hands. "I am trying to change. However, it doesn't negate the fact that I do want you. A lot. I don't want our relationship to be something physical. I want to _have_ a relationship. I want to be more than just a hard cock and a pretty face." He gave me a wry a look. "It's important for us to get to know each other before we make love. I'm not saying no to sex. I'm just saying not now."

"I know. That's why I feel so horribly. I'm turning into the female version of what you were," I grumbled. "And you do have a pretty face. You're like freaky pretty. Most women would kill for your eyelashes. Hell, I would."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly with a crooked smirk on his face. "Yeah, how many people have you fucked since your ex-fiancé unceremoniously dumped you at the altar on your wedding day?" Edward asked.

"The physical act of fucking, none. Oral sex and the use of fingers, um, two and a half?" I said, fussing with my hair, twisting it nervously.

He chuckled, quirking a brow. "A half?"

"I kind of darted away in the middle of something right now. That's the 'half,'" I shrugged. I scrubbed my face and dropped my gaze to Edward's bare chest. _Moron. Idiot. Thinking with your damn pussy and not your fucking head. *Face palm!*_

"Gorgeous girl, I want to make love to you. Just give me more time," he said as he kissed my cheek. Then, the other cheek. He finally finished with brushing his lips across mine. "When I do make love to you, I want to be 100% certain that you will be the last woman I ever make love to. Let me rephrase that, you will be the last woman I ever make love to, but I want it to be special. I do not want to have a 'quick fuck' or have sex as a result of being drunk or horny. I've fucked so many women but never made love. Not even Lauren. I want the first and only girl I make love to be you. Make sense?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, though, for making you uncomfortable," I sighed. "I'll behave. I promise."

"Says the woman wearing nothing but my t-shirt," he quipped. The phone in his bedroom shrilled. He huffed out a breath. "Don't move, baby. I do want to finish what I started before you had your…I don't even know what to call it."

"Insecure moment," I said. "Guilty moment."

He pursed his lips, kissing my head before darting out of the bathroom. I heard him speaking on the phone. I decided to hop in the shower since I had gotten pretty sweaty last night from all of the smexy times that Edward had unleashed on my pussy. A few moments later, Edward snuck behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His lips were attached to my neck. "I wanted to finish what I started, baby." His hands were all over my body, caressing my breasts and my belly.

"You had your turn to play, Cullen," I said as I looked over my shoulder at him. "Can I have a chance to make you feel good?" He bit his lip and the look of indecision passed over his eyes. "Never mind."

"Bella, it's not that I don't want it. Trust me, I do. It's just that…you're going to think this is stupid."

"What?"

"I need to punish myself for treating women like shit; for using them for my own pleasure," he murmured. "You are a gift. I don't feel worthy of you. Not yet."

"Edward, you are worthy of me," I said as I hugged him, twining my fingers into his damp hair. "Apparently, we both have some pretty significant insecurities."

"Yeah," he said as he pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

"Let's finish our shower, then, talk over breakfast," I said as I burrowed against his hard chest. He nodded. Our shower was innocent. Though, I did freak out when I saw the massive peen that my guy was sporting. Even in its flaccid form, it was a force to be reckoned with. My freak out was internal but I did catch Edward smirking when I was caught ogling his goodies. I blushed as I smacked his chest, turning the shower to frigidly cold before I left the stall. Edward squealed loudly once the cold water hit his body. I laughed at his girlish shriek, earning a glare from him. We got dressed in relative silence, save for the sounds of us brushing our teeth and other basic grooming. Edward was in a pair of basketball shorts and a wife-beater shirt. I wore a pair of khaki shorts and a blue tank top.

"Since you made me dinner last night, I'm making you breakfast," he said as he guided me to the kitchen. He helped me onto the stool next to the breakfast bar. "Coffee?"

"Yeah. It was a late night," I quipped, winking at him.

"Are you complaining?" he snorted.

"No," I smirked. "I just need a little extra caffeine."

"Yeah, me too," he laughed as he quickly made coffee. He put a mug in front of me along with some creamer and sugar. We sipped our coffee. He smiled crookedly. "Manna from heaven."

"You're telling me," I said as I eagerly drank my coffee. "Does the resort have a special blend? It's so much better here."

"It's Colombian, but it's fresher," he replied. "We're closer to Colombia, I guess. I don't know. I've been spoiled with this. I'd probably die if I didn't have this coffee with me. It's truly an addiction."

"When I go, I better have a ton packed in my bags," I laughed.

"You'll have a supplier, direct from the source," he winked. "Now, what do you want for breakfast? Eggs? Pancakes? Fresh fruit?"

"Whatever you want," I said. "I'm not picky."

He narrowed his eyes then snapped his fingers. He rooted around his fridge, pulling out four eggs, a large loaf of bread and a quart of milk. He grabbed the sugar bowl and some cinnamon from the spice rack next to the stove. "Cinnamon French Toast," he said. "It was my favorite meal when I was a kid. My mom used to make it for me for my birthday or whenever I was sick. Then, it was the first meal that I learned how to make when I was able to reach the stove. Though, my mom's version is a hundred times better than mine."

"It's because you don't make it," I laughed. "Food is always a hundred times better when it's prepared for you. My favorite recipe was my mom's butter cookies when I was growing up. They always tasted amazing when she made them. They had nearly two pounds of butter so they would melt in your mouth. When I was older, I asked her for the recipe. I'm CONVINCED that it was a different recipe because it didn't taste the same. At Christmas, though, she baked the cookies and they were melt-in-your-mouth delicious. She swore on the damn Holy Bible that it was the same recipe."

"You may be onto something," he smirked as he expertly worked on creating the French toast. He moved easily in the kitchen, obviously well-versed in culinary skills. "Bella, you're staring."

"You know how to, like, cook," I said as I watched him expertly whip the egg batter.

"When I decided to work down here with my family, I spent nearly a year with the head chef in the kitchen. I learned how to make several favorites here at the resort and can step in for Julio at a moment's notice. My parents were shocked when I said I wanted to learn it all," he said as he began dipping the bread into the mixture. "I've worked in the kitchen, the bars, activities shack, concierge, wedding planning, custodial and most importantly, hotel management."

"Is there anything you can't do here?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Electricity," he shuddered. "I was working with Emmett and the previous activities assistant, Garrett, on fixing some wall fixture in one of the villas. I got shocked something awful, burning the hell out of my hand and giving myself a pretty hefty jolt. I refuse to go anywhere near the wiring of the villas and will gladly pay someone to maintain that. Plus, you know of my fear of open water, so I prefer not to go on excursions where I'm scuba diving or snorkeling. I am scuba certified, though."

"How in the hell did you get scuba certified if you're afraid of open water?"

"I took the test in a pool," he said, giving me a crooked grin. "Do you want maple syrup or fresh fruit for your French toast?"

"Maple syrup," I replied. "Please?"

He nodded and swiped a bottle from the pantry, putting some into a bowl to heat it up. A few moments later, a complete meal of cinnamon French toast was placed in front of me with some fruit and yogurt. "Breakfast is served."

"Thank you, sir," I said as I began spreading some butter onto the bread. Edward dished a plate for himself, sitting down next to me. We ate quietly. I complimented him on his fantastic breakfast. It was the best tasting French toast I'd ever had. He blushed and kissed my cheek. After breakfast, I did the dishes and loaded up his dishwasher. Grabbing his hand, I led him outside. It was slightly overcast and not as warm as it had been. However, it was a nice day to talk. "Now, our chat…"

"I know," he said as he sat down on the chaise lounge, pulling me to his chest. His fingers were gliding along my arms as he held me tightly.

"We both have insecurities," I said, curling up to his body. "That's normal. Human."

"Mine are more than insecurities. I've got a bull's eye on my head that just screams 'fuck-up.' After using women for so long, I get the girl of my dreams, literally falling into my lap," he said as he kissed my forehead. "In my head, I'm waiting to wake up and then realize that all of this was a dream and I'm still a fucking asshole, screwing women to get my jollies off. I hated what I was. I hated Lauren for breaking my heart and giving me the impetus to turn into a male slut."

"Fucking bitch slut hoebag," I scowled. If I ever see this bitch, I will hurt her for breaking my man.

"Don't hold back, gorgeous," Edward snorted.

"The fact that she strung you along while she was fucking the football team at Harvard is fucking bullshit. If I ever see her skanky ass, I will kick it from here to Sugar Loaf Mountain in my broken stilettos that I beaned Jacob with," I said. My face was hot with anger and my hands were clenched in rigid claws.

"Get in line," Edward deadpanned. "My parents want to give her a piece of their mind along with Emmett and Alice. They saw me at my worst. Well, my parents did. Emmett and Alice just saw me fuck my way through a third world country." I smacked his arm. "Ow, woman!"

"Don't diss yourself," I said sternly.

"Don't feel guilty for wanting me to make love to you," he countered. "You just came out a relationship where all you did was give, unfortunately. You're ready for some more 'loving' and I am pretty safe to assume that you're really tired of getting off using a vibrator." I blushed. "Bella, I want to love you. I want to make you come. I love doing it to you. It's time you are on the receiving end, baby."

"But, I want to return the favor," I pouted.

"How long were you with Tyler, without any sort of reciprocation from him?" Edward asked.

"Four years?" I blinked and turned, scowling at him. He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking…that's all sorts of fucked up. "You are NOT going to go four years without making love to me, Edward. I swear to GOD. I love what you did last night but…"

"Jesus Christ, chill, Bella," he laughed. "I'm not going to wait four years. I think I'd die. Hell, it's been roughly a week and I'm going through withdrawals. I was thinking…now, don't freak out…but, I want to wait until _your_ birthday."

"It's June, Edward."

"Duh, Bella," he said dryly.

"My birthday is in September. It's like three months away," I grumbled, shooting him a pitiful look. Perhaps if I pouted and looked all adorable, he'd bend.

"I know, love," he replied. "But, this is my reasoning. You're going back to the states the day after Fourth of July. I don't want us to fall into a physical relationship and have two weeks of non-stop sex, then nothing until I come up in September. Plus, you know that I want to make love to you. I want to build it up, Bella. Is it going to be a challenge? Definitely. Trust me when I say that last night was hard for me and my control. I wanted to slip inside of you so badly."

"I wouldn't have complained." I smacked my own head with that. _Damn it._ "Sorry. I really need to work on my brain to mouth filter. It's like non-existent since, well, ever. I get that from my mom." _Oops._

"That's one of the things I love about you, Bella. You don't hold back," Edward chuckled. "For the longest time, I only listened to what I wanted to hear. If I didn't like it, I left, ignored it or bitched about it. However, when you talk, you lay into me and give it to me straight. You also see me for me. Not just a pretty face."

"Or a hard cock," I quipped.

"Ha, ha," he deadpanned. We sat quietly as the clouds burned away, revealing a bright blue sky. "It's going to be a beautiful day."

"I woke up next to you. It already is," I said.

"Yeah, that was so cheesy," he laughed. Then, his soft fingers touched my face, guiding me to look at him. "Do you understand why I need to do this?"

"I do, baby," I said. "I support you on it and I'll try and cut back on the smexy commentary. It's undermining what you're trying to do. However, you do not need to punish yourself for what you did. Your previous sexual experiences were your punishment. You served your penance. It's time for you to start accepting the fact that you are worthy of love, respect and joy, Edward. I love you. I respect you and what you are capable of doing here at the resort, your mind and your ambitions. You've reminded me of the joy of true love and I'll forever be grateful for that."

"Thank you," he replied, kissing my bare shoulder. "I hope you know that I do intend on spoiling you, Bella. In every way. When we do make love, it will be all about you."

"I'm looking forward to it," I smiled, burrowing closer to his hard body.

We spent the morning, relaxing on the pool deck by his villa. The phone rang again around noon. It was Esme calling, inviting us to their villa for a pool party before Edward's dinner with his family. We changed into our suits and packed up our clothes for the dinner. Esme insisted that it was casual. I was all for that since last night's dress was quite uncomfortable. Too tight and too short. I eagerly put a pair of black tapestry shorts, black tank top and a pair of black gladiator sandals into a small bag. Edward had already put in a pair of khaki cargo shorts, black t-shirt and a black/white plaid shirt.

We changed into our bathing suits and decided to walk to Carlisle and Esme's villa. It was on the opposite edge of the resort, furthest away from Edward's villa. However, it was less than a mile from there. Hand in hand, we left Edward's house, walking on the sand. Passing by the pool, we noticed Carlisle hissing at a short Brazilian woman. "I wonder what my dad is bitching to Anita about?"

"You want to find out?" I asked.

"Yeah," Edward replied as we walked to where Carlisle was in this woman's face.

"Anita, this is the third incident where you reported stolen items from your station," Carlisle growled. "I'm sorry, but you have to go. Your employment at Isle Esme has ended."

"But, Dr. Cullen, I need my job," she sobbed. "My daughter…I need this job for her!"

"Dad, what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Senhor Cullen," Anita wailed. "Dr. Cullen doesn't believe me. Money was taken from the till when I counted in at the bar."

"Who was here prior?" Edward pressed, arching a brow over his sunglasses.

"Huilen," Anita replied, wiping her face with her hand, hastily smudging her makeup.

"Huilen hasn't been into work for nearly a week and a half," Carlisle said. "At least, she hasn't clocked in. We certainly stopped sending her paychecks because they keep getting sent back, saying 'Return to Sender.'"

"I saw her as I was changing in the locker room," Anita sniffled. "I said hello and she gave me a hard stare before leaving in a rush with her bag."

"Anita, do you have Huilen's phone number?" Edward asked.

"She's been staying with her nephew. I don't know her new number," Anita replied. "Huilen's sister, Pire and nephew's mother, is sick with cancer."

"What's her nephew's name?" Carlisle asked, shooting Edward a look.

"I'm not sure. But, they live on the main land, in an apartment just off the coast," Anita replied. "Huilen comes in with the ferry with the new guests. She was heading the marina when she left."

"Who's driving the boat today?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"Today is a charter that is not associated with the resort," he replied. "It's an excursion to Christo Redentor."

"But you don't know this nephew's name?" Edward pushed. "This is important, Anita. Obviously Huilen is stealing from us and we need to speak with her. If not, we'll be forced to go to the police and she'll be in bigger trouble than she already is in." Anita rambled in Portuguese, twisting her hands nervously. "Anita, if you give us something, I'll try to convince my dad to not fire you. You have to admit that the fact that each time something is stolen, you're the one to find it is pretty coincidental."

"It starts with an 'M' or an 'N,'" she replied, biting her lip. "But, I'm not a hundred percent certain."

Carlisle rubbed his face, looking over at Edward. "What would you do?"

"Anita, take your vacation time," Edward replied.

"Am I in trouble?" she whimpered.

"No, but we need to see of Huilen is still stealing from us while you're on vacation," Edward said as he gently put his hand on her shoulder. "If she is, then you come back with our sincerest apologies. If she's not, then you will be out of a job, Anita. I like you and you're a good worker. I just need to test a theory."

"What about my shift?" she pouted.

"We'll get someone to cover it," Carlisle replied. "Spend some time with your daughter." Anita nodded somberly, turning to leave. "Two weeks, Anita?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," she said. With a sad smile, she left the pool deck.

"Could it be Nahuel?" Carlisle asked, arching a brow at Edward. "Could Nahuel be Huilen's nephew?"

"It would explain the stealing," Edward sighed.

"I'm confused," I said, crossing my hands over my chest.

"The day you arrived, I ended the contract with Nahuel, our liquor distributor, because he was inconsistent and unreliable. We were running out of booze and he wasn't coming for nearly two weeks because his boat was out of commission. It was the final straw in my decision."

"Wow," I said. "Why would Nahuel steal from you? Or get his aunt to steal from you?"

"They're in dire straits," Edward replied. "Our contract with Nahuel was his biggest one because of sheer amount of booze we ordered. Now, he's got nothing from us. I called in a favor from a friend before finding another distributor who would deliver at a fraction of the cost of Nahuel."

"We may have to contact Nahuel. We'll see," Carlisle sighed. He shot Edward a look. Edward sighed, squeezing my fingers.

"I'm going to help my dad," Edward replied.

"Oh, no," Carlisle countered. "You're on vacation. If your mother finds out that you helped out with this Anita/Huilen/Nahuel business, I'm back on the couch. I just graduated to the recliner in our bedroom. I still can't sleep with her. Go to our house and enjoy your time off, Edward. Spoil your girl."

"But, Dad," Edward began.

"Go! I insist. I'll get to the bottom of this," Carlisle said insistently, pushing us toward the sand. "Alice and Jasper are already there. Emmett is on a snorkeling excursion but will be over for dinner. Rose is finalizing some plans for a wedding on Saturday but should be almost done. I'll be there after I get the Asian mixer started. Probably around seven." He ran his hands through his hair. For the first time, I noticed he was really haggard and drawn. Being Edward for two days was already draining him.

"Dad, are you sure?" Edward asked. "You look really tired."

"I'm fine," he said, waving his hand. "I just forgot how much shit you do, Edward. I mean, wow. I have a new-found respect for you. How you are able to do this without any assistance is beyond me." Edward opened his mouth but Carlisle pushed him onto the sand. "Go, Edward. I insist."

"Okay," he grumbled. We shuffled to Carlisle and Esme's. I could hear Alice's shrieking and Jasper's guffawing laughter. Edward was very quiet, looking back at the resort longingly.

"You want to solve the mystery, don't you?" I asked.

"I do. I know that Anita wouldn't steal from us. I'm shocked that Huilen would do that, though," he frowned. "She has been a long time employee. Never stepped a toe out of line."

"When you're desperate for money, you do desperate things," I said, twining my fingers with his. "What about Nahuel? Would he put his aunt up to this?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I hate not being in control. I want to go back and get to the bottom of this."

"Trust your dad," I said as I stopped us, taking his face in my hands. "If he can't solve by the time I leave, then you step in. Okay?"

"Yeah," he said, dipping down to kiss my lips softly. "Thank you, gorgeous girl."

"You're welcome," I said as I hugged him. "The mystery will be solved, Edward. I promise you."

"Kay," he said against my bare shoulder, kissing my neck softly. "Love you, baby."

"I love you, too," I said as I kissed his mouth. "Now, it's getting hot and I want to swim. Plus, I want to kick Alice's ass in chicken. We owe them a game."

"You're right," he chuckled. He flung me over his shoulder, taking off to his parents' pool. I was dumped into the warm water, fully dressed in my shorts and tank top. At least he had the heart of putting the bag down with our clothes. I popped out of the water, scowling at him.

"Payback's a bitch, Cullen," I sputtered. "When you least expect it, I'll get you, boy."

"I'm shaking in my flip flops," he snorted as he whipped off his shirt, diving into the water. I removed my shirt and shorts, tossing the wet clothes onto the patio. Alice and Jasper were too wrapped up in each other to even notice anything going on in the far end of the pool. I swear to God, Jasper was swallowing the poor girl whole. "I think I need to bleach my brain."

"What? Don't you like seeing your sister get molested by one of your employees?" I quipped as I wrung out my shorts.

"If he starts grabbing her tit, I'll kick his ass," Edward snarled, arching a brow at them.

"Oh, Jazzy," Alice moaned as she straddled his waist. Her legs were wrapped around Jasper and she was wiggling her hips. Jasper was groaning as his hands gripped her ass.

"Fuck! They're dry humping," Edward hissed.

"Is it truly dry humping? We're in a pool," I snickered.

"Bella," Edward growled.

I just held up my hands, shrugging slightly. "Just saying…"

"Yo! Whitlock! You better not get spunk in my parents' pool," Edward barked.

"Shit! When did you two get here?" Jasper asked, blushing a furious red. Alice giggled on Jasper's lap, wriggling slightly. Jasper glowered at her.

"Did you not hear Edward unceremoniously dump me into the pool?" I replied, twisting my hair into a sloppy bun.

"No," they both replied.

"That's because you were too busy sucking face," Edward laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist underneath the water. His hand glided down my hip, reaching my ass and squeezing slightly. I elbowed him.

"Like you weren't doing that with your girl earlier?" Jasper countered.

"I was but not in my parents' pool," Edward replied, giving Jasper a stern look.

"It was more like the privacy of your bedroom," I purred, kissing his cheek. He smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist, nibbling on my neck. I giggled as I squirmed in his arms.

"Ugh, gross," Alice said, making a face. "Are you going to be one of the nauseating couples?"

"We'll that's you, Sprite," Edward said as he splashed some water toward her. "You and Jasper are incredibly nauseating. Seriously though, no dry humping in the pool."

"Wet humping, Edward. We're in water. Duh," I snorted.

"True, love," he said as he kissed my nose.

"Nope, you're definitely more nauseating," Alice growled playfully. Her eyes were twinkling and despite her teasing of Edward, she seemed happy for him. "How was your birthday, brother mine?"

"Best birthday I'd ever had," Edward smiled. He kissed my lips softly, holding me to his bare, muscled chest. "I got to spend it with my girl and I had the day off, being a lazy-ass bum!"

"Slacker," Jasper snickered. "How was the lagoon?"

"Romantic, perfect, awesome," Edward said dreamily.

"I'm glad, Edward," Alice said. "How was the meal, Bella? Did Edward like it?"

"Especially the cheesecake," I answered. "To my surprise, half of it is gone. This one ate most of it."

"It was fucking great cake," Edward smirked, rubbing his flat belly.

"Language, Edward," Esme chided, carrying out a tray of iced tea.

"Sorry, Mom," he blushed. "However, Bella's cheesecake was epic."

"I have no doubt," Esme chuckled as she sat down on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water. "Come here, sweet boy. I didn't get a chance to give my middle son his birthday kiss on his special day." Edward released me, kissing my cheek before swimming to Esme. He hugged her and accepted a kiss from his mom. She whispered something in his ear and Edward's beaming grin was blinding as he nodded. "I'm so happy for you, Edward. Don't let her go."

"I don't intend to," Edward murmured to his mom, shooting me a warm, loving gaze. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"We're having a barbeque with steaks, twice-baked potatoes, creamed spinach and strawberry shortcake," Esme replied. "Is that good for your birthday dinner, Edward?"

"Sounds perfect, Mom," Edward answered.

"Excellent. Now, you enjoy yourselves. I'm going to finish the potatoes and I'll be out in a little bit," Esme chuckled, ruffling Edward's wet hair.

"Do you need help, Esme?" I asked.

She pursed her lips, thinking about my question. "I don't want to pull away from the fun," she said. "I'm fine for now. Perhaps in a little bit, Bella." She winked and left the pool, heading inside of her large villa. Shortly after she went inside, Rose joined us. The five of us lazed around the pool, drinking the iced tea. When Emmett arrived, Alice said that it was time for the ladies to get ready for dinner. I was dragged from the pool while the guys were horsing around in the water.

Alice put me in an inviting, floral bedroom along with my bag of clothes. She winked as she scampered away. Rolling my eyes, I went to shower off the sun block, chlorinated water and sweat from my body. My shower was quick. I finished up in fifteen minutes, swiping on some makeup and leaving my hair down to curl naturally. I left my bikini inside of the bathroom to dry out, mentally reminding myself to pick it up before Edward and I left to go back to his villa.

I padded to the kitchen, finding Esme putting the mashed potato mixture into the baked potato skins. "Do you need help?" I asked.

"Do you know how wield one of these?" she asked, holding up a piping bag filled with mashed potatoes.

"Yep," I smiled, sitting down at the massive kitchen island, taking the bag from Edward's mom. Expertly, I began filling the skins, giving them a decorative flourish.

"You're good," Esme said. She was chopping up ingredients for a salad, putting it into a large wooden bowl. "Have you worked in the food industry before?"

"I took a lot of classes in foods in high school before I got bitten by the journalism bug," I replied. "I enjoy doing it for fun. My ex-fiancé would always host a ton of dinner parties because he had the girl that could cook the best. And I did. His friends, with the exception of his 'lover' sucked in the kitchen."

"I can't believe he led you on for so long, Bella," Esme frowned. "He was a fool for waiting as long as he did."

"He was. I won't begrudge him happiness if he found it with Eric. But, I do wish that he had told me sooner. Like, before we made our final payments on our wedding and such," I grumbled. "It's not like I didn't get the money back; it's the principle behind it. However, if it wasn't for Tyler, I wouldn't be here with Edward."

"This is true," Esme said dreamily. "The change in him is like night and day. Part of it is due in part because of you. The other part of it has to be because of Alice. He always had such a soft spot for his baby sister. He perked up when he heard that she was coming home for an extended period of time."

"Do you know why Alice came home?" I asked, remembering her sad story.

"I do. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett don't know. I don't think Jasper know either. However, I'd fathom that they'd flip their shit if knew what happened to her. I'm ready to find her ex-boyfriend and use this knife on his manly bits, pulling a Lorena Bobbitt," Esme growled, waving the large knife in her hand. "He hurt my baby and he should pay. Alice, in her stubbornness, just moved away from the problem. Yes, James is in jail, but he is eligible for parole in a few years. He could find her and hurt my sweet girl again."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Alice said, giving her mom a fierce glare. "I've got a permanent restraining order against him, plus a permit to carry a taser in my purse in NYC and concealed weapon license in Chicago. If I ever see James again, he won't know what hit him, Mom."

"Okay, Ali," Esme said as she hugged her daughter. "Though, you may want to tell your brothers and dad. You may not have to resort to such violence. The three of them will murder James."

"I'll talk to them soon," Alice said as she kissed her mom's cheek. "Should I get the guys cleaned up?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, dear," Esme replied, pushing Alice out of the kitchen. When she was outside, Esme let out a deep breath. "I love my daughter but I can't stand having her in the kitchen. The poor girl can't cook."

"Oh, I know," I chuckled. "I had her help me with Edward's cheesecake. Not. Pretty."

Dinner was successful. Emmett cooked the steaks while Esme and I handled the food inside of the kitchen. We ate outside on the patio where Edward was seated at the head of the table with me next to him. Carlisle showed up as the food was being placed on the table. He looked a little worse for wear but plastered on a smile for Edward's party.

Gifts were passed out and Edward got a lot of nice things. Alice got him clothes. Esme and Carlisle got him an iPad. Rose and Emmett gave him a card, explaining that the motorcycle was his. Jasper got Edward riding leathers for the motorcycle along with a custom made helmet in a black iridescent pearl color. Jasper also promised to get me a matching helmet in a color of my choice before I left. Edward barked out that he wanted me to have a black helmet with blue accents because he loved the color blue against my skin.

_Wait until I break out my sexy blue lingerie, stud. _Stop that! Swan, behave and don't tempt your man. He's trying to turn over a new leaf.

We left shortly after midnight. Emmett said that he wanted to take us out of the boat for some water fun, including inner-tubing, boogie boarding, and water skiing. There was nothing scheduled tomorrow, so he wanted to spend some time with his sister and newly-reformed brother. Edward blanched at the prospect of being out on the open sea but the idea of water skiing intrigued Edward. We agreed to go. Emmett said that he wanted to be out on the water by ten. Alice suggested that we meet at the buffet at the resort by nine, heading to the marina shortly before Emmett's targeted departure time.

Back at Edward's villa, he eagerly began playing with his iPad, syncing it up to his computer along with adding music, apps and pictures. I let him 'geek out' while I grabbed a book to read in the living room after I changed into my pajamas. I apparently drifted off. Strong arms were banded around my legs and torso, cradling me to a warm chest. I groaned slightly, squirming. "I can walk," I grumbled.

"Hush," Edward soothed. "I've got you. Just sleep, gorgeous girl."

"Kay," I mumbled sleepily, putting my head on his shoulder. He tucked me into the king-sized bed, curling around me. "Love you, Edward. I hope you had a good birthday."

"It was the best one I've ever had, Bella," he replied, kissing my shoulder. "I love you more than words can express." I smiled, nestling closer to his warm, safe embrace. Within minutes, I was dreaming of us and our reunion in September.

It was hot fucking dream.

xx AIDA xx

"What crack was I smoking when I said we'd go out on the open fucking ocean, water skiing and inner tubing?" Edward squeaked as he nervously ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know but I'm going regardless of you and neuroses come or not. I love you, Edward, but Jesus! You worry about the weirdest shit?" I quipped as I slathered on sunscreen.

"Bella, there are sharks and jelly fish out there," he hissed, pointing toward the ocean. "Things that can kill us with one bite or one sting. I don't know about you, but I kind of like living. Especially now. I'd like to get the chance to make love to you. With all of my limbs intact."

"That's sweet, baby," I replied, walking over to Edward. Twining my hands into his riotous hair, I cupped his scruffy face. "I'd love you even if you were short and arm or a leg. You're still hot."

"Thanks, Bella," he said flatly, arching a brow. I giggled, kissing his lips.

"Besides, it's a well known fact that if you get stung by a jelly, you have to pee on where you got stung. I'd gladly pee on your leg to save your life, Edward," I snickered.

"That's devotion. You're gonna pee on me. I can feel the love, Bella," he chuckled. The tightness around his eyes indicated that he was still freaking out.

"Hey, you're fine, baby," I soothed. "You're going to be fine. If you don't want to get in the water, you don't have to."

"I'll do it. Even if it's to get over this lame fear," he said as he kissed me softly. His cell phone rang in the bedroom. "I bet that's my sister."

"Probably. We're late," I said as I looked at my sports watch that Alice insisted I get in Rio. "It's ten after nine. She's probably ready to spit nails."

"You ready?" Edward asked a he released me.

"I am. You're not, though. You need sunscreen," I chided.

"You can slather me with sunscreen on the boat," he winked. I clapped my hands, bouncing on my toes. He snorted, throwing a white v-neck t-shirt on over his floral board shorts. With a sharp smack to my ass, he breezed past me. I squeaked, glowering at him. He slung my beach bag over his shoulder while I pulled on my own tank top, covering my bright pink bikini.

We walked to the resort, hand in hand. Emmett's booming laughter carried onto the beach. "Is he always that loud?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Edward answered. "Emmett is the obnoxious eldest sibling. I'm the quiet, nerdy middle child and Alice is the outgoing baby of the family. Out of the three of us, I'm the most reserved." I arched a brow at him. "What? I am!"

"In some ways, yes. In others, you're not. But, your quirks are what I love about you, Edward. Neuroses and all," I quipped, elbowing him in the ribs.

We ate a quick breakfast. Edward barely nibbled on anything, claiming he didn't want to blow chunks over the side of the boat. I ate like a pig, inhaling my cheddar and ham omelet. Despite our tardiness, we finished our breakfasts and made it to the boat by Emmett's proposed time of ten. I covered Edward's bare chest with sunscreen before he put on a life vest, handing me one as well.

Alice and Jasper were snuggled together on the opposite end of the boat. Edward had an arm around my waist as he held me to his body. Emmett and Rose were sitting in the captain's chairs at the front of the boat. Emmett expertly cleared the marina and took off to the north side of the island. I slid back in the seat, crushing Edward. "I'm sorry," I said.

"No big deal," he smirked. "You're just closer to me." He kissed my cheek, resting his chin on my shoulder while Emmett sped along the choppy waves of the Atlantic.

Once we got to the north side of the island, Emmett stopped the boat, turning in his seat. "Who's up first?"

"I am," Jasper chimed. He already his wake board in his hand. "Of course, that's if none of you have any objections."

"Have at it, Jazzy," Alice squealed. Jasper nodded, kissing her softly before diving into the water. Edward unraveled the rope attached the rear of the boat, tossing it to Jasper after he got his board onto his feet. Emmett moved the boat away from Jasper until the rope was taut. With a hand sign, Emmett gunned the boat, causing Jasper to be pulled out of the water and onto his wake board. He moved effortlessly along the water, hopping over the wake of the boat and doing some fun tricks. Alice was yelling excitedly as she watched her man. Jasper fell after about five minutes on the water.

"Man down!" Edward bellowed. Emmett stopped the boat, circling back to where Jasper was floating. Alice took the board from his hands while Jasper clambered onto the boat. Alice shoved the wake board into Edward's hands, jumping into Jasper's arms. She covered his face with kisses, earning a surprised laugh from Jasper.

"Who's next?" Emmett asked, wiggling his brows.

"How hard is it?" I asked.

"Have you ever been wake boarding or water skiing before?" Emmett asked.

"Jet skiing with an ex but never this," I replied, gesturing to the speed boat and the wake board. "Though it looks like fun."

"It's a challenge," Jasper said as he shook out his long blonde hair. "Especially when you first get going. You'll get a mouthful of salt water. But, when you're up, it's amazing!"

"I want to try," I said.

"Rose, let Bella use your board," Emmett said. Rose nodded and grabbed a red board from beneath her chair. "You dive in and then put the board on your feet. Edward, can you help her?"

"Yeah," Edward answered. I smiled as I jumped into the water. Edward followed closely behind, holding the wake board in his hands. Carefully, he strapped it to my feet and handed me the rope. "Emmett's going to pull away until the rope is taut. When you're ready you give a signal with your hand and he'll begin moving faster. If you fall, we'll come back to you. If you stay up, stay on either side of the boat, avoiding the wakes until you get comfortable on the board."

"What if I want to stop?" I asked.

"Let go of the rope. You'll slow down and sink, but you'll stay afloat because of the life vest," Edward answered. "If you fall, don't panic. We'll get to you and you won't drown. Hell, I'll probably be swimming to you so fast, baby. I want to make sure you're okay."

"Kay," I said. He kissed me, mumbling his love against my lips, before climbing back onto the boat. Emmett began pulling the boat away. The rope was pulled tightly. I braced my arms and gave the same hand sign as Jasper. Emmett accelerated, a little slower than he did with Jasper. I could feel my body be pulled out of the water. However, I was on unsteady limbs. I fell immediately.

Emmett circled back and we tried again. By the fifth attempt and subsequent failure, I was ready to cash in my chips and get back into the boat. However, it was Edward who pushed me for one more try. I'm glad I did because the sixth attempt, I managed to get up. Jasper was right. It was amazing. The wind whipping past me, the water underneath me and the feeling absolute freedom was so unbelievably cool. I squealed excitedly as I flew behind the boat. However, when Emmett turned, I hit one of the waves from the wake of the boat. I lost it and fell. I released my feet from the board, using it to help me stay afloat. The boat pulled up alongside me. Edward dove into the water, swimming toward me. He moved the board away from me, holding me tightly. "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked as I accepted his embrace.

"When you fell…," he murmured into my shoulder.

"I'm fine, baby," I said. "I'm a strong swimmer."

"It doesn't negate the fact that you fell," he sighed. He pulled back, staring at me.

"Well, when you do this, you're going to fall, too," I teased. "You're up next, Cullen. It's fun."

"Fine," he grumbled. I kissed him, climbing back into the boat. Jasper handed him his wake board. Edward snapped it to his feet and grabbed the rope. He scowled as the boat pulled away.

"Has he ever done this?" I asked.

"He's terrified of the water," Emmett explained. "Freaks out about sharks and shit. The fact that he's out there is a miracle. I love my brother but, he's a bit neurotic."

"I know. It adds to his charm," I teased. I watched Edward intently as the rope was pulled tightly. He made the signal for Emmett to go. He used the same approach with Edward that he did with me. That's where the similarities ended. He got up immediately. Edward was a flipping natural on the wake board. He was gliding effortlessly on the water, doing the same moves that Jasper had done earlier. With a flourish, Edward hopped over a large wave, letting out a loud whoop. He held up one hand, pumping his fist in the air. However, he lost his balance, tumbling into the water.

"Man down!" Jasper barked.

Emmett slowed the boat down and drove back to where Edward was treading water. Once the boat stopped, Edward handed the board to Jasper and heaved his body out of the water. "How was it, Eddie?" Emmett snickered.

"It was good. Though, I felt something graze my foot while I was waiting for you," he shuddered.

"It was probably some seaweed or a boot," Rose snorted, waving her hand dismissively.

"It could have been a shark or a jellyfish," Edward scowled.

"Put your ass on the bench, Cullen," I said as I pushed him down. "Foot, please?" Edward put his foot in my lap. "Hmmmm, all toes accounted for, plus some very unattractive man fur on your legs. You're healthy, Edward."

"Excuse me for having hairy legs, Swan," he glowered. "I'm a guy. Would you rather I wax and be _that _guy?"

"Ew, no. That was my gay ex," I shuddered. "I'll keep you. Man fur and all."

"Good," Edward replied, pulling me to his body.

We spent nearly three hours on the boat, taking turns using the wake board, water skis and the large inner tube. The inner tube was a hoot. Edward went with me and did the ride in tandem. I was squished between Edward and inner tube, holding on for dear life. About halfway through the ride, Edward flew off because of a very high wave. I ended up kicking him in the nose when he fell off the inner tube. He was done after that, nursing a slightly bloody nose and heavily wounded pride.

It was after that, Emmett decided to head back to the marina. We all were exhausted from being out in the sun and sore from using muscles that only existed in theory, not reality. Edward was quiet, holding me tightly as we docked in the slip. His nose was slightly swollen but had stopped bleeding. "I'm still sorry, Edward," I murmured.

"Nonsense," he said. "You didn't intentionally kick me, gorgeous girl. It was an accident."

"I still feel bad," I frowned.

"Don't feel bad, Bella. You gave his face some character," Emmett laughed. "He was always the prettiest out of the three of us."

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward growled. "I'm not pretty."

"Whatever, Eddie," Emmett laughed. "Most women would cut a bitch for hair like yours and you've always got compliments on your eyes. You're pretty."

"He's right, Edward," Alice snickered. "You've got the looks in the family. Followed by me and Emmett is the ugly step-child with the mole on his face and hair on his back."

"I do not have a hairy back, Fairy!" Emmett bellowed.

"Yes, you do," Rose giggled. "I wax it every two weeks."

"Shut up, Rosie!" Emmett hissed.

"No back waxing for me," Edward smirked. "Man fur on the legs? Yes. Gorilla ape chest and back? Hell no! I'll leave that to my ape of a brother." Emmett snarled at Edward, who just smiled sweetly.

"I should make you scrub the barnacles off the boat, Edward," Emmett snapped. "I forgot how much of a smart ass you were."

"That's because I'm smart, Emmett," Edward snickered. "You're just the ass." Emmett and Edward bit back and forth insults until the boat was docked. Their rips against each other were biting but the smirks on their faces indicated that it was all in good fun. The relationship between Edward and his family was healing.

Additionally, my relationship with Edward was getting stronger, too. I'd never felt butterflies or 'warm fuzzies' with anyone that I was with prior to Edward. With just one glance, a warm smile, a soft kiss, a squeeze of my hands, the world fell away and it was him.

I never believed in love at first sight. Lust at first sight? Definitely. Hell, I'd jumped at that several times. _Can you say one-night stands?_ But love was elusive and confusing. I thought I loved Tyler. Sadly, that was not the case. What we had was more like a brotherly/sisterly love. Not romantic. The slew of guys I said I loved in high school and in college, definitely not. That was lust on a different level.

What I felt for Edward was deep, all-encompassing and soul-searing. He was an inherently good man with a crooked smile, beautiful soul and up until _us_, a confused mind. His confusion is fading away and the happiness, giddiness and silliness is shining through. He was not the same guy I met on my first day on my 'single-moon.' He was better. He was special.

I loved him.

I loved him very, _very_ much.

It should terrify me because I'm the one who always over-thinks things and never reacts irrationally. I'm typically the rational thinker. But, everything about my relationship with Edward is irrational. I wouldn't change it for the world.

However, in two weeks, I'm traveling across the globe back to Seattle. I don't want to.

How am I going to survive without him?

**A/N: So, Edward's all over the place in this one. Ain't gonna lie. Bella is too. However, there is a method to my madness. (I'll let you all know once I figure it out! HA! HA!). Now, don't be too disappointed with our two lovebirds. Just because I cockblocked them, doesn't mean that we're not going to have smexy times on the island. Up next will be some male bonding with Edward, Jasper and Emmett. The girls are heading to Rio for some more shopping. We're also going to run into a ghost of lovers past in the next chapter as well. I'm also curious as to what you all think Bella should do regarding traveling back and forth. Should she stay with Edward? Should Edward move up to Seattle? Long distance? Move to another city? Share your thoughts! I'm curious!**

**Also, pictures of the water sports will be on my blog (link in my profile). Check out my facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or follow me on Twitter: tufano79. Finally, leave me love. Hugs!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**I forgot to mention…yeah, this is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not mine. Dag nabbit. :-(**

**Thanks to Katie and Debbie who read this to make sure that it made sense…I flove ya, girls! **

**Chapter Twelve: Let Sleeping Texans and Slutty Redheads Lie**

**EPOV**

"Pssst! Edward! Wake your scrawny ass up!"

I opened my eyes and saw that it was still relatively dark. "Emmett?" I croaked, seeing the dark, hulking shadow at my doorway. I untangled my body from Bella's and padded to my bedroom door. "What the hell, man? It's still dark out."

"I know. I want to take you and Jasper fishing," he said, smiling like a loon.

"And you couldn't have told me this yesterday?" I grumbled. "Emmett, I was looking forward to spending time with Bella. She's only here for another two weeks before she goes back to Seattle…"

Emmett grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen. Jasper was sitting at my breakfast bar, holding onto a cup of coffee like it was going to save his life. He barely looked alive. Poor guy. "How did you guys get in here?" I asked, giving my brother a stern look.

"Mom gave me your key," Emmett said, dangling the key in my face. I tried to grab but Emmett held it above my head with a snicker. I scowled at him. "Anyhoo… Edward, you're back to normal and I want to spend some time with my brother. I know that Bella is leaving but you know what they say about absence making the heart grow fonder." Emmett waggled his brows. I rubbed my face, glowering at my older brother. He sighed, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Look, Eddie. I wasn't sure if I could pull this off. I got a call last night from the guys who wanted to go out today. They had to cancel. So, I jumped at the chance to do this with you and Jasper."

"I can tell Jasper is thrilled. He's drooling on my granite counter tops," I deadpanned.

Jasper was nodding off, leaving a puddle of spit on the counter. Just as his head was going to connect with the counter, his eyes flew open. "I caught the mouse!" Jasper barked, jumping back awake.

"Yeah, you did, Jasper," I said as I guided his head to his arms. Jasper hummed happily, promptly snoring like a freight train. "Emmett, it's five in the morning."

"You know that the fish start biting early," Emmett smirked. "Please, Edward? The girls are going to Rio to do some shopping. Alice needs a new dress or some shit like that."

"All the more reason for me stay with Bella," I said, arching a brow. "She's not as familiar with the city as we are. I don't want anything to happen to her. She means too much to me." I looked back toward my bedroom, where I should be still sleeping with my girl. I wanted to keep her close to me. In two short weeks, she's going back to Seattle and I'm terrified that she's going to never come back or that she'll still want to be with me once she gets back home.

"Edward, I see your uncertainty on your face," Emmett said. "For some strange reason, that girl adores you. Being away from her for a day will not be a bad thing. She'll be fine with Alice and Rose. When you get home, you can make sweet love to her all night."

"We haven't made love yet, Emmett," I said, looking at him. "I want to wait. I have to wait…"

"Damn," Emmett chuckled. "Look, Eddie. When was the last time we bonded like this? As brothers?"

"Right before I left for college," I replied. It had been a long time.

"Let's do this, baby bro. I've missed you and I want a relationship with you," he said. "Besides, I want to talk to you about Bella. Please?" He put his head on my shoulder, jutting out his lip pathetically.

"Ugh, fine," I growled, shoving him off my shoulder. "I've got to shower and say goodbye to my Bella. I'll meet you and Rip van Winkle at the marina in a half hour, okay?"

"Sweet!" Emmett bellowed, dancing like a buffoon in the middle of my kitchen. Then, he poked Jasper, who fell off the stool. "Come on, Sleepyhead…we're going fishing!"

"We can bait the hooks with the mouse I caught," Jasper mumbled. Emmett shook his head, tossing Jasper over his shoulder. With a wave, my brother left my kitchen, slamming my front door, making my windows rattle.

I turned on my heel and went back into my bedroom. Bella was still sleeping, holding onto my pillow. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were pouting slightly, begging for a kiss. Slipping into the bed, I pulled her to my body. Burying my nose in her soft hair, I inhaled deeply. Her strawberries and cream scent filled my nostrils. "My Bella," I murmured. "God, I love you so much, gorgeous girl."

"Love you, too," she mumbled, burrowing closer to my body. Bella was still asleep. Her body was heavy against mine, completely relaxed and happy.

I hated pulling away from her but I wanted to shower before heading to the marina. My shower was quick, just long enough for me to wake up, jack off and wash my hair. I dressed in a pair of old cargo shorts and a t-shirt from when I was in college. I swiped a bag from my closet, grabbing a spare swim suit and a pair of flip flops, stuffing them inside. Once I was done packing my bag, I went back into my bedroom. Nuzzling Bella's soft skin, I left her momentarily so I could write her a brief note. On my desk, I picked up a pen and began writing a letter to my girl.

_My dearest love,_

_I hated to leave you this morning but Emmett was determined to take me fishing with Jasper. I was torn on wanting to go or staying with you, cuddling with you. However, my brother said that he wanted to rebuild our relationship. I've missed hanging out with him and I buckled. I know the time on the island is limited but the time apart might be good for us. I don't want you to get sick of me. _

_Anyhow, I'm going to be fishing with Emmett and Jasper. I've been told by Em that you're going to the mainland to go shopping with Alice and Rose. Buy something sexy for me. Please? Maybe in blue? _

_I love you, my Bella. I hope you have fun with my sister and sister-in-law. I'll see you when you get back._

_Take care of my heart…I've left it with you…_

_All my love, _

_Edward_

_PS – Sorry about the epic cheesiness at the end, gorgeous girl._

I wrinkled my nose at the letter. It was cheesy at the end. 'Take care of my heart, I've left it with you?' God, I'm such a lovesick fool. Before I lost my will to leave, I folded the note, placing it next to the bed. I brushed Bella's long brown hair from her face and pressed a sweet kiss to her mouth. "I'll be back soon, my love. I love you so much, Bella." She hummed, puckering her lips again. I kissed her mouth and darted out of the bedroom before I whipped off my clothes, burying myself balls deep in her pussy.

After a brisk walk to the marina, I clambered on the resort's sport fishing boat. Emmett was at the helm checking the gauges and such while Jasper was still snoring on the bench at the rear of the boat. "What's his deal?" I asked, dropping my bag next to the other bench.

"My guess is that our little sister plum tuckered him out," Emmett snorted. He thrust his hips and grunted like a monkey.

"Eeeeiiwww!" I growled. "I don't want to know. For all I care and KNOW, Alice is still a virgin."

"No, she's not," Emmett guffawed. "You were at college when she had her cherry popped by one of the workers here at the resort. I found them in crew quarters getting down and dirty. Being the cool older brother I am, I waited until Alice got her jollies off before I kicked the guy to the curb. Alice didn't talk to me for a month."

"She was probably embarrassed," I shrugged as I began pulling the ropes off the moorings. "And pissed off."

"She was both," Emmett chuckled. "However, when I finally spoke with her, I explained to her why I did what I did. The guy who was boning her was twenty-six and only wanted her for money. I heard him yammer on about it for days while I was working in maintenance. He never said Alice's name but he said that he'd ensnare some 'rich bitch' with his baby and he'd be rolling in the dough. He admitted it when I dangled him over the edge of the boat and I told him that if I ever saw him again, I'd kill him."

"Why didn't you?" I snarled.

"Because I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Last I heard, that tool was working in Peru, shearing llamas or some shit like that. I blacklisted him from all of the resorts and the clubs in Rio, posting all over the message boards about this douche," Emmett laughed evilly. "He had to leave the city to get work." I arched a brow at my brother. "Anyhow, I've heard proof that our baby sister is no longer a virgin."

"You should have stopped him from doing it, Emmett," I sighed.

"How would you feel if I walked in on you?" Emmett challenged. "Effectively stopping your orgasm."

"You've walked in on me. You just didn't know it," I smirked, remember the numerous times that Emmett barged into my office while I received head from my flavor of the second.

"You're disgusting, Edward," Emmett laughed. "How many times?"

"I lost count. But that's in the past and now we have this one who won't stop snoring."

"He's going to scare all the damn fish away," Emmett griped. With a huff, he kicked Jasper's ass. "Tex! Wake the fuck up!"

"It wasn't me, Ma! Rascal did it," Jasper barked as he fell onto the ground.

"Who the hell is Rascal?" I laughed.

"Huh?" Jasper asked as he rubbed his ass, staring at us with a look of total confusion. "Rascal? He's my dead dog from when I was a kid."

"When you fell off the bench, you said Rascal did it," Emmett snickered.

"Rascal did a lot of things," Jasper replied, yawning deeply. He plopped down back on the bench, glowering at Emmett. "What the fuck, dude? I was sleeping! You had me up at four. Alice kept me up until nearly three. I'm a wee bit tired." He held up his fingers, holding them a few centimeters apart.

"Drink some more coffee," Emmett said as he nodded to the galley. Jasper sighed and padded to the galley to get some more caffeine. "Are we ready to go?"

I removed the last rope from the dock and nodded. Jasper sat back down on the bench, flipping Emmett off as he sipped his coffee. Emmett laughed and he turned the engine on for the boat. Slowly, he pulled away from the slip. He easily maneuvered the boat out of the marina and out onto open water. Emmett said that there was some food in the galley for breakfast and lunch. I darted below deck and made myself a breakfast sandwich.

I finished my breakfast and brought up something for Jasper and Emmett. Jasper declined the sandwich but Emmett devoured both. My brother has quite the appetite. I'm surprised that we had food growing up. An hour into our trip, the sun had finally risen, warming the air, causing us to sweat our asses off and we dropped anchor. Emmett set up his pole while Jasper and I worked on setting ours up. Emmett sat down, putting his feet up on the edge of the boat. "So, Bella?" he asked, shooting me a look over his sunglasses.

"Yeah, Bella. My girlfriend," I replied, casting my line and sitting down opposite my brother. "What about her?"

"You love her?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Emmett. I love her. What are you getting at?" I asked, exasperated at him.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you found someone that you love and that loves you in return," Emmett smirked. "So, when are you proposing?"

"Jesus!" I laughed. "Proposals? Emmett, we just met."

"And yet you love her," he said. "I knew within the first date with my Rosie that she was going to be my wife. The whole Cullen love curse thing."

"I know I want to marry Bella but we need to get to know each other first," I said as I recast my line. "We've learned a lot about each other over the past week but it barely scratches the surface. What are her hopes and dreams? Does she like dogs? Is she republican or democrat? Apple versus PC? Does she want children?"

"Are you going to move or is she?" Jasper asked staring out over the ocean, yawning widely.

I gaped at him for a few moments. I blinked and followed his line of sight. "Right. That," I whispered. "I'm terrified that once she leaves after her 'single-moon,' she won't want anything to do with me. Or that _this_ isn't worth it."

"Edward, that Lauren bitch really fucked up your head," Emmett said. "I can see it, as plain as the nose on my face, that Bella loves you. And that's saying something. Out of the three of us siblings, I'm not known for my smarts. You got the brains in the family. However, someone as smart as you, you can be really fucking dumb."

"I'm not," I challenged petulantly, scowling at my brother.

"Bella loves you. She wants you. I don't know why; you're a sullen pain in the ass with really bad hair," Emmett snorted. I flipped him off. "But she does. Now, have you talked about when she leaves?"

"I know she leaves on July fifth and that I'm tentatively heading up to Seattle in September for her birthday," I murmured. "Other than that, we haven't really discussed it."

"What do you want, Edward?" Jasper asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I want her," I said, staring out over the ocean. "I only want her. She's everything to me."

"Would you give up your life here on the island to be with her?" Emmett asked.

"In a heartbeat," I replied. "I have no idea what I'd do up in Seattle, but I'd move there just to be closer to my girl."

"Would she move?" Jasper asked as his pole began twitching. He quickly picked it up and began reeling in whatever hooked on his line. Emmett and I got out of the way, in case it was something big. However, Jasper reeled in a boot. Emmett was barely containing his laughter. I hid my smirk behind my hand. "Crap. You know what? The pollution of this world is out of hand! A fucking boot?! What a crock!"

"It's a Timberland boot," Emmett pointed out, waving the boot in Jasper's face.

Jasper growled, tossing it back into the ocean. "I should have just stayed in bed. With Alice." He stomped into the galley, slamming the door.

"Someone's boxers are in a bunch," Emmett chuckled.

"He's got a point," I said.

"About the pollution?"

"No…staying in bed," I deadpanned.

"Am I that annoying?" Emmett asked. I shot him a look. "Don't answer that."

"Emmett, you're not annoying, per se. You're just very, very loud," I said. "And you have a tendency to blurt out random shit at the least opportune time. Well, you're entire sense of timing sucks. We could have done this in three weeks, Em. My girl is back on the island!"

"Nope. Right now, she's in Rio," Emmett said as he looked at his watch.

"Ugh! So not the point, Emmett," I snarled, sitting down in the chair with a little too much force.

He sat down and put his hand on my shoulder. "Edward, I've missed my brother. I finally got you back and I wanted to hang out with you. I'm sorry that you're apart from Bella. I jumped at the chance to do this with you. Timing is less than ideal, I know. If you want me to drive the boat to Rio to go with Bella, I'll do it." His normally happy face was frowning and he looked genuinely hurt.

_God, I'm an ass._

"No, Emmett. I'm sorry. Things between us have been tense at best and well, I'm acting like an ungrateful bag of douche," I said, giving him a timid smile. Emmett laughed and slapped my back, pushing the air out of my lungs. "Thank you for making this happen and let's try and enjoy the rest of our excursion."

"Really?" he asked, his face lighting up with joy.

"Emmett, you're my brother. If things between Bella and me break down, I'll have you and my family," I said.

"True, but you and I both know that's not going to happen," he snorted, pulling me into a tight hug.

We spent the rest of the trip talking about everything that happened since my breakup with Lauren. I learned more about his relationship with Rose. I explained how deeply I was hurt by Lauren. He understood why I retreated into my manwhorish shell. We talked about he and Rose are struggling in starting a family. We brainstormed ideas on how Bella and I will survive our extended absence. The fishing excursion was just a ruse to get us together. Emmett didn't even put any bait on his hook. We just talked for hours.

I never knew how much I missed my brother. I loved him for doing this, despite my cranky ass way of handling the separation from Bella. Jasper stayed inside the boat and from the sounds of it, slept the entire day. The man had loudest fucking snore, ever. I mean, really! The entire hull of the boat rattled with his rather accurate impersonation of a chain saw.

Around three, Emmett headed back to the marina. We pulled into the slip around 4:30 and unloaded our gear. "Should we wake up Rip van Winkle?" Emmett asked.

"Nah. Slacker deserves to be confused," I chuckled. Jasper snorted in the boat, mumbling something incoherently. Laughing loudly, Emmett and I left him to roast in the boat. We went to the buffet, picked up some food and went our separate directions. I wanted to shower again since I knew I was rank. Being out on the ocean, sweating profusely and handling bait makes for a smelly Edward.

I made it back to my villa, praying that Bella was already home. However, I knew she wasn't since the yacht was still gone. Unfortunately, sitting on my deck was Victoria. She wore a barely-there black bikini and her red hair was wild. "Hello, lover," she purred.

"Victoria, I told you last time. No more," I said coldly. "We're done."

"You've said that before, Edward," she said as she stood up, slithering her way toward me. Her eyes appraised my appearance and she licked her lips. "Casual, baby. Is this a new look?"

"I'm on vacation," I said as I backed away from her. "I went fishing with my brother."

"The buffoon? You can't stand him," she murmured, running her long, manicured fingernails along my chest. "Come on, Edward. Let's fuck. My pussy needs you."

"Victoria, stop," I spat as I stopped her hand from cupping my cock. "I said no more. This 'arrangement' is over."

"No, it's not. I call the shots, Edward," she said as she stared at me with her violet eyes that were cold and evil. "I want this." She grasped my cock, which was limper than a wet noodle. "Why aren't you hard? You're always hard for me!"

"That's because he finally found a woman who know how to love him," I heard over my shoulder. Bella was standing just inside of my house by the patio door, looking like an avenging angel. Her eyes were black with fury and her face was bright red. "Get your skanky ass hands off my boyfriend!"

"Your boyfriend?" Victoria scoffed. "Please! Edward only fucks. He doesn't do relationships. In fact we fucked not too long ago. Right, lover?"

"We did, Victoria but I told you that we were done," I said as I removed her hand from my still deflated penis.

"You'll regret ending this, Cullen," she seethed, moving closer to me. "NO ONE breaks up with me." With a scream, she scratched my face and pushed me into the pool. I surfaced and saw Victoria trying to claw at Bella. However, Bella flipped Victoria onto a chaise lounge, getting in her face.

"You touch me again and I fucking promise you I will break something, bitch. Or perhaps, I'll pop your very fake boobs," Bella snarled in Victoria's face. "Get the fuck off the property or I will cause you severe bodily harm." Bella backed away and Victoria scrambled off the chaise. She gave me one last look before stomping away toward her private villa about a mile away from mine. This was far from over. Victoria was not going to go away without a fight. Bella gasped, "Edward, your face. It's bleeding."

I touched my cheek and my palm was covered with blood. Bella darted away. I got out of the pool, sitting down on the chaise that Victoria was tossed on by my girlfriend. She came back and pressed a towel to my face. "Ouch," I hissed.

"Sorry," Bella said as she gently wiped my face. "She got you good, Edward." Her eyes were filled with tears and I could feel her pain rolling off her. My past came back and bit us in the ass.

"Stop, Bella. I'll clean up my mess," I muttered, taking the towel from her hand.

"No, Edward. I want to," she said as she sat next to me. "She hurt you."

"She hurt you, too," I said, cupping her tiny face in my hand. "I can see it in your eyes."

"She touched what was _mine_," she growled. "She should be thanking her lucky stars that I just flipped her and not broke any of her bones. Evil bitch. Who is she?"

"Victoria," I answered. "We had an arrangement that whenever we needed to get off, we'd just show up on each other's property. I ended it with her the last time I saw her but apparently she missed the memo."

"Does she live here on the island?"

"She owns property on the island but lives in New York or some shit like that. She comes down here every couple of months for a few weeks at a time to relax and well, fuck," I grimaced. "I thought she had left, Bella. I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to be with me…I'm such a fuck up."

"You're not," she sighed. "I'm not happy right now. I mean she owns property here and she doesn't look like a woman who is going to give up." She looked at me and pouted. "I'm going to go to Alice's. I need to step away from all of this for a moment. Plus, you sooooooo need to shower, Cullen. You stank!"

"Sorry," I muttered, my chin falling to my chest.

"Edward, I'm not leaving permanently. I just need to decompress. I come home from shopping with Ali and Rose to find you with some random red-haired bitch with really bad taste in bikinis and nail polish, pawing at your wang."

"It's your wang," I quipped, giving her a sad smile. "I think it retreated inside of my body when she touched me."

"Damn right, it's _mine,_" she said, leaning her forehead against me. "I'll be back soon, Edward. I just need some time, okay?"

"Yeah," I whispered. She pulled back and stood up. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"I know," she replied. "I love you, Edward."

"Really?" I asked, my heart filling with hope.

"I'm not happy with you or with the she-beast, but I still love you," she smirked. "I'd kiss you but I'd puke since you smell so icky."

"I get it. I'm foul," I growled.

"Chlorine, fish, sea, sweat and eau de skank are not a very good combination, Edward," she snorted. "I'll be back in an hour. Kay?"

"Yeah," I said as I wrinkled my nose, finally smelling the nastiness that was me. Bella left me on the chaise and I mentally berated myself. Why had I come to that arrangement with Victoria? Was I that desperate?

_That would be affirmative, asswipe. _

Not desperate. Stupid. Horny and INCREDIBLY stupid.

With a huff, I heaved my smelly ass off the chaise and went to inspect the damage Victoria inflicted on my poor skin. In the bathroom, I could see four distinct claw marks on my left side of my face. She had broken the skin and it was still bleeding slightly. I pushed away from the counter and stripped out of my wet clothes. Not even waiting for the water to warm up, I went into the shower and scrubbed my body. I felt dirty. I felt used. I felt sick…

I bent over as my stomach revolted against me. My lunch came back up and I fell to my knees while I retched. For the first time, I felt sickening guilt for my previous 'relationships'. I used women. Women used me. Now that I have my dream girl, it could all slip away from my idiotic need for boning anything with tits.

_Pull it together, Cullen. Bella is just cooling off. She still loves me._

Does she? She could have just _said_ that she loved me to fuck with me. No…my Bella wouldn't do something that vindictive. Heaving my body off the ground of my shower, I finished cleaning my body. Once I was done with that, I grabbed my handy-dandy bleach bottle and scoured the shower itself. I didn't want evidence of my puking all over the granite tiles. My OCD kicked in and ritualistically scrubbed the floor, used a bleach stick on the grout of the tile and sprayed air freshener all throughout that bathroom to hide the stench of vomit, bleach and shame.

I grabbed my clothes and everything in the hamper, tossing it into the washer. I even grabbed Bella's clothes. The load of laundry was started. Like a man obsessed, I began scouring the kitchen, definitely letting my anxiety drive my cleaning. I was a nervous wreck that Bella would not return. I finished cleaning the kitchen and began working on vacuuming the pillows on my couch.

"Cullen?" she smirked, tapping me on my shoulder.

I jumped slightly, turning to face her. "Hi," I said as I put the pillow back onto my couch, flipping off the vacuum.

"What did the couch cushion do to you?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was dirty," I frowned. "I also cleaned the kitchen and started the laundry. I was freaking out. Slightly."

"So you clean?"

"Nervous habit," I chuckled anxiously, running my hand through my wet hair.

"In the nude?" she giggled, pointing to my complete lack of clothing. _I knew I forgot to do something…_

"Uh…" I sat down and covered up the goodies with the aforementioned couch cushion. "Totally forgot to put on clothes. I was so paranoid that you weren't coming back and I needed to do something to focus my mind on something other than Victoria and such."

"Edward," she cooed, sitting down next to me. Her fingers twined with mine and she looked at me. "I'm sorry I left. I was just upset and pissed off at the red-headed whore-face. Alice calmed me down."

"You're not mad at me?" I whimpered, looking up at her.

"I'm concerned that your past is going to constantly bite us in the ass, but no, I'm not mad at you," she replied, cupping my face with her soft, warm hands. "I'm concerned about the skank. That Victoria woman owns property on the island. She's not going to go away."

"Well, technically, she leases the land. My family owns this entire island. We lease the unused villas and land for extra money. We can end her lease, stating we need the land to expand the resort," I said. "It's included in the lease agreement that the property owners can forfeit the lease if the need arises, at any time so long as we provide adequate notice."

"Good. Do that. I do not want to see her fake-baked, siliconed-tit, talon-wielding, skanky ass on your property again. If she does, her fake boobs are going to be burst, her acrylic nails will be torn from her fingers and her hair is going to be shaved from her head," Bella snarled. She looked at me. She noticed my slightly panicked expression and her gaze softened. "You really thought I wasn't coming back?"

I bit my lip and nodded. I looked away from her, ashamed at my lack of faith. Tears of embarrassment and frustration filled my eyes. I blinked them away as Bella cupped my face, forcing me to look at her. "I'm sorry," I whispered as tears fell onto my cheeks. "So sorry, Bella."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Edward," she murmured. Her thumbs wiped my cheeks which were covered with tears. _Such a fucking pussy, Cullen. Why don't you hand over your balls to your woman right now? _"I'm not like most women, Edward. It'll take a lot more than 'dial-a-ho' to make me run. You fuck her again and all bets are off and your balls are physically removed from your body with a set of pruning shears. However, she touched you without your permission."

"I tried to get her to stop but I was raised to never raise my hand to a woman in violence," I sighed, leaning forward slightly. "I wanted to slap her hands away from me but…"

"I know, baby," she said. "You're a good man but I think your parents would understand if you smacked her hand away." Bella curled up next to me, putting her head on my shoulder. "How was fishing?"

_She's so deflecting._

"It was a ruse," I said. "My brother and I spent the day talking."

"Yeah? About what?"

"Everything that happened from my downfall with Lauren to us," I answered, kissing Bella's forehead.

"That's great, Edward," she said, hugging my torso. "You have to tell me all about it but, baby, you have to get dressed."

"Can't handle my naked hotness?" I quipped.

"Not really. I want to throw you down onto the floor and mark you as mine. You know, negate that skank-ho's mark on your face," she said, blushing slightly. "Maybe give you a hickey. Right here." She leaned over and kissed my neck. " Or here." Her hand slipped under the pillow and massaged my inner thigh. I gulped and felt my cock begin to twitch under the cushion. "Get dressed, Cullen. Just imagining the massive peen under the pillow makes me want to mount you. Impressive, even while unaroused."

I nodded and got up. Bella smacked my ass. I rolled my eyes as I shook it in her general direction. I flipped over the laundry and slipped on a pair of basketball shorts. As I walked out into the living room, I was greeted by Bella wearing nothing but the _hottest_ pale blue lingerie set. The top was sheer, lacy and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her panties matched the top and dear God, she had lacy black thigh-highs clipped to her top. "You did say get something sexy and in blue. Does this meet with your approval?" she asked as she moved slowly toward me. "Plus, I want to mark you as _mine. _I will not take no for an answer, Edward. Well, I will if you feel like I'm pressuring you but I need to do this, baby."

"I'd be a fool to say no to you," I murmured, crossing to her. I took her face in my hands. "But is this you _marking _me or just trying to prove a point?"

"Both," she said, laying her hands over mine. "Edward, I said that you're mine. I'm also yours. Yes, we'll struggle with your past until things settle down but I can't walk away. I also know that you have done enough punishing and deserve to feel good…loved…I want to do that, baby. I have to. You deserve it. I respect your decision to wait to make love. I personally think that it is a good idea to wait. We'll build a relationship, a strong relationship, before we become intimate. I want to show you that I love you, that your past means nothing to me and that nothing will stop me from fighting for you, for us!" Her fingers tangled in my hair and she pulled my face to hers. I lost my balance, wrapping my hands around her tiny waist while she fervently kissed me.

Her lips massaged mine as she pushed me toward the chair in my living room. I fell back onto the large chair and she straddled my waist, grinding her body over mine. "Edward," she murmured breathily. "Please let me make you feel good." She pulled back and brushed my floppy hair from my face. Nervously, she bit her lip and wriggled her hot core over my hardening cock. "Let me love you."

"Yes, my Bella," I replied. Her responding smile was blinding and she crashed her lips against mine. Her hands were everywhere: my hair, my shoulders, scraping down my chest, gently caressing my face and gripping my biceps. I wanted to touch her but before I could, she stood up and knelt between my legs. She tenderly ran her fingertips along the planes of my chest. She leaned forward, kissing my skin and suckling on my body. Her lips were igniting the monster between my legs and I wanted her so badly.

Coyly, she looked up at me and smiled before kissing down my chest. Her teeth reached my nipples, biting down on them. I groaned and went to touch her. She continued nipping at my chest but weaved her fingers with mine, effectively stopping my hands from touching her silken skin. Her mouth moved down to my stomach. I whimpered as she ran her tongue along the waistband of my basketball shorts. She chuckled slightly. "I guess I should have told you to stay naked," she purred, nipping at the silvery fabric at my waist. "These are just going to come off."

With a wink, she released my hands and tugged on my shorts. I lifted my ass so she could pull them off my body. My cock sprang free, smacking my belly when it bobbed from underneath my shorts. She looked up at my straining cock, smirking slightly. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun making you come," she said in a husky, playful tone.

I gulped as I watched her with rapt attention. She gently glided her fingertip along the length of my shaft. I shuddered, rolling my eyes back in my head. Her hands touching me were causing me to literally explode with want and need. I had always enjoyed a good blow job. I got off more than I care to admit with a woman's mouth around my cock. However, the need for Bella's mouth and hands on me was borderline insane. "Bella," I choked out. "I need you, gorgeous. Don't tease me so."

She hummed happily and stared at my throbbing, aching dick. With a wink, she slowly licked up the length of my arousal. My hands gripped the edge of the chair as I watched her pink tongue trace torturous circles along my turgid flesh. Her brown eyes were locked into mine as she kissed up to my swollen head. I never watched a woman's eyes while she went down on me. However, Bella's eyes were dark with desire.

She truly _wanted_ to do this.

Her red lips wrapped around the head of my cock and her tongue swirled around it. I moaned loudly. Bella was spurred on by my sounds and she took me deeper into her mouth. Her right hand wrapped around the base of my erection as she began bobbing her head. Her slick mouth sucked me. The warmth surrounding my cock was indescribable. Couple that with the wetness of her tongue and her teeth, I was about ready to burst; she had just started. However, she didn't keep her mouth on me for long. She began suckling down to my balls as her hand was pumping my arousal. With her other hand, she pushed my legs further apart. She snarled lowly before she suctioned herself to my inner thigh.

Marking me.

Claiming me.

She released my skin and smiled at me softly. "You know what I'm doing, right?"

"Yes," I murmured.

"You're mine, Edward," she said. "Perhaps, you should get a property of Bella tattoo on your ass."

"Anything for you," I said fervently. "Can I mark you as mine, too?"

"Not tonight, baby," she said as she licked my spot on my thigh. "It's all about you. You had your fun with me for your birthday. Now, I'm having my fun with you." She bit down on her mark, twisting her wrist on my cock. My hips bucked slightly at her sharp teeth on my inner thigh. That earned a quiet laugh as she kissed back to the head of my dick. She watched me as she licked my penis like a fucking lollipop. She was enjoying herself. "You taste so good, Edward. Slightly salty with a sweet undertone. I wonder what your cum will taste like?"

_Dear God, is she going to swallow?_

"I planned on it, Edward," she said, taking me fully in her mouth. I apparently muttered that loud enough for her to hear. Bella hummed around me and her bobbing became more frantic, as did her twisting of her hand. Her other hand gently cupped my balls, massaging behind them.

It didn't stay there long, though. I watched as her other hand reached down and slipped inside of her panties. I could see her hand circle her clit underneath the sheer lace. I wanted to do that. I wanted to be inside of her. "Are you wet, Bella?" I grunted. She nodded against my cock, grazing her teeth along my sensitive skin. "Fuck, baby, I wish I could feel how wet you are."

Bella released my cock with a pop, removing her hand from her panties. Her fingertips with coated with her essence. "You see? You make me so hot, Edward," she crooned, moving her fingers to her mouth.

"Oh, no," I said as I gently grabbed her hand, sliding her delicate fingers between my lips. Her arousal was sweet and tangy. Tasting it from her fingers made me groan. Bella giggled and pulled her fingers from my mouth, slipping them back down into her panties. She began working my cock with some more gusto. Between feeling Bella's hot, wet mouth on my arousal, seeing her finger fuck herself and the emotions of the day, I was about ready to come.

Hard.

Like explode in Bella's mouth.

"Fuck," I hissed as her teeth were gently nipping at my vein underneath my shaft. "Baby, I'm so fucking close."

"Hmmmm," she replied as she closed her eyes, bobbing her head quickly and deeply. I was so far inside of her mouth. Her hips were rocking against her hand. It was sensory fucking overload. The scent of her arousal was hitting me like a ton of bricks, causing my dick to twitch in her mouth. However, it was Bella's guttural moan that caused me to lose myself in the feelings, scents, sounds and everything that was happening to me. My body lit on fire, forcing my orgasm to erupt from my cock. I shouted out, falling back against the chair as Bella's mouth stayed around me, swallowing everything I had to offer.

She released me and sat back. Her hands were still in her panties. "Did you come?" I asked.

"No," she replied.

"Take off your panties," I said, watching her hand inside of her underwear. "I want to watch you make yourself come. Plus, I want to see your pretty, pink pussy."

She smirked and released the garters from her hose. She hooked her thumbs into her panties, sliding them down her long legs. Her smirk deepened as she spread her legs for me, displaying her wet folds. Her hand reached between her legs as she spread her lower lips. "I've never gotten this wet from sucking a guy off, Edward," she said.

"Never? I must be special," I replied as I watched her hands with rapt attention.

"Most special person in my life," she answered, her voice solemn and reverent. I looked up at her and saw the love in her eyes. She truly did love me. My past, while sordid and horrible, would hopefully not force Bella away from me. "Tell me what you want me to do, Edward."

"Fuck," I spat.

"Not yet," she giggled as she idly traced her fingers along the swell of her breast with her left hand and circled her clit with her right.

I rolled my eyes and slid onto the floor. "God, you have the most perfect pussy," I crooned. "Run your fingers along your lower lips, make them all wet."

"Like this?" she asked as she rubbed her fingers along her body. Her arousal was spilling out of her, being spread along her pussy.

"So beautiful," I whispered as she began playing with her clit. "Shit, Bella, you're going to get me hard again."

She smiled and dipped two of her fingers into her wet pussy. "Oh, fuck. I'm so wet, Edward," she moaned. Her hips were moving, wanting more friction. "I'm so fucking close. Do you want me to come?"

"Yes, baby," I murmured, watching her pound her fingers into her pussy. Her left hand was circling her clit as her hips bucked against her hands. Her head fell back. Her moans filled my house. Hearing her bring herself to orgasm roused the monster and I was pumping my hand up and down my cock.

"Oh, GOD," she moaned. "I'm…holy FUCK! FUCK!" She screamed my name endlessly as her hips arched off the floor. Her pussy was glistening with her release. Her tanned skin blushed a bright red. Her arousal coated her hands. I desperately wanted that around my cock. I wanted her scent there. It would mark more than the hickey she put on my inner thigh.

She came back down to earth and sat back up. She arched a brow at my hand, fisting my cock. "You know what would make this easier?" I asked.

"This?" she replied, holding up her glistening hand.

"Oh yeah," I answered. Well, more like begged. I wanted her release on me. Desperately. She crawled toward me, wrapping her hand over my cock. Her slick hand began pumping me. I growled at her hot hand bringing to the brink. I joined her in pleasuring my body. Her mouth found mine, kissing me fiercely. Our tongues danced with each other. I could taste my release inside of her mouth. I found some weird solace in that I was somehow _inside_ of her, even though we hadn't made love.

I pulled away from her abruptly as my orgasm was bubbling inside of me. It was about to burst, exploding from my erection. I fell back against the chair so I could capture the release on my stomach and not on the floor of my living room. Jizz is a bitch to clean up from the carpets.

Only my anal ass would know that.

"Yesssssssssss!" I hissed as I came all over my belly and hand. Bella picked up my shorts and wiped down my body before curling up against my chest. I was boneless but tried to wrap my arms around her tiny body.

"Are you okay, Edward?" she asked as she ran her fingers over my abs.

"I'm fantastic," I said, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "My body is the consistency of jello, but I'm much more relaxed."

"Good," she replied, burrowing closer to me. "Did you enjoy our quasi-naked fun time?"

"I'm came twice within the span of fifteen minutes. That's unheard for me," I snorted. "Or any other male. Do you know how hot you are?"

"I'm okay," she grumbled, tracing circles around my nipple.

Sitting up, I cupped her face and stared into her chocolate brown depths. "Bella, you are gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, hot and dear GOD, I cannot get enough of you. I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied. I yawned. "Did I wear you out?"

"I was up at o'dark thirty thanks to my brilliant brother," I chuckled. "The back-to-back orgasms didn't help either."

"Want to go to bed?" she asked.

"It's barely eight," I replied.

"I shopped with your psychotic sister," Bella deadpanned. "You fished and were attacked by the red-headed ho-bag from hell. I think we're entitled to go to bed early and spend some time cuddling with each other."

"I love the sound of that," I said, giving her a warm grin. She kissed me, scrambling to stand up. She slipped her panties back on, wrinkling her nose slightly. "What's wrong?"

"They're all sticky," she grumbled. "I'll have to change into something different before bed."

"Who says you have to wear anything?" I snickered, waggling my brows. I stood up, in my naked glory. I swaggered back to my bedroom. Bella was laughing at my peacock strut in my birthday suit. I tossed my shorts into the hamper and lay down on the bed, putting my hands behind my head. Bella quickly divested her beautiful body of her sexy lingerie. However, she went into one of my drawers that I had emptied out for her and pulled on a pair of panties. They were pink with black lace that hugged her ass. What made me happy was the fact that she didn't put on a shirt.

"If I went to bed naked, the temptation would be too great for me to ride your baloney pony," she giggled. Her breasts were pressed against my chest. I bit back a moan. "You don't want to be accosted by a horny Bella, do you?"

"I do but I don't," I chuckled. "It's the sweetest torture, gorgeous girl. When we do make love, it'll be magical. I just know it."

"Yeah," she said sleepily.

"I love you, Bella," I murmured against her soft hair.

"I love you, so much, Edward," she replied, pressing a kiss to my chest. Her hand gently lay across my chest and her breathing evened out quickly. My own eyelids drooped. I tightened my hold on Bella before I fell into a deep and restful sleep.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you all think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Edward got some oral loving from his girl and then some voyeuristic good times. Ahhhhh, slutward, you're a changed man. Anyhow, pictures from this chapter are on my blog (some of them are NSFW, just saying…) Link for my blog is on my profile. Also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be a jump ahead in time. I'll probably fast forward to the week that Bella leaves. I don't want to make this a mundane story, rehashing the same things over and over again. Anyhow, some folks will be making a reappearance (Jacob and Victoria), more stealing will happen and a ghost from Alice's past comes back as well. Who do you think? **

**Also, I'd still like to hear what you all think should happen with Bella and Edward? Should he move up to Seattle or should she move down to the island? Leave your opinion in a review! Hugs! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**I forgot to mention…yeah, this is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not mine. Dag nabbit. :-(**

**Up next will be a jump ahead in time. I'll probably fast forward to the week that Bella leaves. I don't want to make this a mundane story, rehashing the same things over and over again. Anyhow, some folks will be making a reappearance (Jacob and Victoria), more stealing will happen and a ghost from Alice's past comes back as well. Who do you think? **

**Chapter Thirteen: Zero Zero Tolerance for BS**

**BPOV**

"We've got to go to the mainland to get some fireworks," Alice said as she plopped down next to me. "Tomorrow's the Fourth of July and a number of guests are American. They'll get a kick out of a full-on fireworks display."

"Don't remind me about the date," I grumbled. If it was the Fourth of July tomorrow, it meant that I'd be leaving the day after that and I truly didn't want to. I wanted to stay on the island with Edward. "Can the guys come with us?"

Alice gave me a sad look, knowing my reasoning for the guys joining us. "Emmett and Jasper are working but Edward said he'd come," she said. "Not working but staying here is driving him nuts. He could use some down time in Rio. Besides, he has connections with some really awesome vendors who can get us some kick ass fireworks. He's making calls now."

"Cool," I breathed, grateful that my boyfriend, whom I leaving for nearly two months, was coming with us. "I'm going to quickly shower before we shove off."

"Bring something to wear to a club. We're heading out afterward," Alice said as she walked to her villa.

"Alice, I don't want to bring a bag while I'm shopping."

"You can leave it on the boat, silly," she giggled. "We'll get ready there." She danced off and I walked the other direction. I was slightly wary of walking on my own since Victoria had been given her notice to vacate her villa permanently. Word on the island is that she blamed me and she was ready to kill. Carlisle was the one to approach her, though. He was very forth-coming in his reasons for her to leave. He said that the resort was being expanded and that they were going to use her villa and the unused villas for families in addition to the honeymoon capital of the world. Victoria didn't buy it, I'm certain but legally she had to be out as of August first.

Making it back to the villa without incident, I changed out of my bikini and into a pair of shorts, a yellow tank top and matching accessories. I also packed a bag for my club wear. I decided to bring a stark, white halter dress with gold accessories. I looked very virginal, even though I wasn't really. I was tempted to dress Edward but decided against it since he was so anal about how he looked.

"Bella! Did Alice tell you about her overwhelming need to go the mainland? And to go _clubbing?_" Edward yelled through the house.

"Yes, baby," I shouted from the closet, tossing my shoes into my duffel. I walked out, tossing the bag onto the bed. Edward was in a pair of khaki cargo shorts, a red v-neck and a pair of flip flops. Nestled in his unruly bronze hair were a pair of aviator sunglasses. "You need to get yourself all sexified for our night out. I was going to do it but heaven forbid I ruin your system in your closet."

"Shut it," he snorted, smacking my ass lightly. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are," I giggled. "Your shirts are arranged by color, then designer and you've got this weird system for cleaning? You're the most anal man I've ever met, baby."

"Control freak," he said, motioning around his head. "But, I'm working on it. Your chaos is definitely pushing me to the limit."

"My chaos?" I laughed, putting my hands on my hips.

"Look at your clothes, gorgeous girl," he said, pointing to my haphazard portion of his immaculate closet.

"Leaving in two days," I said quietly, pulling on the t-shirts, tossing them into my open suitcase just outside of the closet. My heart shattered when I said that and it took all of my power to not cry. I was more upset about leaving Edward than I was at the end of my engagement on my wedding day.

"Shit," Edward said as he gathered me in his arms. "I'm sorry, gorgeous girl. I'm an ass."

"No, you're not. I'm just being a baby over our imminent separation," I answered, snuggling into his embrace. "And I'm a mess. Slob, really."

"If I get to keep you, then I don't care about your sloppy habits, Bella," he said, pressing a kiss to my hair. "But, we know that this separation is temporary. I've already booked my flight for the first of September and I'm staying for three weeks. You'll be sick of me by the time I get ready to leave."

"Or I may squeeze in your suitcase to stay with you," I giggled, kissing his chest, right above his heart.

"I may just want to stay with you in Seattle," Edward replied, tightening his hold on me. "Get back to my regularly pasty self."

"So, you're not usually this golden tan color?" I teased, running my hands along his forearms.

"Ah, no," he chuckled. "I'm so pale that I'm nearly translucent but being on a tropical island kind of makes that pale, deathly pallor disappear until I'm out of the sun for about a week then I'm back to being a ghost." He cupped my face and stared into my eyes. "We'll get through this separation, Bella. We'll talk constantly…on the phone, emails, Skype. Despite the distance, one thing will never, EVER change and that's the fact that I love you so much. The past three weeks have been nothing short of amazing."

"They have been wonderful," I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his soft, pouty lips. "I love you so much, Cullen."

He growled, bending down to pick me up. My legs wrapped around his slender waist as he pinned to the wall just outside of the closet. Our kisses were languid, loving and full of passion.

"You better not be fucking in there," Alice screamed from the kitchen.

"God damn it," Edward snarled, glaring out the door. "Can't we just stay here and make out?"

I wriggled my hips over his rock-hard cock, earning a guttural moan from him. "Tempting but Alice wants fireworks."

"I'll show you fireworks," Edward growled, nibbling on my neck. I squealed, twining my hands into his hair. I wanted that mouth elsewhere. _Like between my legs_. I wanted him. So badly, I wanted him. I wanted to make love to him and seal our relationship.

"I'm coming in, porn stars," Alice laughed. "You better be dressed. I don't want to see your nekkid ass, Eddie."

"Don't kill my sister," Edward chanted. "Don't kill my sister. I love my sister."

"I don't love your sister. She's taking our time away from each other," I pouted.

"I know, love," he replied, brushing an errant curl away from my face. "At least we're going to Rio together unlike when Emmett dragged me out of here at the ass-crack of dawn to fishing."

"True," I smirked.

"Oh, good, you're still dressed. In a compromising position, but dressed," Alice chirped.

"Who's to say that I'm inside of Bella and you just can't tell," Edward snarked. He thrust his hips slightly, earning a few moans from me. His zipper was grazing over my clit and I was getting wetter with each thrust.

"You're not having sex," Alice said, sitting down on the bed, poking around in my duffel. "Oh, great choice, Bella. Very appropriate for the club we're going to tonight."

Edward sighed, releasing me from his hold against the wall. "We tried. We pretended to have sex and yet, she came in and sat down, trying to carry on a conversation."

"Maybe if we ignore her, she'll go away," I snickered.

"Not likely," Alice said as she hopped up, walking into Edward's closet. I heard some hangers move around and Alice walked back out, holding a pair of black pants, black button down and black shoes. She put the shoes into the outside pocket of my bag and folded the clothes, setting them inside of the duffel.

"Alice, those will wrinkle," Edward hissed.

"We've got an iron on the boat, Edward," she said. "Come on you two! It takes an hour and half to get to the mainland from the island and I want to make sure we have enough time to get ready to go out to the club." She grabbed my hand, dragging me away from Edward. Though, he followed me like a lost puppy, picking up the bag from the bed.

We got to the boat and spent fifteen minutes getting it ready for departure. We weren't using the big yacht from before. We were using a smaller boat since it was going to be the three of us going to the mainland today. Emmett, Jasper and Rose were meeting up with us later and they were going to take the one of the sport fishing boats. The nice thing about using the fishing boats was that they moved faster than the yacht. Once we were on open water, Edward throttled the boat and we flew along the water. I loved it. So did Edward.

Alice was green.

Poor thing.

_Heh, heh…not. Pay back for interrupting our making out. _

Edward docked the boat and Alice flew onto the slip, kissing the ground. Edward chuckled as he tied the boat to the slip. He locked up the bags into the small living area before he hopped onto the dock. Alice scowled at him before she stomped away. I just laughed, twining my fingers with Edward's as we walked to the garage where the Cullen's stored their cars. Alice stopped in front of the door, holding out her hand. "I'm driving, Edward."

"My car? Hell no," Edward snorted. "Alice, you've had more accidents than…I'll shut up. You can't drive my car. I'd like to live to see thirty."

"But, Edward," Alice whined. "You drive too fast."

"I may drive fast but I've never been in an accident, Sprite," Edward explained, patting her head. Alice glowered at him. "You've totaled seven cars, Alice. You hate to use your brake and let's not talk about your road rage issues."

"Hmmm, let me think," I pondered. "A Cullen with speeding issues or another Cullen who doesn't like to use the brake and has road rage. PLUS totaling seven cars. Edward's driving, Sprite. I'd suggest me driving but I don't have an international driver's license. Out of the two of you, I'm like Miss Fucking Daisy."

Edward smirked at his sister who rolled her eyes. We walked into the garage and piled into a sleek silver Volvo. Expertly, Edward navigated the streets of Rio until we reached a large store with displays of fireworks and other pyrotechnics. Alice bounced out of the backseat of the car and into the store. We followed behind her and watched as Alice searched for fireworks that would work for the resort. Unfortunately, Alice's Portuguese was not as good as Edward's. We spent nearly an hour and half, arguing with the owner about the fireworks and the cost. It wasn't until Edward explained to Alice that the prices were in Brazilian real that Alice understood and shut up. Edward finished the transaction and we loaded up enough explosives into Edward's car to blow a fairly large crater into the earth.

Damn…that is all.

We loaded up the fireworks into the cargo hold of the boat before changing into our club wear. Edward ironed his clothes while Alice started attacking my hair with a curling iron. My hair was pinned back into a low ponytail and my makeup was soft and sultry. Alice deemed my face and hair done, pushing me toward the bathroom to get changed into my dress.

I stripped out of my casual jean shorts and tank top. My underwear underneath my clothes wouldn't work for the dress I was wearing. It was a white dress for god sakes. My panties were hot pink and my bra wasn't a convertible. I wrinkled my nose as I removed those as well, being completely naked underneath my dress. Sans underwear. _If Edward found out, he'd blow a gasket or try to fuck me…I think I'll beg for the latter. _I finished my outfit with my gold jewelry and matching gold shoes, feeling like a Greek goddess. A very exposed Greek goddess, but a goddess nonetheless.

Walking out of the bathroom, I blushed as Alice rushed past me, causing my skirt to fly up. The door slammed shut and I teetered over to Edward, not entirely confident in my stiletto sandals. He was working on his shirt but had on his black dress pants. He looked so sexy doing such a mundane domestic task. The muscles of his back were twitching as he methodically removed the creases in his black dress shirt. I bit my lip, wanting to desperately lick the length of his spine. Wetness seeped from between my legs and onto the tops of my thighs. _Tonight is going to be a long fucking night. _

"I see you staring, Bella. You're not as stealthy as you think you are," he snorted, looking over his shoulder.

"I never claimed to be stealthy," I retorted. "I'm grateful I'm upright since these shoes are deathtraps. Though, they make my legs look fabulous. Don't you think?"

He turned around. His gaze moved up my body, staring at me hungrily. I cocked a hip and raised an eyebrow while he openly ogled me. _Good ahead, baby, eye fuck me. _He licked his lips when he saw my nipples poking through the white fabric of my dress. Slowly, Edward gave me the gesture to turn around. I did, pulling my hair over my shoulders to display my bare back. I felt his warmth behind me as his hands glided over my back, moving down to my hips. "Your legs look great but fuck, Bella, you are the most gorgeous woman I've seen. And I have to ask…are you wearing any underwear?"

"Find out, baby," I purred, looking over my shoulder.

He growled, moving his hand to my ass, gently pulling up my skirt. He felt the bare skin of my butt and he groaned, dropping his head to my shoulder. My skirt fell back around my legs and he turned me, crashing his mouth against mine. His tongue invaded my mouth, claiming it as his. And I was. I was his in every sense of the word. My fingers were kneading his hard muscles of his back, trying to pull him closer as we made love with our mouths. Edward's hands were on my ass, holding me against his steel-hard cock.

"God! You two are worse than Rose and Emmett," Alice giggled. Her voice was like a bucket of cold water and we jumped apart.

"No, we're not," Edward said grumpily. "Rose and Emmett would go at it in public. Bella and I were just kissing, Alice."

"The way you were grabbing at her ass, indicated that you wanted to do more than just kiss, Edward Anthony," Alice laughed as she went to grab her purse. Edward stuck out his tongue at Alice as he turned back to the shirt on the ironing board. He finished up and put it on his body, covering up his deliciously toned torso. Quickly he buttoned the shirt and tucked it into his pants. He groaned quietly as he tried to be sneaky in adjusting his boner.

_At least his arousal is covered by pants and boxers. I've got nothing but sticky thighs. _

"So, where are we going out to eat?" Alice asked, sitting down on the banquette of the boat.

"There's an Italian restaurant near the club," Edward explained as he ran some gel through his hair. I sat down next to Alice, crossing my legs. I watched as Edward fluffed his hair and put on his cologne. "I've already texted Emmett with the name of the club along with the restaurant. Rose, Emmett and Jasper will meet us there depending on the time."

"What club are we going to?" I asked.

"It's a swanky placed called Zero Zero," Alice replied. "Better than the club we went to when we first came to Rio. It's more high end. We may even see a celeb or two."

"Like who?" I asked.

"Alice is convinced that she saw Lindsay Lohan at Zero Zero once. It wasn't her. It was a female impersonator dressed up as Lindsay," Edward laughed, sitting down across from us.

"And how do you know that?" Alice growled, glaring at her brother.

"Because _he_ propositioned me in the bathroom, asking if I could suck his cock while he reenacted some huge scene from _The Parent Trap_," Edward shuddered. "It took all of my restraint not to slug him for being an ass and ruining one of my favorite movies from when I was a kid, thank you very much."

"When was this?" I asked, laughing at Edward's expression of disgust and Alice's ashen face.

"Right after Alice graduated from college. She came down to the island before she started working and we took out on the town to toast her recent achievement," Edward explained, running his hand along my leg. I shivered, shooting him a look. He grinned crookedly, continuing his sensual assault on my poor leg. I eventually kicked his hand away and tucked my leg under my body. Edward just snickered.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit," Alice groaned, covering her lips. Her tanned skin looked pale and garish compared to her strapless gold dress with a peacock skirt.

"You didn't have to see it. A Lindsay-wannabe with his cock hanging out of his skirt," Edward cringed. Alice paled even more. I was laughing hysterically. I wished I had seen it. Perhaps Lindsay will be at the club so I can have a repeat performance of 'As the Cock Twitches.'

Alice eventually had some color return to her but it took awhile. Edward physically moved me to be in his lap. His lips were attached to my neck, kissing me slowly and languidly. With each pass of his lips on my skin, it lit me on fire. It took all of my control not to drag him into the bedroom and ravage him within an inch of his soul. When Alice stood up, we knew that our time to be the obnoxiously canoodling couple was over. Alice grabbed my hand and we left the boat with Edward following us. I tried to walk normally but I knew I had a waddle going on since I was trying to not let my arousal get to me.

First stop in the restaurant was the bathroom so I could wipe between my legs. I was a mess.

Dinner was a lot of fun. Alice and Edward were bonding as siblings again. It was magical to see them rekindle their relationship. I could tell that Edward loved his sister and that his previous behavior had scarred their relationship. Now that he was returning to normal, so was their friendship and sibling connection. The ribbing and teasing was hysterical to watch. I could tell that it was purely out of love and affection toward each other.

While we were eating our dessert, Edward's phone chimed and he said that the rest of our party were on their way, driving directly to the club. Alice had waved for the bill and before I could even try to pay it, slid her credit card inside. I glowered at her. So did Edward. His wallet was already out. It was Alice's turn to stick out her tongue as she signed the credit slip.

We left the car at the restaurant and walked a few short blocks to the Zero Zero. Edward's fingers were twined with mine and he offered his arm to Alice while we strolled through the balmy night. The thumping bass of the club filled our ears as we neared the entrance. The bouncer eyed us and let us in without any preamble, ignoring the line of patrons waiting to go in. There was some grumbling but it was quickly lost on the music and smoke of the club.

"What do you girls want to drink?" Edward shouted over the music.

"Seven and seven," Alice chirped.

"Jack and coke," I replied. Edward nodded and weaved through people to the bar. Alice and I were people watching, shocked at the sheer mass of humanity inside of this club. Or rather, in the outdoor club. Lights were pulsating and the booming bass was causing my insides to vibrate.

"ALICE! BELLA!" boomed the voice of Emmett. He was standing on something, waving his hands wildly. "OVER HERE!"

"Do you think he wants us to go over there?" I quipped.

"We should just stay put and continue to let him look like a fool," Alice giggled, linking her arm with mine. She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed heavily. "I'm going to miss you, Bella. I know that you are incredibly close with my brother but you are my closest friend. I'm going to be a sobbing mess when you leave in a couple of days, just like Edward."

"If you two cry, so will I," I sniffled, a rogue tear falling down my cheek. "I truly don't want to go but, my job, my apartment…it's all in Seattle. I can't just leave without any notice."

"I know, but I also know that you'll be back," Alice answered, wrapping her arms around my waist. "And that we'll be sisters."

"Awfully sure of yourself, Sprite," I smiled, kissing her hair.

"Have you believed in fate? Destiny?" Alice asked, pulling back to look at me. I shrugged, not really having an opinion on the whole thing. "Well, I do. Everything happens for a reason, Bella. Your ex-fiancé was destined to discover his sexuality and break up with you on your wedding day. We were destined to meet on that flight to Rio and become friends. You were destined to meet my brother and _fix him_. We're destined to be family, Bella. To be my brother's wife. To be my sister. To be a mother… I've seen it. I know it. I feel it. So does Edward. I've never seen him like this with anyone. Certainly not with Lauren. He was always so fearful with her that he'd do something to upset her. Then, she broke him with her…" Alice huffed out a breath. "…and he turned into a mut."

"A mut?"

"Male slut," Alice explained. "But, you've brought him back. My sweet, loving and adorkable brother is back."

"Adorkable is right," I giggled. "He's got so many geeky qualities, wrapped in such a sexy package."

"Focus, Swan," Alice smirked, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I smacked her lightly. "You're right, though. My brother is a huge geek in a hot dude's clothes." She wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "Thank you, Bella. Just, thank you."

I returned her hug and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for being my friend, Alice. Thank you for listening to my story and for everything."

"Wow, sexy is macking it with a girl," I heard in a heavily accented male voice. Alice and I broke apart, seeing the asshole from the first club leering at us with a friend of his. "Maybe they'd be interested in a foursome?"

"Hell yeah," his friend sneered, looking at Alice and I like we were a pair of steaks. He reached out for Alice and she jumped away. "Oooh, feisty."

"Didn't you learn your lesson from before?" I growled, putting my hands on my hips. "I don't want to ruin another pair of shoes on your thick skull."

"I'm willing to overlook that indiscretion for one night of passion, sexy," Jacob, the guy from the first club, purred. "Come on, baby. We can have a fun time in my apartment with my friend. Ever been with two guys? One in your ass and the other in your pussy? You could lick her and make her come…"

I grabbed Alice's arm and ignored the two sexual deviants, hoping that they would leave us alone. We walked toward Emmett and Jasper who were seated at a table. Edward was nowhere to be found, presumably still getting our drinks. The guys weren't that easily dissuaded. Jacob and his friend blocked our path back to Emmett and Jasper. Jacob's friend put his hand on my arm, glaring at me. "Perhaps we weren't clear. It wasn't a request."

"Request or not, you have five seconds to remove your grimy paws from my body before I use my stiletto to skewer you're mediocre balls," I growled, ready to fight.

"Stop it! You're hurting me," Alice hissed at Jacob, who was pinning her to his body. His hands were gripping her arms so tightly that her hands were white from lack of circulation.

"You say that now, but you'll be begging for more before the night is over," Jacob cooed, nipping at Alice's ear.

My eyes were frantically searching for Edward or to capture the attention of Emmett or someone who could help us. Everyone was too busy dancing to notice our plight. With a snarl, I ripped my hand from my attacker's arm and punched him in the nose using the heel of my hand. It made a sickening crunch and instantly, it started bleeding. I jumped back, not wanting any of the blood on my white dress.

"You BITCH!" he screamed, which garnered a few looks; one of which was Jasper. He saw Alice in Jacob's arms and he barreled through the crowd to wrench Alice from his grasp. Emmett must have seen Jasper take off like a bat out of hell when he was at my side, guarding me protectively. "Did you see that, man? She hit me without provocation!"

"No, she didn't," Emmett growled. "I know my sister well enough to know that she wouldn't attack an innocent man. Right, Bells?"

"He propositioned me and wouldn't let go of my arm," I hissed. "Then, Jacob, my _friend_ from the first club was hurting Alice. Seriously, I'm ready to kill them both."

Edward showed up with the drinks and he saw Jacob and the protective stance of his brother in front of me, Jasper soothing Alice who was crying, and the guy with the now broken and bloodied nose. He threw down the drinks, his eyes were black fire. "Did you not LEARN ANYTHING?" he yelled in Jacob's face.

"Listen, man, we're just going to go," Jacob said quietly. "Quil needs a doctor since you can't control your bitch. She needs a collar and a leash." Jacob tugged on his friend, Quil's shirt. Edward wouldn't have it. He reared back, punching Jacob in the face, following another punch to Quil's nose. By now, the security team had arrived, prattling on in Portuguese. Emmett quickly explained what had happened, based off of our expressions and my brief description. The head security guy looked at Jacob, pulling out his cell phone.

As it turned out, Jacob and his friend, Quil, had been banned from this bar for doing the exact same thing to a young girl last year. The security team escorted them into the arms of the police. We gave our statements in a back office before heading back out to the main club. Unfortunately, our evening out was cut short because Alice was extremely upset and in pain due to Jacob's hold on her. I was just as upset but didn't want it to ruin my night out. I was the minority and we decided to go back to the resort.

On the boat ride back, Edward and I took the smaller boat while Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice used the yacht we used to get to the Rio earlier in the day. Edward was uncharacteristically quiet on the ride back to island. "Are you mad at me?" I whispered, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"What? No!" Edward replied, pulling me to his side while he drove the boat over the black ocean. "I'm just upset that Jacob and his crony had their hands on you, gorgeous girl. They hurt you." His eyes darted to the now deepening bruise on my arm. "They hurt my sister…"

"I have a bruise but Quil has a broken nose courtesy of the two of us," I snickered.

"And Jacob may have a broken jaw," Edward smirked, giving me a smug smile. "Plus, they were arrested. If this is their second strike, they're in deep shit. Based off what the security guys were saying, Jacob is a predator and his photograph is on the do not enter list of every club in the Rio area."

"How did he get in?" I frowned.

"New bouncer, supposedly," Edward cut out. His hands tightened around the wheel of the boat. "Anyhow, we may have had put the end to a string of rapes. Quil and Jacob were their leading suspects but had eluded capture."

"I hope that they are and they are put behind bars for a long, _long_ time. I'm still pissed at them for ruining our night, though. I wanted to dance with you," I pouted.

"We can dance back at my villa, minus the overbearing crowd, smoky atmosphere and obnoxious siblings," he answered. "I can also thoroughly enjoy the fact that you are currently not wearing any panties."

"Game on, Cullen. Game on."

xx AIDA xx

The next morning, I woke up naked and sexually satisfied. No, we didn't make love. We did make out and do everything _but_ sex. Curled around me was Edward. His face was smooth and his lips were pushed out into an adorable pout. I was cradled in his arms. One hand was resting on my breast while the other was laying over my hip, dangerously close to my happy girlie bits. My heart ached that tomorrow would be the last day I'd wake up with him for nearly two months. Tears sprang into my eyes at the prospect.

I rolled over, hastily wiping my face and desperately wishing the tears would stop. I didn't want Edward to see how upset I was over leaving. He'd been through so much recently that he didn't need a sniffly, sobbing girlfriend to add to the mix. Deal with it, Swan. It's not like he was dying. My pathetic ass was going back to rainy, dreary, nasty Seattle while my boyfriend…_love of my fucking life…_was staying in paradise with half naked women who would undoubtedly throw themselves at him.

My tears weren't stopping so I dragged myself away from Edward's arms. I put on his button-down shirt from last night and walked out to the living room where my cell phone was charging. It was early, roughly eight in the morning. I needed to talk to someone. Someone who wasn't closely connected to the situation. I dialed Angela, curling up on the same chair where I gave Edward his first blowjob.

"Unless you're dying, I'm hanging up," Angela croaked.

"Nice to talk to you too, Ang," I snorted.

"Do you know what time it is?" she whined. "It's two in the fucking morning."

"Come on…it's not like you're working today. It's July Fourth," I whined back. "I need you. Please, Ang. I need you so badly. You're my best friend and I'm…"

"Okay, okay. Give me a second. Ben's poking me and pointing to the door. Apparently, we're being loud." I listened to her speak quietly to bed and some shuffling. "Shoot, Swan."

"I've found the love of my life," I blurted out, all hopes of easing Angela into this conversation blown with my uncontrollable bout of word vomit.

"Bitch, say what?" Angela laughed.

"At the resort, I met a guy. He's the _one_. You know, the _ONE!_"

"Yes, I know the _one._ I married mine. Is a 'native?'" Angela asked.

"No. He's American and works at the resort," I explained.

"Start at the beginning, Bella," Angela said. "You're not really making sense. Or maybe, my brain is still asleep."

I took a deep breath and began my story from the beginning. Angela listened quietly, asking questions for clarification but for the most part, was pretty quiet. After I explained my feelings, I waited for Angela's response, only to be greeted with snores. "ANGELA! Wake up!"

"I'm up. Sorry," she yawned.

"What did I say?"

"You met this girl, Alice, who is the daughter of the owners of the resort. You become friends and stay with her. Then, you meet her man-whore of a brother and are drawn to him. You ignore him for the most part until the night of some nasty-ass storm where you spend the night. You talk and walls get broken down. Long story short is that you finally see _him_ and you love him. Yeah?"

"Pretty much," I grumbled.

"So, why are you calling me at two in the morning?" she asked, again stifling a yawn.

"What should I do? I don't want to leave," I whimpered. "I'm physically sick about the prospect of leaving tomorrow, Ang. Help me. You're smart and shit."

"Bella, this is your call. Now, you can't just stay on the island. Not right now. You've got commitments and such that you need to attend to," Angela explained. "What about your job? Apartment? Fallout of the wedding fiasco?"

"I'm coming home, now, Angela. It's just that…I don't know if my home is _home_ anymore," I said, resting my head on my knees.

"You are in a pickle," Angela sighed.

"Really, Ang? A pickle? My life cannot be compared to a cucumber soaked in salt water," I deadpanned.

"Bite me," Angela griped.

"No, thanks. Too bony," I giggled. Angela growled. "You love me, Cheney. You know it."

"I do but you're a pain in my ass who's keeping me away from my hubby. I could be having epically fantastic sex right now but noooooooo, I'm yapping to you about your man problems," she bellowed.

"You would not be having sex. You'd be sleeping, slacker," I quipped. "Focus, Ang. Please, help me. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I don't know what to say. I can tell that you love this guy and that he makes you happy. If it's meant to be, you'll survive this distance and time apart without any issues. However, based off what you said about his previous behavior, you may have some lingering trust issues. Not that I blame you. I mean, Tyler and his skanky ass, dumped you on your wedding day. Then, you meet a reformed man-whore who may or may _not_ be faithful. I'd have the same trepidations."

"Angela, it's not that I don't trust Edward. I do," I said. "I just…I'm afraid that once I'm gone, he'll realize that I'm _not worth it_." I heard a quiet cough and saw Edward standing outside of the living room. His green eyes were boring into mine and he looked hurt, upset and some other emotion that I couldn't place.

"Let me guess, he heard you," Angela asked.

"Yeah," I drawled out. "I'm going to go."

"Right. I'll see you in a few days, Bella. I love you and it'll all work out. I promise," she whispered. With a click, she was gone. I was staring at Edward, who was wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else. His hair was a riotous mess atop his head. What really struck me was the pain in his eyes. I was a fucking moron. Idiotic. Stupid. _Where's the nearest hole? I want to crawl in and disappear forever._

"Don't hate me," I whispered in a tiny voice. "I was panicking…I was afraid. I still am afraid."

"I could never hate you, Bella," he replied in a gruff voice. "I am worried, though. Why do you think that I'm going to realize that you're not worth it?"

"Because, I don't know," I shrugged.

"Yes, you do. Tell me," he muttered, sitting down across from me.

"Out of sight; out of mind," I whimpered. "I'll be gone and you'll be here…it won't be the same, Edward."

"You're right. It won't," he said. "It's gonna suck, I know but I'm positive that I'm never, _ever_ going to think that you're not worth it. Bella, you're everything to me. You're my reason for being on this planet. I never thought I could find someone who I would want to be with as much as you."

"But, you seem fine," I sniffled, tears falling down my cheeks in steady streams. "I mean, you aren't panicking or freaking out that I'm leaving."

"Bella, it's taking all of my power to not hide out in your luggage. When you leave, I'll be a sobbing, hysterical mess. I don't want to be away from you. The mere thought of you not being on the island makes me sick and I wish I could go with you to Seattle. Unfortunately, we both have responsibilities to attend to; it's the sad reality of being a fucking adult."

"I'm still afraid of 'out of sight; out of mind,'" I squeaked out. "You'll be surrounded by all of these beauties…"

"But, you're the only one I want," Edward stressed, taking my face in his hands wiping my face with his thumbs. "Finally, after twenty-nine years, I know what it feels like to be loved…_truly loved_…by someone. I'm never letting that go. We'll get through this, Bella. It'll test our relationship but I know that we're strong enough to do this. When you leave this island tomorrow, you will be taking my heart. It's yours. It'll always be yours."

"Promise?" I cried, my face soaking wet from my tears.

"With my soul, I promise," he said, giving me a crooked smile while a few tears fell out of his eyes. I threw my arms around his neck, causing him to fall on his ass. The emotions I had kept bottled up for the past few weeks erupted and I sobbed against his shoulder. He held me tightly, his own tears dampening his shirt that I wore.

I don't know how long we stayed in each other's arms, crying over my impending departure. Unfortunately, it was my cramped legs and overwhelming need to pee that broke us apart. I took care of business. Edward moved from the floor to the couch, with two cups of coffee on the table. "Come here, gorgeous." I bit my lip and padded to Edward's open arms. I curled up against his chest, relishing his strong arms around my frame. "Bella, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," I said, pressing closer to Edward's body. "I love you so much, too, Edward. I'm just…shattered…over the prospect of leaving you."

"I know, baby," he said against my hair. "I wish it was different but this separation is temporary. I'll be up in Seattle in September. I'll even give you my flight information so you know when I'm supposed to arrive."

"But, you're going to leave Seattle," I said, putting my head on his bare chest.

"I may have a departure date on my flight but it's not set in stone, Bella," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I looked at him and saw that he was sincere in what he was saying but I confused.

"I mean that I've spoken to my family about taking an extended leave of absence," he explained. "Home isn't _here_ anymore. Home is with you. I want to be with you as long as I can. Now, I don't want to impose. I'm willing to stay in a hotel…"

"Over my dead, rotting corpse," I snarled as I straddled his waist. "You'll stay with me until we decide the next step in our relationship. Forever sounds good."

"I love the sound of that," Edward whispered as his hands glided along my back to my ass. He smirked when he felt my bare ass. Yeah, no panties again. "Really, Bella? Did you not learn from last night?"

"Panicky moment. Finding panties was not a high priority," I snorted. "Besides, I'm covered."

Edward grinned wickedly, reaching for the buttons of his shirt. In a blink of an eye, the black shirt was open and my breasts were on full display along with my pussy. "Not anymore," he purred, cupping my breasts with his hands. His thumbs were massaging my nipples. "Fuck, you're so perfect, Bella."

I moaned appreciatively as I ran my fingertips down his bare chest. Edward's hands were tracing random patterns on my skin, focusing on my breasts. His sensual assault on my nipples was causing my body to react. Then again, I was perpetually wet around Edward. However, right now, it was dripping out of my core, coating my upper thighs.

"What do you want, my Bella?" he asked.

_I want you. I want to make love to you. _"Anything," I whispered. "Fuck, Edward, I'm so wet."

"Even after all of the fun we had last night?" he purred, tracing one long finger down the center of my body, stopping just above my Brazilian wax.

"I'm always fucking wet around you," I hissed out. "You're so god damned sexy, Edward. Perfect, really. You make me feel like I'm the most precious treasure…"

"You are," he smiled. "To me, you're the only woman that I'll ever want. I want to give you everything. I want to give you all of me."

"Please?" I begged as he continued to torment me with his finger, just above where I wanted him to touch. My body was aching for something. My arousal was seeping onto his shorts and I wanted his fingers, his mouth, his cock…anything to take the ache away. "Edward, touch me. Please?"

"All in good time, baby," he said. "Wrap your legs around me." I furrowed my brow but obliged to his request. He picked me up, carrying me the short distance to his kitchen. Placing me on the island counter, he smiled at me with such a wicked gleam in his eye. "I'm going to fucking feast on you. No part of your body will be ignored my tongue, my sexy girl. It's only fitting that I do so in the kitchen."

"Shit," I squeaked. His smiled widened as he kissed me deeply, thrusting his tongue inside of my mouth. His shirt was ripped from my body and I was completely naked on the island. His hands tangled into my hair, holding me to his mouth as he claimed me with his tongue.

My fingers twined into his messy locks, tugging on the silken strands. He growled lowly, ripping his mouth away from mine. I was panting breathlessly as his mouth sucked and kissed down my neck. His hand was pulling on my hair, angling my head to give him more skin to lick. His other hand was palming my breast, kneading it aggressively. His power was making me even wetter, coating the granite counters. I could feel the wetness on my ass beneath me. "Lie back, Isabella," Edward snarled against my neck.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I hissed as I lie back onto the counter. Edward's mouth was dragging along my collarbone, nipping and sucking. His lips moved to my right nipple. He looked up at me, biting down on it. I let out a guttural groan, bucking at the feeling. His other hand was twisting my left nipple to the point where it was bright pink from his ministrations. I moved my hands, trying to rub my clit to get some sort of relief but Edward pulled back.

"Your orgasm today is mine," he said in a dominating tone. "I want to be the one to give it to you. I know you're aching, Isabella. I can feel your wetness on my chest as I feast on your perfect tits. I promise you that you will not be unsatisfied. You will feel the most wonderful pleasure from me, my girl. Now, arms above your head and do _not_ try and touch your pussy. It's mine. Say it, baby."

"Yours, all yours," I whimpered.

"Good," he smirked, resuming his all-out assault on my left nipple. I groaned, throwing my head back. Edward continued southward. He stopped at the edge of my ribcage, kissing my flesh softly and almost reverently. With a playful smile, he traced his tongue along my navel. I giggled, squirming under his touch. The twinkle in his eyes changed and moved further down my body. Moving back, he stared into my eyes. "Put your feet on the counter, Isabella. Spread your legs for me so I can see how wet you are."

With a whimper, I did as he asked. He groaned quietly, staring at my body. "God, Bella, it's so tempting. I so badly want to make love to you," he choked out. He was about to lean forward and press a kiss to my glistening folds when the patio window shattered. Edward covered me with his body. The distinct sound of a woman screaming filled the house.

"What was that?" I asked, my voice shaking and my previous desirable moment dissolved.

"Get dressed and hide in the bedroom," Edward said. He ran to the laundry room, slipping on a pair of sneakers and darting out of the house. I scampered to the bedroom and decided to take a shower since smexy times were now over thanks to the mystery window-shatterer. By the time I was clean and dressed, Edward was back, looking a little worse for wear.

"Did you catch them?" I asked.

"It was Victoria," Edward huffed. "She barely got ten feet off my property when I tackled her. She was screaming like a banshee saying that I would pay for breaking her heart. Like the broken window wasn't enough?" He ran his hands through his hair, leaning against the kitchen counter that I was on prior to the window incident. "Security picked her up and she's being detained on the island for destruction of property, stalking and harassment. The police are picking her up and probably just going to deport her. She's also banned from the island from now on."

"How can you enforce it?" I asked.

"We inform all of our vendors that she's not allowed on the island, along with a picture," Edward grumbled, glaring at the shattered glass all over the ground of his beautiful villa. "She's also going to pay to replace my window."

"What will you do?" I questioned, nodding my chin toward the window.

"Board it up," he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I could have killed Victoria for what she did…"

"Was she watching?" I asked meekly.

"Every moment," Edward said, turning his sad eyes to mine. "The fact that she was watching our intimate time...I feel violated. I feel exposed. I feel ashamed."

"Edward, what we were doing was for the two of us," I said as I put my hands on his arms. "Yes, she saw us but it doesn't change how we feel for each other. Next time, we close the blinds."

"We shouldn't have to," Edward snapped. "Fucking Victoria." He strode over to me, wrapping his arms around me. He buried his nose into my damp hair. "I'll give her credit, though. She stopped me from making love to you."

"And that's a good thing because?" I quipped, leaning my cheek against his chest.

"Because, I want to worship you. On a bed. Not on my kitchen counter," he chuckled humorlessly. "I was so ready to whip off my shorts and bury myself inside of you, Bella." He huffed out a breath, leaning his cheek against my hair. "I'm going to change. Jasper is coming over with some of the maintenance guys to clean up the glass and board up the window."

"Kay," I replied.

"Alice and Rose are setting up for the July Fourth barbeque," Edward said. "If you want to hang out with them…I'm going to deal with this and I'll join you at some point later today."

"I'm sorry about Victoria," I frowned. "And about…earlier."

"Me, too," Edward whispered. He pressed a chaste kiss to my mouth. "Love you, gorgeous girl. I'll be out on the patio in a few hours. I promise." He looked so forlorn and pissed off, not that I blamed him. Hell, I was pissed off that I didn't get my orgasm. I was even _more_ pissed that he didn't follow his instincts and made love with me. Fucking Victoria.

I left the villa and went to the breakfast buffet. Bright decorations were all over the patio, tables and chairs, wishing the American guests a Happy Independence Day! Alice and Rose were seated in the sun. Rose looked tired while Alice just looked wrecked. On her upper arms were dark bruises from where Jacob grabbed her. "Morning," I said, sitting down next to Rosalie. "Everything okay?"

"Just fabulous," Rose said with a grim smile.

"Explain," I stated, arching a brow.

"Jacob and his buddy are the serial rapists," Alice said blankly. "AND serial murderers. Their DNA is linked to roughly fifteen rape cases and five murders. We could have been _killed_, Bella."

"But we weren't," I said. "We stopped them, Ali. Was it scary? Fuck yes. But, we stopped them. They're going to jail for a long, _long_ time."

"No, not jail. This is an execution case," Rose said. "If they are convicted, they die."

"Well, that's even better," I smiled. "Relax, Sprite. We did a good thing. A very good thing."

"I also hear that you had your own drama this morning," Rose said, arching a perfectly sculpted brow.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," I grumbled. "Victoria had a snit fit and threw a rock through the patio window of Edward's villa."

"Were you asleep?" Alice asked.

"No…we were, um, fooling around in the kitchen," I blushed. "Edward was about to go down on me when the rock came sailing through the plate glass window."

"Dayum!" Rose snorted. "Do you know what happened to the red-headed witch of the Upper East side?"

"She's being detained in the resort until the police can pick her up. Edward said that she'll be deported and that she's now banned from the island," I said. "He's working with Jasper and the maintenance guys to remove the glass, boarding up the window. So, while he's dealing with that, I was wondering if you needed help setting up the barbeque?"

"Definitely," Rose said. "I've got this laundry list of shit I need to get done." She handed me a piece of paper of things that needed to be finished by the time the barbeque started at four. Some workers were already working on it but it was questionable if they would be finished by the time the barbeque started in just a few hours. Alice, Rose and I divided up the list and got to work.

Shortly before the barbeque was supposed to start, Esme relieved us and told us to shower in the employee lounge. I wrinkled my nose. I knew I was sweaty and gross. I was scrubbing the chaise lounges by the pool and setting up various patriotic decorations all around the pool deck. Alice, despite being slightly quiet and down, brought an extra pair of clothes for the two of us. She handed me a red and white skirt with a matching red t-shirt and white wedge heels. Her outfit was more casual with a jean skirt and a v-neck t-shirt with an American flag on it. Rose wore a cute denim dress with red sandals. We looked very patriotic and cute.

We finished with our showers and went back out onto the pool deck. All of the American guests were wearing something red, white or blue. Even the guests from other countries were enjoying the party. Emmett was chatting with Carlisle and Esme. Rose hugged us, dancing to be with her man. Jasper sauntered up and wrapped his arms around Alice, kissing her ear. I smiled softly at how much they cared for each other. However, seeing them made me miss Edward. _Where was he?_

I searched the crowd, finally finding him speaking with Anita, who had come back from her vacation. She had been cleared of all wrong-doing regarding the thefts. There were four other instances of missing supplies and money while she was on her vacation. All arrows were pointing toward Huilen. It was always after her 'shift' that the money was missing, even though she was no longer an employee of the resort. Several other employees had seen her on the property, working the bars and obviously, taking money and alcohol.

Walking toward him, I slipped my hand in his. He smiled at me, kissing my forehead but continuing his conversation with Anita. She told us about her time off, specifically of all of the cleaning she did in her home. She even whipped out her cell phone to show us how immaculate her bathroom was. I smiled and nodded, slightly freaked out that this woman was prattling on how she used a toothbrush to get in all of the crevices of her toilet. It wasn't until Carlisle barked at her to man her station at the baked potato bar that she left Edward and me.

"Edward, please promise me that you don't use a toothbrush to clean your toilet," I squeaked.

"I promise, Bella. I'm anal but that takes anal to a whole new level of fucked up," Edward bellowed. "I just pray that she didn't use that toothbrush in her mouth."

I smacked him. "EDWARD! That is the most disgusting, foul thing I've ever heard! Gross!" I squealed. "Yuck, yuck yuck!"

The evening flew by and before we knew it, some of the workers were out in boats, preparing to launch our very own version of a Fourth of July extravaganza with the fireworks we had purchased the day before. Edward had set up a towel on the beach. He settled down on it and pulled me between his legs. We curled up together as the night sky lit up with bright colors of red, white, blue, green and yellow. Edward's fingers were grasped tightly with mine, not watching the fireworks, but me. As the finale began, Edward picked up my right hand, pressing something warm onto my finger. I looked down and saw a ring on it. A ring that matched my necklace around my neck. "This is my promise to you, Bella. My promise that in less than two months, I'll be in your arms in Seattle for as long as you'll have me. It's my promise that you will be the last and only woman that I will ever make love to. It's a promise of a future, Bella."

Tears were spilling over on my cheeks, completely speechless. I just watched him as he stared at me with such reverence, devotion and love. "A promise. My promise," he whispered. "I love you, gorgeous girl. I've waited for you my whole life and I'm not losing you. Ever."

"I love you, too," I blubbered. "I…I…"

"I know, baby," he said as he held me in his arms, cradling me as I fell apart for what felt like the hundredth time in the past few days. "We still have tonight and tomorrow morning. Plus, I'm personally taking you to the airport. I'll be with you every step until you go through security."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, love," he smiled, pressing a warm kiss to my mouth. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Kay," I smiled, cuddling closer into his arms. "Though, sneaking you into my luggage sounds really good right now."

"Don't tempt me."

**A/N: I'm surprised at how quickly this chapter came together. I was ready for it to take a week or longer to get through this. But, it didn't. So, yay me! I rock! ;-) Anyhow, pictures for this chapter are on my blog (link in my profile). You can see the club they went to go dancing, some inspiration for the fireworks display and the ring that Edward gave our girl as his promise. Also, look me up on Polyvore (tufano79) to see their attire for the club and July Fourth. Finally, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. **

**Up next will be Bella's departure (in EPOV). It's going to be slightly angsty. I mean, the guy's soul mate is leaving him to go back to Seattle. He's bound to be a little crushed. We're also going to fast forward, too. I mean, we'll start with Bella's departure, then move ahead a month as they continue their long-distance relationship. It will also be in this chapter that Alice's blast from the past comes for a visit. Some of you guessed it correctly when I posed the question of who it might be. Do you think it's the same? **

**Leave me some!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**Yeah, that isn't mine. AND I'm starting this chapter from scratch. Lost it when my computer imploded. Dang it. **

**Up next will be Bella's departure (in EPOV). It's going to be slightly angsty. I mean, the guy's soul mate is leaving him to go back to Seattle. He's bound to be a little crushed. We're also going to fast forward, too. I mean, we'll start with Bella's departure, then move ahead a month as they continue their long-distance relationship. It will also be in this chapter that Alice's blast from the past comes for a visit. Some of you guessed it correctly when I posed the question of who it might be. Do you think it's the same? **

**Chapter Fourteen: It's So Hard to Say Goodbye**

**EPOV**

It's official. I'm a creeper.

I spent the night watching as Bella was sleeping. I counted her breaths, watching as her chest methodically rose and fell. With each exhale, she whimpered quietly. _I know, baby. I'm sad, too_. I gazed at her long, mahogany locks as they were spread over my pillow. Her curls were crazy and perfect. I memorized how her body perfectly fit in with mine. Where she dipped, I curved. We were like two pieces of a puzzle. On her back, I traced her beauty marks.

I was terrified of her leaving. My heart was shattering at her imminent departure. I felt empty. I felt broken. I felt…

_Such a pussy, Edward. Get over it. It's not permanent! _

Shut it. It's two months. Two long months. Without _her_.

Bella gripped my body as if I was going to disappear. I returned her embrace, happy to feel her against me. I wanted to be draped in her warmth forever. For now, I'll gladly accept her naked body pressed against mine. The tears she was crying…not so much. Her tears covered my bare chest as she sobbed in her sleep.

"I wish I could come with you," I mumbled against her soft, fragrant hair. "You're _everything_ to me, gorgeous girl. My reason for breathing. I love you and I know that I am going to marry you someday."

Her response was a choked sob against my body. I looked down at her, seeing her eyes still clamped shut. However, her face was covered with tears. She looked so broken against me. With a heavy sigh, I went back to counting her beauty marks on her back. What number was I on? Eh, I'll start from the beginning.

Suffice it to say, I never fell asleep that night. I just held her, watched her, caressed her supple skin, inhaled her strawberry and cream scent, kissed her wherever I could reach…anything to remember her. Shortly after the sun peaked over the horizon, Bella's eyes cracked open. Her lids were red and puffy from the tears she shed during the night, sobbing in her dreams. With a sad smile, she looked up at me, her warm chocolate brown orbs stared at me. Tenderly, she ran her fingers through my hair and down my scruffy cheek. I held her hand against my face, staring at her.

_Don't go. Stay. Please, stay. I want to love you. I want to make love to you. Please, don't go._

"Promise me something, Edward," Bella said, her voice raspy from disuse and sadness.

"Anything," I vowed.

"Don't cry when I leave," she murmured. "If you do, I'll probably just crawl into your arms and never go."

"That sounds good," I quipped sadly. I wrapped my arms around her naked body, holding her tightly. "Stay. Forever."

"I want to," she mumbled against my bare chest, nuzzling her cheek against my left nipple. "You and I both know that I can't. Not now. I've got to settle things up in my life."

"I know," I said. "It still sucks." I kissed her forehead, reveling in her naked body pressed against mine. "I can still hide out in your luggage."

"You'd get busted when they run the suitcase through the x-ray machine. You're a little more noticeable than a vibrator," she giggled.

"Just a bit. Also, I'm bigger and don't run on batteries," I snorted.

She smacked my chest, before curling up against me. "Let's just say I got spoiled while I was here," she said. "I had one too many orgasms with my vibrator and I much prefer your mouth. Your fingers…"

"Hmmmmmm, me too," I purred, nuzzling her neck with my nose. "The thing you do with your tongue is fucking amazing, gorgeous girl."

"Ditto, handsome," she replied breathily. "I want you. So badly, Edward. I really do. You're naked. I'm naked. You could just _slide_ in."

I jerked back, shocked at her statement. "Say what?"

"Sorry," she muttered. "It's my emotions running away with me. I just wanted to feel _all_ of you, you know?"

"I do know, gorgeous girl," I said, cupping her velvety soft cheek "However, I'm certain that our first time should be a thing of beauty, love and joy. Not an act of desperation. Or fear."

"You're right," she said.

"I'm smart and shit. Besides, don't you want me to use a condom? I mean with my history…?" I cringed.

"Edward, I know that you had many partners prior to me. I want you to know that I do trust you," she whispered, looking up at me. "Plus, you do want kids, right?"

"With you?"

"No, with Alice," she quipped, arching a brow.

"Okay, eww…don't ever, EVER say that again," I shuddered. "Not while we're in bed. Naked."

"Got it," she giggled. "Seriously, though. Do you want children?"

"I do. I do want kids," I answered seriously, sobering quickly. "Especially with you, Bella."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble. If you wear a condom, we ain't having children," she said.

I blinked at her, absorbing everything just said. Bella wants to have children. _With me._ She wants to make love with me. Without a condom. She _trusts me_.

_Breathe, Edward. Deep breaths. In through your nose and out through your mouth. _

"Don't hyperventilate on me, baby," she said, twining her fingers in my hair.

I didn't respond. Well, verbally, I didn't respond. My response more like I pounced on her, kissing the living-shit out of my girl. My tongue invaded her mouth and we were a tangle of limbs, teeth and moans. We kissed and touched each other until I pulled back, panting heavily. "Bella, my GOD! You have no idea what hearing that means to me. I love you so much, gorgeous girl. The fact that you want that with me…I promise that I'll go to my regular doctor to get a full check-up. It's not that I don't trust the clinics I went to; I just want to ensure that I'm a hundred percent healthy for you," I vowed.

"I have no doubt," Bella said, cuddling against me. Her body radiated warmth and love. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my body, squeezing me for all it was worth. I don't know how long we stayed there. The sun eventually filled the room, giving my bedroom an ethereal glow. However, as the sun brightened my bedroom, Bella's alarm began blaring. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed, pulling the covers over our bodies. Her leg hitched over my hip and she tried to burrow herself closer to my body. Her hold on me was downright painful, but I didn't care. I clutched her just as tightly.

After about five minutes of the non-stop blaring of her alarm clock on her phone, Bella huffed and turned off the obnoxious noise. "Can't we go back in time?"

"I'd rather not," I said. She sat up and scowled at me. "Let me explain. If I go back in time, then it'll be to what I was before: a walking, talking mistake."

"Edward, you're not a mistake," Bella chided.

"Before you, I was," I frowned. "Hell, I'll still probably fuck up. You're the first woman and the last woman I'll ever want. You're the reason for my happiness. I love you so much that…I don't know how I'm going to handle you not being here. If anything, I wish I could speed up time. That way, we can get to September faster."

"That makes sense," Bella said thoughtfully. "But, you're still not a mistake. You're an amazing man. You were just lost for a little while."

I sighed, nodding. I could live with being lost. Essentially, that's what I was. Lost. "Thank you for believing in me, Bella," I whispered.

"Thank you for loving me," she murmured in return, looking up at me.

"Forever, Bella. I'll love you forever," I whispered, kissing her tenderly. My eyes filled with tears. _Don't cry. Don't cry. You promised you wouldn't cry. _I held her tightly, burying my nose in her hair. I inhaled deeply, calming myself. "Come on, gorgeous. Let's take a shower together."

"Kay," she replied. I let her go, earning a pathetic looking pout. I tweaked her lower lip before I swept her in my arms. She squealed, tightening her arms around my neck. I carried her to my bathroom and placed her on the counter. Turning on the water, I turned back to her. She was staring at me. Her doe eyes boring into my very soul. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too," I said, brushing a wayward curl from her heart-shaped face. "What do you want to wear?"

"You," she retorted, giving me a cheeky grin.

"I'm a little too heavy and hairy to wear on the plane," I snorted. Bella rolled her eyes. "Seriously, love. What do you want? I'll get it for you."

"Um, a pair of yoga pants and one of your shirts," she blushed. "With some of your cologne on it?"

"Sure, baby," I replied, turning to get Bella's clothes. I swiped a pair of yoga pants, a pair of panties, a bra and one of my t-shirts from the closet. I sprayed the shirt with my cologne before walking back into the bathroom. I placed the clothes next to Bella, sweeping her in my arms again. She clutched at my neck, as if I was going to drop her. I carried her to the bathroom and we stood under the stream of water. Bella's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. It made washing her a bit difficult.

But I did it. Lovingly, her back was washed with my tender touch. I also washed and conditioned her hair. Once I was done with her, Bella tried to return the favor. I just quickly washed my body and hair. Turning off the water, I picked up a towel. I wrapped Bella's tiny body with the towel. Swiping an additional towel, I put it around my waist. Walking out of the shower, I grabbed her brush. Carefully, I ran the brush through Bella's curls.

"I'll let you finish up on your own," I said.

Bella's eyes shot up, capturing mine in the mirror. "I don't want to be away from you, Edward. Our time together is dwindling."

"There are some things that you have to do on your own," I said. "I'm pretty certain you don't want me in here while you pee, right?"

"Um, well…damn. Yeah," she blushed.

"Besides, I want to make you breakfast," I said, pulling her to my chest. "You finish getting ready and I'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay," she said.

I kissed her neck, leaving her in the bathroom. Once the door was closed, I quickly whipped off the towel, running it over my hair. After that, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. With a smirk, I decided to give Bella a surprise. In my closet, I found a handful of t-shirts and a few dress shirts. Holding the shirts in my hand, I covered them in my cologne. Then, I placed the shirts into a plastic bag, hiding it in Bella's suitcase. In addition to that, I put a love letter that I had written to her on top of her clothes.

While I was waiting for the workers to board up my window from when Victoria went bat-shit crazy, I picked up a pad of paper. I wrote Bella a letter, describing everything I saw for us. I told her how much I loved her and that she was my dream. She was my girl. My everything. Eight pages later, I had the love letter to end all love letters.

After I zipped up her bag, I darted to the kitchen to begin cooking her some cinnamon French toast. I was nearly done with breakfast when Bella came down the stairs, sitting down on one of the stools next to the island. Her eyes were red-rimmed. Her hair was dried and plaited down her back. She looked comfortable in her yoga pants and my shirt, which she knotted at the waist since it was so large on her. Her posture, though, was dejected. Her shoulders were rounded and her eyes were downcast. Nervously, Bella played with her ring that I had given her on her right hand.

Frowning, I put a plate of toast in front of her. She gave me a half-hearted smile. It looked almost like a grimace. "I'm going to miss you cooking for me," she quipped. "You better send me the recipe."

"Of course," I said, sitting down next to her. "You have my email address, my cell phone and Skype handle, right?"

"All programmed into my phone," she said as she began cutting her breakfast. "You have mine, too?"

"Yeah," I said as I pulled her stool closer to me. Her body was pressed between my legs. She was randomly pushing her breakfast around on the plate. Her brows were furrowed. "Gorgeous girl, you have to eat. You've got a long flight ahead of you."

"I'm not hungry," she grumbled, stabbing at her food.

Gently prying the fork from her hand, I picked up some of the French toast, dipping it in some maple syrup. "Open up, Bella," I said.

"You're feeding me?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Yep. Do I need act like a moron and do the plane and hangar business?" I teased.

"No," she said, giving me a timid smile. "I'm sorry I'm being so difficult. It's just that…I'm struggling. Going back to Seattle is not what I want. Being back there is going to be a cruel reminder of what I no longer have."

"What's that?" I asked, putting the fork down.

"You," she replied, gripping my knee.

"Bella, despite the distance, I'm still yours. I'll _always_ be yours," I said fervently. "In September, I'll be up with you for as long as you'll have me. Now, you need to eat. I don't want my gorgeous girl getting sick because she's not eating. Okay?"

She bit her lip, nodding minutely. We took turns feeding each other. Bella did _accidentally_ drop a piece of French toast onto my shirt with a wry little grin. Grumbling, I took off my shirt which was Bella's intention in the first place. She spent the rest of our breakfast ogling me and touching my skin. We cleaned up the kitchen and I changed into a different shirt. Bella finished packing her stuff, asking me to carry her suitcase down to the foyer.

"Edward?" she asked as she checked her carry on. "Can I print out my boarding pass?"

"Sure, gorgeous," I said, leading her to the home office. Bella sat down at the desk, her fingers flying over the keyboard. Within a few moments, my printer came to life. Picking up the boarding pass, she glowered at it disdainfully. Her grip on the paper was tight. I gingerly pried it from her fingers and put it in her travel folder with her passport and driver's license. "You ready, Bella?"

"No," she said, flopping back in my office chair. "To leave, never. Is my shit ready to go? Yes. But, I'm going under duress. I'd rather stay."

"I know, love," I said. "I'd rather you stay, too. Unfortunately, we need to get going. It'll take us about an hour on the water then another hour or so to get to the airport."

Bella looked away, wiping her face. She nodded and heaved her body out of the chair. Together, we gathered her bags and began the short walk to the marina. The walk was quiet. Bella was gripping my hand, our fingers laced together. When arrived at the slip, my family was all standing there: Mom, Dad, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Well, Jasper isn't really my family but with the way he dotes on my sister, he is going to be my brother at some point.

Alice, in her spritely way, looked at us. Her eyes narrowed at Bella, glaring at her angrily. "You really thought you'd leave without saying goodbye?"

Bella blushed. I could tell she was mentally chastising herself. We were so wrapped in our separation that we hadn't even considered the separation from my family. "Ali, I'm sorry," Bella began. "I've been a mess and…"

Alice nodded, running toward Bella and enfolding her into a tight hug. Both of them were crying, mumbling things to each other. Emmett, Jasper and I put Bella's bags onto the boat while my sister and my girl were saying their goodbyes. When they broke apart, both of their faces were covered with tears. "Promise you'll call when you get in?" Alice asked.

"I will, Sprite," Bella replied.

"I love you, Bella. I'm going to miss you. You're the sister I wish I had," Alice teased, giving Emmett and me a playfully chiding look. "But, knowing my brother, that'll be remedied soon." Alice gave Bella another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We really wish you weren't leaving, Bella," Emmett said. "You made Edward normal again."

"Emmett!" Rose hissed. She smacked his stomach, shooting me an apologetic look. "Sorry, Edward."

"What? After Edward started dating Bella, he stopped being an emo-man-slut and morphed into the loving, doting boyfriend," Emmett said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you apologize to your brother right now!" Mom growled.

"Mom, it's not necessary. I was an emo-man-slut for the past seven years," I cringed.

"A mut!" Alice and Bella shouted out. Emmett looked at them as they dissolved in giggles. I shrugged. It was apparently an inside joke between the two of them.

"Be that as it may," Esme said, walking over to Emmett, "it's not Emmett's place to point it out, nor to say that you weren't normal before."

"She's right," Emmett said, thoroughly admonished. "I'm sorry, Edward. I was a bag of douche." Mom smacked Emmett upside the head with a snarl. "OWWWWWWWW! MOM!" She gave him the 'mom' look and stomped back over to Carlisle. Apparently calling oneself a bag of douche is not appropriate in an apology. Rose was snickering at her husband before turning to Bella, hugging her tightly.

After a round of hugs and kisses, Bella stood next to me. "I wanted to thank all of you for your generosity. I mean, I was not a happy camper when I came here."

"We don't blame you, dear," Esme said, giving Bella a warm smile. "You better not be a stranger. You're family now."

"I couldn't stay away if I tried, Esme," Bella breathed, looking up at me with love and adoration.

"Now, I hate to break up the party," I shuddered. "We really do need to get going." Bella's eyes dropped from mine and she sidled up to me. Her grip on my t-shirt was tight.

"Have a safe flight, Bella," Carlisle said. She gave him a pitiful look, nodding. I helped her onto the boat and got us settled in the cabin. I set Bella on my lap as I maneuvered the boat out of the slip. Everyone on the dock was waving. Bella gave a mediocre wave before she buried her face into my neck, sobbing quietly. I didn't say or do anything except to hold her as best I could while drove the boat to the mainland.

Bella eventually calmed down. She just stared out the window as she was curled up against me. Her hands were wandering over my chest, arms and hair. She was doing her own version of memorizing and turning into a creeper while we were on the boat. However, I'm okay with that. If I could, I'd stare at her forever. Unfortunately, right now, I have to drive a boat. Then, in three hours, she'll be on a fucking plane, heading back to Seattle.

I was almost tempted to buy a plane ticket to anywhere so I could go with her through security. Me, being a moron, even have my passport in my back pocket of my jeans. It may be a spur of the moment decision to get a plane ticket just to sit with Bella in the terminal.

I docked the boat and tethered it to the slip. Bella woodenly lugged her bags onto the marina in Rio. She was struggling with her large bag. She was getting frustrated. Tears, which were already flowing down her cheeks, poured down freely, spilling onto my shirt. "Gorgeous, I've got it," I said. She nodded and stumbled out of the boat, wiping hastily at her cheeks. Easily, I hefted the bag onto the marina. "Come on, baby." I weaved my fingers with hers and tried to walk to the garage. Bella was rooted in her spot.

"I can't do this," she wailed. "I can't leave you. Edward, I don't know how to do this." She looked up at me and flung her body to me. I caught her easily and held her as she wrapped herself around me. "I can't go. Edward, please, I just want to stay."

"I know, baby," I said as I held her, my hands cupping her ass. "I want you to stay, too. More than you know."

"Okay, then. Take me back to the island," she said, giving me a serious look. However, her eyes were wild and I knew she wasn't thinking rationally. "We can go back to your villa and stay there forever. Making love and being together."

"Bella, I would love to that. But, you and I both know that you can't. You've got your job, your apartment and your family in Seattle," I said. "Yes, this is so tough. I'm dying inside knowing that in a few hours you'll be on a plane, flying away from me. It's temporary, love. In eight weeks, I'll be back in your arms. Despite the distance, I'm yours. I'll always be yours. Forever, Bella. You're my life. I want it all with you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," she said, unwrapping her legs from my waist. "I'm sorry. I'm just an emotional mess. I'm not normally _that_ girl."

"Bella, this isn't easy," I said, leaning my forehead against hers. "I wish there was a way that it could be simpler, but we both have responsibilities." I snorted. "If only my family could hear me now…I'm acting responsibly. I think hell just froze over."

Bella giggled, looking up at me. "Normally, I'm the voice of reason. Today, you are. Thank you. I'm still pissy over the fact that I have to leave you but you're right. Let's go."

"Kay," I said as I laced my fingers through hers. We walked slowly to the garage, loading her luggage into my Volvo. It was a quiet drive to the airport. Bella was checking her carryon bag to make sure she had her passport, ID and boarding pass. My passport was burning a hole in my back pocket. The closer we got to the airport, the more I wanted to just go with her. _Responsibility, idiot. You've had your vacation. Now, you need to get back to work. So does Bella. _Too quickly, I was parking the car in the short-term lot. We walked to the terminal and got in line to check Bella's bags. She was nervously playing with her bag with one hand while cutting off the circulation to my hand with the other.

We got to the front of the line. Bella was whimpering. Hearing her anguish caused my heart clench. I wrapped my arms around her waist, humming in her ear. "I love you," I repeated, over and over again. She just held onto my wrist until the ticketing agent called her over.

We walked to the agent and he began prattling in Portuguese. Bella's eyes widened. I quickly chimed in, saying that Bella was an American and didn't understand Portuguese. He blushed and asked for her ID, passport and such in very heavily accented English. I put her bag on the scale while the ticketing agent typed in her information. With a smile, he handed her the claim ticket for her luggage along with a customs ticket. She gave him a tiny smile, turning to walk toward security.

As we waited in line, I felt my chest constrict. The moment was now upon us. She was leaving. I was staying. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _"What's your plan for when you get back?" I asked, swallowing down a sob.

"I need to move into my apartment," she said. "I also need to address the clusterfuck that was my wedding. I'm hoping that Tyler stepped up to the plate and made his apologies since it was his fault that the wedding didn't happen in the first place."

"What about the presents?" I asked.

"I don't know. I feel like a fraud accepting them since they were given to us for _our wedding_. I'll have to check the etiquette and protocol on that," she sighed, pulling her braid over her shoulder. "What about you? What are you going to do while I'm in Seattle?"

"Work," I shrugged. "Pine for you. Work some more. Maybe work out. Dream of you. Work."

"You're one of those people who is a workaholic, right?" Bella asked.

"Pretty much," I said, giving her a crooked smile. "I need to do something to keep my mind occupied. Maybe I'll pick up some odd jobs around the island."

"Don't hurt yourself, baby," she said, pinching my side.

"I'll try not to. I want to be in perfect condition for when I come visit you in September," I winked. "Let's just say that we won't be leaving the bed for several days."

"Yes and please," Bella snickered, kissing my lips soundly. The people around us grumbled about our obnoxious public displays of affection but I could care less. Eventually, Bella reached the front of the line and she gasped. She threw her arms around my neck. "I love you, Edward. More than I've loved anyone. I don't want to go."

"I know, gorgeous girl," I said. "I wish you could stay or that I was going with you. My love, I know that this is extraordinarily difficult but we can do it."

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at me.

"I promise," I murmured, brushing my lips against hers. Just like our first kiss, my body erupted in pleasure. The constriction on my chest eased as I slid my tongue between her lips. "My Bella. I love you so much. I'll be with you always. If you ever miss me or want to talk, call me, Skype me, text me…I don't care. I'm here for you. Never doubt that my gorgeous girl."

"You too," she whispered, taking my face in her hands.

An exasperated TSA agent called for Bella. She cursed before kissing the shit out of me. Her hands twined in my hair as she clung to me, desperately trying to get as close to me as she could. As soon as the kiss started, she pulled back. "I love you," she whispered. Her eyes were filled with tears as she dejectedly walked toward the agent, handing her the passport, boarding pass and ID. I was shoved out of the way by a brusque businessman. I glowered at him as he stomped toward a different agent. As I was glaring at him, my girl disappeared through security.

_No!_

With a growl, I sprinted to an empty ticket counter. Prattling in Portuguese, I asked for a ticket to anywhere. The agent looked at me like a crazy. I slapped down my black credit card demanding a ticket. I couldn't tell you where my ticket was for but when I got through security, I ran to Bella's gate. She still had nearly an hour and half before her flight took off. I saw her curled up in the corner, sobbing hysterically. She looked so small. Weaving through the crowd, I finally managed to make it to my girl. My lonely and broken girl. I slid down the wall next to her, wanting to gather her in my arms. "Gorgeous girl," I murmured.

Her head shot up and she looked at me. "Edward? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked unbelievably. "How did you get through security?"

"I bought a ticket," I said simply, pulling the boarding pass out of my pocket, "to Sao Paolo."

"But?"

"I didn't see you. My heart was crushed and I needed to see you," I said, pulling her into my lap. "One minute you were in line and the next, you were gone. I couldn't just let you leave like that."

"You silly, impetuous, wonderful man," she squealed, wrapping her arms around me. "You're an idiot for wasting your money on a ticket that you aren't going to use but I'm so happy you're here."

"Me, too, my love," I sighed against her hair. "Now, I have another two hours to hold you."

"Yay," Bella said, putting her head on my shoulder. We didn't talk. We just sat together. I held her body close to mine and she just cuddled against me. Unfortunately, the two hours I had gained by purchasing the ticket had flown by and the gate agent was beginning the pre-boarding of passengers. This was truly _it._ My girl was leaving. There were no more loopholes to allow me extra time with her.

"Promise me you'll call me once you get in," I said, my voice thick with emotion and sadness.

"I will," she whispered, staring at me. Her eyes were puffy, slightly blood-shot and filling with tears. However, she was more resigned than before. "Thank you for coming here."

"I love you, my Bella. I couldn't…It was the logical choice," I said, brushing my fingertips down her cheek before caressing her lips with my thumb.

"Not logical, impulsive," she chided. "How much did you waste on that ticket?"

"Don't know. Don't care. I got two more hours with you," I said simply.

"Now boarding first class and business class passengers. Please have your boarding passes and passports ready," said the gate agent.

"That's me," she said, waving her boarding pass. "Business class." Bella got up and helped me off the floor. Together, we walked to the line of people. Making our way up to the front of the line, Bella became more and more upset. She was shivering in my arms. Her beautiful face was contorted, almost to the point of extreme pain. All too soon, Bella was at the front of the line, handing her passport and boarding pass. With a scan of the boarding pass and a concerned smile, Bella's items were handed back to her. "I love you, Edward. I'll see you soon."

"I love you more, Bella," I said, kissing her softly. The agent was kind enough to give us some time while the other passengers boarded on the plane. "I'll see you in September. It'll go by quickly. We'll be together before you know it." I took her face in my hands. "No tears. This isn't forever. Temporary."

"No more tears," she said, wiping her cheeks. "Okay…okay, I can do this. I love you, Edward. So fucking much."

"Call me anytime."

"You too, baby," she said, kissing me one more time before pulling away. "Fifty-seven days until September first."

"Well, for me, I leave on August thirty-first," I chuckled. "So, it's fifty-six."

She began walking backwards to the jet-way. Pressing her fingers to her lips, she blew me a kiss before turning to go. I stood planted on my spot, staring sightlessly at the jet. The gate was empty and the jet-way pulled away from the plane. The truck backed out the plane and with it, my heart. My reason for living.

But, I kept my promise, I didn't cry.

I just waited for her to leave before the waterworks began.

xx AIDA xx

Once I got back to the island, I went straight to bed. The emotional turmoil finally got to me. I was exhausted mentally, emotionally and physically. I crashed in my bed, clutching Bella's pillow, sobbing like a pussy, pansy-ass girl. I woke up and I wasn't alone. In my mind, I was hoping that Bella came back. But, she didn't. Alice was curled up wi her head on my shoulder. She was snoring lightly. I poked her in the belly, earning a disgruntled huff.

"Sprite," I chuckled. "Wake your skinny ass up."

"Fuck off," she grumbled, turning over to lay on her belly.

"Alice, seriously. Why are you in my bed?" I asked.

Her head popped up and she scowled at me. "Don't you remember?"

"What?"

"The screaming? You were screaming," she said, rubbing her eyes and looking at me. "Like we thought someone was murdering you. Emmett thought that Victoria somehow got on the island and was stabbing you while you slept. But, no. You were just sobbing for Bella."

"Oh," I said, faintly remembering some nightmares that I had had. "Screaming?"

Alice nodded somberly. "You scared us, Edward," she said quietly. "You're not going to…you know, go back to how you were before?"

"A mut?" I asked, completely deadpan.

Alice wrinkled her nose and giggled. "A mut is a man-slut."

"I was that but not anymore," I said as I sat up in my bed, still clutching Bella's pillow. "The mere thought of another woman just sickens me."

"Good," Alice said as she curled up next to me. "I don't want to lose Bella as a sister, brother mine."

"I promise you that I won't fuck it up," I said, kissing my sister's forehead. "How long have I been asleep?"

"It's a little after midnight," she answered, looking at my clock. "You got back around two. Ten hours? How long is Bella's flight?"

"She's supposed to arrive in Seattle at seven in the morning, local time. About one tomorrow?" I replied. "She's got a killer layover in Dallas/Fort Worth. Six hours or so. It's madness. I feel for her."

"When is her layover?" Alice asked, her blue eyes wide with anticipation.

"She should be landing at some point soon," I said. "Let me check her cell phone." I found my phone, dialing Bella's number. I was surprised when it rang. I put it on speaker phone, balancing it on my knee.

"Edward," she breathed. "I just got off the plane ride from hell."

"What happened, gorgeous?" I asked.

"The guy sitting next to me was doused in cologne that was nauseating and he wouldn't shut the fuck up. All I wanted to do was put in my ear buds, order a vodka martini and sleep the whole way to Dallas. But, nooooooooooooooo…jerkwad wouldn't shut up, yammering on and on and on and on and on and on about his prize-winning Chihuahua named Duchess Ladyfingers of Crete."

I bit my lip. "Duchess Ladyfingers of Crete?"

"Yeah, fucking stupid name for a fucking stupid dog. Ugly dog, too. He showed me nearly a thousand pictures on his phone of this fugly dog. The thing had a massively huge head and a yellow beaded collar. Ugh…I wanted to strangle his ass. THEN, as we're beginning our descent into Dallas, he asked me why I was so sad."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I left the love of my life in Rio and that his dog was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen," she growled. "Yeah, I'm talking about you, moron. Eight FUCKING hours listening to you chatter about your ugly dog." I heard a few choice swear words in Portuguese. "So is your dog, asshole."

"Bella, please don't get arrested in Dallas," I groaned.

"I won't," she said. "I'm heading to the nearest bar and going to drink myself silly so I can sleep on the flight to Seattle."

"Who's picking you up?"

"Angela. You'll meet her when you come up here. She's one of my best friends, along with Jessica and Becca," Bella explained.

"Are you going to see Tyler?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think he may already be in San Francisco with his boy toy but I'm not sure," Bella replied. "Anyhow, I'm about to go through customs, baby. I'll call you when I land. I love you."

"I love you more," I said, biting my lip.

"I love you more," she giggled. "And yes, we are going to be _that _couple. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, gorgeous," I said, ending the call.

"She sounds good," Alice said.

"She's struggling," I sighed. "We both are. Right now, she's channeling her sadness of our separation on the asshat with the ugly dog." My cell phone chimed. It was a text from Bella. "Oh my god…that is one fucking ugly dog."

"Lemme see," Alice said, taking my phone from my hand. "Dear LORD! Why does she have this picture?"

"Hold on, let me read the text."

_Asswad said that his dog was on the internet. I googled ugly Chihuahua and it was the first one. Do you see what I mean about the head? It looks like the damn thing has a tumor. – Bella_

_A TUMOR! (in an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent) – Bella_

"That's pretty sad," Alice giggled. "I feel for the poor dog. In a way, he's cute. Sort of."

"No, Alice. The dog is a glorified rat with a bulbous head. It's not cute," I deadpanned. I texted Bella what I had just said.

_Snort! So true, baby. So true. Love you MORE – Bella_

_Oh, you really have no idea who you're dealing with, my love. I love you to infinity and beyond – Edward_

_I love you infinity times infinity to the second power – Bella_

_TAKE THAT, CULLEN! Going to the passport agent. I'll call you later. Promise – Bella_

_I love you infinity times infinity times infinity to the tenth power, my gorgeous girl. Get some rest. – Edward_

_You, too. I know you spent the night watching me, creeper. But I'm okay with that. TTYL – Bella_

I put my phone onto the nightstand. Alice curled up with me. I may have given her shit, but I was grateful for my sister for being here. I had suffered with Lauren's breakup in silence and it festered to my slutty phase. Now, I know I wasn't going to regress back to that. Like I said before, any woman that wasn't my Bella made me sick. I just wanted her.

Forever.

And I knew that I would eventually make her my wife. The mother to my children.

She was my future.

I loved her infinitely more than I could even fathom. And I would never, ever leave her side after this two month separation. Either I was permanently moving up to Seattle or she would join me down here on island. It didn't matter. I just needed her.

My love.

My soul.

My heart.

My one.

My _only_ one.

**A/N: And I'm stopping it there. Alice's blast from the past just ain't happening in this chapter. That part of the story will come up in two chapters with the next EPOV. Bella's take on the departure will be up next, reading Edward's love letter, transitioning back to life in Seattle, moving into the bigger apartment, going back to work and dealing with the **_**ex**_** will be in the next chapter. **

**Not many pictures with this chapter due to the seriousness of the chapter (save for the dog). Additionally, my old laptop's hard drive decided to stop working. I'm currently typing this on a new computer. Can I just share that I'm happy that I have a SkyDrive? Thank you Katie Mack for suggesting it to me. Big hugs to you, girl. **

**Anyhow, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction or on Twitter: tufano79. Also, leave me some lovin…Thanks! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**Yeah, that isn't mine.**

**Bella's take on the departure will be up next, reading Edward's love letter, transitioning back to life in Seattle, moving into the bigger apartment, going back to work and dealing with the **_**ex**_** will be in the next chapter. **

**Chapter Fifteen: Moving on Up **

**BPOV**

"Give me the largest glass of whatever alcoholic you have that's legal," I said as I plopped down in a bar in the airport of Dallas/Fort Worth.

"How strong, darlin?" asked the young bartender.

"As strong as you got, darlin," I retorted back.

"How about a Long Island Iced Tea?" he winked.

"Heavy on the booze, light on the 'tea'," I snickered. He nodded and went about making my drink. I took out a twenty and played with it until my drink was ready. The bartender put my massive drink in front of me. I handed him the money. "Keep the change."

"Thanks, darlin," he quipped as he rang me up. I slurped down my drink, nibbling from the bowl of peanuts in front of me. It was strong. I could feel the effects of the booze hit me immediately. Then again, I hadn't eaten much since breakfast with Edward. Drinking without eating is not wise.

_Eh, fuck it. I'm miserable and cranky. Why not get drunk? _

At six in the morning?

_My love of my life is in Rio. I'm here. Bring more booze. _

Not to mention, I'm PMSing. Wonderful. Perhaps, I should be looking for chocolate in addition to more alcohol. Perhaps combine the two? A mudslide is my next drink, damn it. Chocolate _and_ alcohol. Best of both worlds.

My new friend, Rico, the gay bartender, kept bringing me drinks, switching my choice to mudslides. He also took pity on me, ordering some greasy breakfast food for me as well. Once I was full, I paid my tab and stumbled to a bathroom. I took a quick leak before heading to my gate. Sitting down in the chairs, I pulled out my cell phone, wanting to talk to Edward. Would he be sleeping? I looked at my phone, seeing that it was one in the morning. He was six hours ahead of me. It was seven. I think.

_Or was it six hours behind me? I'm so confused._

"I'm calling him," I said as I dialed his number.

The phone barely rung when Edward breathlessly answered, "Bella…"

"I miss you," I whimpered.

"I miss you, too," he said. "When's your next flight? Soon?"

"The plane is already here. The passengers are getting off and it looks like they're putting on the new luggage," I said, watching the workers move quickly under the plane. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning," he chuckled.

"Why do you sound nervous?"

"I'm cleaning Alice's house. I needed something to do," he said. "I didn't want to clean my place because I wanted to keep your scent in the house as long as possible. Is that creepy?"

"A little but I'm okay with it," I giggled. "I'm sitting here, smelling your shirt."

"I left you a few surprises in your bag, gorgeous girl," he murmured.

"You? You managed to contort yourself and you're inside of my suitcase?"

Edward barked out a laugh. "No, love. As tempting as that sounds, it's not the truth. You'll have to see when you get back home."

"I'm not going home. Home is where you are, Edward," I said, frowning slightly.

"I know, love," Edward cooed. "I feel the same way. Where are you staying?"

"Once I get back, I'll spend a couple of days at my parents' house while I pack up my stuff at my old apartment. It's nearly done. My friend, Becca, lived in the same apartment complex and did a lot of the work for me. I owe her a huge margarita or something. Then, I move on July 12th into this swanky two bedroom apartment with a den."

"You'll have to post pictures or something once you get settled," Edward said. "What's your new address?"

"I'm renting in The Bravern in Bellevue," I said. "Tyler picked it out. It's way more than I can afford but with the money from the wedding, it'll make it a little more tolerable. I can also pick up another job as a waitress or something."

"Bella," Edward chided. "How much is this place that you're stressing about money?"

"When I signed the lease with Tyler, we both were responsible for $2500 a month, plus expenses. Now, I've got to come up with $5000, roughly, for a massive apartment that I can't even…ugh!" I growled. "Fucking Crowley."

"Maybe he did the right thing and paid for his half of the lease?" Edward suggested.

"Unlikely," I spat. "Sorry, I don't mean to bitch. I'm just stressed. I make good money but not _that_ much. Right now, my entire paycheck is rent. I can't even afford to have internet, electricity, food, water, gas…"

"I can help," Edward said quietly.

"No. Unless you are living in my apartment, you will not send me one red cent, Cullen. You hear me?"

"I will be staying there in September for a majority of the month…"

"Edward," I warned. "I'll figure it out." The gate attendant began calling the passengers for my flight. "I've got to go, baby. I'll call you when I land, okay?"

"Be safe, Bella," Edward whispered. "And this conversation is not over."

"I know," I sighed, tugging on my braid. "I love you, Edward."

"Love you more, gorgeous girl," he said. "Bye, baby."

I whimpered, hanging up the phone. I got onto my second flight, grateful that I didn't have an obnoxious seatmate. If I had to deal with the Brazilian guy with his fugly dog, I'd seriously cut a bitch. I stuffed my ear buds into my ears and curled up on the chair for the four and half hour flight to Sea-Tac.

When we began our descent to Seattle, I woke up. Glowering out the window, I sat up and got myself situated with my bags and such. I went down to baggage claim, sending Angela a text, letting her know that I had arrived. She responded immediately, stating that she had parked and was waiting for me at the carousel. No sooner had I put away my phone did I see my friend.

"Bells!" Angela called.

"Angie!" I yelled back, running to her. Meeting halfway, we embraced. "Oh, I've missed you, Ang!"

"I missed you, too," she said. She pulled back and took my face in her hands. "Being in love suits you, Bells. You never looked this happy with Tyler. Do I get to see a pic of your island native?" I whipped out my phone, finding a picture of Edward and me. "Holy hotness, Bella. He's gorgeous."

"Isn't he?" I purred, caressing Edward's cheek on the screen. "Delicious, delicious man. Oh, I need to call him."

"Go ahead. I know your luggage," Angela said, waving me away. "Purple, right?"

"With pink and red ribbons on the handles," I said as I dialed Edward's number. Angela nodded, walking toward the carousel. Edward picked up right away. "I'm home safe."

"Good," he breathed. "No weird seatmates?"

"Nope. I had the row to myself. I slept for the entire flight," I said. "Anyhow, my friend, Angela, is here and going to drive me to my parents' house. After I get some more sleep, I'll be packing up my apartment and moving into my new digs in less than a week."

"Okay," he said. "Can we Skype when you wake up?"

"I'll call you first. My sleep schedule is all sorts of off because of the time change," I said.

"I'll drop everything for you, gorgeous girl," he murmured. "But that makes sense. What if I'm not by a computer?"

"Good point," I chuckled. "Skyping via phones is not nearly as easy as using computers."

"True, love," Edward said. "Anyhow, I'm standing in the middle of Alice's shower. The smell of bleach is singing my nose hair. I'll talk to you later, baby. I love you."

"Love you too. Don't work too hard scouring Alice's villa," I laughed.

"Too late," he snorted. "Bye, baby." I ended the call and slipped my phone into the pocket of my bag. When I caught up with Angela, she had got all of my luggage. Maneuvering the bags, we left the airport, chattering about random stuff and avoiding the elephant in the Toyota Corolla…

Tyler.

I decided to not press it. I just enjoyed my time with my best friend until she pulled up to my parents' home. My dad was working and my mom was teaching summer school, therefore, unable to pick me up. Angela helped me to my room and we hugged before she left to go to meet Ben for an early morning romp between the sheets. I rolled my eyes, closing the door behind her.

On the dry erase board in the kitchen, my mom left a note saying that she'd be home by three. I ate something before crawling up to my childhood bedroom. I grimaced at the naïveté of the space. I had had so many empty, pipe dreams here. I remember when I told my mom about Tyler proposing. It was in this room. Shaking it off, I stripped off my yoga pants and slid between the pink sheets. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I drifted into a deep, but troubled sleep.

xx AIDA xx

"Bella, wake up."

"Don't wanna," I grumbled, pulling my pillow over my head.

"I've got your favorite ice cream."

_Edward flavored?_ I poked my head out from the pillow and saw my mom with a small bowl of moose tracks ice cream. I sat up and eagerly took the bowl from her. "Thanks, Mom."

"No problem," she said. "How was your trip?"

"Amazing," I said.

"And this boy?" she quipped, giving me a wink. "Edwin?"

"Edward," I snickered. "Mom, Edwin? Really?"

"I knew it started with an 'E'. Is this a rebound, Bella? I don't want you to get hurt like with Tyler," she said, taking my hand in hers. "It's not about sex, is it?"

"Oh, GOD! I think, I'm going to die," I groaned. My mom gave me the stern 'mom' glare. With a huff, I replied, "No, Mom. It's not about sex. Edward and I haven't made love yet. We both want to wait until the time is right. Have we done other things? Yes. Sex? No."

"Okay, good. Now, I want you to have sex, but, I don't want you to fall into a relationship just based off of a physical thing. I would like grandbabies soon. So, yeah…I'm rambling," Renee snickered.

"Mom. Just stop," I muttered. "No grandbabies for a while. I'm on birth control. Edward and I are still in the getting-to-know-you phase. We both want kids but we want time for _us._"

"Fine. Now, when am I going to meet him?"

"Here's a picture," I said, putting down my empty bowl and grabbing my phone.

"Oh my," Renee breathed. "If I was twenty years younger and not married, I'd go for him."

"Back off, you cougar," I giggled. "He's mine."

"I can tell. The way he looks at you in these pictures…it's like you're the only woman in the world. But, he is a fine specimen of manhood. I will have the most gorgeous grandbabies in Seattle," she quipped, handing me back the phone.

"You will, Mom," I said, cuddling up next to her. "In five years or so."

"Funny, Bella," Renee said dryly. I smiled, kissing her cheek. "Now, your dad and I have the next few days off to help you pack up your old apartment."

"That's done, Mom. Becca handled that for me," I said. "I need help with the décor for the new place. Not beige."

"Oh! Do you trust me?" Renee squealed.

"What do you have planned?"

"It's the anti-Tyler apartment," my mom said. "Color everywhere! I know you love color and hated being so drab with Tyler. It's ironic since Tyler is gay. He should be more flamboyant than you."

"Mom, that's such a stereotype," I snorted. "Do you remember that one guy from high school? Um, Chuck, the football player?"

"The guy with the funny hair? A Mohawk but in reverse?"

"That's the one," I replied, staring at her. "He's gay."

"No way," she breathed.

"Way. That 6'5" wall of muscle is fruitier than a nut cake with his boyfriend, Angel, who has better hair than me and much better legs," I giggled. "Damn." My mom blinked a few times, giving me a look of disbelief. I patted her arm and switched gears. "Anyhow, in regards to my new place, I am open to suggestions."

"Cool," Renee said, hugging me. "Oh, speaking of your new digs, Tyler dropped this off." She reached onto the dresser and handed me an envelope. "He didn't want me to open it. Only to deliver it."

"Ass clown," I griped. I opened it up and found a letter and a check. "This is surprising. Tyler paid for his years' worth of the rent and some extra for utilities." I handed her the check for $35,000. "I wonder where he got this?"

"Read the letter," Renee said.

I unfolded the letter, seeing a professional looking note from my ex-fiancé.

_Dear Babybel,_

_First off, I want to apologize to you again for doing what I did to you on our wedding day. I was coward in not ending it sooner. I should have told you how I felt once I realized that I wasn't in love with you, but in love with another. We could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble. _

_Now, don't get me wrong…I still love you, but as a sister. Not as my wife or even girlfriend. My heart belongs to Eric. _

_Secondly, my family has paid your dad for the cost of the wedding. My father said that he gave the check to Charlie early the following morning. Charlie had already deposited it into your account, I've been told. Additionally, my mom ripped me a new asshole for leaving you high and dry with the massive apartment and a year-long lease. I've sold a number of stocks and cashed in some of my 401k to give you the portion of the rent that I should have been paying if we had lived together. I've also removed my name from the lease and transferred all of the deeds into your name. You just need to sign the amended lease. Unfortunately, if you back out, you'd pay a huge penalty and I know that money is tight. _

_Very tight for me. Gah…_

_Finally, I've spoken with my side of the family regarding our wedding presents. Let's just say, I'm not in my family's good graces and they insisted that _you_ keep all of the gifts. I tend to agree. I fucked up, Bella. You deserve all the goodness in the world and I hope that this somewhat pays for the mistake that I made. _

_I wish you all the best, Bella. I hope that possibly someday, we could become friends. Right now, you're pissed off and probably want to castrate me with a rusty spork, (not that I blame you), but, you are my dearest friend. We may not have gotten married but you'll always have a special place in my heart. _

_Be happy,_

_Tyler _

"I'm glad he paid for his portion of the rent," Renee said, looking at the check. "That place is swanky."

"It was at the higher end of our price range," I grumbled. "I was happy to stay where I was but Tyler wanted to move into something bigger. So, we signed the lease a week later for Caesar's palace. My furniture and such is going to look so shabby in there."

"Trust your momma," Renee said, kissing my head. "I'll make it look good."

"Kay," I said.

xx AIDA xx

The next day, I got up early and had my dad drop me off at my old apartment. While there, I picked up my car and ran some errands like going to the bank, filling up my gas tank and paying some bills. The deposit I made into my checking account was massive. I had the check from Tyler plus all of the wedding checks. Eventually, I'd invest that money, but right now, I needed access to it.

I checked in with work. I had taken six weeks off: a week for the wedding, three weeks off for the honeymoon and two additional weeks for my move. My editor was pleased that I was back in the country. She asked about my 'singlemoon' but I could tell that she was anxious to get me back at my desk. Apparently, my ghostwriter was sucking it up and they had to resort to pulling some fluff articles to fill my usual column. I told her that I may come back a week earlier, if I can get myself situated in my new place.

To say she was excited was an understatement.

I went to the new apartment and picked up my keys from the leasing office. The manager explained everything that had transpired with Tyler. I signed the new lease and went to inspect the apartment. Tyler and I had decided on this place because it would be a good investment opportunity. Right now, we'd be renting, but Tyler wanted to buy the place, using our rent as a down payment. I personally wanted a house. Someplace with a yard for our family. Obviously, he had a different idea and I got roped into this.

Unfortunately, I didn't know that _this_ would be on my own.

Opening the door to my new home, I was assaulted by the smell of industrial cleaner. I wrinkled my nose as I wandered around. The walls were painted a dusty beige. The floors were hardwood except for the bathrooms, which were tiled. I sent a few texts to my mom and Alice, showing them pictures of my apartment. I wanted to text Edward but I decided to wait until it was finished.

My mom, in her girlish excitement, asked me to meet her at a local home improvement store with my friends, Angela, Becca and Jessica. After a few short phone calls, we were standing outside of Home Depot. My mom had a list in her hands. "Okay, girls," she began, "we need to turn Bella's drab apartment into some place fun."

"Yay!" Jessica squealed. "Can you paint?"

"Yeah," I said. "The manager said we can do what we want to the apartment on the walls. They only way we can change hardware and such is if you buy it. I do not plan to buy it. It's way too expensive." _Besides, I don't want to stay in Seattle. I want Edward. I want to be with Edward. _

_Make love to Edward. _

_Be Edward's wife. _

_Have Edward's children. _

Idly, I ran my fingers over my promise ring, thinking about the man who has my heart nearly six thousand miles away. My eyes watered and my stomach was assaulted with butterflies.

My mom's voice broke me from my reverie. "…the counters and such are okay but it's in desperate need of some color," Renee said. "So, here are your assignments. Angela and Becca, you need to find some rugs in the purple/red family. Jessica, you need to look for some funky lighting fixtures that are not too difficult to mount and that don't require massive installations due to the constraints of the management. Bella, you and I are going to pick out paint colors."

"Red and purple?" I asked.

"Tyler was the beige king. Go the opposite direction. Lots and lots of color," Renee gushed. She grabbed my arm and we went our separate directions inside the store.

Now, despite my mom's color choices, I was actually getting excited. My mom always told me that I had a vibrant personality but I let my true colors be muted by Tyler. So, the walls were going to be red, purple and even turquoise. The girls found some really neat accents. Giddily, I paid for my booty and we loaded it up into my mom's SUV.

Next, we went to several various resale shops and consignment stores for unique finds. In those stores, I found some shelves that were going to painted turquoise and put into the office, an old desk that was going to repurposed, several bright paintings and other various items. The last stop was at a fabric store to recover my sofa to match my new décor.

After twelve hours of non-stop shopping, I fell into my bed in my old apartment. I had been so busy that I hadn't even unpacked from my journey. I also hadn't spoken to Edward since I landed. Checking my phone, I saw that he had tried me several times.

"Shit, I'm an awful girlfriend," I muttered to myself. Swiping my laptop, I logged in and loaded up Skype. I dialed Edward on his cell phone, praying that he was still up. It was pretty late in Rio.

"Hello?" Edward said sleepily.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. "I just saw that you called."

"It's okay," he said, but the dejection in his voice indicated that it was anything but.

"Can you go onto Skype?" I asked. "Please?"

"Give me a few minutes. I need to log into the computer and wake up," he said.

"Kay," I replied. He hung up and I waited for him to get onto Skype. About five minutes later, a window opened on my computer and a sleep rumpled Edward appeared on my screen. "Hi, baby."

"How are you doing, gorgeous girl?" he asked, giving me a crooked smile.

"Tired. I spent all day shopping," I said, "but it was a lot of fun."

"You enjoyed shopping? I think Hell froze over," he quipped. "Why was it fun?"

"Well, it was for my new place," I explained. "I got paint for the walls, lighting fixtures, furniture and such."

"Wow. Pictures?" he asked, leaning forward on his hands.

"When it's all done," I said. "And you want to know something else?"

"What's that?"

"Tyler paid me for the years' worth of rent he was stiffing me," I said. "And, our families agreed that I should be able to keep the wedding gifts. My checking account is quite full at the moment. I do feel guilty, though."

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. I know you were stressing about the cost of the apartment," Edward said.

"Me, too. Now, I'm sorry about missing your calls, Edward. I was so caught up in getting this settled in the apartment that I hadn't even checked my phone all day. Plus, it was on vibrate…I don't want you to think that I was avoiding you or ignoring you," I said, frowning slightly. "I've missed you and I wish you could have been there with me, shopping for my apartment."

"I kind of gathered you were busy," Edward explained, caressing my cheek on the computer screen. "Doesn't mean I missed you any less."

"I feel so empty, Edward," I sighed. "It's hitting me now. You're in Rio and I'm here. I wish…I wish…"

"Hey, no crying, gorgeous girl," Edward chided. "I wish for it, too."

"Sorry," I mumbled, wiping my face. "How was your day?"

"Good. Well, as good as it can be without you here," he quipped sadly. "I went to the resort once I got up and worked with my dad to get caught up on all that I missed while you were with me."

"How bad was your office?"

"My dad is a fucking slob. He completely wrecked my filing system and don't even get me started on the schedule," Edward grumbled. "I love him, but he should stick on being a doctor. Organization was never one of his strong suits. Thank goodness he had very competent nurses and office staff while he practiced."

"Who's going to run the office while you're up here in September?"

"Alice is going to step in," Edward explained. "She's a lot like me when it comes to organization. Additionally, she's a lot more creative."

"That's good," I said. Edward yawned. "You must be tired. What time is it?"

"About three?" he answered, glancing at his watch.

"Shit! I'm so…"

"Don't apologize. I'm happy you called, gorgeous girl," he smirked. "I do need to go, though. Rose and I have to set up for a beach wedding. Lugging chairs to the beach at eight in the morning. Fun, fun!"

"I'll let you go, then. You've only got a few hours before you have to be up," I said.

"I'd gladly sacrifice sleep to talk to you, Bella," he replied softly. "Now, I know that you're going to be busy but I don't want to lose touch. Can we plan a Skype date?"

"Of course, baby," I said.

"How about tomorrow at seven, your time?" he asked.

"Sounds like a date," I smiled. I reached forward, caressing his face on my computer screen. "I love you, baby. I miss you so fucking much."

"I miss you, too," he whispered. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, my love. You sleep well and good luck with whatever you're doing tomorrow. Love you, so much, my Bella. Good night." He kissed his fingers and then the screen before it went blank. I did the same to the empty screen before logging off the computer.

I finally unpacked my bags and began sorting through my clothes to wash. Nestled between my clean and dirty clothes was a plastic bag filled with Edward's shirts with an envelope on top. I smiled giddily at his thoughtfulness. Clutching the bag, I put it into my dresser, not wanting to disturb his perfect scent until I've moved into my new place. After I started my loads of laundry, I curled up in my empty bed and opened up my envelope from Edward.

I read and reread the beautiful words on the page, sobbing like a baby. The love conveyed through his letter made my heart break. I desperately wanted to get back on a plane and fly down to Rio just to kiss the ever-living shit out of him. Then, make love to him until we were a tangle of sweaty limbs, heavy breathing and happy reunions.

Before I went to bed, I sent Edward an email, saying I had read his letter. I promised him that we would be talking about on our date tonight (tomorrow for me).

The next day, my mom called me at the crack of dawn. She said that we were painting my new home; all of the girls were going to meet us there along with Charlie, my dad, and Angela's husband, Ben. I dressed in a pair grubby yoga capris and t-shirt from my college days that had belonged to one of my ex-boyfriends. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and drove to the apartment. Picking up some fresh coffee and donuts, I met the doorman, explaining that I had guests. He asked for a list of names, which I gave him and I went upstairs. Fifteen minutes later, my doorbell buzzed and I saw Becca, Ang and Ben standing outside through the peephole. I let them in, noticing that they had paint cans, paint brushes and bags from Home Depot in their hands.

A few moments later, my parents were inside with a cartful of paint and paint supplies. We divided our assignments, giving my dad and Ben the bathroom which was going to painting a light lavender. Becca and I were going to tackle the kitchen while my mom and Angela were going to work in the living room. Becca and I were taping off the kitchen, listening to some music on a sound dock that my mom brought.

"Bec, I want to thank you for everything you did in my apartment," I said as I began working on the edges of the walls. "It's barely recognizable."

"It's no big deal, Bella," she shrugged. "You've been through enough shit with Tyler and his drama queen act he pulled on your wedding. Besides, I know that the turnaround from your 'singlemoon' until you move was fast. I'm happy to do it." Becca gave me a soft smile before putting her roller onto the wall. "How are things with your island native?"

"He's not a true island native," I giggled. "He's American."

"What's his name?" Becca asked, arching a brow. "Is he cute? Is he straight?"

"His name is Edward Cullen. Cute doesn't even begin to describe him and thankfully, he's very, _very_ straight. Bitch, for rubbing it in," I snorted, throwing a rag at her. She gave me a hard glare before turning back to her wall, stuffing the rag in her back pocket.

"I'm glad you found someone down there," she said wistfully. "I was terrified that you were going to go down to the island and have all of this love and bullshit crammed into your face. Then, you'd return to Seattle bitter and cranky like me."

"You're not bitter and cranky," I said.

"Yes, I am," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I've had one too many shitty relationships and I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"I'm sorry, Becca," I frowned. "You'll find someone."

"Perhaps I need to go down to this island and find my own island native," she quipped, sticking her tongue out playfully. "You have a picture of your Edward?"

"Here," I said as I handed her my phone.

"Holy fuck monkeys, he's not cute. He's absolutely gorgeous," Becca breathed. "Does he have a brother?"

"He does but Emmett's married," I grimaced.

"Crap," Becca snorted. "Sister?"

"Yeah, but she's dating someone from the island, too," I giggled. "All of the Cullen's are accounted for, Bec. We'll find you someone."

She nodded and turned back to the wall, continuing to paint. Most of the morning was spent painting the kitchen. Jessica and her husband, Mike, showed up shortly after lunch and we sent them to work on the dining room. By the time six rolled around, I kicked everyone out and we left my new place. I had to go home and shower since I looked like a murder victim with all of the red paint all over me. Tomorrow, my parents and I were going to do some touch ups before I began bringing over my stuff. I had movers for my furniture, but the boxes, I was going to move with my parents and my friends.

I took the world's longest shower. Unfortunately, I still had red paint on my hands, under my fingernails and in my hair. I still felt incredibly grimy even after the shower, but I shrugged it off. Settling in front of my laptop in my packed up living room, I loaded up Skype. I had barely finished typing my password when Edward's handsome face graced my screen. His green eyes looked tired but the joy on his expression was evident. "Hi, baby," I purred.

"Hi, love. I missed you," he said, caressing his computer screen. "Why do you have a red streak on your cheek?"

"What?" I asked, looking at my tiny reflection on the computer. "Shit! I thought I got it all." I furiously rubbed my face, trying to remove the paint that I had missed. "You should have seen me earlier. I looked like an extra on _CSI_."

"Probably the hottest extra," he quipped. "I'm assuming you were painting today?"

"You assume correctly. My arms are so sore," I grumbled. "How was the wedding?"

"The wedding was a mess, honestly. Rose and I set it up and as soon as the guests started to arrive, the clouds rolled in. We prayed that the weather would hold off until after the couple said their vows but just as the bride arrived at the altar, the heavens opened up and everyone got drenched."

"Oh no!" I said, clasping my hands over my face. "What happened? Did they get married?"

"Thankfully, the bride and groom were good natured and they had a waterlogged wedding. Despite the weather, everyone had fun, having an epic water gun fight on the beach after the ceremony," Edward smiled.

"Sounds like fun," I giggled. "Hey, random question…have you ever figured out who was stealing from you?"

"Huilen is still our number one suspect. We can't find her, though. Additionally, we've received some nasty letters from an unknown sender in Portuguese. It's not threatening but is, you know? They are talking about finding ways to close down the resort. My dad, in his close-minded ways, blamed me for this because of my philandering ways. My mom smacked him and said that my reputation has nothing to do with this."

"That's awful. Why did your dad all of sudden revert back to his opinion of you from before? Has he not seen the change in you?" I asked, angry at Carlisle.

"My dad knows all that I do for the resort. He also know what I did with women. At first, I was upset at him. But, now, I understand his anger. I acted abhorrently, Bella. All because one woman broke my heart. I was twenty-one years old and I acted like a spoiled child. I should have done so much more than what I resorted to with the drinking, sex and debauchery. I shamed my family with my behavior."

"Edward…"I whimpered.

"No, I'm okay, Bella," he said, giving me a sad grin. "I understand it. My dad sees the change in me now but I can't go back in time to change the past. I can only move forward. Besides, the writing on the letters is not feminine. It's more masculine looking."

"Could it be Nahuel? The guy with the booze?"

"Possibly," Edward shrugged. "I don't want to talk about that, Bella. I want to talk about you, about us…tell me about your apartment."

Over a bottle of wine, some pizza and our laptops, we talked for four hours until Edward began dozing off. Saying our goodbyes and I love you's, we logged off Skype.

We called each other as much as we could throughout the week, based off our schedules. I managed to get a majority of my boxes into the new apartment and today I was working with the movers to get my furniture inside. The movers easily hauled my belongings out of my old place. Becca and I cleaned out the apartment once it was empty and I dropped off my keys. Afterward, I met my mom at my place and we organized the new place. My mom was getting ready to leave when my phone rang. The double ring indicated that it was the doorman.

"Hello?"

"You have a delivery, Miss Swan," he said.

"Do I need to sign for it?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Swan," he replied, but he sounded happy.

"Mom, I'll be right back. I have a delivery," I said, arching a brow. She flipped her hair and nodded, reorganizing my cabinets. I rode down the elevator and went to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Bella. There's a delivery for me."

"Are you Miss Swan?" asked the older man. I nodded. He grinned happily and handed me a clipboard. I initialed next to my name and was handed two gorgeous arrangements of flowers. "Do you need some help?"

"That would be great," I breathed. The man picked up the larger of the two containers while I got the smaller one. "What's your name?"

"I'm Fred," he answered. "I usually work the second shift. Greg is the morning doorman and Omar works overnight."

"Nice to meet you, Fred," I said. "I'm Bella."

"A pleasure, Miss Bella," he said amiably. "You are a lucky lady. These are beautiful."

"They are," I said. We made small talk as we rode up the elevator. Fred was a retired cop. He loved being a police officer but hated retirement. So, when the apartments went up, he interviewed for one of the doormen positions and was hired. In addition to being a doorman, he also acted as a security guard, as did the other guys he worked with. He's enjoying his time here and spending time with his grandchildren when he's not working. Unlocking my door, Fred puts the floral arrangement on the kitchen counter. "Thank you, Fred. I appreciate your help."

"No problem, Miss Bella. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to dial the front desk," he said, bowing slightly. "Welcome to The Bravern."

"Thanks," I said, ushering Fred out of the apartment.

"Oh, my," Renee gushes over the flowers. "Who are these from?"

I plucked the card from the larger arrangement. "My guess is possibly Edward and Alice?" I suggested. I opened the card and saw a message typed onto the tiny card. _Congratulations on your new home. Send me pictures when you get a chance. Love you, Sprite, Emmett and Rose._ "The big one is from Alice, Emmett and Rose."

"These roses are so rare, Bella," she said, fingering the petals of the smaller arrangement. She plucked the card and handed it to me. "Read it, baby girl."

I chuckled, tearing opening the envelope. In the same font, are words from my Edward.

_You may be thousands of miles away but I wanted to be there for you on your moving day. I can't wait until I see your new home and spend time with you in September. I love you, Bella. I'm counting the days until you're back in my arms. I honestly may never leave you. Do you want a roomie?_

_All my love, Edward_

I hadn't realized but tears were spilling over onto my cheeks. "Do you want me to stay with you, Bella?" my mom asked.

"Please, Momma," I whispered. "I miss him."

"Okay, baby," she said, kissing my head. I take a shower and put on one of Edward's shirts he gave me before I left. My mom does the same and slips on some pajamas that I laid out for her. As I was waiting for my mom, I called Edward. He didn't pick up. It was ten at night for me, so it was early in the morning for him. He was probably sleeping. Once his voicemail clicked over, I held the phone gingerly in my hands.

"Edward, I wanted to thank you for the beautiful flowers. They are sitting on my dresser and I'm so thrilled that you were able to be here in your own way when I moved…" I sniffled, wiping my face. "I'd love to have you as a roomie," I whispered. "Have a good day, Edward. I love you, so much." I hung up and curled up. My mom came out and she held me as I quietly sobbed for the wonderful man who had sent me flowers.

xx AIDA xx

For the rest of July, I go back to work and I throw myself headlong into new stories. In addition to my regular stories about the rich and famous, I also did some other pieces on the local music scene in Seattle. It kept me busy. Before I knew it, it was the middle of August. Edward and I had kept up with regular emails, texts and a Skype date every couple of days.

This separation was definitely tough on us. I know that I was cranky and relatively bitchy to my co-workers. Edward stayed holed up in his office unless he was needed on the resort. He didn't want to deal with the women who threw themselves at him. Each time he mentioned some new guest trying to paw at him, the angry green monster rattled its cage inside of my head and it took all of my self-restraint to not fly down there to permanently suction myself to Edward's body.

_He's taken, bitches. Back the fuck off. _

Anyhow, I digress. I just can't wait until Edward's in Seattle in a few weeks.

_Was he serious about the roomie comment? Does he want to move up here?_

I was broken from Edward-induced reverie by some movement by the elevator. In my cube, I was listening to some music when one of the news editors approached me. "Hi, Bella," the editor, Marcus, said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Marcus," I said, saving my work about an up and coming band. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Patricia is going on maternity leave and we're looking for someone to fill in for her while she's out. If she decides to stay at home with the baby, the position could become permanent," Marcus explained. "Your name came up and I've read some of your work. Well, work prior to writing the arts and entertainment column."

"Yeah, not my finest writing, Marcus," I chuckled. "Then again, look at my audience."

"Which you reach phenomenally," he smirked, leaning against my desk. "So, Patricia is going to take a year off after she has her baby."

"What does she cover?" I asked.

"Local news, mainly," Marcus replied. "Politics is her forte. However, we can adjust that. If you're interested."

"Me?" I squeaked. "You want me?"

"Bella, you're too good of a writer to stay in the entertainment column," he said quietly. He looked around the office that I worked in and wrinkled his nose. "So, are you interested?"

"Very much so," I breathed. "But, can I think about it? I don't want to make a decision right away."

"Of course, Bella. That's smart," Marcus nodded. "You have until the end of the week before I go to my second choice, okay?"

"Sure, Marcus," I responded. He patted my shoulder and sauntered back to the elevator. His office and Patricia's cube are on the floor above us. With better computers. Bigger cubes.

_More responsibility._

More money?

I was spacing out when my cell phone rang from my purse. I picked up the phone, seeing that it was Alice. "Hi, Sprite," I greeted absent-mindedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hold on. Let me go to lunch and I call you back. I don't want to discuss this at work," I hissed quickly.

"Kay," she replied. We hung up and I darted down to a local coffee shop, finding a quiet corner. I dialed Alice and waited for her to pick up. The phone had barely rung when I heard her tinkling voice. "Spill, Bella."

"First, off…Hello, Alice," I giggled. She grunted. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Spill."

"Geez, Ali," I snorted. "So, I was working on an article about this new band, Flaming Rotten Tomatoes with Cheese."

"Great name," Alice deadpanned.

"Yeah, they kind of suck. Maybe they were channeling what should be thrown at them while they perform," I snickered. "Anyhow, one of the news editors approached me about filling in for a co-worker is going on maternity leave."

"Ooooooh! That's awesome! Bella, you will do so great in that job," Alice squealed. "Are you going to take it?"

"I want to, but part of me is hesitant because of…Edward, the island, our lives?" I said, frowning slightly. "I don't know if I want to stay here."

"Bella, first off, you have to stay in Seattle for at least a year, right?" Alice asked. "You have a year-long lease on your apartment."

"True."

"Secondly, you can't put your life on hold because of a guy," Alice further explained. "Edward would want you to take this promotion. He's so proud of what you do. In fact, he's read every article you've ever published and now gets the online version of the Seattle Times so he can track your career. He even found stuff from when you were in college and I think some high school articles, too."

"Did he hack into the high school's database or server? I don't even have those anywhere," I asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Edward's a genius when it comes to computers," Alice replied. "Back to the job, I know that you don't want to be an entertainment reporter for the rest of your life."

"I don't," I murmured, curling up on the couch.

"Take the job, Bella," Alice encouraged. "You are an amazing writer and you deserve this."

"I'm leaning toward taking it but I still want to sleep on it. I have until the end of the week before I have to make a decision," I said. "Ali?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Don't tell Edward. I want to be the one to tell him," I pleaded.

"Of course, Bella. This is _your_ news. My lips are sealed, girl," she vowed. "Anyhow, I'll let you get back to your lunch. I just wanted to say 'hi!' You talk to Edward all of the time but not me."

"I'm sorry, Alice," I frowned. "How about we set up a Skype date?"

"You can't shop while Skyping," she snorted. "I was thinking about coming up to Seattle. I don't know when but I miss my best friend."

"Anytime you want, Ali. Mi casa es su casa," I said in a really bad accent.

"Gracias, Bella," Alice laughed. "I'll talk to you later. Love you!"

"Love you, too, Sprite," I replied, ending the call. I stared out the window, thinking about the changes in my life over the past three and half months.

_Had it really been such a short amount of time?_

I was supposed to get married but my fiancé realizes he's gay and calls off the wedding. I still go on the honeymoon, bitter and angry at the prospect of being on an island with all of these lovey-dovey couples. Instead, I meet an infectiously sweet girl who welcomes me into her home and we bond over our equally sucky lives. At the resort, I meet her family: loving mother, slightly condescending and small-minded father, idiot oldest brother, striking sister-in-law and the man-slut older brother. I was warned against Edward but we just kept being pushed together…first by our meeting on the beach, then the storm and finally in Rio with the asshole, serial-rapist. Little did I know that this man-slut, or _mut_, was so lost because of what some evil she-beast did to him. Edward had a heart of gold but was emotionally stunted to do his ex. However, I knew that he loved with his whole mind, his whole body and his entire soul.

I picked up the letter he had written me, which I had laminated and I kept in my purse. _I'm a geek, I know. _I caressed his masculine script, thinking about his face, his smile, his heart, his…everything. I thought about our time together on the island. Despite being 'rusty' in the relationship department, Edward had done everything to make my heart and body sing like a damned opera singer. His kisses ignited my body on fire. His endearingly geeky ways made me laugh. His intelligence made me so proud to be with him.

Was he perfect? No. His past is a clear indicator of his flaws. Despite his inherent beauty, Edward still thought of himself as the geek who wasn't worthy of anyone, grasping onto a woman who ultimately broke his heart. Then, he slept his way through Harvard and then Isle Esme. Most women would have run away screaming when they heard that number of past conquests. Hell, I'm still filled with fear that he would revert back to his skanky ways.

But, I'm no nun, either. I've had my share of sex. Good sex. Bad sex. Unfulfilling sex. Non-existent sex (ugh…Tyler). But, I know that when I'm with Edward. _Fully with Edward_, it will be magical. He was right about having us wait. However, when I see him in the airport, it will take all of my restraint not to push him up against the wall and ride him like a prized stallion. He gave me a taste of the goodness and if his foreplay is anything like his sexual prowess, I'll be walking funny.

On top of everything with Edward, I move into this fabulous apartment. I'm still stressed about the rent each month. Yes, Tyler's payment has helped, but I'm paranoid. I'm still toying with the idea of getting a second job. Though the promotion to the news floor might stop that idea. I'll need to ask Marcus about pay. Will I get paid more?

Let's just say that this is not how I imagined my life would be…

It's infinitely better.

**A/N: So, we jumped ahead in this chapter. We went from the beginning of July to the middle of August. And I know some of you are wanting to thump me for not including Edward's letter in the chapter. I'll include it in the next one. I'm going to write the following chapter in a different style. It's going to be the written communication between Edward and Bella, starting with Edward's letter. It will take them up to when Edward leaves for Seattle. The next chapter will be a bit shorter. Just saying. **

**What do you think about Bella's job? Should she take the promotion?**

**Anyhow, pictures of Bella's brightly decorated apartment and her parents' home are on my blog (link in my profile). Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. As always, leave me some…**

**FYI – I have a post on my blog about some upcoming RL issues. My updating schedule is gonna be all sorts of effed up because of my commitments in real life. Read the blog posted on March 22****nd**** ~ PSA. Hugs!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**Yeah, that isn't mine.**

**I'm handling this chapter a little differently. It's going to be the correspondence between Edward and Bella. Edward's letters will be in **_italics_ **while Bella's will be bolded. **

_Edward_

**Bella**

**Clear as mud?**

**It'll make sense once I start writing, kay? **

**Chapter Sixteen: Letters to my Beloved**

_July 4__th__, 2013_

_Dear Bella,_

_It's a little after our debacle with Victoria. You've gone to the resort while I'm waiting for the guys to come and put a board up on my window. You haven't even left yet and my heart is yearning for you, gorgeous girl. I know that this separation is a necessity due to our respective jobs, but it doesn't make it any less sucky. _

_Yes, I'm a Harvard graduate and I used the word 'sucky.'_

_My brain cells are currently wrapped up in you, Bella. Everything is wrapped up in you. My brain, my heart, my soul, my life…I never knew what it meant to be in love until I met you. What I felt for Lauren in college was absolutely nothing compared to the feelings for you. It was merely a crush. _

_You're everything I want in a girlfriend._

_A lover._

_A friend._

_A wife._

_A mother to my children._

_A grandmother to my grandchildren._

_A soul mate._

_The reason for my existence…_

_That's you, Bella. You're the sole reason for my being on this earth. You hold me to the ground, a force that is stronger than gravity. You give my life purpose and meaning. _

_I wish there was something stronger to describe what I feel for you. 'I love you,' feels wholly inadequate. (That sounded more akin to language that a Harvard grad uses. *snorts*). Suffice it to say, I do love you, Bella. With my whole heart, soul, mind and body. I may have been with a large number of woman, but I can say with certainty, that you will be the last woman I will ever be with. _

_Even if we don't make it. I can't imagine feeling this way over someone if we *gasp* don't make it. _

_But, I think we will make it. I know we'll make it. My sister is insistent that we will be. She's going to plan our wedding. Or rather, she's already starting. (Good lord…) She came up to me while we were out shopping yesterday for the fireworks in Rio, asking if we were going to married on the island or in Seattle. I just gave her a look. You know _that_ look: combination shock and annoyance but secretly, I squealing like a fangirl at a Justin Bieber concert. While, I know that I'm going to marry you, Miss Swan, it's a bit too soon to start planning the nuptials. _

_I'd like to get a ring on your finger first. A ring with a sparkly diamond. Something that would blind anybody. Three carats? Four? _

_Hell, I'd put a lump of coal on your finger it that's what you wanted, Bella. Anything to make you happy. _

_That is if it's something you want. Shit, perhaps after your debacle with your ex-fiancé, you might not want to get married. Do you want to get married? In general? If you want to live 'in sin,' I'm fine with that. No matter what, I want to be with you. _

_Here on the island._

_Or, in Seattle._

_Hanging out with penguins in Antarctica. _

_Living naked on some deserted island. _

_I don't care where we live, just so as I am with you. _

_God, I'm rambling. Totally rambling. _

_Are you sure you want me? I'm a closet nerd who no longer looks like a nerd but I still talk and _ACT_ like a nerd. *Face—palm* I should stop while I'm ahead. I don't want you running for the hills, gorgeous girl. Yes, we've spent a majority of your 'singlemoon' together and you've seen most of my quirks, I don't want to add to them. My inner ramblings on this paper are a clear indication of another set of quirks. _

_Yeah, my self-esteem isn't that great. I put on a good show. _

…_and I'm shutting up. _

_What started out as being an epic love letter has turned into a hot mess. I'm going back to the romantic, all-encompassing love letter that I had planned when I started writing. Not an advertisement for my trepidation about our separation. (That's why I'm all 'lack-of-self-esteem' boy.) _

_I know that this separation is going to be a challenge for each other but I have no doubt that we will come out of it stronger than what we have now. I also vow to you (my promise) that I will not revert back to my skanktastic ways. It pains me to even think about another woman the way I think about you, Bella. You're all I'll ever want. All I'll ever need. _

_I just know that when we get together in September, we'll be reunited and our bond will be stronger. More complete. Yes, we'll miss each other tremendously, but it's not like we'll never _talk_ to each other. We have email, phones and Skype. They are a sad approximation of the real thing because I know I'd want to hold you and kiss you, but it's better than nothing. The fact that I can hear your voice, see your face, read your words, brings me some solace during this time apart. _

_Plus, it will make our reunion that much more sensational. _

_Also, be forewarned, I do plan on making love to you, Bella, while I'm visiting you in September. I've been tempted so much while you were here on the island. Seeing your perfect naked body, glistening with your arousal for me, has definitely been a lesson in control but it will be so much more special when I'm with you in September. _

_Reuniting. _

_Remembering. _

_Loving. _

_Kissing. _

_Coming together. _

_Making love…for the first time in my life. _

_I feel like a virgin all over again because of that fact. What we will be doing in September will be the epitome of making love. I plan on cherishing you like the goddess you are. I plan on worshiping every inch of your body, making it sing with my mouth, my fingers, and my cock. (Yes, I used the word 'cock' in a love letter. I would have snickered if I had used the word 'penis.' The inner teenage boy is coming out with that…and honestly, you would have laughed, too. Am I right? Just admit that I am right, gorgeous.)_

_Now, when you're feeling sad or upset, just remember that I will love you. Always, will I love you. You're my best friend and I'm so lucky that you gave me, gave _us_ a chance, Bella. Call me, text me, email me anytime you want. I'm always going to be available to you, regardless of the time change. _

_I love you, my Bella. _

_Yours truly, with all of my heart, _

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: July 7****th****, 2013  
Re: Epically romantic love letter**

**Dear Edward, **

**I'm still sobbing from that beautiful letter. I've been back in the states for a few days and only **_**now**_** have I unpacked my suitcases. (Can you say, denial?) I didn't want to unpack and be reminded that you're there and I'm here. Too far apart. **

**Yeah, thinking about that is not helping the sobbing situation. **

***Deep breaths…in through my nose, out through my mouth***

**Now, regardless of what you say, that letter was perfect. You're perfect. No man has ever, **_**ever, EVER**_** written me a love letter. You, my dear Mr. Cullen, are the first, and will be the last, too. I feel the same way about you, Edward. My previous relationships were empty compared to what I feel for you. I've never felt such a connection with anyone like I feel with you. Despite your family warning about you, I felt drawn to you. Yes, I was a bit turned off about your slutty ways, but you were undeniably beautiful, incredibly smart and there was something in your eyes that was so sad. **

**Once we got together, that sadness dissipated. It was replaced with a warm sparkle of happiness, joy and love. You're such a good man, Edward. You didn't deserve what Lauren did to you. However, I'm glad that you found the love you so desired with me. **

**Now, despite the distance, I want to keep our correspondence as light-hearted as we can. No more stressing about our separation. You love me. I love you. You'll be here in less than two months (and I'm taking a couple of days off when you come in, another couple days off around my birthday and finally some time off before you leave, whenever that may be.) I'm planning on those days off for recuperation. **

**I just know I'll be walking funny…if you catch my drift. *Nudge, nudge, wink, wink***

**So, we know a great deal about each other all ready. I want to use this as an additional way to get to know each other. Fancy a game of twenty questions? (I'm reverting back to my high-school age…You went there when you mentioned the word 'cock' and 'penis' in your letter. For me, it's using this childish game. *Shrugs*)**

**Question time! (Imagine my horrible singing voice butchering that.) Since you said that you're going to make love to me when reunite in September, what's your favorite sexual position? Yeah, I'm not holding anything back. I want to know, Mr. Cullen. For me, I love being taken from behind. You feel so deep inside that way. I'm also into the kink…a little ass slap would be welcome or if you want to hold onto my hair. Hmmmm, yeah, I'm getting wet just thinking about that. I'm definitely going to have to address that situation (a little sticky in my panties, Edward. You want a taste?) **

**I love you, baby. I'll be dreaming of your cock inside of me while I break out my favorite vibrator. It's a sad approximation of you, but it'll do in a pinch. **

**Your wet and wanting Bella**

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: July 9__th__, 2013  
Re: Standing at full mast…not good, Miss Swan_

_Oh, my dear Miss Swan,_

_Your little ass will be so red for that little tease you gave me. I'm sitting at my desk at work, checking my email, when I get your response to my cheesy and romantic love letter. I get smut in return._

_Not that I'm complaining. _

_But, if anyone walks inside of the office, I'd greet them with a stiffy. I'm so hard for you, Bella. I'm trying, unsuccessfully, to make it go down. The mere thought of taking you from behind is…so fucking hot. Seeing my dick go in and out of your tight pussy, drenched with your juices. Holy fuck, Bella. _

_I'm about to have a wet dream._

_And I'm awake! And at work, no less! _

_Dangerous creature, I tell you. _

_To answer your question, though, I'd want our first time making love to be face to face. I want to see your eyes when you come. I want to kiss your soft, pouty lips as I move languidly, in and out of your body. I want to be surrounded by your softness, your scent, your hair, your body…everything. _

_I seriously think our roles are reversed in the relationship, Bella. You're the guy (who talks about fucking from behind) and I'm the girl, all romance, puppy dogs and flowers. _

_There's something wrong with this picture. *Snorts*_

_Now, my question for you (I'm going to err on the side of nonsexual, if you don't mind. My pants are about to rip.) If you could do anything in the world, money notwithstanding, what would it be and why? As much as I love working on the island, I'd love to do anything related to music or computers. Perhaps, both? Once the she-beast broke up with me, I lost all drive to do anything remotely musical. Every song triggered a memory of her. Every time I picked up my guitar or sat down at a piano, I was thrust back to that time where I was alone and in shock. _

_Now? My muse has returned. I'm working on something, Bella. Something that is just for you. I'm hoping to have it done by your birthday. I've gotten a pretty good start on it. (After I finished cleaning Alice's house, I tried to tackle my parents but my mom threw me out on my ass, demanding I do something more productive with my time besides use the bleach pen on her grout.) So, I went back to my villa and sat down at my piano. I started playing and before I knew it, I was at peace. _

_I'm looking forward to our Skype date tonight. I hope your apartment is coming along, gorgeous girl. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow._

_All my love,_

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: July 13****th****, 2013  
Re: Flowers and I HAVE INTERNET!**

**Dear my wonderfully amazing boyfriend,**

**Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for the flowers that you sent to me at my new place. They are so gorgeous. They have a place of honor on the dresser in my bedroom. When I wake up, I see them and smile. Granted, I was missing you something fierce yesterday when they came. I was a sobbing mess. My mom stayed with me after I got the flowers, but I'm good now. **

**Anyhow, I'm attaching a few pictures of my new place to this email so you can see my new digs. You'll see the flowers on the dresser, just like I said. :-). Additionally, I am also emailing you from my new place which means that I have internet. I seriously was going through the shakes because I canceled my internet plan at my old place a couple of days ago. I was checking my email on my phone. **

**I'm seriously pathetic. **

**I was begging for internet service. **

**Now, I have it but I can't really enjoy it. I'm going back to work on Monday. Originally, I was going to stay off for the week following my move but decided against it. Plus, my boss has begged me to come back early, anyway. I'm okay with that. It'll make my time away from you go by faster, you know? I'm focused on writing about the love lives of the rich and famous. Good times, good times. **

**Heh, not really. **

**A job's a job. Which brings me to your question, stud. If I could do anything, I'd love to be…don't laugh…a writer. A legitimate writer. Not someone who writes for the gossip columns. I think I told you about how I wanted to win a Pulitzer Prize. I still do. However, I'm also getting the itch to write a novel. I've got a few plot bunnies floating in my head right now. I may jot them down and begin to develop them. You'll never know what will happen. **

**I may become the next Nora Roberts, Stephenie Meyer or J.K. Rowling. **

***Snorts* Yeah, right. **

**Oh, by the way, all of my friends up here think you're 'fucking hot.' My friend, Becca, who packed up my apartment, asked if you had any siblings. AND my mom said if she was twenty years younger and not married, she'd go for you. But, she's dying for grandbabies. I'm slightly disturbed by that chain of thoughts. **

**The man your daughter is dating is hot…we'd make beautiful grandbabies? **

***Shakes head, confusedly***

**My mom, you'll quickly learn, is a few cards short of a deck. She teaches kindergarten. She kind of has to be. She deals with five to six year old kids who can be the epitome of adorable and cute or pains in the asses. Right now, she's teaching summer school to at-risk kids. Despite the fact she's a bit of a flake, she's great with these kids and really is fantastic at bringing them out of their shells. **

**Well, this tangent brings me to my question, Edward. Following your lead, I'm moving away from the sex questions. If I am going to read these answers at work, I don't want to have to leave my desk to jerk off in the bathroom. Reason one, that's all sorts of fucked up. Reason two, my co-workers already look at me funny because of my wedding debacle. *Oh, poor Bella. She didn't get married because her fiancé, Tyler, was gay.* Then, they'd frown and pat my arm like Tyler had spread some disease to me. Reason three, I'm not exactly quiet. But, you know this. **

**I said I was moving away from the sex talk. Gah!**

**Question…back to the question…Kids. You said you wanted kids. How many? In a perfect world, I'd probably want two. One boy, one girl. However, I'll be happy with whatever we have, if we're able to have kids. Angela, my best friend, has endometriosis and it may be difficult for her to get pregnant naturally. As far as I know, I'm all healthy down there in Cooterville, but you never know. You could be shooting blanks. **

**Highly unlikely, though. **

**Anyhow, I'm sore, cranky and missing you. The next I move, it's going to be to the location where I'm going to die. Blah. I love you, Edward. **

**Your achy girl,**

**Bella**

**Attachments: ; ; guest ; ; ; **

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: July 15__th__, 2013  
Re: Who took that picture?_

_And you know which one I mean, Isabella. _

_Fuck, baby, seeing you like that, in the throes of passion in the picture, gave me masturbation fodder for at least a month. Your breasts pebbled, aching for my kisses. Your hand buried between your legs, fucking your tight little pussy with your fingers. Your head thrown back in ecstasy. _

_Seriously, who took that picture? I'm going to kick their asses. I only want to be the one to see you like that, gorgeous girl._

_Waiting impatiently for a response…_

_A slightly miffed Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: July 15****th****, 2013  
Re: Panties in a twist, much?**

**Relax, stud. No one was in the room but me, myself and I. I set up my camera on the tripod and took several shots using the remote. My hand is slightly off to the side. That's where the remote is. Chillax, baby. You're still the only one who's seen me like this. **

**Skype date tonight so I can give you the real deal?**

**Love you,**

**Bella**

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: July 15__th__, 2013  
Re: A sigh of relief_

_Okay, I can breathe now. I was paranoid that some random schmoe took that pic. I'm glad it was you. AND I'm impressed at your photographic abilities. That was a pretty artistic shot of yourself, Miss Swan. That's so going into an encrypted file on my computer at home. _

_For my eyes only…_

_Sorry about turning into a caveman. I mean, I get this naked picture of you, pleasuring yourself and my mind ceased to work. I was turned on beyond all recognition and insanely jealous of the photographer who got to see you like that. The brain to keyboard filter was nonexistent when I sent that initial email, gorgeous. Will you accept my apology of acting like a Neanderthal, caveman?_

_So, yeah…we're still getting those letters at the resort. I think I mentioned them in one of our Skype conversations. I listened to what you suggested and checked a previous invoice from Nahuel. The handwriting is quite similar. The 'r's' and 'e's' have the same flair to them. I honestly think the whole Huilen stealing and Nahuel letter thing is related. The big problem is that address of the business is closed. Nor do I have a forwarding address. I don't know but there is something fishy going there. I'm so afraid it's going to bite us in the ass. _

_PLUS, the woman I worked out a quasi-liquor contract, Zafrina, is trying to finagle our business again. She came to the island earlier today, trying to use her feminine wiles to convince me to use her as our distributor. My sister walked in our meeting and she dragged Zafrina out by her hair extensions, screaming like a banshee that I was taken and permanently off the market. _

_Did I mention that I love my sister?_

_She's small and annoying but has an uncanny sense of timing. _

_To answer your question from the email with the amazing picture of you, kids…Two children sounds wonderful. Though, I'd want girls. Miniature versions of you, my sweet girl. _

_Wait a minute…having girls means dealing with boys and boyfriends. Possibly guys like me…scratch that. _

_Boys. I want boys. _

_Or, if we have girls, a permit to carry a gun. _

_But, before we have children, I want to see you walk down the aisle to me, Miss Swan. If that's still what you want. You never did respond to that question from my love letter. So, I ask you again (and yes, this is my question for our email game), do you see yourself married? To me?_

_I love you, Bella and I'm sorry about being a moronic ass about the picture. _

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: July 20****th****, 2013  
Re: Holy hot Skype sex, batman!**

**You know, orgasms really are the cure-all for the badness of the world. I had the world's worst day yesterday and seeing your handsome face, talking to me in **_**that**_** voice made me forget the shittiness of the past twelve hours. Have you ever considered being a phone sex operator, Edward? **

**You'd make a killing. **

**Plus, the picture of you wearing your jeans and your hand inside of them, bringing yourself to orgasm helped, too. **

**I really do appreciate your call yesterday, though. I had had enough with all of the pathetic looks from my co-workers. It's not like I asked for Tyler to become gay and dump me on our wedding day. Seriously, don't treat me like a fucking leper, assholes. It doesn't help that I work in the cattiest department at the Seattle Times. The girls in the Arts and Entertainment floor are just like the movie, **_**Mean Girls**_**. Totally plastic. Not one single unique thought out of the fifteen of them. Heaven forbid they actually use multisyllabic words or whatever. **

**I need to get out of there. **

**Blah.**

**Though, I think you were hiding something, Cullen. You pulled the sex operator stunt when I asked you about Zafrina. In your email, you said that Alice pulled her out of your office by her extensions and that she used her feminine wiles…was she naked, Edward? Was she trying to get into your pants? Do I need to come down there and kick her ass? **

**Because, I will. You know I will. I wear your necklace and ring because I'm yours. You are mine. Seriously, I'm tempted to bring down a tattoo artist to mark you as mine. Damn it. **

**Okay, that's a little rash. Plus, you already have a tattoo that you don't want. Why should I add another one, right? *Nervous titter* **

**Seriously, though. Was she naked? Did she try to and touch you? **

***Huffs a breath***

**Sorry, I'm not going to back down on this, Edward. I have to know. I trust you, implicitly but this Zafrina chick, not so much. When you answer that question, I'll answer your marriage question. Got it? **

**The ball is firmly in your court, Mr. Cullen.**

**Love you,**

**Bella**

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: July 22__nd__, 2013  
Re: I fear for my balls…_

_Zafrina wasn't naked, completely. She had her top off and was squeezing her breasts in my face. I was looking away, obviously uncomfortable with her display. I told her I wasn't interested in either her business proposition or her request for sex. _

_I think I was hiding my eyes, blindly holding out her shirt, begging her to leave. But, she wouldn't. She even took my hand and pressed it to her chest, copping a feel of her very fake breasts. I snatched my hand away and glared at her. That's when Alice came in, with guns blazing. _

_I don't know what happened next but there was a lot of screaming, some scratching and some dull thumping outside of my office. When Alice came back in, she was ruffled and had some scratch marks on her cheek. Then, she smacked me for even letting Zafrina into my office. _

_I didn't Bella. I swear. Zafrina just waltzed into my office and stripped off her top. The front desk receptionist must have been on lunch break or something. They know that they have to call me before they let visitors behind the counter. _

_I'm sorry, gorgeous. I really am. Please don't hate me…_

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: July 23****rd****, 2013  
Re: Re: I fear for my balls…**

**I don't hate you, Edward. I could never hate you. Though, I'm not happy with you because you didn't tell me that information freely. I trust you. You trust me. Right? Then, this should have been addressed on Skype, on the phone, immediately via email…not several days later. **

**Is Alice alright? You said that she got scratched or something. I'm ready to come down there and smack this Zafrina bitch. Plus, she put her hands on you. That's assault. You could have her arrested. That shit ain't cool, Edward. **

**I'll talk to you later. I need to simmer down. **

**I still love you, **

**Bella**

**To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: July 26th, 2013  
Re: I'm drunk!**

**Hey baby! **

**I'm so lit right now. *Hiccup* I went out with Angela, Jessica and Becca after work. I told them about that slut, Zafrina, and they decided that I needed a girl's night out. We went to a bar and drank lots and lots of alcohol. Shit…the computer's blurry.**

**Is that a bad thing?**

**Anyhoo…drunk Bella equals horny Bella. This is what I'm doing in a little bit. (See pic attached)**

**Love you,**

**Bella**

**Attachments: **

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: July 27__th__, 2013  
Re: Re: I'm drunk_

_Drink lots of water, my horny girl. Also, orgasms are amazing for hangovers. Play with your pretty little pussy before you go to bed and again when you wake up. Based on wet you are, you're quite turned on. What I wouldn't give to be there, Bella, in between your legs, licking your body. Fuck, I miss the way you smell, the way you taste, the way you moan…_

_I miss everything about you, gorgeous girl. _

_Call me when you get this. I don't care when! You're getting your rocks off now. I need your voice to get mine off, asap! _

_Love you my wet and sexy girl,_

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: July 28****th****, 2013  
Re: Tequila is evil…**

**You're right about the orgasms and hangovers, Edward. However, Jose Cuervo…he's the fucking devil. No more tequila for me. I swear to GOD, that shit is going to mummify my liver. **

**I'm sorry about waking you up when I called you, baby. However, I slept the whole day away and didn't wake up until nine at night. That was after I puked about five times. **_**Ugh!**_

**Jose is better going down. Going up…not so much.**

**So, now that I'm somewhat coherent, I can finally answer your question that you posed to me a few weeks ago. I know I promised I'd answer once you replied about the whole Zafrina thing, but I was too pissed off to respond. Your question, if I remember correctly, was if I saw myself getting married. **

**The answer is yes. **

**What happened between Tyler and me was a fluke. Am I turned off by marriage? No. I see my parents and they are so happy. I want that. I want to be with the **_**one**_ **person who loves me for the rest of my life, wearing a ring and sharing our lives, love and happiness together. Was I jaded when Tyler fucked me over? Oh, hells yes! I was more pissed at the timing of it, though. However, despite the fact that I didn't get married, I reaped all of the benefits. **

**Slowly, I'm working through the thank you cards for all of the presents I received. I still feel guilty about accepting them despite the fact that Tyler and I didn't go through with the wedding. But, our families felt like I got the shaft (which I did) and I shouldn't have to deal with the consequences. **

**Yeah, now, I'm rambling…**

**Anyhow, I'm going on a business trip. I'm heading to Portland and a few other cities to check out some new up and coming bands. I've been given the indie music beat in addition to my famous people column. I'm driving to Portland tomorrow, staying for a few days and then driving back to Seattle, but stopping at Tacoma and Olympia on the way. It's a week out of the office. Due to my crazy schedule, my access to email will be sketchy at best. I'll have my phone but if I'm at a concert, I won't be able to answer it. (Let alone hear it).**

**Now, for question time. Since we're not going to be able to communicate as readily, I'm going to give you masturbation fodder. *Snorts* What is one sexual fantasy that you want to act with each other? I mean, anything…you know? Don't hold back in your description either. I know I'm not…**

**My fantasy includes you and me (duh), a blindfold, lube and satin sheets. Now, my dream, if we decide to make it a reality, will require time and patience for both of us. We both have a kinky side. Let's just say, my inner submissive wants to play and I want you to take me. In the ass…**

**You follow?**

**Good. **

**I honestly want you to dictate everything I do to you…what I wear (or not wear), what I do, how I smell…everything. Plus, you are in complete control because you will blindfold me. Your fingers will touch me everywhere. Your mouth will kiss every inch of my skin. Your cock will fill my pussy and then my ass, making me scream in ecstasy. I want that so badly, Edward. **

**Let me just say, that I've purchased several butt plugs and I'm starting to **_**prepare**_** my asshole for you monstrous peen. I've done research on this and well, I'll need to be stretched. Once you're in town, you can help. The butt plugs are good but your fingers will be better. **

**That's one of my many kinky fantasies. Are you up for a challenge, Edward? Do you want to fuck my ass? **

**Something to think about…**

**I love you,**

**Your Bella**

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: July 31__st__, 2013  
Re: Your ass or is it my ass?_

_My sexy woman,_

_You really know how to get a guy riled up. Blindfolds, lube and anal sex? Yes and please! God, I nearly came all over my computer when I read your fantasy. It's definitely something that I'm willing to do. As soon as we are able, baby. To feel you clinch around my cock as I fuck your ass, fingering your wet pussy and making you scream for more. _

_God, I'm hard again. _

_I've definitely been daydreaming about this since you emailed me that little lemon. _

_Now, my fantasy is a bit tamer compared to yours. (Again, you're like the man in our relationship and I'm the woman. What's wrong with this picture?) Then again, prior to you, I hadn't had a normal relationship. So, here's my fantasy…you come home from a long day at work. I've prepared a delicious meal for us, set up in your perfect dining room. (Your taste is quite colorful but it's so you, Bella. I love it. I love you. God, that was cheesy.) _

_Back to the fantasy…I sit you down and serve you your meal. I mean _serve_ you. I cut up your food, feeding you like the princess you are. Once we're done with the main course, I'll clear the table and dessert, my dear, is you. Tenderly, I'll remove all of your clothes and lay you down on the table. Using whipped cream, fresh fruit and chocolate sauce, I'll decorate your hot little body. Finally, I'll take great pleasure, licking off all of the sweet treats off your skin, all the while, bringing you closer and closer to orgasm with my fingers and tongue. You and I both know that your pussy is the sweetest part of you. _

_Fuck, I need some of your delectable nectar, Bella. _

_Like now. _

_After I make you come with my fingers and tongue, I'd pull you to the edge of the table and slid between your dripping folds, moving slowing in and out of your pussy. Fuck, baby…you're so tight. I can just imagine how you'd feel surrounding my cock. _

_Hmmmm…so fucking good, my Bella. Your body was made for me. _

_I just know it. _

_God, when I'm done with this, I'm definitely going to take another shower. I fucking need you and yeah…you're not here. You're not even there. _

_I miss you so much, Bella. _

_Okay, I need to stop being a fucking pansy. Grow some balls, Cullen. _

_Sorry, I'm just missing you, baby. It's been a little less than three weeks since I last had you in my arms. We're about halfway through our separation, but it doesn't make it any easier. _

_Anyhow, we got some good news today. We found Huilen. She was trying to sneak onto the island with some new guests. Emmett saw her and dragged her to my office. She looked bedraggled and worn, like she had been living on the street. Her uniform was wrinkled and her hair hung limply around her face. I gave her one look and she crumbled, Bella. She told me that it was Nahuel who was _making _her steal from us. Retaliation from being fired as our liquor distributor. I asked her where he was and she wouldn't respond. The police came and she still wouldn't respond. We pressed charges against her and she was taken into custody. _

_She never did tell us where Nahuel was or what his plan was to be. _

_Long story short…Nahuel is in a mess of trouble, once the police find him. We're not the only resort he has tried to swindle. I also think that Zafrina is in on it. I don't know. It's all connected. _

_Despite the fact that I've been talking about Huilen and such, I've still got the boner to end all boners. So, I'm going to leave you with a question and then I'm going to jack off. (Crude, I know). It's somewhat superficial, but kind of deal-breaker for me. Dogs or cats? _

_I'll answer once I hear from you._

_Your horny boyfriend who loves you,_

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: August 7****th****, 2013  
Re: Fluffy creatures and some news?**

**How's your wrist, baby? Is your forearm extra strong thanks to all of the jacking off you've been doing? God knows I've gone through an industrial pack of batteries and broken at least three vibrators. They don't make 'em like they used to. **

**However, seeing your handsome face upon my return to Seattle has definitely made me happy. Just think in a few short weeks, I'll see and touch you in person. I can't wait. God, I'm seriously going to have to restrain myself to not fuck you in the airport, Edward. I don't want either of us arrested for indecent exposure. O.o **

**Anyhow, dogs or cats, huh? Deal breaker? So, if I say the one you hate, you're breaking it off with me? That's kind of shallow. *I say this with heavy sarcasm. It doesn't translate well on the computer.* Honestly, I think both are cute but I'm highly allergic to any animal that sheds. We had a dog when I was a kid but had to get rid of him because of my allergies. If there was a way I could have a pet without turning into a mess, I'd be all for it. Unfortunately, we can only have fish. Or one of those hypoallergenic dogs that don't shed (one of the purse puppies…a Maltese or a poodle). **

**So, news…one of the editors approached me yesterday about a possible promotion. One of the writers in the news beat is going on maternity leave. They need someone to replace her while she's out. Marcus, the editor, approached me. I asked some questions today about the position and it would entail more money, more responsibility and more chances to write **_**real**_** news stories. I'd cover local politics. **

**I'd been debating on whether or not to take the position. I've got a pros/cons list that is a mile long but the biggest factor about taking the position is you. Yes, I'm going to be here in the apartment for a year but I don't know if I want to stay in Seattle. Nor do I want you to move up here with me if you don't want to. I'm so confused, Edward. Marcus gave me until the end of the week to make my decision. So, that's my question for you…should I take the job? **

**Love you,**

**Bella**

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: August 9__th__, 2013  
Re: Take the JOB!_

_Bella, my beautiful and brilliant, Bella…Take the job! Don't let our relationship or anything deny you this important opportunity. No matter what you decide, please know that I'm so incredibly proud of you. You are an amazing writer and you __deserve this__! _

_I'm not sure if you know this, but I get the online subscription to the _Seattle Times_ so I can read your articles. The way you write your stories is insightful, snarky and well-written. Yes, this does mean that you're going to have more responsibility, but you're going to rock at this, gorgeous girl. You can still win your Pulitzer. _

_Now, don't make your decision on what I say. This is ultimately up to you. I'll love and support you regardless of your decision, baby. _

_Unfortunately, I can't stay on here long. I've got to run an excursion for some bachelors who are going fishing. Jasper and Emmett are taking some other guests to go zip lining. _

_Before I go, my question for you is this…what's your ideal vacation spot? (Not including the island…) _

_Love you, my smart girl,_

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: August 15****th****, 2013  
Re: Moving up in the world**

**So, after hemming and hawing, I've decided to take the news column job. Your opinion was one of the deciding factors but it was the increase in pay that ultimately made my choice for me. I'm going to get an additional 10K a year with the possibility of it becoming permanent if the writer doesn't come back from maternity leave. **

**Thankfully, my new position will not start until October, which is when she's supposed to start her maternity leave, unless she goes into labor early or something. So, starting October 1****st****, I'll work with Patricia, the writer whose leaving, and get her reliable sources, build a rapport with them and such. It'll be a smooth transition, really. **

**My parents were over-the-moon thrilled when I told them. They took me to Sky City to celebrate. (Sky City is the restaurant at the top of the Space Needle…we'll have to go, baby.) I got completely schnockered and had to have my dad carry me up to my apartment. Well, not carry **_**carry**_** me but assist me in staying upright. I was tripping over my own feet and giggling at the most random things, like the ugly, penis-resembling pattern of the wall paper in the hallways, or the stench coming from my neighbor's doorway (it smells like feet, Edward. It's disgusting), or my fascination with my dad's badge which was clipped to his belt. *Ooooh, shiny!***

**I was going to text you or call you, but my dad took away my phone and hid my laptop. When I woke up the next morning, my dad told me where both items were located. Honestly, I didn't even remember the conversation with my dad but apparently, I was pulling the same shenanigans from when I was a teenager, the pout, calling him 'daddy,' complimenting his mustache, complimenting him in general, just to finagle where he had hid my stuff. But, alas, he didn't tell me until I was perfectly sober (rather, hungover…blah… o.O) **

**Now, you're asking me about a vacation when I got home from the world's best vacation ever. AND you took away my choice of my favorite vacay spot. No fair, Mr. Cullen. **

***Huffs indignantly***

**Okay, some dream vacation…I'd love to go to Italy. My dad is half Italian and he had gone when he was a boy, constantly saying how beautiful it was. Even my dad, in his bratty nine-year-old incarnation saw the beauty in Italy. So, I'd want to go there. Take a tour along the Tuscan coast, go to Rome, enjoy Venice and take a gondola ride, visit the opera houses of Milan…yeah, that sounds about right. **

**Now, I want to go to Italy. **

**Thanks, Edward. **

**Le sigh…**

**You didn't answer your question, Mr. Cullen. Where's your dream vacation spot? (My pussy is not an option, baby.)**

**Another question for you, too, baby. If you could have one do-over in your life, what would it be and why?**

**For me, I have no regrets. I've made mistakes but I don't regret any of them. I guess my wish is that I could have met you earlier. I've never met a man who was so well-suited to me before. I thought I had that with Tyler, but obviously not (since he was playing hide the sausage with Eric.) But do I wish I had never met Tyler? No. If not, then we wouldn't have met. **

**I couldn't even fathom not having you in my life. I love you so much and I'm so happy that we're together. **

**In fifteen days, we will be together. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. **

**Be prepared to have your world rocked, Mr. Cullen. **

**Love you so much,**

**Bella**

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: August 20__th__, 2013  
Re: No regrets with us_

_My beloved Miss Swan,_

_You think you're so clever…taking away MY number one choice for a vacation. But, it's no matter, I still get to be with you in eleven days, love. Well, I leave to be with you in eleven days. I'll be in your arms in twelve. So, Seattle is my number one choice for a vacation right now. But, I know you're probably scowling at the computer as I write this. I have another option as well. Like you, I'd love to go to Italy. But, why stop there? We can do all of those things in Italy but also include stopping in Paris to shop, hitting the beach in Nice, enjoying the Greek Isles…the list is endless, Bella. I want to see it all with you. _

_The entire globe with my beautiful girl. _

_Now, regrets? A do-over? Fuck, there are a ton of them, baby. The past ten years…I wish I could erase all of that and start fresh with you, Bella. I wish I could have seen what a fuck-up I was prior to being a fuck up and yeah…_

_My biggest wish is that I wished I hadn't met Lauren. _

_She was the reason for my issues. Wait a minute, she isn't. She was the impetus but I'm the reason for the issues. I really am a fuck up. Are you sure you want to be with me? _

_Sorry…sorry…I'll behave. I promise. No more 'Emo Edward.' My life is infinitely better with you in it, Bella. You're my best friend and I trust you with my life, gorgeous girl. _

_I'm supposed to be creating the schedule for the month of September. I should get back to that. Before I do, my question for you…if you could change one thing (a physical attribute) about yourself, what would that be and why? My answer about you is nothing. You're perfection. As for me, I'd want to change my hair. I look like freakin' Einstein…a redheaded Einstein. There is one more thing I'd change but it kind of goes with the regret question. _

_You know what I'm talking about…*sigh*_

_But, on a happier note, I went to the doctor and I've received a clean bill of health. If you so want, I'm ready to go. You know?_

_Off to finish the schedule, love. Dream of me…_

_Edward_

**To: Edward Cullen  
From: Bella Swan  
Date Sent: August 27****th****, 2013  
Re: Five days!**

**In five days, Edward, you'll be here! HERE! In Seattle! With me! **

**Just saying…**

**This is gotta be short. I've got a meeting with my editor in a few but I wanted to send you a quick note. Five days! **

**FIVE DAYS!**

_**FIVE DAYS!**_

**Can you tell that I'm excited?**

**Love you,**

**Bella xx**

**PS – Five days!**

**PPS – One thing I'd change about myself is even boobs. The left boob is slightly smaller than the right. Blah…**

**PPPS – What's the first thing you're going to do when you see me in the airport?**

**PPPPS – **_**FIVE DAYS, BABY! **_

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: August 31__st__, 2013  
Re: On my way_

_I'm currently sitting in the airport. There's a woman staring at me like I'm a prized heifer who's seriously squicking me out but I'm in the airport. In a little less than twelve hours, I'll be in the time zone as you, Bella. I'll have you in my arms again. _

_And to answer your question…the first thing I'm going to do when I see you, Miss Swan, is kiss the ever-living shit out of you. I've missed you so much. _

_I love you, Bella. _

_Twelve hours, baby. _

_Your anxious and loving boyfriend,_

_Edward_

_Sent from my iPhone_

**EPOV**

I pocketed my cell phone and looked out the window. It was cloudy but warm. My flight was scheduled to board in about ten minutes. Then, I'd have twelve hours to dream about my girl. _My girl._ Our emails, our phone calls and our Skype dates were amazing but it wasn't the same. When I was packing my clothes, my sister knew that I was seriously thinking about staying up in Seattle until Bella's lease was up.

I wouldn't make that decision until later, though. But, I was seriously considering on staying up with her. My sister was going to take over my job. My father was too stressed out to actually be an effective leader. Alice could handle my job easily and was ready to do it permanently. Did I want to return to the island? Yes, but with Bella by my side.

"Now boarding all priority seating passengers, first class, business class and passengers with small children. Please have your boarding pass and passports handy."

I stood up and slid my laptop bag over my shoulder. Then, I picked up my messenger bag, feeling inside to see if the special present I had for Bella was safely nestled inside. Seeing that it was, I handed my ticket and passport to the gate agent. She gave me a warm smile before nodding toward the jet way.

On the plane, I got settled with my computer and my iPod. I sent Bella a text before I shut off my phone. Thankfully, I had the entire row to myself. My messenger bag was in the seat next to me while my laptop bag was on the floor. I half paid attention to the demonstration about the safety features of the plane. I could care less about the flotation devices in the seats. Let's get the show on the road. I want to get to my girl.

Fifteen minutes later, the plane was barreling down the runway and we were on our way to SeaTac. Once I got the all-clear, I loaded up the music notation software on my computer. I needed to put some finishing touches on Bella's song for her birthday. I could never sleep on planes anyway. I spent a majority of the flight working on the song. I finally got it to how I wanted it to sound. I saved it and loaded a movie.

As the movie played, I dozed, much to my surprise. It wasn't until the captain made the announcement that we were making our final approach to Seattle that I grew excited. I stowed my computer, looking out of the window like a moron, thinking I could see my Bella. No such luck, though. All I saw was the skyline of Seattle as we dipped closer and closer to the ground.

The landing was smooth and soon we were deplaning. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, address the mess on my head and change shirts. Eau d'Avion is not a very pleasant smell. I also sprayed on some cologne for good measure, too. Adjusting my bags, I walked to the baggage claim before heading to customs. Juggling my suitcases and carryon bags, I made my way through customs. It was a long and tedious process.

I was in line for an hour and half before I finally spoke to someone. Once I was through customs, I walked into the main baggage claim area. I sent Bella a text, saying that I was in the states and ready to see her. I had barely pressed the send button when I heard my name over the din. I looked around the airport, trying to find my girl.

"Edward!" I heard again. To my right. I looked toward the sound of her sweet voice. I maneuvered my bags and finally saw her sprinting through the people in the airport, getting a few disgruntled looks and angry yells. "Edward! You're here! Edward!" she sobbed.

"My gorgeous girl," I grinned as I jogged toward her. She picked up her pace and held her arms out. Her brown hair was trailing behind like a cloak of mahogany curls. Her face was flushed with tears. She looked fucking perfect.

"Edward!" she sobbed, crashing into me. Her arms were around my neck and her legs were clamped around my waist. "You're here. Oh, baby, you're here. I'm so happy you're here."

"Bella," I breathed, inhaling her strawberries and cream scent. "I love you, baby. So much." She cried more, tightening her grip around me. "Don't cry, Bella. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"Happy tears," she blubbered against my neck.

"Well, if you remember correctly, the first thing I want to do when I had you in my arms was to kiss you," I whispered against her hair. "Can I kiss you, Bella? I've been without your lips for six long weeks."

She pulled back and her brown orbs were glittering with tears. She unraveled her legs from my waist and slid down my body. It didn't help that she brushed against my cock. I was as hard as a rock, begging for some sort of release besides my own hands. _Don't think about that now, Edward. Kiss your girl. _ "God, you're more handsome than I remember," she purred, running her fingers through my hair. "I've missed you so much. I don't know how I'm going to let you go in a month."

_You don't have to, my Bella_. "I love you," I said reverently before I dipped my head to hers. Just before I was about to kiss her mouth, the overwhelming feeling of being _home_ crashed over me. As I brushed my lips with hers, my heart stammered against my chest, beating just for her. Just for my girl. My hands twined into her long brown ringlets as I traced her lips with my tongue. Her mouth opened and I slid my tongue inside, languidly caressing her tongue and claiming her mouth. There was no space between us except our clothing. We were frantically pawing at each other.

"Bella, my Bella," I chanted against her lips. "We should stop."

"Right," she panted. "Don't want to get arrested for indecent exposure." I nodded, kissing her nose. "Come, baby. Let me take you home."

_Home…_

"I love the sound of that," I purred, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Home."

"I love the idea of you being here," she replied quietly, twining her fingers with mine. "I love you, Edward."

"Let's go home," I murmured.

"Let's go home," she smiled.

_Home…with my beloved._

**A/N: They're back together! YAY! They're going to boink in the next chapter! YAY! Edward's going to meet Renee and Charlie along with Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, and Becca with her new boyfriend. No lie…the next chapter will be a bit smutty. They have a long-needed reunion. **

**Anyhoozle…some pictures on my blog (NSFW, just saying). Link for the blog is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving! Reviews are almost as good as a reunion with a sexy Edward. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**Yeah, that isn't mine.**

**They're going to boink in this chapter! YAY! Edward's going to meet Renee and Charlie along with Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, and Becca with her new boyfriend. No lie…the next chapter will be a bit smutty. They have a long-needed reunion.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Let's Get it On**

**BPOV**

"Dear God, Bella. You're so antsy," teased one of my co-workers, Paul. He was one of the few friends that I had in my section. Ironically enough, he was the one who initially said that there was something off about Tyler. The reason behind that feeling was that Tyler apparently hit on Paul at the Christmas party last year or something.

Paul was gay and actually wore more makeup than me. He was a male version of Alice. I loved him.

"Sorry, Paul. Edward's coming in today and I'm anxious," I blushed. "I can't wait for him to get here."

"Bitch! Why didn't you tell me?" he squealed, clapping his hands. "Have you prepared?" He arched a perfectly sculpted brow.

"Prepared?"

"Waxed and made yourself beautiful?" he asked. "You better not have 70s porn bush going on with your twat, Swan."

"I've shaved," I replied, shifting uncomfortably. "I got a manicure and pedicure." I wiggled my fingers.

"Fuck, girl. What are we going to do with you?" Paul snickered. "I'm done for today. I submitted my copy to the editor. What about you?"

"I've been done since yesterday," I answered. "I'm off for the next few days." I gave him a sly grin. "If you know what I mean…"

"Girl, you're going to be walking funny," he snorted. "Come on, Bella. Let's get you sexified for your man. If he's going to be pounding into your pussy, he better not walk away with pube burn."

"What the hell is that?" I laughed.

"Men can give their partners beard burn," Paul said, grabbing my hand and rubbing it on his slightly stubbled face. "Pube burn is the same thing but down there. I'm due for a shave and you can get your cooter waxed. Do you have an outfit to greet him in?"

I gestured to the black dress pants and green sweater set. Underneath, I had some saucy underwear.

"Fuck, that won't do," Paul said, pulling me up from my chair. He handed me my purse and dragged me down to my car. My newly upgraded car. While on my road trip to Portland and back, someone rear ended me. My Toyota Corolla was totaled because it was a piece of shit. I rented a Volvo for the remainder of the trip. I liked it so much that I ended up buying one. A bright blue Volvo S60 with all of the bells and whistles. It was a total splurge but I loved it. The down payment was the gift from Tyler's great aunt Gertrude from our wedding. She practically disowned him for what he did to me. She sent me a card, along with an additional five grand upon my return from Isle Esme.

I got into my car and Paul settled himself in the passenger seat. "First stop, Frederick's of Hollywood," he said. "We need get you something that will make your man hard in less than three seconds. Then, we need a dress to put on top of it. If Edward is like any hot-blooded man, he'll want to fuck you as soon as he sees you. This pants nonsense is just that…nonsense."

"Excuse me?" I chuckled.

"Bella, he'll want to lift your skirt, tear off your barely-there panties and plunge inside of you," he retorted, arching a brow over his designer sunglasses. "No wonder Tyler turned gay."

"Shut up, ass," I hissed, smacking his arm. Paul gave me an adorable grin, indicating he was joking.

"Call Angela, Jessica and Becca. See if they're available," Paul smirked.

"Jessica and Becca are working. I'll see if Ang is free to turn me into a hooch," I quipped. I dialed her up. Unfortunately, she had an appointment with her doctor. She couldn't come. Shortly after I finished the conversation with Angela, we pulled up to Frederick's of Hollywood. "Why am I doing this?"

"To make your stud muffin of a boyfriend come in his pants," Paul said seriously. He got out of the car, skipping to the entrance. I rolled my eyes. Paul really was an older, male version of Alice. God bless him and his enthusiastic attitude. Inside of the store, Paul already had a handful of black lacy things in his hands. "When was the last time you had a lingerie overhaul?"

"My bachelorette party," I replied, plucking a scrap of satin from his hands. "Crotchless panties?"

"Easy access," he replied, taking them back. "Public sex is fucking amazing. This one time, with Joe, we fucked at a concert. I never came so hard since anyone could have seen us. Try it sometime, Bella."

"Ah, no," I deadpanned. "Who was Joe?"

"Boyfriend from two years ago. He's now in Milan, working as an assistant for some fashion designer." Paul shrugged and wandered over to some lingerie that looked a lot like a school girl's uniform. "Oh, you have to get this, Bella. Braid your hair and dayum!"

"You're so deflecting, Paul," I said as I looked at the lingerie he was pulling off the racks. "Do you still love Joe?"

"Nope. He cheated on me," Paul replied, walking to a rack of chemises. "I'm happy with Robert. Perhaps, you'll be getting a wedding invite from me." Paul blushed and held up a chemise to my body. He wrinkled his nose before swiping a purple one, nodding at it. "I'm planning on proposing to him on Halloween."

"Congratulations, Paul," I smiled, hugging my friend. "Do you have a ring?"

"Yep. It's pretty simple. A platinum band with channel set diamonds," he said. "I would have loved to give him something ostentatious but Robert is so simple. He's definitely the yin to my yang." He thrust the pile of lace into my arms. "Try this stuff on. I know it will all fit, but I want to be sure."

I took the proffered lingerie and went into a fitting room. As Paul predicted, it all fit well. I exited the fitting room and he took all of the sexy things, striding to the checkout. He whipped out his platinum card and paid for all of my lingerie. "Paul," I chided.

"Hush, girl," he admonished. "Consider it a birthday present. It's not like my inheritance is going to get any smaller if I spend a few hundo on my favorite straight girl to seduce her man. Grandfather would be happy that I'm spending it on a girl." He smirked adorably and signed the slip with a flourish. "Next up is a dress and getting all of the naughty bits waxed. Perhaps we'll get your hair and makeup done, too."

"I'm paying for that, though," I huffed. "I'm not completely destitute."

"I never said you were," Paul winked, handing me the bag of sexiness. "I want to spoil my favorite girl. Plus, I'm living vicariously through you. It's all so romantic, Bella." He looped his arm with mine and we walked back to my car. "The man you met on your 'singlemoon' is coming back to be with you for your birthday." Paul gave me an evil grin. "Maybe longer…"

"I hope so," I whispered, tossing the bag into the trunk.

"Did you just say that you hoped so?" Paul asked. "Damn, Bella, you've fallen hard for this guy."

"You have no idea, Paul," I said as I backed out. He directed me to the mall near Bellevue. Inside, we found a dress and a pair of cute black wedge heels at Nordstrom. We ate a late lunch and then went to a spa located on the property of the mall. While I was getting my girlie parts abused, Paul got an old-fashioned shave and a facial. The last step in my sexification was getting my hair curled and sultry makeup applied to my face. Once my makeup and hair were flawless, I met up with Paul in the reception area. His lascivious grin was all the encouragement I needed.

I dropped Paul off at the office and went home to change into my dress and the see-through black bra and panties. On my computer, I checked the status of Edward's flight. It was on time, due to land in about fifteen minutes. I fluffed my hair, grabbed my keys and went down to my car. Nervously, I drove to SeaTac. I was so excited to see Edward but slightly afraid that something had changed between us.

The tenor of our emails, phone calls and Skype dates was always the same. However, it wasn't _the same_ as being with him. I missed feeling his body surrounding me while we slept. I missed our banter and arguing over the most random things. I missed his warm, sexy kisses. I missed his bubbling laughter and crooked smile. Fuck, I missed _him._

"I'll see him in less than an hour," I said as I navigated the highway to the airport. The butterflies attacked my belly. The love of _my life_ is going to be with me in less than an hour. Holy shit. _Breathe, Bella. _Avoiding a panic attack, I managed to park the car. I took a few more deep breaths before going inside of the airport. Checking the board, I saw that Edward's flight was assigned to carousel number three in baggage claim.

Just as I sat down, I got a text from Edward. He had landed and was going through customs. I'd seen him soon. Very soon. My leg bounced anxiously as I waited for him. I looked around the baggage claim, watching family members reunite with each other, businessmen hustle to waiting cabs and limos, and tourists try to figure out how to navigate the airport. While seeing all of that was well and good, I desperately wanted to see that shock of bronze hair, tanned skin and warm, loving green eyes.

I stood up and stared at the direction of the escalators. I willed Edward to come down to the baggage claim. Yeah, my wishes didn't make Edward come any faster. Twenty minutes of my nervous pacing and he still wasn't there. I sat back down, pumping my leg anxiously. I sat there for a half hour, playing some mindless game on my phone. I looked back up to the escalators, praying to see Edward. With a huff, I walked to the bathroom and took care of business, which was a bit of a feat since I wore garters.

I walked back to my bench and waited for another fifteen minutes. My eyes were trained on the escalators. Then, my phone chimed. It was Edward. I stood on the bench and saw his hair, his lithe body and his angular jaw. He was here. "Edward!" I shouted. I hopped down and began running towards him. I slipped off my shoes and ran barefoot through the baggage claim. I got shoved, pushed and yelled at but I could care less. Edward was here. In Seattle. A mere hundred feet away from me. "Edward! You're here! Edward!"

He blinked a few times. "My gorgeous girl," he breathed, jogging towards me. I reached for him, wanting to close the gap between us.

"Edward," I panted as I reached him. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my body around his. Immediately, I was excited by the scent of his cologne and calmed by his very presence. "You're here. Oh, baby, you're here. I'm so happy you're here."

"Bella," he sighed, inhaling at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. "I love you, baby. So much." I began sobbing against his shoulder, so overwhelmed that he was finally here. "Don't cry, Bella. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"Happy tears," I mumbled against the soft skin of his neck. I held him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"Well, if you remember correctly, the first thing I want to do when I had you in my arms was to kiss you," he whispered against my hair. "Can I kiss you, Bella? I've been without your lips for six long weeks."

_Fuck, yes and please! I need your kisses, Edward. _I pulled back and slid down Edward's long, lean body. I could feel his arousal against my belly. God, I wanted it. Inside of me. _Focus on something else. _"God, you're more handsome than I remember," I purred, running my fingers through his soft hair. "I've missed you so much. I don't know how I'm going to let you go in a month."

His eyes misted over and he bent down, murmuring his love for me before covering my mouth with his. My heart slammed against my ribs and I knew that I wouldn't be able to let him go. I needed him with me. The love I felt for him was overwhelming. His hands reached up to my hair, tangling into my chestnut curls. I moaned and he slid his tongue inside of my mouth. Frantically, we pawed at each other. I needed to be closer to him. Closer than was probably legal.

"Bella, my Bella…we should stop," he breathed against my mouth.

"Right," I panted. "Don't want to get arrested for indecent exposure." Edward nodded, kissing my nose. "Come, baby. Let me take you home."

His eyes took on that misty quality again. "I love the sound of that," he whispered. His arms held me to his hard body. "Home."

"I love the idea of you being here," I replied quietly, twining my fingers with his, behind my back. "I love you, Edward."

"Let's go _home_," he said fervently.

"Let's go home," I agreed, pulling away and leading him to the parking garage. His face broke into a beautiful crooked smile. I returned his smile, taking his hand in mine. Juggling his luggage, we maneuvered through the baggage claim to the exit. We didn't speak. I was honestly afraid that if I opened my mouth, I'd beg him to never leave my side. Edward just stared at me. He looked tired but so happy to be here.

We loaded up his suitcases into my trunk and backseat. He arched a brow when he looked at my car. It was a blue version of his. "I had a minor car accident," I blushed.

"Are you okay, gorgeous girl?" he asked, cupping my face.

"I'm fine but my beater Toyota Corolla wasn't," I answered. "I upgraded. This is what I got, thanks to Tyler's great aunt Gertrude."

"It suits you," he said, giving me his adorably crooked smile.

"Have you eaten?" I asked as I slid into the car. Edward got into the passenger seat, leaning his head against the headrest. "I know that the food on the planes is sketchy at best. We can go out to eat."

"I don't want to go out to eat," he replied, caressing the bare skin of my arm.

_Holy shit. I'm going to implode with that innocent touch. _"I can make something back at home," I choked out.

"Bella, I'm not hungry for food," he said in a husky voice. He leaned over the console, taking my ear between his lips and flicking my lobe. "I'm hungry for you, gorgeous girl."

My skimpy panties were instantly damp with my arousal. Letting out a pitiful whimper, I started the car. Edward chuckled darkly and settled into the passenger seat. After I had paid, or rather Edward had paid, for the parking garage, we clasped hands as I drove back to my apartment. "So, tell me about this accident," Edward stated. "What happened?"

"Remember when I had that trip to Portland?" I asked. He nodded, idly running his finger over my knuckles. Such a sweet, warm gesture was causing my body to ignite like stick of dynamite. I was ready to explode with ecstasy with that innocent caress. "Um, some driver in a truck wasn't paying attention and rear ended me at a stoplight. Really, it was just a tap but since my car was already a piece of shit, it virtually disintegrated on impact. I rented a Volvo for the remainder of the trip and used the insurance check plus Aunt Gertrude's present to buy this baby."

"You weren't hurt?" Edward asked, his brow furrowing.

"Nope. The airbag didn't even deploy," I answered, bringing our joined hands up to my mouth, kissing his knuckles. He groaned lowly. "You okay?"

"It's the sweetest torture, Bella. I need you," he whispered, squeezing my hand. "You're so close but so far away."

"We're almost home," I whispered back. "Can you make it?"

"Yes but prepare yourself," he smirked, giving me an appraising look that my already damp panties soaked.

"Fuck," I moaned as I pressed the accelerator of the car, trying in vain to get us home quicker. The stoplight gods were smiling down on us as we hit every single green light AND got the green arrow into my apartment complex. I parked my car in its designated spot in the garage. I walked to the back of the car. Edward was behind me, his arms around my waist. "Your bags…"

"All I want is in my arms," he purred, kissing my neck. "I'll get them later. I need _you_ now." I nearly collapsed in his arms. He laughed lowly, tightening his hold on me. "Shall we go upstairs, love?"

I nodded and closed the trunk. I turned in his embrace. His green eyes were darkened with desire, looking like the pine trees that surrounded Seattle. His body was molded against mine. His hardness was pressing between my legs. "Baby, if you're feeling anything like me, we need to get upstairs now. I'm about to explode," I said, reaching between our bodies and cupping his hardness.

"You have the keys," he ground out, thrusting against my hand.

I reached into my purse, pulling out a spare set for him. "Problem solved," I smirked. He grinned widely, clutching the keys from my hand and dragging me away from the car. I unlocked the door from the garage and pressed the button, calling the elevator. Edward was behind me, kissing my neck and his hands were wandering all over my body. They'd ghost over my breasts and my legs, teasing me in the most delicious way.

The elevator arrived and he pulled me inside. Without looking, he pressed my floor and caged me with his arms against the wall of the elevator. I looked up at him, breathing heavily. "Why won't you kiss me?"

"Once I kiss you, I won't be able to stop," he replied, staring right at my mouth. "No part of your body will be untouched by my lips, Bella. I've missed you so."

"Edward," I whimpered, wanting desperately to feel his mouth on mine. "Please?"

"Soon, love," he cooed, nuzzling my hair with his nose. "You smell so good, Bella. I've missed it. I've missed so much about you, gorgeous girl." His large hands were wrapped around my waist, moving slowly up to my breasts. The door opened and Edward moved gracefully so he was standing next to me, his arm firmly around my waist. One of the security guards entered the elevator, giving me a tight smile.

I hated the security guard at that moment.

_Cockblocker._

"How are you doing Miss Swan?" asked Omar, the night security guard. He had a slight scowl on his face, seeing Edward draped over me. Omar was always the flirtiest, since he was the closest to my age.

"I'm great," I smiled, snuggling in Edward's embrace. "If you could let the guys know that this is my boyfriend. He's visiting from out of town for the next month or so. He's got a key and should be allowed into the building whenever if he doesn't have his key."

"What's your name?" Omar growled.

"Edward Cullen," Edward replied curtly. "What's yours, man?"

"Omar. Enjoy your stay, Mr. Cullen," he spat, getting off on the floor below mine. "Miss Swan."

"Wow, what a tool," Edward said, narrowing his eyes at the door. "He wants you."

"He wants any woman who is skinny and attractive," I snorted. "Omar is flirt."

"Omar wants in your panties," Edward said as the door opened. "Did you see how he was scowling at me? He was jealous, Bella."

"Well, he's not going to _get _into my panties. You are," I said, tugging on Edward's hands. "In the next ten minutes, we're going to be naked, making love somewhere in my apartment."

"Is that how long you expect me to play with you? Ten minutes?" Edward asked, quirking a brow. "Bella, baby, I've been away from you for six weeks. I have six weeks' worth of loving to give you. The entire time I'm here, you will know how much I love you, both physically and emotionally."

"What are we waiting for?" I whimpered.

"Getting inside of your apartment," he said, kissing my lips softly.

"Good point," I giggled nervously. I turned and unlocked my door, dragging Edward inside. "Welcome home."

"Home," he sighed as he strode through the door. He closed it with a soft click and turned the lock. He placed his two bags that were on his shoulder next to the door. When he turned around, his eyes were swirling with so much emotion: love, lust, excitement, weariness, joy… It floored me. "My Bella," he breathed, crossing to me. His hand cupped my cheek. His mossy green eyes darkened and he leaned down to kiss me. "I love you." His lips brushed against mine.

My body ignited like a livewire. I threw my purse into the office and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. His strong arms banded around my waist, lifting me closer to his body. His hands reached down and cupped my ass. My legs circled around his waist. "Edward," I sobbed happily.

"I know, love," he replied, keeping his lips against mine. "I feel completely whole." His lips moved from my mouth, suckling on my neck. "Bedroom? Where is it?"

I looked over my shoulder, staring at the slightly open door. "Over there," I said nervously.

"Good," he said as he carried me toward the door. He pushed it open and the smell of sandalwood and vanilla assaulted our nostrils. The room was bathed in the soft flickering light. "Candles?"

"I didn't light them," I said, unwrapping my legs from his waist. "Only three people have a key to this place. You, me and my parents." Then, I smacked my face. "My mom…" I saw a folded note on the dresser. "I'm going to kill her." I snatched up the note.

_My dearest daughter,_

_I've set the mood for you. Perfect for making beautiful grandbabies. Have fun! _

_Love you,_

_Mom_

I handed Edward the note, my stomach in knots. My mom set up this whole seduction scene? I think I'm going to hurl. "Bella, you look a little green," Edward said as he massaged my neck.

"Did you read the note?" I asked, giving him a dubious look. "Grandbabies?"

"Sex usually does lead to children, Bella," Edward chuckled. "Unless we use protection."

"I'm good. I had my shot," I said, waving my finger weakly. "So are you." I gave him a smirk.

"Then, forget the fact that your mom lit the candles and let's get back to what we were doing before," he said, dipping his head, pressing feather-light kisses to my neck. "Practicing making grandbabies. I want to make love to you, Bella." His hands moved to the zipper of my dress, lowering it slowly. His lips moved to my ear, suckling gently. I succumbed to the feelings and moved my hands to his shirt. With nimble fingers, I unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned and tanned chest. "Can I?"

"Can you what?" I asked, running my fingertips along his abdomen.

"Make love to you?" he responded, almost reverently. His hands moved to the straps of my dress.

"Yes," I answered, staring into his endless green depths. _Endless green depths? Jesus, Bella. You're channeling your inner smut writer. _I chuckled.

"Why are you laughing, love?" Edward asked as he teased me with his lips.

"Just my inner dialogue," I replied, pushing his shirt over his broad, strong shoulders. Once he was naked from the waist up, I pressed my lips to his, dragging my fingers up and down his back. The muscles in his body twitched under my seductive scrutiny. He flicked the straps of my dress off my shoulders. I lowered my arms so my dress could fall off my body.

"Holy fuck, baby," Edward groaned when he saw my see-through black lace bra. I pulled back and wriggled fully out of the dress. It fell onto the floor. I kicked it away from me as I sauntered over to my bed. I lay back on the red comforter, spreading my legs in a way that definitely wasn't ladylike. Edward gulped.

_Look at how wet I am, baby. It's probably coating my thighs. _"You like what you see, Edward?" I asked, idly tracing my fingers along my belly.

"My imagination was filled of your beauty while we were separated but the real thing is far better. Infinitely better," he said huskily. Kneeling on the ground, he pulled me to the edge of the bed. His lips were all over my stomach as he unbuckled the garters. His eyes caught mine as his fingers reached up to the waistband of my thong, tugging it off my body. I could feel my arousal as it poured out of me. He reattached the garters. "That stays on, my sexy girl."

"You like garters?"

"I love anything that frames the perfection of your pussy," he growled, spreading my legs. "Shit, Bella. So wet. How long have you been this wet?"

"As soon as I woke up this morning," I answered, leaning back to reach for my dripping folds.

"Oh, no. Six weeks without touching you…I get to enjoy this," he said as he crawled up my body. "I so desperately want to feel you come around my fingers, on my face and on my cock." I whimpered. He chuckled as he flipped us so I was perched on his lap. His hands were gliding along my skin, igniting my loins. If I wasn't aroused before, I was now. His mouth crashed against mine as he dipped his fingers into the cleft of my ass. My hips jumped and I moaned. He took that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and move his left hand to my breast.

"Edward…I never knew how much I missed this. Missed you," I breathed. "I love you, so much, baby!"

"I love you more," he said before taking my nipple into his mouth through the sheer fabric of my bra. I arched back, pressing my tit into his mouth. My hands were tangled in his soft hair.

Carefully, Edward moved us so we were both laying on our sides. My leg was hooked over his hip. He was still in his jeans but I could feel his hardness strain against the fabric. Edward pulled down the cups of my bra. His teeth were biting at my nipples, soothing them with his soft, wet tongue. I rocked against his body, moaning wantonly.

Okay, I was loud. No lie. I was quite vocal in my sexual ministrations.

"Bella, can I taste you?" Edward asked against my chest.

"Yes, please," I begged.

He smiled and lay down. "Sit on my face, baby. I want to be surrounded by your scent, your warmth, everything," he said lowly.

I grinned and crawled over his body. His fingers wandered between my legs, feeling the dampness on my thighs. I moaned louder as his wandering fingers moved closer to my dripping core. "Spread your legs further apart, Bella," he commanded. I did as he asked and placed my pussy right above his mouth. "So fucking perfect." His hand caressed my dripping folds. "Smooth. Did you wax?"

"Today, just for you," I replied, swiveling my hips over his eager fingers. "My friend, Paul, gave me shit about what I was wearing and my lack of personal grooming."

"Paul?" Edward asked, arching a brow.

"He's gayer than a three dollar bill," I chuckled, playing with Edward's coppery hair. "He'll probably love you."

"Well, I don't swing that direction. I love my girl," he smirked, grabbing my hips and moving my body closer to his needy mouth. His lips were massaging my inner thighs, moving closer and closer to my pussy. His left hand found my breast, twisting the nipple. His tongue finally reached my clit, I exploded against his mouth. He barely touched me and I came so hard, harder than I'd come in the past six weeks. He growled between my legs and attacked my clit with fervor. His right hand moved to my pussy, sliding easily inside of my body.

"Fuck, Edward. Soooooooo good!" I yelled, rocking against his face and hand. He removed his hand from my body and moved his slick fingers to my ass. I stared at his eyes. He stopped licking my clit with his tongue. I nodded minutely. I was okay with this. I wanted him to take me _there_ eventually. Slowly, his finger moved inside of my ass. I moaned loudly, rotating my hips to get him to go deeper. He brought his lips back to my clit, suckling on it as he curled his finger inside of my ass.

It was all so much. The feeling of Edward between my legs, his finger inside of me, taking me to places I never knew existed and him being with _me…_caused me to quiver expectantly. My belly was warm and I could feel another orgasm begin to overtake my body. "Oh, GOD! Oh, GOD! FUCK!" I screamed as I leaned back. Edward growled and bit down on my clit, earning another round of screaming and orgasms. My body quivered as let myself become overwhelmed to what Edward was doing to my body.

He kept his mouth on me until the tremors stopped. He removed his fingers from my ass and gently rolled my boneless self onto the bed. He hovered over me, his face was flushed and his smile was boyish and adorable. "Proud of yourself, Cullen?" I asked.

"Immensely," he said. "It was heaven, Bella. Better than I remembered."

"You know what will be even better?" I asked.

"I think I have an idea," he said, running his fingers down between my breasts, which were trussed up over the bra. "It involves less clothing for me and for you as well, Miss Swan."

"I'm almost naked here," I giggled, cupping my breasts. "You just had your tongue in my pussy and your finger in my ass."

"I know," he smirked. His hand caressed my face. "I want to be inside of you, Bella."

"What are you waiting for?" I questioned, giving him a loving smile.

"Nothing," he breathed, pressing his mouth to mine. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. I reached for his belt, making quick work of his jeans and boxers. He shimmied out of them and kicked them onto the floor. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra. My breasts tumbled out as he tossed it onto the ground, near his jeans. "Do you want me to use a condom? I have some in my bag, if you…"

"No. I trust you," I said quietly, wrapping my hand around his arousal. "You said that you're clean and I believe you. Besides, a wise man said that you can't make babies with a condom on."

"I think that was a wise woman," he quipped as he moved to hover over me. His hardness was pressed against my inner thigh. His eyes were swimming with emotion. "You're the only woman I'll make love to, gorgeous girl. The only one. I love you with my whole heart. You know that, right?"

"I do," I whispered, staring up at him. The idea of saying _those words_ to him in a different setting wriggled in the back of my mind. _I do. Always. _"As I love you. That will never change." I opened my legs further, inviting him to slide inside of me. "Make love to me. Make me yours."

"Bella," he murmured, gazing at me like I was the most cherished woman on the planet. He kissed me softly as he grasped his cock. Languidly, he rubbed it along my folds, covering it with my arousal. "You ready?"

"Yes," I said.

He leaned down and kissed me sweetly as he slid inside of my body. _Fuck, he's big._ Plus, I was a born-again virgin, not having sex for the duration of my relationship with Tyler. "Bella," he said quietly, looking at me. "I never, ever knew."

"I know," I said, staring into his green eyes. "Trust me, I know." He smiled and slowly began moving in and out of me. Each thrust was controlled, filling me to the brink. Everything about what we were doing was making love. The emotions swirling in his eyes were plain as day. He loved me and was showing me that love with his body. With his soul. With everything that made Edward _Edward_. It made each of my previous sexual encounters seem trite and trivial; not that I had a lot, but I was experienced.

None of my lovers looked at me the way Edward looked at me now: like I was the only woman who mattered in his world. He was the _only man_ who mattered to _me_ now. Never letting him go was my goal. I grasped at his back, trying to bring him closer to me. I wanted there to be no space between our bodies. "Closer, Edward. I need you closer."

"My Bella," he breathed, moving his face to mine and crashing our lips together. I wrapped my legs around his waist, urging him further inside of me. He grunted and lifted my right leg up in the crook of his arm. He was so deep in me, filling my body delightfully. "Fuck, baby. So good. Beyond all words. I love you." He was panting against my mouth as his body slammed against me. My nails were digging in his back, still trying to get him to move closer to me.

Inside of me.

Edward was inside of me, making love to me. His lips were moving feverishly against mine as he moved faster in and out, swirling his hips perfectly. With each pass, he hit my g-spot. It felt divine. It felt…he was right, there were no words. No words to explain the perfection of what we were doing.

No, it was _beyond words_.

"Bella, I'm so close," he panted out. "Feeling you without anything between us…I'm going to come. Please, come with me."

"Faster…harder…"I begged. "More. I need to feel more of you."

"Yesssss!" he hissed as he pumped in and out, his movements jerky and rough against my thighs. "Shit, Bella! You're so tight and wet!"

"You do that," I purred, brushing his sweaty hair away from his forehead. "Only you, Edward. It will only ever be you, baby."

"Ungh!" he grunted, leaning back slightly. His hand slid between us and began furiously rubbing my clit. _Oh, my GOD! Stars are erupting behind my eyes…_ "Bella, my Bella. My beautiful girl," he panted. "I'm going to…do you want me to pull out?"

"No," I shrieked. "All of you. I want it all, Edward. I love you."

"FUCK!" he spat as he slammed into me. Our combined yells filled my room as we moved closer and closer to the edge. I'd never had an orgasm through penetrative sex. Here I was, with Edward, making love with for the first time, about to have my third orgasm within the span of an hour. "Bella, baby…please tell me you're close. I want you to come with me, love. Please?"

His velvety smooth voice, panting in my ear caused my body to constrict, clenching around his cock. My nails dug into his muscles on his back as I let out a guttural scream. Edward joined me as he pulsed inside of my body. He kept thrusting inside of me until he fell out of me. He collapsed next to me, breathing heavily. His tanned skin was flushed and he was covered in sweat. Reaching for me, he pulled me to his chest. I laid my head on his torso, pressing my ear to his skin. His heart was rapidly pounding beneath me.

"I…can't…Bella, I never honestly knew what it could be like," he whispered after he got his breath back. "Have you ever felt like this with anyone?"

"No, Edward," I said, snuggling against his side. "For the first time in my life, I feel complete." _I don't want to let you go. _As I lay on him, his stomach began snarling angrily. "Jeez, Cullen. Did you eat on the plane?"

"I didn't," he chuckled. "I was too nervous and excited to see you, gorgeous girl."

"Well, let me cook you something," I said, pulling back and wriggling out of the bed. Edward's arms pulled me back into the bed, earning a shriek from me. "Edward!"

"I don't want food," he said, wrapping his body around me like an octopus.

"Edward, I can hear and _feel_ your stomach rumbling against my back," I giggled. He huffed. "I can order some pizza and we can eat it, naked, in bed?"

"Hmmm…you aren't going to open the door naked?" Edward asked as he nuzzled my neck with his nose. "Because if you do, I may have to kill the poor pizza delivery boy."

"I'll put on your shirt, baby," I giggled. Edward growled and nipped at my ears.

Suffice it to say, I never ordered the pizza. Or ate. Edward's _hunger_ for me was much more needed.

xx AIDA xx

Begrudgingly, I went back to work on Wednesday. We spent the rest of night on Saturday, all day Sunday, Monday and the first part of Tuesday naked and in bed. We also christened every single one of my counters in the kitchen, bathrooms and the desk in my office. Each time we connected, it was just as powerful as the first time.

If not more so.

I was getting dressed to go to work. Edward was laying in the bed. Naked, of course. I think he was allergic to clothing. _Not that I minded…_

_Yeah, I need to stop gawking at my boyfriend and wishing I was riding him a like a prize fucking stallion. It's not exactly helping the situation in my panties._

I was in a black pencil skirt and a royal blue sleeveless blouse. We were in the midst of an odd but welcome heat wave. Edward was staring at me hungrily. "You stop gawking, Cullen," I said as I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "I'm walking funny because of your colossal peen and our numerous times making love. Having you stare at me like you're ready to tear my clothes from my body is a bit unsettling."

"You loved it," he chuckled, leaning back against my headboard. "And you want it, gorgeous girl."

"Very much so," I said as I slipped on my necklace and promise ring. "But, I have a meeting with my editor so I can get my assignments for the remainder of the week. My friend Paul is picking me up so you can have my car. After work, I'd like you to come out with my friends at Kell's Irish Pub."

"I have to get dressed?" Edward whined, whipping off the blankets, revealing his naked form.

"Yes," I laughed. "You're insatiable, Edward."

"I finally know what it is to be head over heels in love," he smirked adorably. "To make love. To worship the women I adore more than my own life…"

"You are so cheesy, Edward," I said as I padded to my bed. I slipped on my heels and checked my messenger bag. I had my laptop, legal pad and a slew of mechanical pencils. I love my mechanical pencils…I'm weird, I know. _Was I missing one? I should have a purple one in there. _

"You're mumbling, gorgeous girl," he said as he moved my hair over my shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss behind my ear. His warm, large hands were wrapped around my waist, sneaking up to my breasts. I moaned quietly. He was trying to seduce me and if he kept kissing, licking just _there_, he was going to succeed. "Something about mechanical pencils? And purple?"

"Edward, I really have to go," I panted out, looking at him. "You need to catch up on your sleep since rest was not in the forefront in our agenda the past few days." I traced underneath the faint circles under his eyes. "I'll call you when we're on the way to the bar, okay? And shouldn't you call your family? Let them know that you're here and alive?"

"I suppose so," he said indignantly. One side of his face quirked up in his signature grin and I knew he was being a jackass, giving me shit.

My phone rang and it was Paul's ringtone. "Hey, bitch," I snorted. "I'm on my way down."

"You can walk?" Paul bellowed.

"You're on speakerphone," I deadpanned.

"I repeat, you can walk?" Paul snickered.

"Yes, Paul, I can walk. Plus, I have a pleasant reminder of all of the loving I had all weekend long," I purred. "Right, Edward?"

"Hmmm…I love hearing you talk like that, love. Makes me hard," he said, giving me a lascivious grin. I looked at his cock and it was standing at attention. I licked my lips, wanting to wrap my mouth around his hardness. Dampness pooled in my panties.

"It's true, Paul," I giggled. "I'm staring right at it."

"Get your skinny ass down here, Swan," Paul growled, hanging up abruptly.

I continued to laugh, tossing my phone into my bag. "He's just jealous," I quipped. "He's seen your picture, babe."

"Will he still want me even though I'm scarred?" Edward asked, arching a brow. The twinkle in his eye indicated that he was _okay_ with it but, I frowned immediately. In our passion, I'd scratched up Edward's back with my fingernails. I was vaguely aware of it but was so lost in the feeling of him being inside me that I didn't realize how hard I was scratching. Seeing my frown, he crawled toward me and wrapped me in an embrace. "Hey, I like it. You're claiming me as yours."

"Edward, your back is torn to shreds," I hissed. "Thanks to me!" I rubbed my face, pissed off at my actions.

"No. It's not. Trust me when I say that this is _nothing _compared to what I've been dealt with before," he said, his brow furrowing.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Someone hurt you during sex?"

"Victoria was the most brutal. Her marks were also _intentional_. She'd purposefully hurt me."

"Was she into BDSM?" I asked, slightly squicked out.

"Just the bondage and sadist shit. She got her rocks off by whipping and burning me. At the time, I was all for it since…" He huffed out a breath. "She burnt the hell out of my nipple once with a candle," Edward said grimly.

"Whips and chains, too?" I squeaked.

"And then some," Edward chuckled humorlessly. He looked at me and his green eyes were vacant. "I considered it to be penance for all of the shit I dealt out, Bella." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine. "I'd gladly take your marks over hers."

"Edward," I muttered.

"No, Bella. What she did was cruel and intentional," he said, threading his fingers through my hair. "I went to her, knowing full-well what she was going to do. It was our 'arrangement.' What this is," he indicated to his back, "was you, in throes of passion while we made love. It doesn't hurt and I know you didn't intend to scratch up my back, love. Our making love did that. It's like the love bite I put on your inner thigh."

"You gave me a hickey?" I asked, arching my brow.

"Yep. At least it's covered by this amazing skirt," he purred, rubbing his hands along my legs.

My cell phone rang again. It was Paul. "I'm coming," I barked into the phone.

"TMI! Swan, I don't you go rubbing your amazing sex life in my nose," Paul snickered.

"Fuck off," I giggled, hanging up my phone. "I really have to go, baby. Will you be okay?"

"I will, love," he smirked, kissing me sweetly. "I'm going to go back to bed, call my family, shower and work a bit on your birthday present."

"Present?! Edward…" I began. My cell phone chirped. "Damn it. This conversation isn't over."

"Love you," he sang, curling up under the covers. I rolled my eyes and went down to meet Paul after I kissed Edward's cheek and returned his sentiment. In his custom-made purple Beetle, Paul was glowering at me. The twinkle in his eyes indicated that he wasn't all that pissed off. As an apology, I paid for some coffee for Paul from Starbucks right outside of the paper.

The day dragged. My mind was focused on the sexy man who was still in my bed. _And the sex I had on that bed. More dampness in my skimpy panties. Ugh! _ My column about the latest celeb gossip was lackluster at best. It also didn't help that we were in a bit of a 'drought' for celebrity drama. No one was cheating with anyone, everyone was in love and the movies were honestly crappy.

I finished my assignments that I could before lunch. I needed to speak with some sources, but they were unavailable until the afternoon. I went to lunch with Marcus to discuss my transition to the news floor. He even gave me a few assignments to start researching that Patricia was going to work on if she hadn't been pregnant. After lunch, I called Edward but his cell phone rang, going to voicemail. I assumed he was showering so I just left him a message saying that I loved him and wished I was with him.

The afternoon went by a little faster than the morning. I spent most of it on the phone, discussing leads on several stories and researching some new bands that were playing in some of the larger clubs in Seattle. I also talked to Angela, Jessica and Becca, verifying that we were still meeting at Kell's Irish Pub after I was done with work. We were a go. At six, Edward would meet my closest friends.

I spoke briefly to Edward, giving him the information about the bar and the time to be there. He seemed excited to go. I was more excited to have him by my side.

Shortly before 5:45, Paul came into my office. I finished packing up my belongings so we could head off to the bar. "Is Robert coming with us?"

"He may meet up with us later," Paul said. "He's got some dinner with his fellow attorney-like people." Robert was an associate at an up and coming law firm. "Shall we, slut?"

"Shut up," I snickered, smacking his arm as I strode past him. "Don't make me shove this heel up your ass."

"I may like it, Bella," he chuckled.

"You do like it," I retorted. "You do it every night but the heel is a lot thicker and it's flesh-toned."

"Oh, yeah," Paul said dreamily. He twirled his car keys on his finger, whistling a chipper tune. He drove us to the bar, parking next to my Volvo. I was happy that Edward found it with no problem. "GOD, Bella! You're like a love-sick fool. Stop bouncing around like a teenage girl at a One Direction concert, squealing for Harry!"

I stuck out my tongue at him, getting out of the car. I walked to the bar, seeing Edward sitting inside, being approached by several women. _Hell, no. He's mine, bitches. _I adjusted my breasts and strode through the door. Adopting a very seductive walk, I sashayed over to where Edward was seated. He looked sinful in a pair of dark-wash jeans, black shirt and black shoes. His cologne assaulted my nostrils, causing my pussy to start leaking. _Like fucking Pavlov's dog and the damn whistle. Edward's cologne makes me wet…_My hands snaked up his toned, muscular arms before tugging on his sexily disheveled hair. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to his ear. "Hey, handsome. Want some help?" I purred.

"Yes," he breathed, turning to look at me. His hand cupped my neck, pulling me between his legs on the stool he was perched on. His lips crashed against mine, plundering my mouth greedily with his tongue. The annoyed huffs of the women who were near him wafted over our ears. "They were like vultures, circling around me like I was a recent kill. I'm taken, thank you very much," he chuckled lowly, nipping at my lips.

"Get a room," Paul bellowed, sitting next to Edward. "I do not want to see you two tongue fuck all night long."

"You're just jealous," I said, leaning against Edward's body. "Paul Whitacre, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward…Paul."

"Nice to meet you," Edward said, holding out his hand.

"No kiss for me?" Paul asked, arching a brow.

"Not yet," Edward smiled. Paul blushed, shaking Edward's hand.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, taking a sip of Edward's beer.

"A few minutes. I was already out and I wanted to make sure I didn't get lost," Edward explained, his hands gliding down to my ass, squeezing it slightly.

"You two are worse than Jessica and Mike with the PDA," Paul grumbled, waving down the bartender. "Should I ask for a hose?"

"No," I hissed, glaring at my friend. "I've seen you with Robert's tongue down your throat. Consider this penance…it's not like when I was with…"

"Okay, okay," Paul conceded. "This is true."

"BELLA!" shrieked Jessica, teetering on her heels with her husband following behind her like an obedient puppy. Her voice pierced through us, interrupting our conversation. She threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Hey, Paul."

"No shrieking hug for me?" Paul asked, frowning dramatically.

"I see you all of the time," Jessica said dismissively.

"You also see Bella all of the time, too," Paul argued.

"But not Bella's boyfriend," Jessica bit back, smiling at Edward. "Jessica Newton and this my husband, Mike."

"A pleasure," Edward said as he shook her hand and Mike's hand as well.

"Are we going to stay at the bar or get a table?" Mike asked. "Should I open a tab?"

"I've already got one started," Edward said. We decided to get a table after we ordered our drinks. Edward was somewhat quiet as he interacted with my friends. Then again, I knew he was still, at heart, that shy, nerdy boy from his high school days. He opened up more when Angela and Ben arrived. Edward had a lot in common with Ben. They both were into computers and talked animatedly about some new technology invention or something.

Becca was the last person to arrive, nearly an hour late, with a man in tow. "Hi, guys!" she smiled. "Sorry we're late. Got caught in the moment." Her date's eyes frosted over momentarily as he glared at her head. Becca looked at him, giving him a wink. He returned with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "This is Jimmy, my boyfriend. Jimmy, this is Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Paul, Bella and Bella's boyfriend, Edward."

Jimmy didn't say anything. He just nodded and held Becca tightly to his side. Edward narrowed his eyes at Jimmy. I twined my fingers with his, leaning over to his ear. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine but there is something about Becca's boyfriend that is unsettling," Edward replied, nuzzling my hair. "Do I act like that?"

"God, no! Edward, you're amazing. Quiet, but I know that it's stemmed in your unfamiliarity with my friends," I said, caressing his slightly scruffy cheek. "You're right, though. With Jimmy, he seems too controlling of Becca. I don't know. I don't want to make a snap judgment."

"I agree, gorgeous girl," he replied, kissing my nose.

"Edward," called Jessica, again interrupting our moment. "How long are you in Seattle?"

"Right now, I'm here for the month of September," he answered, pulling me into his lap. "I wanted to be here for Bella's birthday. However, I'd be amenable to stay longer."

"You'd get no complaint from me," I giggled, kissing his neck.

"What do you do, Eddie?" Jimmy asked in a thick New York accent.

"It's Edward," he replied, shooting a frustrated look at Jimmy. "And I'm the manager of a luxury resort off the coast of Brazil. My family owns the resort and I'm in charge of everything that makes the resort run smoothly."

"How are you able to take off a month, Eddie?" Jimmy asked, giving Edward a leering smile.

"Prior to meeting my girl, I very rarely took any time off. I have a great deal of vacation time accrued," Edward said, his voice taking on a hard edge. "Besides, my sister is filling for me in my absence."

"It must be so nice to work with your family," Angela sighed.

"It's a blessing and a curse," Edward began. "In some ways, I'm lucky that I have the support of my family nearby. Conversely, it's stifling, too. My parents meddle."

"So do you," I teased, tugging on his hair. "Alice's villa?"

"Ah, yes," he chuckled. "When Bella left the island, I compulsively cleaned my sister's villa. I started to clean my parents' home, but I was shoved back home."

"What is the name of the resort?" Jimmy asked, his eyes staring intently at Edward.

"Isle Esme, just off the eastern coast of Rio," Edward responded.

"That sounds so romantic," Angela crooned. "Ben, we should go there for our anniversary!"

"It is very romantic," I smiled, twining my fingers with Edward's. "I never wanted to leave."

"I never wanted you to leave," Edward murmured, pressing a soft kiss to my shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you, too," I whispered back.

"Oh, gag," Paul giggled. "Let's stop with the love fest and start planning Bella's birthday!"

"Ugh, no parties. I hate my birthday," I groaned. "You all know this."

"But, Edward's here and it should be special," Becca said, holding Jimmy's hand. "Right, babe?"

"Extra special," Jimmy answered, kissing Becca's knuckles. Again, something was _off_ with Jimmy's interactions with Becca. "A special night for your special girl, Eddie?"

Edward gave a tight smile. I saw his aggravation in his mossy green eyes. "I hate to be a killjoy but I've got an early meeting," I said.

"No, we don't," Paul said.

"It's for Marcus," I lied smoothly. "Patricia, Marcus and I are going over some things for an assignment. I need to be at the paper by eight." Paul pursed his lips, not believing what I said.

"We'll have to get together again, soon," Ben said. "How about Saturday?"

"We can't," I answered. "Edward's meeting the parents. We're going out to dinner with my family."

"Friday?" Jessica asked.

"I'm on assignment," I frowned. "I have to critique a show." Edward gave me a pout. "You're coming with me, lover boy. I've got tickets to see Mumford and Sons. No pout."

"Okay," he grinned, kissing my neck.

"We'll get together before your birthday," Angela said. "However, I know that you two are going back to your apartment to…"

"And on that note," I laughed, standing up from Edward's lap. He grinned like a cat who got the canary, tossing some money onto the table. I hugged my friends while Edward shook hands with the guys. Tentatively, he kissed Jessica, Angela, Becca and Paul on the cheek before we left.

In the car, Edward helped me into the passenger seat. Settling into the driver's seat, he gave me a wickedly sexy grin. "It's been nearly twenty-four hours since I've last had you, Bella."

"Wow, twenty-four hours," I quipped.

"Far too long," he purred.

"Far too long," I parroted back, staring into his eyes. "How fast can you get us home?"

"I love the way you think."

**A/N: I wanted to get dinner with the parents in here but I figured it would be best if it was in Edward's POV. Meeting Charlie, Detective Swan, is going to be so much fun. Tee hee. Anyhow, there are some pictures of this chapter on my blog (link in my profile). They are NSFW! Some really sexy pics, kids. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. **

**Up next will be the continuation of the lemon from this chapter, concert public sex, meeting the parents and leading up to Bella's birthday. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Leave me some lovin! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**Yeah, that isn't mine.**

**Up next will be the continuation of the lemon from this chapter, concert public sex, meeting the parents and leading up to Bella's birthday. **

**Chapter Eighteen: Confrontations **

**EPOV**

I desperately needed to get my girl home. After hanging out with her friends, I had to have her. It was nice to be social, but seeing Bella all covered up and not being able to take her when I wanted was not fun. I wanted to make love to her all of the time. Don't get me wrong, her friends were great. Ben was a kindred spirit. We bonded over our shared love of Tolkien, D&D and computers. Mike was a bit of a goofball. He tried to chime in with commentary about what Ben and I were talking about but he had no clue. Paul was awesome. He reminded me of Alice but taller and with a penis. The girls were all very nice but I was worried about her friend Becca. Jimmy seemed shady. Very shady and controlling and I didn't like him. At. All.

"Edward, you're scowling, baby," Bella said as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Why are you scowling?"

"Jimmy," I answered, shooting her a wary glance.

"Ah, yes," Bella said, frowning deeply. "I'm with you, Edward, but right now I want to go home and…" She leaned over, sliding her hand down my thigh before palming my cock. I let out a strangled groan. "We can talk about Jimmy later." She sat back and smirked. "The light's green, baby."

"Hmmm," I said as I pressed the gas pedal, driving toward Bella's apartment. In no time, we arrived at her complex. I parked the shiny blue Volvo and gallantly helped Bella out of the car. Once inside of the elevator, I caged her with my body. I leaned down, nuzzling her soft neck with my nose. "So beautiful," I murmured.

"So are you," she whispered, threading her hands into my hair.

At the lobby, the elevator doors opened and Omar slipped inside again. _Cockblocker._"Good evening, Omar," Bella said as she stood in front of me, wrapping my arms around her waist. Omar grunted, barely giving us a glance. I heard him mumble under his breath about Bella, calling her a whore in Spanish.

"What did you say?" I asked, my anger growing.

"Nothing, Mr. Cullen," Omar said snidely.

"I beg to differ, Omar. I distinctly heard you call my girlfriend a whore in Spanish," I snapped, stalking over to the security guard. Omar glared at me.

"Is what she is," he spat. Bella gasped, covering her face with her hands. "She fucks you and then goes out with that blonde man. Probably has another man on the side. She's a whore. Spreading her legs for the biggest cock."

"You just signed your release papers, buddy," I growled. The door opened and I pushed him out. "By tomorrow, you'll be fired." His eyes widened. The door began closing and I flipped him the bird. Bella's quiet sniffles filled the elevator. "Gorgeous girl," I cooed.

She turned and fell into my arms. Her tears soaked my shirt. I wanted to kill that ass for hurting Bella's feelings. She was not a whore. She was _everything_ to me. Bending down, I swept her in my arms and carried my sobbing girl to her apartment. Clumsily, I opened the door, carrying her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. I slipped off her shoes and did the same for me before gathering her in my arms. "You're so amazing, Bella," I whispered against her hair. "You're good and smart and beautiful and you took a broken man, made him whole. I love you, gorgeous girl. That will never change." She sobbed harder, gripping my shirt. "Omar will pay for what he said to you."

"Don't hurt him, Edward," she choked out.

"I won't, but he will be out of a job," I said flatly. "His actions have consequences. Now, let me take care of you."

"Edward, I don't…" she pouted.

"As much as I want to make love to you, I am certain that you don't want that. I want to take a bath with you. Wash those words from your body, from your mind. You've got a pretty big tub that can fit both of us," I smirked. "Let me do this?"

"Okay," she said, a few tears falling down her cheeks. I kissed her lips softly before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. I lit a few scattered candles before turning on the water. I added bath salts and bubble bath to the water before going back into the bedroom. Bella was curled up in a ball, still crying. I tenderly picked her up, kissing her neck. She buried her face against my chest as I easily carried her to the bathroom, depositing her onto the counter.

Reverently, I removed Bella's clothes. Seeing her pale skin glow under the candlelight made my cock swell, but it wasn't about sex or making love. It was about healing the wounds that Omar opened with his words. "You know that you're not what he called you, right?" I asked, brushing her hair over her shoulders.

"I know, but it still hurts," she said, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

I wiped it away. Gently, I guided her chin to look at me, "You're not a whore. You're the love of my life who is the most beautiful, caring, loving and perfect woman I'd ever known."

"I'm hardly perfect," she snorted. She glowered at her body.

"No one's perfect, Bella. But you're perfect for me," I said softly, dropping to my knees to look into her eyes, which had stayed firmly on her body. "We all have flaws, gorgeous girl. Some of them are outward, while others are firmly inside. All I know and all I care about is that I love you and you love me, despite my flaws. That, in and of itself, makes you perfect." I moved her closer to me. "Arms around my neck, Bella."

She glowered at me but begrudgingly put her arms around my neck. I cupped her ass, lifting her off the counter and carried her the short distance the bathtub. She slid into the fragrant water and twisted her hair up into some intricate twist. "Are you joining me?"

"If that's what you would like," I smiled. She bit her lip and nodded. I removed my clothes, slipping in behind Bella. She was still quiet and down. I pulled her to my chest, massaging her shoulders. She turned and curled up, putting her head on my shoulder. What started off as being romantic banter and sexual teasing all night turned into something completely different. Omar, the asshat, made my girl feel inferior. That shit doesn't fly. "Bella, I love you," I whispered against her hair. "Don't let one man's wrong opinion of you get you down."

"I know," she said.

"If anyone is a whore, it's me," I chuckled humorlessly. That earned me a hard smack to the chest. "Ow."

"You're not a whore, Edward," she admonished. "You're a good man who got lost. Omar is a dickhead and I'm taking it too seriously."

"Well, I seriously meant it that he signed his walking papers. Once we're done with the bath, you need to type up a complaint. I'll do the same and deliver it to the property manager," I said, kissing her forehead.

"I want to go with you. I'll call Paul and go in later. I can start working on my assignments from home," she sighed. She turned and looked at me. Her brown eyes were glimmering in the flickering lights of the candles. "Thank you for protecting me, Edward." Her legs straddled mine. Her hands twined into my hair, tugging on the strands painfully. "And if you call yourself a whore again, I will kick your ass. Got it?"

"I got it, love," I said, kissing her lips softly. She smacked my head before curling back up in my arms. We stayed in the tub until the bubbles melted away and water cooled. I took care of my girl, drying her lithe body with a fluffy towel. Afterward, I slipped on a pair of boxer briefs and went to get some pajamas for Bella. However, she swiped my dress shirt from earlier and put it on her body. With nothing underneath.

_Dear God, she's going to kill me. _

We crawled into bed after typing up our accounts of Omar's verbal sparring. Bella was still pretty quiet and obviously upset. I just held her as she processed what happened. I was thinking of how many ways I could torture Omar, the douchebag security guard. By the time my eyes closed, I had come up with nearly three hundred eighty-six.

The next morning, Bella and I went down to the property manager's office with our typed out accounts of Omar's verbal attack. The manager was shocked and called Omar in immediately. It was apparent that Omar was sleeping or very close to it. His greasy black hair was disheveled and his clothes were mismatched. When Omar saw us, he blanched and Bella gave him an evil sneer.

The property manager gave him fifteen minutes to clear out his locker. Omar stumbled out of the office and toward the employee lounge. In addition to Omar's termination, the property manager also waived Bella's rent for two months. With a smile, she strode out of the office. We ate an early lunch before she drove in to the newspaper. She said that she was going to be a little late due to our meeting with the property manager. I told her to not worry about it. With a kiss, she darted to her car and I went back upstairs to her apartment.

I dialed my sister and eagerly waited for her to pick up. "Isle Esme, this is Alice Cullen," she said professionally.

"Hey, Alice," I said.

"You're ALIVE!" she quipped.

"Wench," I snorted. "Of course I'm alive."

"Could have fooled me. A phone call would have been nice. Mom's been going crazy not hearing from you, Edward," she giggled. I frowned, feeling guilty for not contacting sooner. "How's Bella?"

"Amazing," I breathed, laying back on Bella's bright red couch. "Alice, I can't leave her."

"I knew that, Edward," she said quietly. "So did Mom and Dad. I've already canceled your return flight."

"I don't know what to do, Alice. I mean…I'll go batshit crazy if I don't have some sort of purpose up here," I grumbled.

"I know you've been working on that song for Bella," Alice said quietly. "Get back into your music. Or dabble with your computer stuff."

"That's all well and good for relaxation. I'm talking about a job," I snickered.

"So am I," she chided. "Do you remember that one gaming group that was sniffing around you a couple of years back? New Moon Gaming? They were interested in that elven game you developed."

"I don't have the right laptop, Alice. I just brought my Macbook," I grumbled.

"I'll send you the heavy duty one," Alice shrugged. "Or you could buy a new one."

"All of the work is saved to that laptop," I said, my cogs turning.

"It'll be out with the next mail run, Edward. Anything else you want me to send?" she asked.

"I'll make a list, Sprite," I replied, writing down everything I'd possibly need for the next year. Whatever Alice couldn't send, I'd buy up in Seattle.

"Just make sure that you come down for Christmas. You know mom would have your head if you don't come for the holidays," she chided. "Bring Bella, too."

"I'll see what I can do, Alice," I said absentmindedly.

"I'll let you go, Edward. I can tell that you're geeking out," she laughed. "Love you, brother mine."

"Love you, too, Alice," I said as I hung up the phone, scribbling down my list. Once I finished, I sent my list down to my sister. Her response was immediate. She would send my laptop, midi keyboard and recording equipment. The rest she'd bring up when she and Jasper came to visit for Halloween. Before I could fully geek out, I accessed my trust fund, withdrawing a fair amount and depositing it into my checking account. My parents were still 'paying' me for working at the resort since I was on vacation, but I didn't want to be a complete freeloader. If I was going to stay with Bella, I wanted to contribute to the household. Split the bills, take care of her. In order to do that, I needed money.

I didn't want to jump the gun about anything. I mean, if Bella didn't want me to stay the entire time, I'd leave. Nervously, I bit my lip about how she'd react about me inviting myself to stay permanently. _Crap. What if she says no? _Alice must have realized my trepidation and she sent me a text.

_Bella wants a roomie. Stop stressing, Edward! Make her some dinner and surprise her! *Hugs!* - Alice_

_Thanks, Ali – Edward_

I checked her fridge and found it fully stocked. I rummaged through her food and found the makings of Chicken Milanese. It was time consuming but absolutely delicious. I hoped Bella enjoyed it. The meal took me a majority of the day to make. With the frying of the chicken, baking it with peppers, mushrooms and marsala wine, and preparing the perfect side dish of pasta. Around seven, Bella called me and told me that she was on her way back home. I assembled the salad and set the table in her dining room. I scowled when I realized that I didn't have flowers or anything for my girl. This was a big deal, flowers should be involved.

I texted Bella, asked if she was close to being home. She said that she got stopped by Marcus and had to get gas. She'd be home in a half hour. I had enough time to run across the street to a small florist shop. I grabbed my keys and darted out of the apartment. In the florist's shop, I found a bouquet of pink and purple flowers in a silver vase. I paid for the flowers, running back across the street. In the apartment, I put the flowers in the center of Bella's dining room table. I checked the time and saw that I had a half hour before Bella got home. I showered and put on a pair of dress slacks and a long-sleeved dress shirt, rolling the cuffs to the elbows. I heard the door open and Bella's heels on the hardwood floor. I slipped into the dining room, swiping a pink rose from the floral arrangement. With a grin, I found her in the foyer, taking off her shoes.

"For you, my love," I said handing her the flower.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she sighed, taking it from my hand. She inhaled deeply. "I love the color."

"I figured you would. I remembered your love of the color pink," I said as I dropped down to kiss her. "Hi. I missed you."

"I missed you too," she replied, wrapping her arms around my neck. "It smells good in here. Did you make dinner?"

"I did," I smirked, guiding her to the elegantly set dining room table. I helped her into a chair before I went into the kitchen to get our meal. I balanced the platter of chicken and the bowl of pasta. Without dropping anything, I put it in front of Bella. Kissing her nose, I went back into the kitchen to get the salad and a bottle of wine.

"This looks delicious, Edward. You make such a wonderful house husband," she quipped.

"Ha ha," I deadpanned as I poured her a glass of wine. "I wanted to do something special for my girl. Can't I do that?"

"Of course you can," she blushed. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome."

"Is there a reason behind this scrumptious looking feast?" Bella asked as she began serving herself some pasta. I forked a few pieces of chicken before we traded bowls. I blushed. "There is. Are you playing out your dessert fantasy?"

"No, Bella," I snorted. "Though that would have been sweet if I had the forethought to do that. I wanted to cook dinner for you because I wanted to tell you something."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked, her eyes glistening with tears.

"What? Fuck no!" I said as I took her hand in mine. "Bella, I came to the realization today that I can't leave you. Being separated for a little under two months was hell for me. Yes, I was focused on work and got a lot of shit done for the resort, but that's no longer my sole purpose in life anymore. You are."

"You're staying?" she blubbered.

"I'm staying," I whispered, brushing an errant curl from her face. "I had a few logistic things I needed to work out and Alice is helping with that, but as far as I'm concerned, Seattle is now my home."

Bella let out an Alice-like squeal before throwing herself into my arms. The power of her enthusiastic hug caused me to topple backwards with her giving me kisses all along my face before devouring my lips with hers. "You're staying! Oh, Edward! I'm so happy!" she said, her face beaming radiantly at me. Then she frowned. "Why are we on the floor?"

"I fell," I chuckled. "Your happiness was quite robust, baby."

"Shit! Are you okay?" she asked, inspecting my head, shoulders and body.

"I'm fine," I laughed, getting up and righting the chair. I helped Bella up and she blushed furiously. "I take it you like my surprise?"

"You're staying. No more separations. Of course I like it," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. This time it was more seductive and her eyes were darkened with desire. "Can I show you how much?"

"But dinner," I argued lamely.

"Looks delicious but I want you more. I need you," she purred, pushing me toward her bedroom.

Suffice it to say, we ate dinner, naked at midnight in Bella's bedroom. After we made love, celebrating my decision to stay indefinitely.

xx AIDA xx

The next morning, Bella had to go into the office early. She had to do some research on Mumford and Sons. We were going to their concert at the Triple Door. It was a smaller venue than they usually played but this was for a benefit concert series being held at the Triple Door over the next week. Bella had to look up information about the benefit that Mumford and Sons was supporting.

While she was at the office, I called my parents and informed them of my leave of absence. Mom knew and she was thrilled. Dad was less than enthused, but understanding. As Alice predicted, Mom asked if I was coming home for Christmas. I told her I'd look into it.

Around three, Bella came home and said that she needed to get ready for the concert. She's a flurry of nerves, excitement and anal retentiveness. I'd never seen Bella like this before. Apparently this concert and her covering it was a big deal.

"Edward, can you make sure that my camera has enough juice?"

"Edward, can you check my bag to see if I have at least ten mechanical pencils?"

"Edward, where are my boots?! I have to look professional but sexy to meet with Mumford and Sons. Paul's words. Not mine."

"Edward, have you seen my press pass?"

"Edward, can…"

I stopped her with a kiss. "Breathe, baby," I said, cupping her face in my hands. "You'll do awesome."

"Sorry, I'm in melt-down mode," she quipped, biting her lip. "I want to make sure that this article is good. It's one of my last big assignments in the Arts and Entertainment section."

"You don't start your new job until October," I said, arching a brow.

"No, but Patricia is thinking she may go early. Her doctors are concerned about her blood pressure. I'm pretty much on standby until she's pulled out due to whatever medical reason," Bella said. "On Monday, I submit my copy of the Mumford concert and then I move up to the news floor to work on my transition."

"Congratulations, gorgeous girl," I said, beaming widely.

"So, I have to make sure that everything is perfect tonight," she said, her brown eyes widening. "How are you with a camera?"

"Okay, I guess," I said, arching a brow. She darted from my arms and handed me a large bag. "Bella, what is this?"

"My beast," she said as she pulled out a hefty Nikon DSLR. She flipped it on and looked through the view finder. "Okay, I want you take my picture. No flash." I arched a brow as she walked toward the couch. The lighting was dim but with the monster in my hand, that shouldn't be a problem. I switched the ISO and held up the camera. A few clicks later, I had a handful pictures of Bella. She danced to me, appraising my work. "Hmmm, not bad, Edward. For the concert, use sports mode. The lights from the stage will make it easy to shoot."

"Am I your photographer tonight?" I quipped.

"Yep."

"Are we going to enjoy the concert as well?" I teased, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Once I've gotten the information I need," she said, putting her arms on my biceps. "We've got to go. My interview with the band is prior to the concert. Oh, and here's your backstage pass." She slipped a lanyard over my head. "All access, Mr. Cullen."

"Nice," I smirked, holding the badge to inspect it. Bella kissed my cheek and went back to her imitation of the Tasmanian devil. Ten minutes later, we're in the car along with her messenger bag, her camera bag and our tickets. At the venue, we valet park and go inside, ushered into a tiny room with the band. I was having a fanboy moment as I was sitting down. Across from MUMFORD AND SONS. Bella elbowed me and I went about putting together the camera. As Bella asked amazing questions, I began snapping pictures, after I got permission, of course. The guys are down to earth and obviously taken with my girlfriend.

After about twenty minutes, Bella wraps up the interview and shook hands with each of the band members. I did the same before we went into the venue. We were ushered to the balcony. The lights dimmed and the opening act came out. I took some pictures as Bella wrote down some information on her pad of paper. Based on her wrinkled nose, she didn't care for the opening band.

"Everything okay, gorgeous?" I asked, slinging the camera over my shoulder.

"I did a write up on these guys a couple of weeks ago. Sadly, they haven't improved," she groaned.

"They are pretty atrocious," I snickered, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"I need to get enough information for about four songs for Mumford, then we can enjoy the concert," she said, looking up at me. "I'm sorry about this being a work thing."

"Bella, it's okay. I met Mumford and Sons. I'm here with my girl. Life can't get much better than this," I said, kissing her lips softly.

"Well, it could get better," she purred against my mouth. Slowly, she kissed to my ear, nipping at my lobe. "I'm not wearing any panties. Just saying." She turned around and positioned herself in front of me, wiggling her skirt covered ass against my now burgeoning erection.

_No panties. _

_She's not wearing panties. _

_Fuck me…_

Forty-five minutes later, the stage was set for the main act, Mumford and Sons. When they came out, the crowd went wild. So did Bella's pencil. I snapped photos of them on stage along with the crowd. I even managed to get a few of Bella as she was concentrating.

As promised, Bella put her pad of paper into her messenger bag and took the camera from me, stowing it in the camera bag. "What do you think of the concert?" Bella asked, yelling over the din of the band.

"Amazing," I said, cupping her face. She smiled at me, kissing me softly before moving her body in front of mine. We swayed to the music. It was sensual to be with my girl like this. The sounds of the guitar, mandolin and drums below us. The rough voice Marcus Mumford filling the large room. I leaned down and pressed my lips to Bella's neck. She moaned, swiveling her hips against me. Gently I moved her hands to the metal bar in front of us. "Keep these here, Bella."

"What are you doing?" she breathed.

"I'm going to make you come with my fingers and then I'm going to fuck you," I growled against her ear. I reached down and traced my hand up her leg. "Spread, baby."

"Shit," she spat as she moved her legs. I reached the apex of her thighs, feeling her obvious arousal on her skin. I chuckled darkly against her neck, sucking lightly on her fragrant flesh. My middle finger came in contact with her clit, which was aroused and ready for me to play with. I circled it with my fingers, spreading her wetness all along her outer lips of her pussy. "Fuck, Edward….so good."

"I can feel how wet you are, Isabella," I crooned in her ear. "The fact that you're being finger fucked in public, is that a turn on?"

"Yes," she breathed. "More, Edward. Please…"

'Broken Crown' began on the stage below us. The beat and the gritty vocals were perfect for what we were doing: public fucking. I deftly unbuckled my belt and released my now rock hard cock. Bella has already come undone around my fingers, being hyper sensitive to our vulnerable position. "You ready, gorgeous girl?" I asked as I lifted her skirt.

"Take me, Edward. Fuck me," she commanded, glaring at me. I smirked before sliding into her warmth and covering the evidence with her skirt. My movements are slow. So are Bella's. Her lower lips are clasped around my cock as she wriggled with the music. I wanted to see her body slid over me but I didn't want us to get arrested.

"So tight, Bella," I grunted as I minutely moved my hips. "God, I wish I could see you." She turned and looked at me, her lip hidden between her teeth. I leaned forward and kissed her neck before covering her lips with mine. As the music built, so did my orgasm. I wasn't moving much but the illicit nature of our coupling made it that much more erotic.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she chanted as her hips moved with abandon. Her body clenched around me and it caused my own orgasm to release inside of her. My arms banded around her so I wouldn't let out the guttural scream I normally would if we were alone. I slipped out from her and tucked myself back into my jeans. I reached into my jacket pocket and surreptitiously wiped between Bella's legs, capturing our combined releases. She turned around, wrapping her arms around me and buried her head against my neck. "That was hot, Edward."

"It was," I chuckled but I felt strangely guilty. What we just did was something that the _old_ Edward would have done. I would have objectified women and fuck them wherever I chose, the consequences be damned.

"Edward?" she asked, looking at me. "Are you okay?"

I dropped my gaze to her pendant. I shook my head no. "I shouldn't have done that, Bella. I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"What?" Bella asked as she guided my face to hers.

"I shouldn't have done that, Bella. It was very reminiscent of Slutward," I scowled. I gathered her in my arms and buried my nose into her soft, fragrant hair.

"Hey, hey," she chided, putting her hands on either side of my face. "I wanted it, Edward. Why else would I have not worn panties?"

"You deserve to be cherished, gorgeous girl," I pouted. "That was not…"

"It was hot and I wanted you take me here," she said, giving me a warm smile. "Now, I'm going to go to the bathroom and address the aftermath. Don't pout. I. Wanted. It." I nodded and watched Bella saunter past other reporters. While her words were meant to soothe me, I felt anything but. From now on, Slutward would stay completely under wraps. I wanted to be a better man. My Bella deserved flowers, jewels and happiness, not fucking in public or being objectified. I didn't want to fall back into the Slutward rut. Kink and fun in the bedroom was okay, but what we did…no more. Bella came back and she saw my face. "You're still stressing over what we just did?"

I nodded. Kissing her softly, "We'll talk about it in the car, okay? Let's enjoy the rest of the concert." Her eyes deadened slightly and she turned away from me. Before, she was pressed against me. Now, she was a few feet away, scribbling again in her notebook. To stop my mind from perseverating over what happened, I picked up the camera and took pictures of the remainder of the show. Afterward, the band thanked Seattle before leaving the stage. Bella began packing up her belongings and we walked in a strained silence to her Volvo.

She put her stuff into the trunk and got into the car. I slunk into the passenger seat. "Bella, please don't be mad," I said. "You have to understand that…that…that I don't want to be _him_. The old Edward would just take and not worry about anybody else. What I did up in the balcony of the concert was Slutward at his finest."

"Edward, what part of 'I wanted it' do you not get?" she spat.

"The part that I don't. It was a mistake!" I growled in return. I pinched my nose and took a breath. I didn't want to yell.

Bella gasped and she turned over the car. With a little more gusto than anticipated, she sped out of the parking lot. I was slammed against the leather seat of the car. She drove through the streets of Seattle too quickly and her face was covered with tears. I did that and I hated it. Before I knew it, we arrived at her apartment. She swiped her keys and ran out of the car. Her sobs tore at my heart. I thrust my hands into my hair and sat in her car. I didn't know what to do. I had hurt her.

Feeling lost and hopeless, I called Alice. It went to voicemail. Then, I tried Emmett. He picked up, thankfully. "Yo, bro! Why in the hell are you calling me at o'dark thirty?"

"I need your help, Em," I said miserably. "I fucked up."

"Okay, start from the beginning," he said quietly. I told him about the concert and Bella's admission about her panty situation. I explained our nefarious tryst and how I regretted it immediately. Once I was done, Emmett sighed. "Edward, you didn't fuck up. Okay, you did a little, but in reality, Bella is kind of at fault, too. She may have wanted the public sex and instigated it with her admission of her lack of underwear. However, the fact of the matter is that you did do it and you came to the realization that it's not you, right?"

"No. It's too close to what I was," I muttered. "I don't want that anymore."

"So you want puppy dogs and sunshine all of the time? Vanilla, lame-o sex?" Emmett chuckled.

"Lame-o sex ain't all that bad, Emmett," I said flatly.

"I know, I know. I'm kidding. Edward, what you need to do is find a balance between the _old _you and the new you. You also need to talk to Bella about you feel and address how she feels. Right now, my guess is that she feels rejected by you since you did say it was a 'mistake,'" Emmett chuckled.

"Not her, just what we did," I said frantically.

"She's an emotional mess. She probably thinks that your relationship is a mistake," Emmett said. "You know what you said, I understand it but Bella in her emotional, hormonal-induced haze is not rational."

"I'm screwed," I groaned.

"Where are you?"

"In the car. She's up in the apartment," I explained.

"Okay, go upstairs and give her space. Tomorrow morning, after she's cooled down, talk to her and explain your feelings, Edward," Emmett said. "I get it, little bro. I really do. Get her to understand. If she can't, then she isn't worth your time." My heart shattered and I couldn't breathe. "Whoa, Edward, relax. You need to breathe."

"I can't _not_ be with her, Emmett. I love her," I panted out.

"I know, bro. I also know that she'll understand your reasons why you didn't like what happened tonight. Now, head upstairs and let her be. You're on the couch tonight, buddy-boy," Emmett snickered.

"I kind of gathered that," I said as I got out of the car, popping the trunk and getting her bags. "Thanks, Emmett."

"No problem, Edward. Love you, man. Let me know what happens," he said.

"Will do," I said as I got on the elevator and went up to Bella's apartment. I saw that the door to her bedroom was closed and quiet sobs filled the space. I wanted to go in there and make it better, but I was the unfortunate cause. I pressed my hand to the door before going into the guest bathroom to wash my face and strip out of my clothes. I went out onto the couch and made myself as comfortable as I could, curling up on the tiny sofa.

Sleep didn't come, though. I tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. I missed Bella's tiny body tucked up against me. I felt guilty for yelling. I felt guilty for everything that happened. I fucked up. I'm fucked up.

Shortly after the sun came up, Bella padded out of her bedroom, looking very bereft and sullen. Her cheeks were pale and her eyes were very puffy from crying. Around her slender frame was one of my dress shirts. "Hi," I said quietly.

"You're still here?" she asked, her brown eyes boring into me.

"I can leave if you want but all of my stuff was in your room," I said quietly. "I can get a hotel room and head back…"

"No!" she said, holding her hand out. "I wasn't sure if you came back home. I know that I left in a huff. I was just so upset at you, Edward. I thought you said that we were a mistake."

"We're not, Bella. What we did at the club was a mistake," I said quietly.

"That's what Alice said," she muttered, sitting down on the chair across from me. "I called her when I came upstairs and told her what happened. She wanted to slap you."

"I wanted to slap me," I chuckled humorlessly.

"Honestly, right now, I want to slap myself," Bella said as she curled up on the chair. "I was wrong, Edward. I was so fixated on how I was feeling that I didn't take into account how you were feeling. I'm sorry."

"We both made mistakes last night," I said, pouting slightly.

"No. I was the asshole. It was all me," she said, giving me a hard stare. "It was illicit and wanton, but you didn't want to do it. I mean, you did it but afterward you felt guilty. I thought that you felt badly about doing it to me but then it took Alice to explain it to me that what you did was what you did before. I know you said it but it took Alice to really pound it home." She got up and sat next to me. "I'm so sorry, Edward. You're trying to change and here I am, waving a red flag in front of a bull…"

"Bella, you have to understand that I'm trying very, very hard to treat you right. I want to give you the best things. I want to spoil you and make you feel like a princess. Last night, while we were fucking in that club, I saw what I was and I hated myself because of it. I never, ever wanted to treat you like that. I still don't. However, my brilliant brother said that I need to find a balance between the old me and new me. There are things that old me would love to do, like fuck in a club, the real hard-core kinky shit, in cars and stuff. The new me is more traditional…flowers, beds, and making love. I'm not saying we can't do the kinky stuff but until I feel more comfortable in my skin, let's hold off on doing that and slowly add it into our lovemaking. Make sense?"

"It does. I am truly sorry for what I did at the club and for how I behaved afterward. I thought you were _rejecting_ me," she sniffled.

"I could never do that, Bella. I love you with my whole heart," I said as I tentatively picked up her hand. She threw herself onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. She sobbed against my shoulder, repeating that she was sorry. I held her tightly as she cried on me. I also said I was sorry for yelling. She pulled back and looked at me. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Please don't cry, Bella. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I never…"

"This was all me. I'm sorry for hurting you," she said as she put her tiny hand on my scruffy cheek. "Now, I don't know about you but I slept for shit."

"You slept?" I asked incredulously.

"Okay, I didn't sleep," she deadpanned. "I cried. You're meeting my parents later today and you've got to be on your best behavior. Come back to bed with me, Edward."

"On one condition," I said as I kissed her palm.

"What's that?"

"Next time something like this happens, a disagreement, we talk about it first? I don't like sleeping without you and my mom said it's important to never go to sleep mad," I said.

"Technically, we never went to sleep and we're not mad anymore," she laughed, a few more tears spilling out of her cheeks. I arched a brow. "You're right. You're totally right. I agree to your condition."

"Good," I said as I kissed her lips chastely. "Legs, Swan." She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I cupped her ass and surprise, surprise, discovered she wasn't wearing panties. "Don't you ever learn?" She just grinned at me before kissing me. I carried her to the bedroom and after a romp of makeup sex, we finally fell asleep at nearly seven in the morning, setting the alarm for two in the afternoon to get up for dinner with Bella's parents.

When we woke up, we had another round of makeup sex and then I had a makeup blowjob in the shower. While Bella was getting ready, I made us a snack of crackers and cheese. Bella's mom had called to confirm our dinner and informed us that we were going to Pink Door. I noticed that Bella was wearing a dress and some heels. I decided to dress it up a bit and put on a pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt and a gray and purple tie. As I was tying my tie, I was getting nervous. I'd only ever done the parent thing once before.

With Lauren.

Even now, her parents freaked me out. Mrs. Mallory was cold and cruel while Dr. Mallory was never home, presumably with his mistress. _Like father, like daughter. _Now, Bella's parents, especially her father terrified me. Detective Swan can legally carry a gun. I could be fish bait if he didn't like me. What if he found out what we did at the club last night? I'd be a eunuch faster than a blink of an eye.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked, putting her hand on my arm. "You look a little green."

"I'm fine," I squeaked out. "I think I tied my tie too tight." I pulled it away from my neck, but the feeling of being strangled was still there.

"Baby, my parents will love you," Bella soothed, running her hands through my hair. "My mom thinks you're hot and will give her gorgeous grandbabies. Charlie will be gruff but will warm up to you, I'm certain. You're straight. Definitely a step up in his eyes."

"I don't take it in the ass. That's a sure-fire way to get your dad to like me," I deadpanned.

"When you put it that way," she giggled, kissing my chin. "Come on, we need to get going. Mom wants us to drive together so we need to meet up at my parents' home."

_Gulp._

"Edward, we just survived our first real fight. Meeting my parents should be a cakewalk," Bella said airily. That didn't really assuage my fears. "Breathe, Edward."

"He's gonna hate me," I choked out, looking at her. "Your dad is going to shoot off my nads."

"Not if my mother has any say in it. She desperately wants grandchildren. She can't get grandchildren if you're minus your twig and berries." Bella grabbed my hand and led me toward the door.

"We need to stop for something. I'd like to get your mom some flowers and perhaps a Kevlar vest for me," I quipped, trying to keep the waver out of my voice.

"Stop it, Edward," Bella chided.

"Seriously, I would like to pick up some flowers for your mom. It would be nice to get in her good graces," I said, still tugging at my tie. Together, we walked to the florist across the street. Bella pointed out a bouquet that would match in her parents' kitchen. I picked up, paid for it and we went into the car to drive to her childhood home. Thankfully, Bella had me drive. I would have been a bundle of nervous energy sitting in the passenger seat. Focusing on the car helped with my anxiety, though I wanted nothing more than to find a filthy house and clean it.

We arrived at a decent sized home. I parked on the street and helped Bella out of the car. Threading my fingers with hers, we walked up the steps to Bella's parents' house. She used her key and we went inside. "Hello?" Bella called.

"In the kitchen, Bells," came a gruff voice. "Your mom's still putting on her face."

Bella dragged me into the kitchen and walked up to the tall, dark-haired man who was reading the newspaper. I could tell that Bella got her eyes and coloring from him. "Daddy," she smiled, walking into his arms. "Nice of you to wear the monkey suit."

"Your mother made me," he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen," Bella said, walking over to my side. I put down the flowers and held out my hand. "Edward, this is my father, Charlie Swan."

"Nice to meet you, sir," I said, sounding like a boy going through puberty.

"You, too, Edward," Charlie replied, gripping my hand tightly. _Holy crap, I can feel the bones rubbing against each other._

"Dad, stop it," Bella admonished, smacking her father's arm.

"What?" he asked innocently, releasing my hand.

"I heard the bones cracking," she said, picking up my hand and inspecting it. "Be nice."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. "You want a beer, Edward?"

Bella nodded minutely. "Yes, sir. That would be great," I smiled. Charlie got two cans of beer and tossed me one. I opened it up and took a nice healthy swig. _Ugh, I hate beer_.

"You like it, Edward?"

"Delicious," I said.

"Bella?! Edward?" called a high female voice.

"Kitchen, Mom. Dad's trying to out-macho my boyfriend," Bella giggled.

"Charles Swan, you promised to behave," said Bella's mom as she strode into the kitchen. "No beer! We're leaving in five minutes." She grabbed Charlie's can and mine, _thankfully_, and poured it down the kitchen drain.

"Renee, come on. One can wouldn't have killed us," Charlie grumbled.

Renee glowered at her husband before turning to Bella and me. "Ooooh! What a picture perfect couple?" she squealed. She pinched my cheek before hugging me tightly. "I'm Renee and you're adorable."

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan," I said politely. I picked up the flowers, handing them to her. "For you."

"So polite," she grinned. "And generous. Thank you, Edward. I love them."

"Nothing for me, Edward?" Charlie snickered.

"Dad!"

"Charles Eugene Swan!" Renee yelled at the same time. Charlie shrugged and picked up his car keys, grumbling about warming the car up. _It was seventy degrees out…_ "I'm sorry about him. He's pulling this machismo bullshit for no apparent reason. He didn't do it with Tyler."

"That's because Tyler wasn't manly," Bella deadpanned. "He was prettier than me."

"Doubtful," I said as I kissed Bella's cheek. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Of course she is," Renee said as she looped her arm with mine. "But, Tyler was very pretty. His skin was like butter, I tell you."

"Mom, let's go. Dad probably wants to gnaw off his own arm because he's missing some sporting event tonight," Bella said, nudging me slightly.

"The Mariners and there's a Seahawks preseason game," Renee snorted.

"Did you confiscate Daddy's phone?" Bella asked. "If you haven't, he's going to be looking at it all night long."

"Already locked in the safe, Bella. I've got his work phone but his new iPhone is upstairs," Renee said sagely, dragging me and Bella out into the garage. Charlie was sitting in an idling red Nissan Altima. "You sit in front with Charlie. You've got long legs."

"Thanks, Mrs. Swan," I said.

"Please, call me Renee," she giggled, pinching my cheek. _God, my cheeks are going to be bruised with all of the pinching._ I got into the car. Charlie narrowed his eyes at me. Once Renee and Bella were in the backseat, he easily backed the car out and drove to the Pink Door.

We were seated immediately and our orders were taken. Renee chattered happily about her students. Charlie was pretty much silent throughout the meal, save for a few grunts of agreement or discontent. Bella glowered at him for not being social. Over dessert, Charlie decided to join the conversation. "So, Edward, what do you do?"

"Well, I'm taking a leave of absence from job as a manager of a luxury resort down off the coast of Rio de Janeiro. My family owns _Isle Esme_ and I usually run the business end of it," I explained.

"What did you major in? Hotel management?" he asked.

"No. My major was business and finance. I went to Harvard for undergrad and received my MBA from Dartmouth," I said.

"Daddy, he's not one of your goons in your interrogation room. Lay off," Bella hissed.

"I want to make sure that Edward can provide for you. I should have done this with…Tyler," Charlie grumbled. He looked back at me. "Now, you're taking a leave of absence. What are you doing now? How are you making money?"

"Well, sir, I've never taken a vacation, so I have a lot of time saved up," I said. "Additionally, I have a fair amount of money saved up. I know I'm staying with Bella and I intend to chip in my fair share. Finally, I've spoken with my sister and well, she reminded me of a few things that I long since put to the side. I am a classically trained musician and a bit of a computer nerd. I started working on a game a long time ago and well, a local company sniffed around for it and I went to get back into it."

"Are you done, Daddy?" Bella asked flatly.

"Not quite," Charlie said. "Do you love my daughter?"

"Sir, I love Bella with every bone in my body. When we met, I was in a dark place and she honestly was the shining light that brought me home. She's smart, beautiful, witty, sarcastic, and perfect…for me. Is our relationship unconventional? Yes, but it's us and nothing and I mean _nothing_ will ever take her away from me. The only way that I leave or we break up is if she tells me she doesn't want me anymore."

"Which will be never," she chimed in, kissing my cheek.

"To put it bluntly, sir, Bella's _it_ for me," I said, looking her father in the eye.

"One final question," Charlie said, tenting his hands. "You straight?"

"Unequivocally."

"Good, because I don't want a repeat of the last wedding."

**A/N: There you have it…I hoped you like it. Some drama, but nothing that these two can't handle. There are some picture teasers which are found on my blog. The link is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. I also created some outfits for these guys on my polyvore: tufano79, there too. **

**Up next will be the discussions of Edward's extension of his stay, concerns about Becca and Alice's visit to Seattle. Leave me some lovin! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Carrots? Has anyone seen any carrots? The plot bunny attacked and well, you all are going to reap the benefits. NEW STORY! I've been writing some pretty heavy stuff lately and well, I'm going to lighten it up a bit. It's not going to be a humorous story (though there will be some funny bits) but it will be romantic. Some drama…some light angst (there needs to be some sort of conflict or it wouldn't be worth reading, kids). **

**Yeah, that isn't mine.**

**Up next will be the discussions of Edward's extension of his stay, concerns about Becca and Alice's visit to Seattle. **

**Chapter Nineteen: Birthday Surprise**

**EPOV**

_Over dessert, Charlie decided to join the conversation. "So, Edward, what do you do?" _

"_Well, I'm taking a leave of absence from job as a manager of a luxury resort down off the coast of Rio de Janeiro. My family owns Isle Esme and I usually run the business end of it," I explained._

"_What did you major in? Hotel management?" he asked._

"_No. My major was business and finance. I went to Harvard for undergrad and received my MBA from Dartmouth," I said. _

"_Daddy, he's not one of your goons in your interrogation room. Lay off," Bella hissed. _

"_I want to make sure that Edward can provide for you. I should have done this with…Tyler," Charlie grumbled. He looked back at me. "Now, you're taking a leave of absence. What are you doing now? How are you making money?"_

"_Well, sir, I've never taken a vacation, so I have a lot of time saved up," I said. "Additionally, I have a fair amount of money saved up. I know I'm staying with Bella and I intend to chip in my fair share. Finally, I've spoken with my sister and well, she reminded me of a few things that I long since put to the side. I am a classically trained musician and a bit of a computer nerd. I started working on a game a long time ago and well, a local company sniffed around for it and I went to get back into it."_

"_Are you done, Daddy?" Bella asked flatly. _

"_Not quite," Charlie said. "Do you love my daughter?"_

"_Sir, I love Bella with every bone in my body. When we met, I was in a dark place and she honestly was the shining light that brought me home. She's smart, beautiful, witty, sarcastic, and perfect…for me. Is our relationship unconventional? Yes, but it's us and nothing and I mean nothing will ever take her away from me. The only way that I leave or we break up is if she tells me she doesn't want me anymore."_

"_Which will be never," she chimed in, kissing my cheek. _

"_To put it bluntly, sir, Bella's it for me," I said, looking her father in the eye. _

"_One final question," Charlie said, tenting his hands. "You straight?"_

"_Unequivocally."_

"_Good, because I don't want a repeat of the last wedding."_

**BPOV**

"DADDY!" I shrieked. Some restaurant patrons glared at me. "Stop it!"

"What? It's a valid question," Charlie said, giving me a pointed look. "Edward is very pretty and…"

"Pretty?" I choked. "Edward, I'm so sorry. You're not pretty."

"I'm offended," he smirked.

"Shut up. You're handsome, gorgeous, ruggedly doable," I sputtered out. "Not pretty. What does that have to do with anything, Dad?"

"Tyler was pretty. Tyler was gay," Charlie said, arching a brow.

"Tyler had more beauty products than a drag queen," I deadpanned. "Edward, how many beauty products do you have?"

"I don't own any beauty products," he chuckled. "I have some hair gel, cologne, aftershave and shaving cream. That's it."

"Tyler had a skin care regime, Daddy. He went for a facial every week. He had manicures and pedicures and waxed his eyebrows. Do these brows look waxed to you?" I shoved Edward's face toward my dad.

"No, but sweetie, I can pluck the slight monobrow you've got going," Renee said as she rubbed between Edward's eyes.

"MOM!" I spat. "Leave him alone." I pulled Edward back and kissed him sweetly. "You're perfect." Then I noticed he did have a slight monobrow.

"You can have at it once we get home, gorgeous girl," he snickered.

"Okay, thank you," I said. "Are you done with your interrogation, Charlie?"

"I suppose," he mumbled. "Be warned, though, Edward. You hurt my daughter or you suddenly decide you like men, I will shoot you in the ass or deport you back to wherever you came from. Got me?"

"Yes, sir," Edward said as he threaded his fingers with mine. "I can assure that I will never, _ever_ like men like that. I'm cool with people being gay but it's not for me. In regards to hurting, Bella, I could never do that either. I love her too much."

"Good," Charlie said gruffly. He waved his hand and demanded the check. "I can tell you're a good guy and I'd hate to shoot your ass."

"Oh, Dad," I moaned, covering my face.

"What? Tyler should be grateful that I didn't aim my Colt at his balls, Isabella Marie," Charlie spat, signing the credit slip with a little too much force. "He did the right thing in paying for his half of that too big apartment and forking over the money for the wedding, but it doesn't negate the fact that my baby girl was hurt because he was a pussy."

"Charlie, language," Renee chided.

"What? Would it have been too difficult to say something prior to the wedding?" Charlie grumbled. "Tyler was a pussy, Bella. A coward and a fool, too."

"His loss is my gain," Edward said as he smiled at my dad.

"Damn straight it is," Charlie said. "Now, I'd like to go home and watch some sports, scratch my balls and drink some beer. Maybe, if I feel like it, I may fart." He pushed away from the table, walking stiffly to the exit. My mom was crimson, trying to hide behind her napkin. Edward was chuckling quietly and I was just flummoxed.

_Did that really happen?_

"I think your father has lost his damn mind," Renee sighed. "Edward, I'm sorry about my husband. Apparently since you're masculine enough, he decided to assert his masculinity or something."

"Assert his masculinity? That was more like asserting his grossness," I said, wrinkling my nose. "Thank you GOD, that you are not that disgusting, Edward."

"Bella, I can assure you that I will never sit in front of the television, with my hand down my pants while watching some sporting event. I'm masculine but I'm not a pig," he chuckled.

"Just don't let my husband hear you say that," Renee said as she got up from the table. She leaned down, kissing his cheek. "Welcome to the family, Edward."

"Shall we?" Edward asked, standing up and holding out his hand to me gallantly. I grinned up at him, lacing my fingers with his and walked to the front of the restaurant. My dad was already starting on his gross habits. His hand was down his suit pants, scratching his ass. _Dear. God. How am I related to him?_

Charlie drove us back to their home. My mom invited us inside for some coffee but I politely declined. I knew I was tired. From our fight yesterday and lack of sleep, I was dragging my heels. Not to mention that Edward was battling some seriously jetlag as well. He'd been here for a week but still wasn't used to the time change. I hugged my mom, thanking for her for dinner. Edward kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear. My mom giggled and nodded. I arched a brow. Edward just gave me a warm grin before kissing my lips. "We're going, Dad," I called to my father.

"Hold up!" Charlie said as he jogged down the stairs. He had removed his suit and was wearing a pair of _dad_ jeans and a flannel. "Edward, do you want to go fishing with me and the boys the weekend after next?"

"Sure," Edward nodded. "What time?"

"O' dark thirty," Charlie smirked. "I'll give you a call later this week to firm up plans!"

"What boys, Dad?" I asked.

"Harry, his son, Seth, Mike Newton and Mike Jr. Maybe you can invite Angela's husband, too?" Charlie mentioned to Edward.

"I'll send him an email. It sounds like fun, Charlie. I'm looking forward to it," Edward said sincerely. Charlie's face twitched up into a small grin. He smacked Edward's shoulder, damn near skipping to the family room and falling into his favorite recliner. With a wave, we left the house and I drove us back to the apartment.

"I'm sorry about my dad," I muttered, blushing crimson.

"Bella, it's fine. You've met Emmett. He's worse," Edward snickered.

"It's still gross," I said. I yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Me, too, gorgeous girl. The nap was helpful but not all that restful," he said, his lips quirked up into a lecherous grin. I smacked his arm playfully. He just snickered, taking my hand into his, kissing my knuckles sweetly. I pulled into the garage and parked my car. We rode up the elevator. We made out in the elevator and thankfully not interrupted by the new security guard that was hired to replace Omar. In my apartment, Edward and I stripped out of our dress clothes and fell into _our _bed. We made love sweetly before succumbing to exhaustion.

Sunday, we spent the day going through the pictures from the concert. I chose about twenty of them that Edward snapped and was very impressed with his skills as a photographer. Using that as my guide, I began typing my article for the review of the Mumford and Sons concert. I finished in less than two hours (which is unheard of for me) and submitted it to my editor along with the photographs, crediting Edward as the photographer.

On Monday, I went in to work and met with my editor about my piece on Mumford. She was pleased and asked for the contact information for my photographer. I eagerly gave her Edward's name and she said she'd call him for possibly hiring him for other jobs. When I got home from work, Edward said he wanted to take me out for dinner to celebrate his 'job' as a freelance photographer.

Wednesday, I had a package waiting for me in the management office. It was addressed to Edward and was heavy. I had to call him down to carry it upstairs. He tore into it like a kid on Christmas, pulling out a massive laptop, a keyboard and speakers. "What is all this?" I asked, sitting on the floor next to him.

"Yeah, this is me geeking out," he snickered. "I've dabbled in computer game design and I started on an elven game a couple of years ago. A computer gaming company sniffed around but nothing every came of it. I let it drift. Well, I was talking to Alice and she was the one who suggested I get back into it. She sent me my gaming laptop, midi keyboard and speakers so I can continue working on it."

"If you want, you can set it up in the office. I don't really go in there to type. I'm more of a sit on the couch and type girl," I giggled.

"You don't mind? I don't want to take over your apartment," he said, his green eyes regarding me warily. "I mean, I can get my own place if you don't…"

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Hey, stop it. I want you here. You came up here to visit me and in the back of my mind, I knew you'd probably be staying."

"Well, since I'm staying," he began as he put his technology back into the box, "I want to pay for half of the rent, half the utilities and the food."

"Edward," I chided. "I have the money from Tyler. I can use that."

"No. Save it, Bella. I have the cash and I want to contribute," he said, his brow arched.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, fine," I relented. "You can start in November. Remember, I've got the next two months of rent waived because of Omar, the asshole." He smiled smugly, picking up the box. "We're not done, Edward."

"I know," he said as he put the box on the couch in _his_ office. "I can talk and assemble at the same time." He pulled out the laptop and keyboard, putting them onto the desk.

I sat down and watched him expertly put together his laptop setup. I looked in the box and saw an envelope addressed to both of us. "I think Alice sent us something," I said, waving the envelope.

"Open it," he said as he plugged in his speakers.

I tore into the envelope and pulled out the letter. Alice told us that she was happy that Edward was staying up in the states. She was also adamant on planning our wedding. _Not engaged yet, sprite._ In her letter, she also said that she was coming up to Seattle with Jasper around Halloween to visit for a week before heading back to Isle Esme. The last thing she mentioned was us coming down for Christmas on the island.

"Do you think you can do that?" Edward asked as he powered on his computer. "Come to the island for Christmas?"

"Let me see what I can do," I answered honestly. "I took six weeks off for my non-existent wedding. Yes, I did go back a week early, but with my new position, it may be more challenging. I'll talk to Marcus tomorrow."

"I'm certain that my family would be happy if we're down there for a part of the holiday, even for just a few days," he said as he typed his password into the computer, causing it to come to life. "Speaking of holidays, your birthday…"

"Yes," I grimaced, curling up on the couch.

"Why don't you like your birthday?"

"I just don't. It's a cruel reminder that I'm getting older," I grumbled.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better. I'll permanently be three months older than you for the rest of our lives," he snickered, turning around in the desk chair.

"That does make me feel better, thanks," I said, giving him a sardonic grin. "Ya old fart!"

"Nah, that's your dad," Edward laughed. "He called me today and said that he was picking me up at four in the morning next Saturday. That's all sorts of wrong, but I'm looking forward to it. Hopefully he'll grow to like me."

"Edward, he likes you. You're straight," I smirked.

"I think I demonstrated that quite efficiently this morning," he said, giving me a sexy grin. "Back to your birthday, though. It's this weekend and I want to spoil you."

"You do spoil me," I said. "You're here. That's all I need."

"Well, too bad, so sad. I'm still taking you out. You can either help me or I contact my best friend, Google."

"Edward, seriously, you don't need to do anything special for my birthday. I would be perfectly content staying here, drinking some wine and making love on the couch," I said as I got up. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I've got some chili cooking on the stove. If you could make the pasta to go with it; that would be fabulous," he smiled as he turned to his computer, typing quickly on the keys.

"You're searching for something for my birthday, aren't you?"

"I've already got your present, gorgeous girl. I just need to get the locale," he said. "Pasta, woman!"

"You are so stubborn," I giggled.

"So are you, but I love you, baby," he beamed.

xx AIDA xx

Edward was very, very, very, very secretive the next few days. When I was home, he would be overly attentive but as soon as I left, he was working on his computer. I don't know if it was due to his game that he was developing or if it was due to this birthday shindig he had planned. I just let him be and did my own thing. On Friday, though, I received an email from Edward.

_To: Isabella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Date Sent: Friday, September 13__th__, 2013  
Re: Birthday_

_My gorgeous girl, _

_As you know, today is your birthday. I'm so excited. You are in for an entire weekend of being spoiled beyond your wildest dreams, Bella. With the help of Paul (seriously, he's a gay Alice. I love him.), I've arranged a spa evening for you. A limo will pick you up from work. Paul, Jessica, Angela and Becca will be joining you. I've monopolized your time and you need some time with your girls. So, as a treat from me, the four of you are enjoying an Ananya treatment at the Ananya Spa. It includes a facial, an hour Swedish massage, something called Coconut Milk and Honey Glow (seriously, no idea what that is…tell me when you get home?) and a mani/pedi. If you want, you can add anything you want (waxing, products or whatever). I've already arranged payment with the manager. _

_Tomorrow, will be just us, baby. I'm not going to tell you what we're doing, but I am giving you a timeline (as I'll be gone when you wake). Another limo will pick you up at one and take you to the first location. Wear something casual and comfy shoes. I'll have everything else that we will need. _

_Sunday will be spent with your family (as per your mom). She said she's going to call you. Oh and I did invite her to the spa evening, but she politely refused. She's got a hot date with your dad or something. _

_I love you, very, very much, my Bella. I hope that your birthday will truly be special. _

_See you when you get home from your spa night!_

_Love, _

_Edward_

"Good. You got your man's email," Paul chirped as he sat on my desk. "He's gone all out, chickadee."

"Do I even want to know how much he's spent?" I asked as I whipped out my phone.

"Give me that," Paul chided as he took my phone away from me. "No yelling at the man who is fucking spoiling you. You will get this back at the end of the night."

"Edward told you to babysit me, didn't he?" I asked, quirking a brow.

"Yep. He knew that you'd bitch and moan over him spending money on you. Girl, that man loves you more than life itself. He's willing to give you everything. Which, mind you, is a HUGE fucking step up from the last douche you dated and almost married…thank GOD he dumped you on your wedding day. You've definitely traded up, chickadee. Get. Used. To. Being. Spoiled."

"How did he pull this all together? And in two days?" I squeaked.

"I lent him my car and let's just say your man is quite convincing and can negotiate a smooth fucking deal," Paul smirked. "Including a car for himself. Or was it for you?"

"PAUL!" I wailed.

My friend snickered, kissing my head. "I'll see you at five, bitch. I'll keep this until we're done with our outing."

"Who's to say that I can't call him on the office phone?" I beamed, thinking I was brilliant.

"What's his number?"

My face fell. "Shit."

"Ah, the wonders of technology…killing brains, one cell at a time," Paul giggled, dancing out of my cube.

With a low growl and a glower, I turned to my computer.

_To: Edward Cullen  
From: Isabella Swan  
Date Sent: Friday, September 13, 2013  
RE: Re: Birthday_

_You. Are. In. Trouble._

_Big. Trouble._

_HUGE!_

_Love you,_

_Bella_

I sent it and went back to work. I was researching some things for an article that I was working on with Patricia. She was still kicking. However, she looked very uncomfortable and was probably going to take her maternity leave early if her doctors don't force her to do so due to some medical condition. Based on how cranky and her level of discomfort, I'd tell her to go now but she's on the warpath, determined to stay as long as she could.

I worked and researched until Paul dragged me away from my computer. I loaded up my bag, following him down to the main level of the building. Parked outside was a white stretch Hummer. "Lose the bitch face, Swan. You're secretly enjoying this. When was the last time you were spoiled within an inch of your life?"

"Uh, never," I snickered.

"Tyler did anything special for your birthday?" Paul asked, his blue eyes sad.

"Fuck no. We'd go out for dinner and he'd get me a card. If I was lucky, he'd take me to a movie that _he _wanted to see," I snorted derisively.

"Then, why are you complaining about what Edward's doing for you? Do you want to go back to what you had with Tyler?" Paul pressed, his arms folded over his chest.

"No, but…"

"But, nothing! Bella, you finally have a guy you deserve. He treats you like the princess you are and you are going to enjoy it, damn it!" Paula laughed. "For the love of God, so am I. Come on, chickadee. Let's you zenned out, buffed, waxed, and beautified for your man."

I shot him a look.

"You realize that this spa excursion is purely for his benefit. Yes, you get some relaxation but in the long run, he gets a bare pussy and a horny girlfriend."

"Paul!"

"What?! I speaketh the truth. Don't deny it. Ready, Bella?" he asked, linking his arm with mine.

"Yeah," I replied, looking at the hummer. "This is kind of nice."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, really nice."

Paul squealed and dragged me into the car. Jessica, Angela and Becca were all inside, drinking champagne. When I settled into the car, everyone shouted 'Happy Birthday!' I grinned, deciding to enjoy this. Paul poured me a massive glass of champagne.

"I propose a toast for all of us girls," he said, really laying it on thick with his effeminate lisp. "To Bella and to having the best boyfriend in the history of all boyfriends! He spoils her friends as much as he spoils his girl."

"Here! Here!" Jessica cheered.

"So, what did you think of your surprise, Bella?" Angela asked, sitting next to me.

"She was ready to spit nails," Paul snickered.

"Shut up!" I glowered playfully. Paul blew me a kiss and turned to talk to Becca. "I was shocked, Ang. I mean completely flummoxed. He's planned this entire weekend for my birthday in _two days_' time. I was hemming and hawing about it; procrastinating over the celebration and Edward waved this magic wand. Voila! Spa night for us, something tomorrow for the two of us and with my family on Sunday."

"Do you know what's going on tomorrow?" Jessica asked as she poured herself another glass of champagne.

"Nope. I just know that I need to be ready to go by one, wearing some comfy clothes," I answered.

"Are you going to wear jeans?" Paul deadpanned.

"Probably," I replied, arching a brow.

"Bitch, do you not learn?! I love you, Bella, but I swear you're fashion-challenged," Paul griped. "Wear a skirt. Easy access."

"I'll stick with jeans," I said quickly, remembering our argument over public sex at the Mumford concert. I didn't want to push him. Edward was trying to be different and me acting like a slut wasn't going to help anything.

Angela put her arm around me, giving me a look. "Something happened, didn't it?" she asked.

"I'd prefer not to say," I grumbled. She arched a brow. "I made an ass of myself and we had an argument. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable or pressured."

"Bella, wear a skirt," Jessica encouraged. "It's still cute and casual. A jean skirt with a sex top and jacket. You'll be fine."

"You all won't stop, won't you?" I sighed.

"Nope," they all responded.

"Fine, I'll wear a skirt."

"Excellent, then we can add legs and bikini waxing to your beauty booty," Paul said, clapping his hands. I scowled at him and downed my glass of champagne. A half hour later, we arrived at the spa. We were separated to change into some fluffy robes and escorted to private rooms for a Swedish massage first. I met with my masseuse. She told me to remove my robe and lay face down on the table. Every inch of my body was worked over, massaged and stretched by her expert hands. I think I even dozed for a few minutes as she worked my legs.

After my massage, I went into another private room to have all of the goodies waxed. I grumbled about that, but I knew Edward would appreciate smooth girlie bits. The next stop was the Coconut Milk and Honey Sugar Glow treatment. My entire body was exfoliated using this mixture of raw sugar cane and essential oils or something. The aesthetician tried to explain it but I really wasn't that interested. It smelled good and it was making my skin baby smooth. I probably should have paid attention since Edward asked me to tell him what it was, but I was too blissed out to really care.

Once I was done with all of my treatments, I went back to the locker room to put my work clothes back on for the manicure/pedicure. The girls were already in the mani/pedi room sipping on some more champagne and nibbling on chocolate covered strawberries. The nail tech asked me to choose my colors. I decided on a watermelon glitter shade for my toes and a dark purple with some glitter on the ring finger. I climbed onto the pedicure chair next to Becca. We hadn't spoken much since that one night out with Edward and everyone.

"Hey girl," I said as I put my feet into the water. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she said, giving me a warm smile. "Work's keeping me busy. So is Jimmy."

"How is he? Tell me about him," I said, my voice filled curiosity. "Where'd you meet? All that jazz."

"Well, I meet him online. I decided to try this online dating site and he sent me an email. I checked out his profiled and he seemed nice. Good looking, too," she blushed. "He just moved to the Seattle area after an extended stint in Chicago for work. However, he hated his job and found something better suited to his personality here in Seattle."

"What does he do?"

"He used to work with a bigger company, planning events and corporate seminars or something. Now, he's the head of a smaller company that organizes teambuilding and professional development for locally owned businesses. It's really kind of interesting. It's perfect for him since he's very particular on he does things. The fact that he's in charge suits him just fine," Becca chuckled.

"How does he treat you?" I asked.

"Nothing like Edward treats you," she laughed. "Jimmy is kind and a bit controlling, but nothing I can't handle."

"Controlling?"

"He is a very type-A personality. He likes things to be perfect. But, he treats me well. He said he loved me. I love him, too."

"Becca, I'm happy for you but if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call me," I said as I reached for her hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her face frowning deeply.

"Exactly what I said. Becca, if you ever want to talk…" I trailed off. Her eyes deadened and she pulled her feet out of the pedicure bath. "What are you doing?"

"Jimmy said you wouldn't understand. None of you," she ranted as she pushed her feet into her shoes.

"Whoa," Angela said as she held out her hands. "Becca, what are you talking about?"

"Bella thinks I need _something_," she sneered. "That I need to _talk_. Jimmy is a good man, Bella. He's straight, too."

"Low blow, Bec," Paul growled. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

"This was a mistake. I should have just stayed home with Jimmy," she said as she stomped out of the spa.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jessica asked, wiggling her wet fingernails.

"Becca had a meltdown," Paul said. "I don't get it, nor do I like it. This Jimmy dude seems like a douchebag. He's changed Becca from this sweet girl into _that._"

"Jimmy sounds like my friend, Alice's ex-boyfriend. He beat the shit out of her and tried to snuff out her flame," I said, my brows furrowing. "His name was James and as far as I know, he's in jail in New York or Chicago. I don't remember."

"Jimmy is a nickname for James," Jessica said. "Maybe he's the same guy."

"James is in jail for another couple of years." I sat down and the nail tech finished my pedicure while another tech worked on my fingers. The conversation stopped after Becca's abrupt departure. I didn't know what to think of it. Okay, let me rephrase, I knew what to think of it but I hated what had happened. Jimmy obviously was swaying one of my best friends and I didn't like it.

The time at the spa had come to an end. I just needed to sign the form, stating that we received all of the treatments that Edward had purchased. I asked for a copy of the receipt, but the woman wouldn't give it to me. She informed me that it would be emailed to Edward. She also handed me a bag. I looked inside, seeing the complete line of skin care and several bottles of nail polish. She explained that it was a part of my birthday present. I tipped her and the rest of the crew that worked on me a hundred bucks, despite Edward's insistence on paying for everything.

The rest of us went to a little café, eating a very late dinner. Paul paid for us all, since we were his dates. During dinner, Angela tried to text Becca. She never responded. The earlier feeling of happiness had dissipated and a morose, sad feeling enveloped our little group. We went back into the limo and one by one, we dropped everyone off. I was the last one, staring out of the window as the city of Seattle flew by.

The limo pulled up to my apartment. Edward was waiting by the curb, holding a bouquet of pink flowers. The limo stopped and he opened the door for me. "For you, my birthday girl," he said as he kissed me softly. His hand cupped my jaw and he slid his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered quietly. He pulled back, smiling at me warmly. "Am I still in trouble?"

"No," I breathed.

He kissed me again, staring into my eyes. "What's wrong? You seem troubled."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my nose into his shoulder. "I'll tell you upstairs, just hold me for a moment?"

"Anything, baby," he cooed. The driver approached Edward. My man signed the paperwork, giving the driver a tip before helping me up to our apartment. He carried my bag of goodies while I held the bouquet, inhaling the fragrant blooms. The ride up to the apartment was quiet. I just nestled against Edward. His arm that wasn't holding my bag was wrapped around my waist. We walked to the door and went inside. He put the bag down and I placed the flowers onto the table in the dining room. He was following behind me. Once I centered them on the table, I fell into his arms, clinging to him. "Talk to me, gorgeous girl. What's wrong? Why are you sad on your birthday?"

"Before I tell you why, I want to thank you for tonight. I've never had anyone do that for me. You make me feel so special," I whispered.

"It's because you are special," he said, brushing my hair away from my face. "So special, gorgeous girl. I love you so much and I will spend the rest of my days showing you how much I love you and how special you are." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "My sweet girl, what's wrong?"

"Hold me, Edward," I whimpered.

He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I clung to him, kissing his neck softly as he walked us to the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, he cupped my face. "What is it, Bella? You're not normally this clingy. Not that I mind, but I want to know why."

"Becca and I got into a fight. Well, she got into a fight with all of us," I explained. "It was while we were getting our manicures and pedicures."

"Let me see, love," he chuckled, taking my hands. "Very nice." He flipped my hands and kissed my palms.

"Thanks," I giggled.

"Back to Becca," he said, wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

"She got all defensive when I said for her to call me if she needed anything about her boyfriend. He sounds like a douche and half," I grimaced. "She said that he's kind of controlling. I don't like that, Edward. Becca has been burned left and right by guys and this guy may take the cake, if he's anything like I expect. Honestly, he kind of sounds like James that Alice dated in Chicago."

"He's in jail," Edward said, a frown crossing his features. "He's not due to get out for a couple of years."

"That's what I said but it does sound similar," I said, pursing my lips. "I'm afraid for her, Edward. I don't want her to experience what your sister did. I don't know. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions or I'm crazy or…"

"Or you're worried about your friend. Bella, you've got some pretty strong instincts about a person's character," Edward said, kissing my lips. "You saw through my bullshit and brought back the good guy who disappeared for nearly a decade."

"Edward, despite your horny ways, you were always a good guy," I chided.

"Not many would agree with you," he snorted, arching a brow. "Being with you, talking with you and forming a relationship with you broke down the walls surrounding my heart."

"When did that happen?" I asked, brushing his hair away from his face.

"The night of the storm," he answered simply. "You were so afraid and you needed me. You were the first woman to sleep in my home besides my family. You also were so vulnerable, that I couldn't help but become enamored with you and your innocence. When you fell asleep on my leg, my heart began healing. I watched you sleep and how you held onto me, thinking that I'd keep you safe. Then, you groped me."

"I did?"

"Yep. You rolled over and your hand reached for my junk, squeezing lightly. I groaned and deposited you into the guest bedroom, but secretly, I wanted you in my room. I wanted to hold you all night," he blushed. "Unfortunately, I was still 'Slutward' and you probably would have kneed me in the balls if I'd done that."

"Probably," I giggled. "But, now, I can't imagine sleeping without you."

"Hmmm, me neither love," he said, kissing my lips tenderly. His eyes grew sad. "I'm sorry that you fought with Becca. I hope that you aren't right about Jimmy."

"Me, too," I said. "As much as I'm upset about our disagreement, I'm not going to let it upset me. It's my birthday and for the first time ever, I'm enjoying it."

"I'm glad. Tomorrow, you'll enjoy it more," he smirked.

"Are you telling me anything?"

"Nope. You need to be ready to go by one and the limo will take you where you need to be," he snickered, kissing my neck gently. Suckling on my skin, he growled. "You smell good, baby."

"It's that Glow thing you got me," I breathed, threading my fingers into his hair.

"What is it?" he asked, keeping his mouth on my neck.

"Some body exfoliator or something like that," I panted. "Don't stop."

"I'm going to stop because tomorrow night, I intend on making you come in as many ways as possible. I need you to save your energy reserves, gorgeous girl," he said, kissing my mouth.

"Please? One orgasm?"

"Insatiable, Swan." He moved me from his lap and tossed me some pajamas. "Let's go to bed. To _sleep_."

_Party pooper._

xx AIDA xx

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, but I expected it. On Edward's pillow was a birthday card. I sat up and tore open the envelope. I took out the card and flipped it over. The card was yellow with a vintage feel to it. The picture was a woman with red lips, holding a cake. The greeting said, 'So many candles, so little CAKE!' Opening the card, Edward's neat script adorned the inside.

_You know I'm kidding, right? I'm not acting like a jackass. I just thought the card was funny in light of our recent conversation of how I'm older than you. By three whopping months! I'll turn thirty before you…fifty…a hundred and eight! _

_But it doesn't matter since, we'll celebrate each birthday together. You know you're it for me, right? Now that I've found you, I'm never letting you go, gorgeous girl. Forever doesn't seem like enough time together, Bella…_

_Okay, I'm turning into a cheese. _

_Anyhow, your first present for today is located in the bathroom. Alice suggested it. You'll get your second present in the limo to the first part of our date. _

_I love you more than you could possibly imagine, my wonderful girl. _

_Happy birthday,_

_Edward 'Cheese' Cullen_

"You are a cheese," I snickered. I got up out of bed and padded to my bathroom. Sitting on the counter was a large, tan hobo bag. There was a small envelope next to it. Edward explained that he transferred all of my regular purse items to my new bag. I peered inside, noting that Edward did a great job. Yawning, I went through my morning routine of peeing, brushing my teeth and hopping into the shower. Once I was finished with my shower, I put some mousse into my hair to make it curly and sexy. Then, I decided to go in search of breakfast food.

Can I just share that having Edward living with me is awesome? I haven't had to go to the grocery store since he's arrived. He does all of the grocery shopping. AND he gets all of the good shit. On the counter in the kitchen was an array of breakfast foods: bagels, donuts, fresh coffee, fruit, and a sticky note on the fridge for yogurt. I made myself some breakfast, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper that was left next to the breakfast food. It was a lazy morning but I missed Edward. I wondered what he was doing.

Shortly after noon, I got dressed. I put on a skirt (with a saucy thong underneath) and a lingerie inspired camisole on top. To keep it PG, I slipped on a black blazer and a pair of black ballet flats. My makeup was carefully applied and I made sure I had my cell phone and camera. I wanted to remember today. But, I couldn't find my little point and shoot camera. I definitely didn't want to bring the 'Beast.' I sent Edward a text.

_Have you seen my camera? The little one? – B_

_I've got it. Enjoy your morning? – E_

_Very much but I missed waking up with you. You are the best snuggle partner! – B_

_I'm too skinny. You're better. You've to the best breasts to snuggle on *waggles brows* - E_

_O.o – B_

_Don't deny, baby. I love your boobs – E_

_No, those were my boobs. The right one is smaller than the left *snorts* - B_

_OH! The limo's here. You're sure you have my camera? – B_

_Yes, dear – E_

_Don't make me pummel you with my new purse. Thank you, by the way. It's really cute and soooooo soft – B_

_I'm glad you like it. See you soon. Love you, gorgeous girl – E_

_Love you more, cheese – B_

_;-) – E_

I grabbed my purse, keys and stuffed my cell phone into my bag. I practically skipped down to the lobby, waving at the weekend security guard. The same stretch Hummer was waiting outside for me. The driver smirked, handing me a pink gift bag. "Happy Birthday, Miss Swan. Mr. Cullen wanted me to give you this."

"Thanks," I beamed. He helped me into the car and I tore into the bag. Inside, there was a pink camera. It was an upgrade from my old point and shoot. Plus, it was pink. I turned it on and saw that it was fully charged and loaded with a massive memory card. I dug around in the bag and found a small, plain card.

_I upgraded your camera. The Beast is great for work, but for fun you needed something adorable AND reliable. Plus, they had the camera in pink, your favorite color. _

_Happy birthday, my Bella._

_Love, Edward_

"He really does spoil me," I chuckled. As the limo drove away, I fiddled with the phone, learning its nuances. A half hour later, the limo stopped. Looking out the window, I saw that we were at Alki Beach. The limo driver helped me out of the car, handing me another note.

_Follow the pink roses…_

"Thank you for toting me around yesterday and today," I said, reaching into my purse for a tip.

"It's been covered, Miss Swan. Enjoy the rest of your day," he grinned. I nodded and looked for the pink roses. They were easy to find, lying on the ground. I picked them up as I walked, noticing that the thorns were pruned away. Tucked in a secluded corner of the beach was Edward, a large blanket and a massive picnic basket. He was holding another bouquet of flowers, grinning crookedly.

I walked swiftly to him and smiled. "You did all this?"

"And more," he said, handing me the rest of the flowers. Leaning down, he kissed my lips sweetly. "Happy birthday, Bella. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," I blushed. "You said casual but Paul and the girls insisted I wear a skirt."

"Well, I happen to love it," he said, smiling wolfishly as he stared at my legs.

"How did you manage to get this secluded corner of the beach? This place is usually packed with kids and families," I said as I walked over to the blanket. He helped me sit down and sat behind me, his legs around my body. His arms were wrapped around my waist. I cuddled back in his embrace. "You never answered me."

"Sorry," he snickered. "I was just excited to have you in my arms." He kissed my neck, gently licking along the curve where my neck met my shoulder. "So beautiful," he whispered.

"Seduce me later, Edward," I giggled. "I'm a sure thing."

"Oh, really?" he snorted. "Who's to say I am?" I rolled my eyes, picking up his hand and kissing his palm. I arched a brow at him. "Okay, I am. Back to your question, I contacted the park district to ask about parks that were nearby for picnics and stuff. I'm not really familiar with the area. The woman said that this beach was originally reserved for a wedding today but the couple backed out due to some unforeseen circumstances. I asked if anyone had reserved it or if it was open to the public. She explained to me that it had just happened the day prior and it hadn't been made public yet. I gave her a donation and booked it for the afternoon, for us."

"Edward, you shouldn't waste your money like that," I chided. "I know you're not working…"

"Trust fund baby. I haven't dipped into it ever and I've got enough to live off of for the rest of my life. Hell, you could even live off of it and be completely fine. Besides, it's your birthday and you deserve to be spoiled, gorgeous girl," he said as he tightened his hold around my waist. "I love you so much and it feels amazing to spoil someone."

"You're never going to stop, are you?" I asked, turning in his arms.

"Probably not," he smirked. Gently, he ran his fingers down my cheek. "Get used to it, Bella. I will spend the rest of my life ensuring that you are happy. You've been denied so much happiness because of your douchebag ex-fiancé and every other guy who let you go. It started when you said yes to me to go on our date in Rio and will continue forever." He leaned in to kiss me, sliding his tongue between my lips. I moaned and threaded my fingers into his hair. He pulled away, chuckling lowly. "Let's eat some lunch before we start making out like horny teenagers, baby."

"And making out is a bad thing?" I snickered.

"Never, Bella," he said, kissing my nose. "I just don't want either one of us to get sick since tonight is important."

"What's tonight?" I asked.

"I'll tell you after we eat," he replied. He opened the picnic basket and laid out various meats and cheeses along with crackers, savory vegetables and fresh fruit. Next, he took out a bottle of white wine and two wine goblets. My eyes widened. _How did he get those here without breaking them?_ He clinked them together, demonstrating that they were plastic. He opened the wine and poured each of us a glass. "To my beautiful girlfriend on her birthday."

"Day after my birthday," I corrected, giving him a wry grin. "Here, you've got long arms. Take a picture of us." I handed him the new camera. I snuggled close to him and he kissed my cheek as he snapped the photo. "Another one," I whispered. I turned, staring into his eyes. He snapped that one and additional one with us kissing. I flipped the camera, looking at the first pictures taken with it. We were nauseatingly in love and it was amazing.

"I want that picture for my desk," he said, pointing to the one where we were staring into each other's eyes.

"Kay," I breathed, looking at him. "Thank you, Edward. This is amazing…"

"You are amazing, gorgeous girl," he grinned. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starved. I was running around all morning, setting all of this up and didn't get a chance to eat, really."

"Running around using what car?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Didn't Paul tell you? I got my driver's license for Washington State and picked up a new vehicle."

"What kind of car?" I pressed. _Had Paul mentioned it? I don't remember…then again, I'm kind of miffed about Becca and her blow up. I could have honestly forgotten. _

"One with four wheels," he teased. "You'll see when we finish up with our picnic, Bella." I rolled my eyes and dug into the gourmet spread in front of me. (After I took a picture of it; it was picture perfect.) Lunch was delicious and Edward and I took turns feeding each other. Yes, we were _that_ couple. We finished our meals and relaxed. Edward was laying and I was spooned in front of him, using his arm as a pillow. "You know, I'm glad you wore a skirt, my Bella."

"Why?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Because, I can have some fun with you," he smirked.

"What about our argument?" I questioned, furrowing my brow.

"This is different," he said, pursing his lips. "Bella, at the club, I felt like I was taking something from you. Yes, you asked for it, but it didn't feel like we were making love. I want to always make love to you. What we did in the club was fucking and it felt empty, cold and like something I would have done with one of my random skanks. You are far more special than that. Do you understand?"

"Not really," I said as I turned to face him. His hands glided up and down my sides. His eyes were warm, filled with love and contentment. Soon, his hand was pressed to my cheek. I leaned into it, still slightly confused.

"Bella, I couldn't do this in the club. I couldn't show you how much I love you," he whispered. "In there, it was a race to get each other off before we got arrested. Now, we're alone and I can cherish you."

"On a public beach," I deadpanned.

"If you don't want me to, I won't," he said as he kissed down my neck, nipping lightly behind my ear. "I'm content just being close to you. However, it would make me happier to be closer."

"We're not making love on a beach, Edward," I said breathily as his lips found my sweet spot just below my jaw.

"But, I can feel your sweet pussy," he growled lowly, his hand moving up my leg. "I bet you're wet, gorgeous girl. Are you?"

"Getting there," I whimpered. "I'm still confused but too turned on to care."

He laughed lowly, continuing his sensual assault on my neck. His hand was gliding along my leg, moving closer and closer to my inner thigh. "Hmmmm, sit up, baby. Put your legs on either side of my body. The only man who will see your pussy is me."

I sat up and moved so I was cradled in between his legs. My legs were wrapped around his waist, with my ass on the blanket. "Spread your legs a little more, baby," he commanded, looking between my thighs. I shimmied my skirt up and my panties were on display. "Sheer lace. Very sexy, love."

"I wore them for you," I breathed. His verdant gaze moved to mine and he grinned crookedly. "Kiss me, Edward. Please, put your mouth on me."

"You don't need to ask, baby. I'll always kiss you. Always love you," he murmured, brushing his lips against mine. His hands were caressing my outer thighs as he languidly kissed me, his tongue invading my mouth. Slowly, his fingers moved between my legs and he massaged my pussy through my panties. "Fuck, Bella. You're drenched."

"Clandestine, outdoor finger fucking…sure fire way of getting me drenched," I snickered.

"I haven't fucked your pussy with my finger yet," he said as he continued his torturous assault on my pussy lips through my panties with his fingers. "Oh, baby, tonight…I can't wait until tonight. I wish I could slide in right now, but getting arrested for indecent exposure would be bad."

"Good thing I'm already fucking close," I breathed against his lips. "Move the panties, Edward. I want to feel your skin against mine."

He hooked his finger along my panties and shoved them to the side. My bare pussy lips were on display for him and he growled, seeing my glistening pink folds, aching for his touch. "Completely bare, love?"

"I wanted to try something new," I shrugged. "Touch me, Edward. Please?"

"Like this?" he asked, caressing my inner thighs. I moaned, spreading my legs further apart. If he didn't get to touching or finger fucking, I was going to go to town. "Hmmm, my needy girl. I can see how much you want this. What about this?" His finger circled my clit. I whimpered, looking up at him. "You like that? Do you want me to play with your clit until you scream my name?"

"Yes," I panted.

"Do you want me to dip my finger inside of your wet pussy?" he pressed, continuing his slow circles on my clit. "Curling them until you gush your release?"

"Oh, fuck," I spat, tightening my hold onto his hair. "YES!"

"Do you want ride my hand like you ride my cock?" he said darkly, his fingers sliding between my pussy lips and just inside of my entrance. I bucked against his hand. "You do? Fuck my fingers, Bella. Rock your hips on my hand." Three of his fingers easily slid inside of me and I rocked against his hand. His fingers were curled inside, pressing that sweet spot that made me explode. "That's so fucking hot, Bella. Your body is singing for me, baby. Use me, Bella. Come all over my hand. Cover me with your release."

"Fuck, I love your dirty mouth," I mewled.

"I'll show you a dirty mouth tonight, Bella," he said, watching me fuck his hand. "God damn, Bella. I've never seen you this wet."

"Hmmmm," I said, looking at where he was touching me. My arousal was pouring out of me, coating his hand. "If I'm this wet, you wouldn't need lube if you took me in the ass, baby."

"You still want that?" he asked, pressing his thumb on my clit. I yelped in ecstasy. "You want me to fuck you in the ass?"

"Yes," I panted. "Holy shit, I'm so fucking close. I need more, Edward." His hand began pounding in me, curling and the sounds of our moans and my pussy surrounded us on our tiny slice of the beach. "Oh, GOD! Ohhhhhh, GOD!" I yelled, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Give it to me, Bella. Come on, baby. That's my girl," he urged. "So fucking hot. Baby, I can feel you coming around my fingers. Don't stop. Come for me, Bella."

My eyes clamped shut as my pussy clenched around his fingers. My fingernails dug into his neck as I let out a nearly silent scream. My body quaked from the power of my orgasm and I fell forward against Edward's chest. He slowly stopped pumping in my body and removed his fingers from my pussy, righting my panties. He raised his hand to his lips, suckling his fingers with a guttural growl. "Better than lunch."

"Jack ass," I giggled, moving closer to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Seriously, I could feast off you, Miss Swan," he said, holding me to his body. "Eventually, I will. Now, we probably should clean up and head to our next location."

"Hold up, you said that number one, you'd tell what kind of car you got and number two, what was up for the rest of the day," I chided.

"Well, for the first one, help me clean up and you'll see what I got. As for number two, I still want to keep it a surprise for a bit longer. I will tell you that we aren't going home tonight and that I've got something special for you to wear where we're staying," he smirked.

"Do I need to dress up?"

"Dress up? Yes. It's all been arranged, gorgeous girl. Trust me," he said, kissing my lips softly. We untangled ourselves. I did notice a slight damp spot on the blanket from where I came. I blushed crimson, feeling incredibly embarrassed that I had done that. "Stop," he whispered. "Do you know how sexy it was to see you lose control like that?"

"It's sexy?"

"Very much so and I want to see you do that again," he purred, brushing my hair away from my face. "I want to taste you. I want to feel you. I want it all with you, my Bella. Do not be embarrassed by this. I loved it. I loved that I was able to make you that aroused." He hugged me to his chest and I snuggled with my ear above his heart. He hummed happily before kissing my head. We broke apart and finished putting the items back in the basket. Edward shook out the blanket, folding it up. He handed the blanket to me and together, we walked to the parking lot.

There was only one car in the lot: a bright red Chevy Camaro with black rims and black accents. "Dayum," I squealed. "This is yours? I saw it in the garage parked near my Volvo, but I thought it was a visitor."

"Yes, this is mine. You like?"

"I love. It's so sexy," I grinned. "Totally you."

"It was a splurge, but I do love it."

"Can I drive?"

"No," he snickered. "I don't want to divulge our next stop just yet. The night is still young, Bella."

"What else do you have planned?" I asked, arching a brow at him.

"Only the best for my girl. Do you trust me?" he replied, quirking his brow, mirroring my expression.

"Undoubtedly. I love you," I breathed, moving closer to him.

"I love you, too, Bella. Now, I need you to put on this blindfold and it _will_ come into play later on this evening…" he said, handing me a black silk scarf. "You did say you trusted me, right?"

_Crap. What is he planning?_

**A/N: I'm stopping it there. We'll finish up Bella's birthday with the next chapter. We're also going to see Edward bond with Charlie next chapter, too. Anyhow, there are some pictures that go with this. Some are not so appropriate. *Snickers*. The appropriate pictures are on my blog. My inappropriate pictures are on my tumblr. Links for BOTH of them are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving!**


End file.
